Seconde chance
by Emmanille
Summary: Résumé : Cascadeur professionnel, Edward est victime d'un accident et devient paraplégique… Perdu entre remords et désespoirs, Il va pourtant devoir affronter Bella, une infirmière au caractère bien trempé et aux méthodes peu conventionnelles… AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ! **

**Celles qui m'ont suivie sur mes fics précédentes savent que je poste très régulièrement. Cette fic étant en cour d'écriture, je pense que posterais plutôt deux ou trois fois par semaine pour celle-là, ça dépendra de mon avancée. **

**Petite précision ! Ok, cette fic est aussi classée Drame/Romance mais PROMIS, pas de fin à la "tout nous sépare ..." ! **

**J'espère que vous me suivrez aussi pour cette fic ! **

**Place au prologue !**

* * *

><p><strong>SECONDE CHANCE<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**** Prologue **

**Edward**

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma carrière prendrait fin de cette façon ... Jamais je n'aurais pensé finir ma vie ainsi ... Finalement quelle ironie ! J'avais passé une bonne partie de ma vie à rêver de vivre de ma passion et aujourd'hui, j'allais mourir à cause d'elle ...

Je suis étendu sur l'asphalte dur et froid ... Je ne sens plus rien .. plus rien d'autre que la douleur ... J'entends des cris, je vois le monde s'agiter autour de moi, certains pleurent même ... mais je ne réagis pas, j'en suis incapable ... Je regarde, j'entends, je vois, mais je suis incapable de tout mouvement ...

- Ne bouge pas Edward ! Les secours arrivent !

Bouger ? Si seulement cela était possible ... mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'y parviens pas. Mes jambes ne répondent plus, je ne les sens même plus ... La douleur est fulgurante, vive et insupportable. Elle emplit mon être, je ne suis plus que douleur ...

- Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Cullen ! Vous m'entendez ?

Mes yeux le fixent, mes lèvres s'entre-ouvrent mais aucun son ne sort ... J'ai peur, je ne comprends rien .. que se passe-t-il ?

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis le docteur Shaff. On va s'occuper de vous. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Je le regarde toujours, à moitié inconscient, paralysé par la douleur ...

- Si vous m'entendez clignez deux fois des paupières.

Je m'exécute, c'est le seul geste dont je sois encore capable ... Il ne sourit pas, se contente d'acquiescer avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur.

- Il est conscient.

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde une seconde fois.

- Clignez une fois pour ''oui'', deux fois pour ''non''. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

Mes paupières se ferment, deux fois ...

- Est-ce que vous ressentez la douleur ?

Je cligne, une fois ...

- Ok ... Vous étiez en plein tournage d'une scène et vous avez fait une chute de 5 mètres en tentant une cascade. On va vous appareiller et vous emmener à l'hôpital. Vous allez entendre beaucoup de bruit, je vais faire certaines choses pas forcément agréables pendant qu'on vous équipe mais elles sont nécessaires.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, je ne comprends pas ce qu'on me fait ... La douleur est telle que je ne sens même plus leurs mains sur moi ... Je vois des fils un peu partout, on me place un masque sur le visage, puis on m'immobilise. Comme si c'était nécessaire ...

J'entends quelques phrases, quelques demandes, quelques mots ... mais je suis incapable de réagir.

- Ok on y va !

Tout bouge autour de moi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, les bruits semblent lointains ... Je ne discerne plus qu'une voix, faible, basse, presque imperceptible ...

- Monsieur ... route ... de ... vous ... entendez ?

Cette fois il fait noir ... cette fois je n'entends plus rien ... cette fois je ne ressens plus que les battements légers de mon cœur ... irréguliers, de plus en plus lents, presque imperceptibles ...

* * *

><p>Bon, nous sommes au premier chapitre donc vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'est pas mort !<p>

Alors ça vous tente ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris (je suis étonnée d'en avoir aussi vite !). Je suis contente de voir que ce prologue vous a plu ! **

**On continue avec le deuxième chapitre où nous allons faire connaissance avec Bella !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**Bella**

J'arpentais ces couloirs que je ne connaissais que trop bien depuis des années. Longs, larges, aux murs bleus ciel sur lesquels courrait une longue rampe de bois vernis. Cela faisait quinze jours que je ne les avais pas traversés et dieu sait qu'ils m'avaient manqué ! Non pas que le milieu hospitalier fut le lieu le plus accueillant qui soit, mais l'inactivité ne me valait rien. Elle me pesait. Alors comme à chaque veille de reprise, je m'invitai ; histoire de faire le point sur ce qui m'attendait le lendemain.

Enthousiaste, j'entrai dans le bureau accolé à la salle de soin. Les filles étaient déjà installées, visiblement j'étais en retard ... Oh et puis mince ! Tant pis ! Fais mine de rien ma grande et ça ne se verra pas !

- Salut tout le monde ! Alors il parait que vous avez du boulot pour moi ?

- Salut Bella ! Tu tombes bien on allait justement aborder le cas de monsieur Cullen !, fit Jane, la plus jeune de mes collègues.

Et hop ! Toute en finesse ! De toute façon, une remarque m'aurait franchement étonnée ... Je tirai un tabouret vide vers moi et m'y installai.

- Donc c'est un monsieur Cullen ? Ok je t'écoute !

Je tapai doucement l'épaule de ma voisine et désignai du menton le tas posé près du fax.

- Tiens passe-moi une feuille s'il-te-plaît.

Je piquai un classeur sur l'étagère derrière moi et le posai comme support pour écrire sur mes jambes croisées.

- Donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ce monsieur Cullen ?

- Une chute de 5 mètres., commença la jeunette.

- TS ?, la coupais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sur la grande rousse hautaine au bronzage artificiel.

- Non ! Un accident !

Oh celle-la ! Dommage que son tas de maquillage ne masquait pas sa bêtise ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui lançai, ironique :

- Oh Victoria ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ton sourire dès le matin !

Le haut de sa lèvre supérieure se souleva en un rictus étriqué.

- Et c'est l'amabilité faite femme qui me dit ça ?

La petite Jane, toute nouvelle, se manifesta timidement :

- Euh ... Si on en revenait à monsieur Cullen ?

Je lui lançai un léger sourire d'encouragement pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je suis toute ouïe !

Petit regard furtif vers l'autre pimbêche ... Hop ! Ça, c'était fait !

- Le médecin pense qu'il est temps de commencer une rééducation.

Non sans blague ? Je pensais être là pour faire du tricot !

- Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il a eu !

- Un accident on vient de te dire !, cracha la rouquine.

Je me retournai une fois de plus vers Victoria et lui lançai :

- Oh oui c'est vrai que c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus clair !

- Euh .. désolée ... Je te résume en gros ?, nous ramena la voix douce et gênée de notre cadette.

- Pas trop non plus, il me faut un minimum de détail …, précisai-je.

- De toute façon je t'ai déjà préparé son dossier.

Efficace la petite !

- Ok c'est sympa. Alors dis-moi !

- Polytraumatisé.

- Oui avec 5 mètres dans les dents c'est un peu logique !

- Multiples fractures des membres inférieurs et supérieurs, trauma crânien, compression au niveau lombo-sacrée due à un hématome. Il a eu une décompression chirurgicale et …

Je serrai les dents et grimaçai :

- Aie !

- T'as tout compris !

- Lésion médullaire complète ? Il sent ses jambes ou pas ?

- Non, incomplète. Mais la sensibilité laisse à désirer.

Merde ... Je jetai un œil rapide au dossier puis revins vers Jane :

- Bon, je suppose que tu m'as mis les comptes-rendus de tous les examens qui ont été pratiqués ?

- Oui tu as tout ! Les comptes-rendus chirurgicaux et médicaux, les résultats d'analyses et je t'ai aussi fait un petit résumé de tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui au niveau infirmier !

Je relevai les yeux vers la jolie blonde. Décidément cette petite était intéressante ...

- Bien.

Je lui souris, encourageante, puis replongeai dans le dossier, le survolant juste.

- Qui l'a opéré ?

- Helson et Kurt.

Ce n'était pas plus mal ...

- Ok. Il y a des séquelles dues au trauma crânien ?

- Non, il a toutes ses facultés. Par contre le pauvre est déprimé …

Bah tu m'étonnes !

- J'imagine oui …

- Faut dire que sans son physique de rêve il ne vaut plus grand chose le coco !, se moqua Victoria.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle la ramène cette pimbêche ? Je me retournai et la regardai, mauvaise.

- Si c'est pour dire des conneries je peux le faire ! Ça te dit quelque chose le mot respect ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de riposter et me retournai vers Jane, la mine blasée :

- Ne me dis pas que tu me refourgues un Don Juan ?

- Non pas du tout ! Tu verras il est vraiment charmant ! C'est juste qu'il est cascadeur donc …, défendit la blondinette.

- Ah ? Cullen tu dis ?

Je réfléchissais un instant pour sonder ma mémoire. La voix nasillarde de la grande rousse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Non mais tu vis dans une grotte ? C'est lui qui a chorégraphié les cascades du dernier Christopher Nolan ! Ça a fait un tabac ! Ce n'est pas possible que tu n'en aies pas entendu parler !

Rho ! Mais qu'on l'abatte ! De nouveau, je la regardai, moqueuse mais mauvaise :

- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose effectivement. Excuse-moi Victoria mais j'ai une vie moi ! Je ne passe pas mes soirées devant la télé à caresser mon chat !

Elle grimaça, agressive :

- Pauvre …

Ni une ni deux, je regardai derrière elle, fixai la porte et souris :

- Bonjour Dr Terry !

Elle se retourna et se para d'un sourire niais. Pathétique ...

- Oh bonjour doc ...

Ah ! Ça marchait toujours ! Se rendant compte de la supercherie, son sourire disparut aussitôt.

- Toujours aussi ... consciencieuse à ce que je vois !, remarquai-je, acerbe.

Vexée, elle sortit du bureau. Enfin débarrassée ! Je me retournai vers la jolie blondinette :

- Autre chose ?

Elle mordilla ses lèvres :

- Juste ce côté déprime qui est assez marqué mais ça tu t'en rendras vite compte ! Il n'est pas très motivé ... Il pense que tout est fichu pour lui. Et pour ne rien arranger, à priori sa femme a eu la très bonne idée de faire des recherches sur internet. Elle lui a dit qu'en théorie, il aurait dû commencer à récupérer au bout d'une semaine.

Mais quelle conne !

- Génial … Vachement encourageant !

La petite Jane acquiesça, la mine pourtant désolée.

- Comme tu dis oui … Ça risque d'être vraiment difficile. En tout cas, tout est dans le dossier à part ça. Tu devrais y trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Je souris et lui lançai un clin d'œil :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te le motiver moi ! Il va se mettre au pas et vite !

Elle ria, me connaissant suffisamment désormais pour comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

- Je n'en doute pas !

Je repris mon sérieux, la pris par le bras et l'entraînai à l'écart :

- Dis-moi ... Comment ça se passe avec Victoria ?, m'inquiétai-je.

- Aie …, grimaça-t-elle avant de soupirer.

- Je vois ... Tu sais, il ne faut vraiment pas hésiter à la calmer. Tu es une bonne professionnelle. Prends confiance en toi ! Tu as un potentiel énorme. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle !

- Mais elle a l'expérience qui joue pour elle alors que moi …

- Elle a surtout l'expérience d'une carrière sur le dos et un bon rembourrage de soutient-gorge !

Nous pouffâmes de rire toutes les deux mais je repris très vite mon sérieux. Je la regardai, attendrie et presque maternelle :

- Mais tu as quelque chose de différent qui fais de toi une excellente infirmière …

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Tu aimes ce que tu fais …

Elle me regarda, flattée et émue.

- Rends-moi service, ne la laisse pas t'écraser !

Elle me fixa, reconnaissante.

- Merci Bella !

Encore une fois, je lui lançai un clin d'œil et lui souris :

- Aller je file ! Je reviens demain pour kidnapper ma future victime !

- Je le plains d'avance !, ria-t-elle.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris !

Merci également aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre !

Le chapitre qui va suivre est un peu court, j'avoue ! Du coup, je ne vous ferai pas attendre dimanche, vous aurez le chapitre 4 vendredi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Edward :**

Des semaines que j'étais hospitalisé ici ... Des semaines que rien ne changeait ... J'étais toujours alité, incapable de bouger mes jambes. Je ne les sentais même pas ! Je me dégoûtais ... Pourquoi vivre si je ne pouvais rien faire moi-même ? Je ne vivais plus, je subissais ma vie, et cela ne me convenait absolument pas. Je me sentais rabaissé, moins que rien, minable, inutile ... J'avais cette horrible impression d'être un poids, un fardeau, un assisté. J'avais besoin d'aide pour tout ... Me laver, et même aller aux toilettes ! J'avais honte de moi, de mon corps, de ce que j'étais devenu ... Pas un jour ne passait sans que je me demandasse pourquoi je m'en étais sorti ... A quoi bon vivre en demi-homme ?

Comme tous les soirs je regardais la nuit tomber ... Je serrais les dents, les points et retenais mes larmes... Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne supportais plus mon image ... Encore moins ce que je voyais dans les yeux des autres ... Encore moins ce que je voyais dans les yeux de ma femme ...

Mon dieu que ça devait être dur pour elle aussi ! Voir son époux diminué ainsi ! Nous avions tout pour être heureux et j'avais tout gâché ! La voir devenait un calvaire, j'étais un poids pour elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux que ça !

De légers coups se firent entendre, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant, fin et angélique de Jane

- Je suis venue vous dire bonsoir !

- C'est gentil.

Elle entra, toujours aussi souriante.

- Alors demain est le grand jour ?

Je détournai le regard, le posai sur le ciel étoilé.

- A quoi bon ?

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit ma main.

- Je sais que vous n'y croyez pas mais ...

- Désolé d'être désagréable mais effectivement je n'y crois pas ! Je perds mon temps ! Et le votre par la même occasion …, la coupai-je.

Elle resserra ses doigts pour attirer mon attention et capta mon regard.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous et je comprends que votre moral soit au plus bas ... mais vous ne pensez pas que ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer ? Qu'avez-vous à perdre de toute façon ? Quitte à être ici autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Elle me sourit, taquine.

- Au pire vous aurez le droit à quelques massages ! Bella a des doigts de fée !

Elle avait toujours le don de m'arracher un sourire, ce qui était chose rare ! Elle était tellement gentille ...

- Je n'ai pas le choix alors ?, abdiquai-je.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais à votre place je suivrais mon conseil !

- Ok ... J'espère qu'elle est aussi sympathique que vous.

- Vous verrez ça par vous même demain !, pouffa-t-elle.

Hein ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?, m'inquiétai-je.

Elle se leva et me lança un clin d'œil.

- Rien du tout ! Mais par rapport à Bella, ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle a toujours eu de super résultats, même si ce n'est pas sans mal !

Pas sans mal ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bonne nuit monsieur Cullen ! Et bon courage pour demain !, rit-elle avant de s'en aller.

La porte se referma, ainsi que mes yeux. Je les ouvris à nouveau, éteignis la lumière et fixai le ciel ... Comme chaque nuit, je passais des heures à le contempler. Comme chaque nuit, mes douleurs ne me quittèrent pas. Comme chaque nuit, mes larmes coulèrent ...

oOo

Quatre coups, forts, secs. Que se passait-il ? Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir. La porte s'ouvrit et une furie en blouse blanche entra dans ma chambre.

- Bonjour m'sieur ! Il est six heures !

Hein ? Quoi ? C'était bien trop tôt !

- Je suis fatigué !

- Non mais oh ! Moi aussi je serais bien restée au lit mais ce n'est pas possible alors hop ! On se réveille !

Elle ouvrit grand les rideaux sur le jour déjà levé. Non mais qui était cette folle ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Regardez ! En plus y a du soleil !

Elle était malade ! C'était indéniable !

- Et alors ! Je ne peux pas en profiter de toute façon !

- Ouh là ! Si vous commencez comme ça, ça ne va pas le faire !

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Et si vous êtes aussi désagréable avec vos patients il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous !

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et me fixa, autoritaire et sévère :

- J'aimerais bien ! Seulement je ne travaille pas pour la gloire moi ! j'ai besoin de remplir mon frigo !

Les bras m'en tombèrent, j'étais abasourdi. Elle se planta près de moi et me tendis une main franche :

- Je m'appelle Bella et à partir de maintenant, je suis votre pire cauchemar !

* * *

><p>Sympathique la petite Bella non ?<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! **

**Merci aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. **

**Chose promise chose due ! Voilà une autre suite ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Voilà, il était 7h et cette folle me traînait dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Nous avancions sans un mot. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à lui dire ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Qui était-elle pour me sortir du sommeil de cette façon ? A cette heure-ci ! Et avec cette agressivité en prime ! Les infirmières n'étaient-elles pas sensées être gentilles ? Je comprenais mieux la réaction de Jane lors de notre discussion d'hier …

- On est arrivé !

Je ne disais toujours rien, la fixais droit dans les yeux sans rien dire. Elle soutint mon regard, comme pour me provoquer :

- Un problème peut-être ?, attaqua-t-elle.

- Si vous voulez que je vous parle il va falloir apprendre à être plus aimable !, rétorquai-je aussitôt.

- Parfait ! Continuez à vous taire ! Si ça peut m'éviter de vous entendre vous apitoyer sur votre sort ça m'arrange !

Choqué, je fis un « Oh ! » sonore avant de reprendre :

- Non mais attendez ! C'est une blague ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie c'est ça !

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit aussi ! Mais non ! Malheureusement il va falloir que je vous supporte ! Et si on pouvait en finir rapidement ce serait cool !

Pas gênée le moins du monde, elle reprit en frappant dans ses mains, clamant un haut et fort :

- Aller hop ! Au boulot !

C'était impossible ! Je devais être en plein cauchemar ! Elle rêvait tout debout si elle pensait pouvoir me traiter de la sorte !

- Je ne vous apprécie pas non plus si ça peut vous rassurer !, crachai-je en espérant la faire taire.

C'était visiblement mal la connaître ! Elle se mit à rire bruyamment puis me toisa, moqueuse :

- Je m'en fous complètement ! Je ne suis pas là pour que vous m'aimiez ! Je suis là pour vous faire travailler !

Je tentais de me calmer, serrais les dents néanmoins … J'allais devoir me la coltiner alors autant tenter d'apaiser cette folle furieuse !

- Ok euh … Écoutez, on va devoir passer un moment ensemble visiblement, alors on n'est peut-être pas obligé de se prendre la tête à longueur de temps ?

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait dubitative. Pour seule réponse, elle ne daigna offrir qu'un ridicule :

- Hum …

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?, l'interrogeai-je alors qu'elle me regardait toujours, n'affichant aucun sourire.

Elle m'agaçait au plus haut point, si bien que je finis par lâcher, sarcastique :

- Il faut vous pincer pour avoir un sourire ?

Elle souffla et posa ses points sur ses hanches.

- Et bien les bonnes résolutions n'auront pas duré bien longtemps !, constata-t-elle, toujours aussi hautaine.

Cela se confirmait, elle était impossible ! Je tentais tout de même de la raisonner :

- Mais non mais ...

- Aller hop ! Au boulot !, me coupa-t-elle avant de soupirer. On a déjà perdu assez de temps !

Je soufflai. Je m'ordonnai intérieurement de me taire, et de me détendre. Elle devait simplement être mal lunée ! Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle eût cette si bonne réputation en étant désagréable au possible ! Quoique … vu sa tête c'était bien probable !

- Hé oh ! J'ai dit au boulot ! Alors arrêtez de rêvasser !, ordonna-t-elle.

L'espace d'un instant, je me surpris à réfléchir à une issue de secours, trouvant en un quart de seconde la porte qui me permettrait de m'éloigner de cette folle.

- Pour l'instant, je vais juste vous apprendre à manipuler votre fauteuil.

Cette fois je n'avais pas l'intention de la louper ! Je la toisai :

- Manipuler mon fauteuil ?

- Parfaitement., acquiesça-t-elle. Si vous voulez un minimum d'autonomie il faut vous apprendre à vous débrouiller seul. Il ne suffit pas de faire tourner les roues !

- Et quel est l'intérêt puisque vous êtes sensée me faire remarcher ?, lançai-je, acerbe.

Mes propres mots me ramenèrent à mon horrible réalité. Je soufflai, dépité et murmurai pour moi-même :

- Comme si c'était possible ...

- Non mais attendez ! Vous croyez que ça se fait en claquant des doigts ? Et puis je n'ai pas promis de vous faire remarcher ! On va faire au max bien sûr mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas savoir ! Mais même si c'est possible, ça ne se fera pas en un jour et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon temps à vous pousser !

Elle se fichait royalement de mes états d'âme, n'avait aucune pitié. Elle reprit son air moqueur et provocateur :

- Et puisque que vous êtes persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir remarcher autant savoir le manipuler non ?

- Même vous, vous n'y croyez pas !, constatai-je, amer.

Elle se pencha vers moi, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil et me fixa droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin. Son regard était troublant, presque gênant.

- Lequel d'entre nous y croit le moins Mr Cullen ?

Mal-à-l'aise, je fut incapable de répondre. C'était étrange … Elle se releva d'un coup, frappant une fois de plus dans ses mains.

- Au boulot !

Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, pire, je n'y voyais aucune utilité !

- Non mais franchement je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! Les fauteuils électriques existent !

- Ce que vous pouvez être fainéant !, souffla-t-elle, agacée elle aussi.

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment là fut un vulgaire « Mais je t'emmerde ! ». Malheureusement, aussi désagréable fut-elle, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire une chose pareille. Néanmoins énervé, je l'affrontai :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre à vous ? Ce n'est pas votre problème !

Elle me regarda, détachée et hautaine, comme à son habitude.

- Effectivement ! Si vous voulez finir en légume c'est votre problème !

Cette fois je perdis patience ! Elle ne m'énervait plus, elle m'horripilait ! Mes mâchoires se serrèrent, ainsi que mes poings. Je la fixai, mauvais, et hurlai :

- Je vous emmerde ! C'est clair comme ça ? Je vous emmerde !

Elle hurla à son tour, devint une vraie furie.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Vous m'emmerdez !

Elle me cala dans un angle, face au mur, fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide, énervée. Ça c'était la meilleure ! Elle allait me laisser là, seul. Hors de moi, je lui ordonnai de revenir derechef, hurlant toujours. Elle ne réagissait aucunement, continuait son avancée. Je m'égosillai encore plus fort :

- Ramenez-moi immédiatement !

- Démerdez-vous ! Vos bras fonctionnent eux !

Elle claqua alors la porte sans un regard, me laissant seul dans cette immense pièce.

A ma courte honte, j'attendis une minutes, espérant qu'elle revînt. Mais en vain …

Bon … Où pouvaient donc bien être ces satanés freins ! Je débloquai mes roues et avançai doucement. J'essayai quelques mouvements, histoire de me retourner. Je fis marche arrière, reculai une roue, avançai l'autre et butai contre une table. Merde ! Je reculai encore et me retrouvai coincé entre cette fichue table et le mur. Mais bordel c'était impossible ! Si j'étais rentré je pouvais ressortir ! C'était logique non ? Je me remis à ma place initiale, reculai de nouveau. Un peu plus cette fois. Je bloquai le frein droit, actionnai la roue gauche et voilà que je pivotai sur moi-même. En quelques mouvements, je me retrouvai loin du mur et je pouvais enfin me diriger vers la porte. Bon … Il allait falloir l'ouvrir et passer désormais ! Je me plaçai à coté, jouai des mes freins, de mes roues et arrivai enfin à bloquer la porte avec mes cales-pieds ! Ne restait plus qu'à la franchir ! Je passai le chambranle et vis l'autre folle furieuse, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Quel culot !

- Alors vous voyez quand vous voulez !

Je continuai mon chemin, les dents serrées.

- Allez vous faire voir !

- J'irai bien mais malheureusement j'ai du travail !, s'amusa-t-elle.

Quoi ?

- Du travail ? Mais bien sûr ! Et c'est comme ça que vous traitez tous vos patients ?

- Non ! Seulement les chieurs dans votre genre ! Aller, on retourne dans votre chambre ! Roulez !, lança-t-elle en s'esclaffant cette fois.

Elle pouvait aller se faire voir ! En aucun cas je n'avais l'intention de lui obéir !

- Foutez-moi la paix !

Elle prit de nouveau son air moqueur avant de me répondre.

- Ok mais faut quand même savoir que ça fait un bail que vos muscles n'ont pas fonctionné et que le chemin pour retourner dans votre service est en pente. Alors autant vous dire que vous aller vite le sentir !

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même ! Mes bras fonctionnent !, lui rappelai-je, toujours aussi sarcastique.

- Ok ! Mais je vais rester, histoire de me marrer un peu !

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- Si ! Mais je m'accorde une petite pause !

- A 8h30 du matin ?

- Travailler avec vous n'est pas de tout repos ! Vous entendre vous plaindre m'a fatigué !

Je m'arrêtai un instant et la fixai, mauvais.

- Si vous voulez on échange ! Vous vous asseyez et moi je vous pousse !

Elle me toisa, me transperça de son regard si perturbant.

- Mettez-vous debout pour voir ?

Han ! Choqué, je peinai à articuler.

- Non mais vous ... vous ... ça vous amuse hein ?, crachai-je.

- Assez ouai !, rit-elle, fière d'elle.

Je repris ma route en fulminant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jane ventait vos mérites ! Vous n'êtes qu'une ...

- Qu'une pauvre petite infirmière qui vient de vous prouver que vous pouvez très bien vous débrouiller avec un fauteuil roulant ! Vous êtes arrivé !

Je passai une dernière porte et me retrouvai devant la pancarte indiquant le service où je séjournais. Je fixai l'écriteau, puis détournai les yeux vers mon ''pire cauchemar''. Elle me sourit, m'offrit un clin d'œil et se sauva en me criant au loin :

- Demain huit heures tapantes ! Soyez prêt ! Je déteste attendre !

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et favoris ! **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace, Merci aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre. **

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**Bella**

Il était 16h00. En théorie, j'aurais déjà dû être rentrée chez moi et pourtant je me baladais encore au milieu des couloirs. Pas ceux où j'évoluais chaque jour mais pourtant, ceux-là aussi je les connaissais. Trop bien même ...

Je détestais l'odeur, l'aspect, tout ce qui se dégageait de cet endroit ... Je détestais venir ici, et pourtant je m'y rendais chaque jour ...

Je m'approchai du bureau, y jetai un œil discret, comme toujours ...

- Salut.

Je n'entrai pas, restai près du chambranle, guettant les allées et venues dans ce couloir trop long.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je regardai Laurent, le teint d'ébène accentué par sa blouse blanche, le sourire tendre empli de compassion.

- Bien, comme toujours., murmurai-je.

Il me sourit. Il me connaissait si bien depuis ces années ... Malheureusement ...

- Je suis contente de te voir. Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

- Bella, on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas venue pour parler de mon week-end en famille., rit-il discrètement.

Je me triturai les doigts et n'osai pas vraiment le regarder. Je l'adorais ... Je lui devais tellement ! Mais le voir, lui faire face, m'était toujours aussi difficile ...

- Désolée … C'est juste que ...

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas., me rassura-t-il.

Je soupirai et le regardai, le suppliai presque :

- La voie est libre ?

Il se pinça les lèvres et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Mince ...

- Désolé …

Mes yeux fixèrent à nouveau mes doigts qui s'emmêlaient. Ma gorge se resserra, une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac, une autre bloqua presque ma voix.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Laurent passa sa main sur mon épaule, rapide, discret et pourtant ce geste signifiait tellement en cet instant !

- Son état est stationnaire. Il n'y a pas d'évolution pour le moment …

Je ne dis rien, me contentai d'acquiescer, toujours sans un regard.

- Merci … Je repasse demain …, me décidai-je enfin à murmurer.

- Ok … Ça va aller ?, s'inquiéta Laurent.

J'osai affronter ses yeux et lui souris tristement. Dans un soupir, je mis fin à notre échange :

- Bon courage pour l'après-midi … A demain.

Il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Vouloir me retenir, me faire parler ne servait à rien, n'était qu'effort vain … Je partis sans un regard, me dépêchant, courant presque tant j'étouffais …

**Edward**

Trois coups frappés, mon sourire apparut enfin. Elle entra, toujours plus belle, toujours aussi gracieuse. Elle s'approcha, me sourit, et passa ses doigts fins dans ses longs cheveux bruns, diffusant ainsi son parfum fleuri.

- Bonjour mon amour !

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, les touchèrent à peine. Elle s'assit aussitôt sur le siège près de moi.

- Bonjour.

Sa voix était basse, elle regardait ailleurs, paraissait s'ennuyer.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça., soupira-t-elle en rivant ses yeux aux miens.

- On fait aller … J'ai commencé ma soit-disant rééducation ce matin.

- Et donc ?

Mon dieu que c'était dur … Affronter son regard, ses doutes, ses peurs et même son dégoût de me voir ainsi ! Affronter les grands yeux bruns de ma Mary me fixer de la sorte. Affronter celle qui attendait impatiemment que je me levasse, là, à l'instant devant elle. Celle qui attendait un miracle qui n'arriverait jamais … Comment pouvais-je y faire face ?

- Je préfère te le dire, je ne reste longtemps. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Personne ne souhaiterait passer des heures en compagnie d'un impotent … Néanmoins je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte si vite. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence.

- L'infirmière qui se charge de ma rééducation est …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, elle me coupa, le regard ahuri.

- L'infirmière ? Tu plaisantes ! Ce n'est pas un kiné qui s'occupe de toi ?

Je tenais peut-être enfin un sujet de conversation ! Nous tenions peut-être une chance de nous parler au lieu de nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aussi écœurés l'un que l'autre …

- Oui, moi aussi ça m'a paru bizarre ! Mais visiblement c'est la meilleure dans le domaine ! J'imagine qu'elle a été formée et qu'elle a fait ses preuves …

Je pris un ton détaché, me voulant blagueur mais sans réelle conviction.

- En tout cas elle est tout sauf aimable !

Rien ne l'atteignait, elle semblait ailleurs, ne relevait même pas. Elle se contenta de tirer sur les manches de son pull, d'en observer les dessins. Je tentai de capter son attention :

- Mary ?

- Hum … Bon alors tu en es où du coup ?,soupira-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

- J'ai appris à manipuler mon fauteuil ce matin.

Elle rit nerveusement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder, incrédule.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à m'apprendre ? Tu t'amuses à rouler ?

- Mais ça fait partie de la rééducation tu sais … Il faut que je puisse me débrouiller seul un minimum … C'est déjà un bon point …

Elle se leva, serra les dents et fixa un point imaginaire.

- Tu parles ! A quoi ça sert d'aller dans le meilleur centre qui soit si c'est juste pour t'apprendre à faire tourner des roues ! Les hamsters ne payent pas une fortune pour savoir le faire !

La phrase fut dure, les mots tranchants. Pourtant je ne lui en voulus pas. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je lui imposais une vie qu'elle ne s'était pas choisie … Je lui imposais de partager sa vie avec la moitié d'un homme … Je ne lui offrais même plus de vie … Ma gorge se resserra et je peinai à retenir quelques larmes.

- Je suis désolé Mary …

Elle se retourna vers moi, offrit à mon regard ses yeux remplis de perles salées. Elle s'approcha, se mit à ma hauteur.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée Edward … Je … C'est tellement dur !

Une larme coula, un sanglot s'échappa.

- Tu me manques ! C'est dur pour moi ! Te voir aussi diminué ! Attendre ! Espérer sans aucune garantie ! J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te retrouver comme avant … Il s'est passé des mois depuis l'accident et il n'y a aucune évolution !

Ma main passa sur les traces humides que ses larmes avaient laissé. Je m'en voulais tellement !

- Je sais … Si tu savais comme je m'en veux …

Elle se releva d'un bond, repoussant ma main au passage.

- J'étouffe ici !

Comme je la comprenais ! Je pris sur moi, respirai un coup et proposai :

- On peut aller se promener dans le parc si tu veux.

Une fois de plus, elle rit nerveusement.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il en est hors de question !

J'étais déçu … mais je ne pouvais que la comprendre …

- Comme tu voudras ...

- Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon !, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chaise pour prendre son sac-à-main.

- Mais tu viens d'arriver !

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais des choses à faire !, insista-t-elle en me fixant durement.

- Ok …, acquiesçai-je, blessé.

Un silence s'installa un moment, gênant, pesant. Je le brisai, avec sans doute plus d'espoirs qu'il n'en aurait fallu.

- Tu repasses après ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Demain ?

- Je n'en sais rien … On verra !

Elle ne me regardait plus, gardait ses doigts crispés sur la poignée de porte.

- Je t'aime tu sais …

Elle acquiesça mais ne m'offrit toujours aucun regard. Elle semblait tellement souffrir !

- Je sais ...

Elle me lança un léger sourire et revint sur ses pas pour un baiser plus que furtif. Je tentai de la retenir mais en vain, en quelques enjambées, elle rejoignit la porte.

- Au revoir Edward.

- Je t'aime …

En guise de réponse, elle me sourit puis referma la porte.

J'attendais une minutes, peut-être deux, espérant, trop, qu'elle revînt sur ses pas … Ma tête se tourna vers la fenêtre et je fixai une partie visible du parking. Je m'en voulais tellement ! Comment pouvais-je lui faire une chose pareille ? Je la vis traverser et rejoindre sa voiture. Quelle vie étais-je en train de lui offrir ? Elle, si belle, si douce, si charismatique ! Comment aurait-elle pu accepter de vivre avec un infirme ? Comment aurait-elle pu oser se montrer en ma compagnie ?

La voiture partit, mes larmes coulèrent … Pourquoi m'en étais-je sorti ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple … Elle aurait pleuré ma mort, fait son deuil. Elle aurait gardé le souvenir de son mari, fort, fier, debout … Et au lieu de ça ? Elle n'avait rien … pire ! Il ne lui restait qu'un moins que rien …

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions sur l'histoire et ou les personnages !

Petite proposition : est-ce qu'une d'entre vous serait interessée pour être ma bêta ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, mise en alertes et favoris !

Merci également à mes bêtas, Robsten Pattiwart et luneblanche !

Merci aux anonymes également :

Crazybells : Merci pour ta review ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, il s'agit de quelque chose de tordu ! Avec moi il faut s'attendre à tout ! ^^

littleangelordevil93 : Merci à toi !

Anthony : Cool ! Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un mec me lit ! C'est vrai, Edward peut-être pénible à trouver des excuses à sa femme ! Il n'a pas fini de t'agacer je crois ! Il n'a pas fini d'agacer Bella non plus d'ailleurs ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Pour ce qui est de la dernière review anonyme, je ne m'étalerai pas. Je remercie juste cette personne (pleine de courage et qui assume tellement ses idées qu'elle reste anonyme à tout point de vu) pour le méga fou-rire qu'elle ma offert à la lecture de son commentaire !

Ceci dit, place à la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : <strong>

**Bella :**

J'étais debout depuis une heure déjà. Il était 6h00 et je m'apprêtais à partir. Un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre, une dernière gorgée de café et je m'emparai de mon attirail pour faire face à cette pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. J'ajustai mon blouson, en relevai le col, vissai mon béret sur ma tête et ouvris mon parapluie. Ce ne serait pas de trop !

J'étais prête pour une grosse demie heure de marche afin de me rendre sur mon lieu de travail. Je ne marchais pas vite, m'économisais au maximum, prenais soin de ce corps abîmé. En 10 minutes à peine, le bas de mon jean fut trempé, mes cheveux longs rendus humides. J'allais encore arriver dans un état impossible !

Je passai enfin les portes automatiques et pris l'ascenseur qui conduisait à mon service. Il était 6h40, la pluie et ces satanées voitures m'avaient ralentie. Un bon petit café s'imposait ! Les portes s'ouvrirent et je tombai nez à nez avec Jared, notre chef de service.

- Tu es déjà là ?

Je sortis de l'ascenseur en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps !

- Bonjour Jared ! Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir !

- Bella !

- Oh pardon ! J'avais oublié ! Bonjour chef !, me moquai-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Tu vas me le faire encore longtemps ?, s'agaça-t-il.

Je repris ma marche, s'il voulait parler, il n'avait qu'à suivre ! Moi, j'avais un café bien chaud qui m'attendait !

- Je ne sais pas … On verra selon mes humeurs !

Il passa sa main sur mon épaule trempée et soupira.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à acheter une voiture ?

J'accélérai le pas, pour repasser devant. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il me fasse chier dès le matin ?

- Quand j'aurais une augmentation !

Hop ! Ça c'était lancé !

- Parce que tu n'es pas assez payée peut-être ?

Han ! Et en plus il osait se foutre de moi !

- Si on considère tout le travail et le temps que je passe ici, non !

Je poussai la porte et nous entrâmes dans la salle café.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Mon attirail enlevé, je le jetai sur le fauteuil en plastique dans le coin de la salle.

- Pas plus que toi !

Je sortis deux tasses et y versai le breuvage brûlant.

- Bon … J'en conclus que ce n'est pas la peine de tergiverser …

- Bravo Sherlock !, lançai-je en lui tendant son mug.

Je portai le liquide à mes lèvres, le dégustai.

- N'empêche que ça te permettrait de te reposer un peu plus et de ne pas arriver dégoulinante de pluie tous les matins ! Il faut penser un peu à toi, te ménager et ...

Cette phrase manqua de m'étouffer ! J'avalai ma gorgée et me mis à rire.

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de ça ?

Il parut gêné et me lança son sourire niais. Je compris de suite. C'est fou ce qu'il était fin !

- Ok … Aller va, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Tu veux que je vienne quand ?

- Cet après-midi de 17h à 20h pour remplacer Elsa … Tu sais qu'elle a un RDV pour sa grossesse et …

Ah ! Cette manie de raconter la vie des gens !

- Non mais c'est bon ! Ça ne me regarde pas ! Si elle veut que je le sache elle m'en parlera elle-même. Tu n'as pas à me raconter ses petites histoires !

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Oui ça marche !, soupirai-je., J'avais prévu une séance avec un de mes patients cet après midi de toute façon.

- Tu n'auras qu'à repartir plus tôt ce midi et revenir.

Était-il réellement si bête ou le faisait-il exprès ?

- Et me taper une heure de trajet en plus ? Non merci ! Et je viens de te dire que j'avais du travail cet après-midi !

- Comme tu le sens.

- Il faudra juste que tu ne viennes pas me saouler si tu me vois plusieurs fois avec un café à la main !, le prévins-je.

- Tu en bois de trop …

Cet idiot était décidément incapable de s'occuper de ses propres fesses !

- Il me faut au moins ça pour en supporter certains ! Aller hop ! Dégage j'ai du boulot moi !

- Non mais comment tu me parles ? Je suis ton chef !, fit-il, faussement choqué.

- Bon bah je rectifie alors ! Dégagez chef ! J'ai du boulot !

Il rit et s'en alla nonchalamment retrouver le petit coin tranquille qu'était son bureau. Ah ! Ces chefs !

Il était 16h00 et hormis une bonne dizaine de cafés, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me poser pour déjeuner. Mon repas allait être, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs, un petit bout de pain piqué dans le trop plein des chariots de repas des patients. Un dernier café brûlant en guise de dessert et j'étais enfin prête à torturer ce cher Mr Cullen !

J'avançai d'un pas décidé, préparant déjà mon entrée, réfléchissant aux sévices que j'allais me faire un plaisir de lui infliger ! Je frappai trois coups, attendis d'entendre un ''oui'' et entrai, imposante, la voix autoritaire :

- Bonjour ! Aller hop hop hop ! On bouge ses …

Je stoppai net, gênée, lorsque mon regard se posa sur une jeune femme, absolument magnifique.

- Oh mince ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite ! Je repasserai plus tard …

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand la jolie brune m'interpella :

- Non non ! Vous pouvez y aller ! J'allais partir de toute façon !

Cullen la regarda, étonné.

- Mais tu viens juste d'arriver …

- Ta rééducation est importante !, lui rappela sa compagne.

- Je sais mais …

Il avait l'air blessé, attristé, et la regardait avec un espoir non dissimulé, la suppliait presque :

- Mary … reste un peu …

Elle le fixa, serra les dents et lui lança, froide et autoritaire :

- Non Edward ! Il ne faut pas la faire attendre !

Mais bien sûr … Trop aimable de penser à mon emploi du temps ! Quelle excuse bidon !

- Non mais je vous assure ! Croyez-moi j'ai suffisamment de choses à faire pour ne pas m'ennuyer !

Cullen me regarda, presque reconnaissant. Je me sentis de trop au milieu de ce conflit et pourtant mon regard ne cessait d'osciller entre lui et cette jeune femme. J'étais gênée, mal à l'aise devant les yeux tristes de Cullen, et face à ceux, froids, de celle qui semblait être sa femme …

- Je me sauve ! À tout à l'heure !, les informai-je.

- Tu vois que ça ne pose aucun problème !, rassura mon patient.

En dehors de la chambre, je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte quand la poignée m'échappa des mains. Je me retrouvai face à cette Mary, qui me fixait, insistante.

- Attendez-moi !

Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

Elle se retourna, embrassa son époux rapidement, presque sans aucune passion et revint vers moi.

- Je peux vous parler ?, demanda la brunette.

Je regardai Monsieur Cullen. Il était déçu, triste, gêné et blessé. Il souffrait littéralement. A quoi jouait-elle celle-là ? Effectivement une discussion s'imposait ! Je la poussai à l'intérieur de la chambre et refermai la porte.

- Bien-sûr. Je vous écoute !

Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna en dehors. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce zoo ? C'était une blague ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! J'allais sérieusement devoir remettre en place cette Mary !

- Si cela concerne l'état de santé de Mr Cullen il est en droit d'écouter !

Son regard ne me quittait pas, elle était déterminée et de légères larmes se dessinèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je voudrais vous parler en privé s'il-vous-plaît …, me supplia-t-elle presque.

Je fixai Cullen, revins sur Mary … Tous deux semblaient blessés … Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre d'histoire tombe sur moi ? On ne pouvait pas me refiler un truc simple pour une fois ?

- Ok … suivez-moi., abdiquai-je.

Elle sortit de la chambre, me laissa le soin de refermer la porte. Edward ne regardait même plus dans notre direction, il nous tournait le dos et fixait la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Je restai ainsi quelques secondes à le regarder, désolée et mal pour lui … puis murmurai avant de le laisser seul lorsque son épouse m'interpella.

- A tout de suite Mr Cullen …

J'emmenai Mary dans notre salle café, y délogeai quelques collègues ayant la fâcheuse tendance à rester collées sur leur siège, puis l'invitai à s'asseoir.

- Désolée de vous accueillir ici mais c'est le seul endroit où je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas être dérangée !

- Dans une salle café ?, railla-t-elle.

- C'était ça ou les toilettes … à vous de voir !

Elle me regarda en deux fois, semblant tenter de déceler un trait d'humour dans mes paroles. Je gardai un air sérieux, puis lui souris enfin. Elle se détendit et s'installa, regardant partout autour d'elle.

- Très rudimentaire., commenta-t-elle.

Était-elle sérieuse ?

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, on préfère faire des frais dans autre chose que la rénovation de notre salle de repos …

Elle me fixa, arborant une expression que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. Soit elle était gênée, soit elle me prenait pour une folle, soit j'allais me prendre deux tartes à peine trois secondes plus tard ! Je rompis le silence, après tout je n'avais pas que ça à faire !

- Alors vous vouliez me …

Jane entra en trombe dans la salle, ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase. Elle regarda Mary et me fit signe d'approcher.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai un soucis …

Je m'approchai très vite. Jane n'était pas du genre à paniquer ; il devait y avoir quelque chose … Je me retournai vers Mary pour m'excuser et sortis avec ma collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, m'inquiétai-je.

- Monsieur Kendal …

Non ! J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds, m'attendant au pire.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est …

- Non non !, me coupa-t-elle. Mais là il s'encombre de plus en plus. Je viens de reprendre sa saturation et c'est pas beau à voir …

- Comment ça reprendre ? Je l'avais appareillé pour qu'on puisse se faire une idée de l'évolution …

Ma phrase resta en suspend, mes mâchoires se resserrèrent aussitôt alors que je compris.

- Merde ! Elle est encore passée derrière moi ? Mais de quoi elle se mêle !

- Je n'en sais rien mais toujours est-il qu'elle refuse de l'aspirer …

- Et en quel honneur ? Elle attend qu'il s'étouffe pour faire quelque chose ?

Je soufflai et regardai Jane droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te sens capable de le faire ?

- Euh … Je pense oui … Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu à pratiquer alors …

Je souris, non que j'en avais envie, mais uniquement pour la rassurer.

- Tu verras c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !

- Ok …

- Si ça ne va pas tu m'appelles. Maintenant dépêche-toi !

- Mais … et si Victoria râle ?

- On s'en fout d'elle ! Aller file !

- Mais il faut prévenir le doc avant non ?

- Tu le feras après ! Là on n'a pas le temps !

- Mais et si …

Je la coupai et la poussai doucement en direction du couloir.

- Tu perds du temps ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit je prends mes responsabilités ! Mais ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'on te reproche de l'avoir empêché de s'étouffer ! Maintenant tu cours !

Elle fila, et moi je retournai dans la salle où m'attendait Mary … J'avais confiance, je savais que Jane s'en sortirait très bien … Je m'installai à nouveau en face de la jolie brune, apparemment impatiente.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Imaginait-elle vraiment que j'allais lui répondre ? Je soufflai et la regardai.

- Vous vouliez me parler je crois …

Elle baissa la tête, fixa ses mains croisées.

- Oui …

- Je vous écoute …, l'encourageai-je alors qu'elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

- C'est à propos de mon mari …

Je ne dis rien, je la laissai orienter la discussion comme elle l'entendait. Elle inspira, hésita un instant et osa enfin me regarder.

- Vous pensez qu'il remarchera un jour ?

Oh bah ça alors c'était couillon ! J'avais justement oublié ma boule de cristal à la maison ce matin là !

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre …

Elle me regarda un instant, serra les dents et me fixa, mauvaise :

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

Eh oh ! Elle allait devoir se calmer la brunette !

- Mme Cullen, je vais tout d'abord vous demander de vous calmer ! Ensuite … comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous répondre ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour l'instant. Je n'ai fait qu'une seule séance avec lui et …

Elle frappa ses poings sur la table et haussa le ton, accusatrice :

- Et vous n'avez fait que lui apprendre à rouler !

Je gardai mon calme, m'étonnant d'ailleurs moi-même !

- Vous voulez peut-être faire mon travail à ma place ?

Elle se calma, ne prononça plus un mot. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, ainsi que ses poings.

- Mme Cullen, je fais ce métier depuis pas mal d'années. Je pense savoir dans quel ordre il faut procéder …

Elle porta ses mains à son front, cachant ses yeux, et lança d'une voix tremblante :

- Mais comment voulez-vous qu'il remarche si vous perdez du temps à faire ça !

Elle releva la tête, me fixait désormais, les yeux pleins de larmes, le regard désespéré. Je me levai, versai du café dans une tasse et la posai devant elle. Je m'installai à ses côtés et lui pris la main, captant son regard.

- Je vous assure que mon but est de faire remarcher votre mari mais … je ne peux malheureusement pas vous assurer que ça fonctionnera. Et dans ce cas, il me faut lui redonner un maximum d'autonomie …

Elle me fixait, toujours désespérée, laissant les larmes s'échapper.

- Je sais que c'est très difficile à accepter. Autant pour vous, que pour lui … Ça peut être long avant d'apercevoir des résultats concrets et en attendant, le plus important est de vous soutenir . Surtout pas de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre ! Vous allez avoir besoin de soutien. Lui pour sa rééducation, vous pour supporter cette épreuve …

Elle lâcha ma main et s'écroula sur la table, plongeant sa tête dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

Je détestais cette partie du travail … Ne pas pouvoir promettre de miracle, faire face à la souffrance, ne pas pouvoir rassurer sans mentir …

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai …, murmura-t-elle sans relever la tête.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je ne dis rien, respirai lentement quand un frisson me traversa.

Elle se releva, fixa un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

- Il aurait dû m'écouter …

Je ne dis toujours rien, incapable de parler, et attendis la suite.

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire cette fichue cascade et il ne m'a pas écouté !

Il fallait que je me reprenne ! J'étais une professionnelle ! Il fallait que je prenne sur moi !

Je soufflai discrètement et priai pour que ma voix ne déraille pas.

- Je pense sincèrement qu'il s'en veut aussi vous savez …

Elle rit sans aucune joie et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Il peut !

Là où d'autres auraient été choqués, moi je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir … Elle était en colère, contre lui, contre elle, contre la vie qui leur imposait cette épreuve. Je soufflai à nouveau.

Ses larmes reprirent soudain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? Je suis un monstre ! Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça …

Je ne savais plus comment agir ni quoi dire. Pourtant il fallait que je la rassure.

- Vous êtes en colère, vous êtes perdue …

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Et j'ai peur de ne plus le retrouver ! Je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de tout ça ! Je n'arrive pas à faire comme si tout allait bien et comme si ça m'était égal ! Ce n'est pas le cas ! Ça ne m'est pas égal du tout ! Vous me dites qu'il faut le soutenir mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la force ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Pourtant je l'aime mais je … je n'arrive plus à le voir autrement que comme un handicapé … je n'ose même plus m'approcher de lui !

Mon estomac se resserra, ainsi que mes dents.

- Ce n'est pas contagieux vous savez !

- Je sais mais … J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu … qu'il n'est plus mon Edward …

Ma voix resta étonnamment calme malgré la tension qui me parcourait

- Il est toujours votre époux. Le fauteuil ne change rien à sa personnalité, à son amour … Il est toujours le même vous savez …

- Le même mais en fauteuil …

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne savais plus quel argument avancer pour lui faire comprendre les choses. Je ne savais même pas si cela était utile ! Pourtant je tentai …

- La question à se poser est … Est-ce que vous êtes suffisamment forts tous les deux pour surmonter ça ensemble ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable ne serait-ce que d'essayer ?

Elle me regarda, désolée.

- Vous devez me prendre pour un monstre … Mais je l'aime vous savez. Je l'aime … Seulement c'est un sacré coup dur qui nous tombe dessus !

- Je sais … et il va falloir vous serrer les coudes... Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous discutiez ensemble ; que vous parliez de vos peurs et de vos sentiments réciproques. Ça ne peut vous être que bénéfique …

Elle acquiesça et me sourit.

- Je vais essayer … Oui … Je vais le faire ! On va surmonter ça ensemble !

Elle me sourit une seconde fois, se voulant reconnaissante :

- Merci !

- C'est normal. Vous allez le voir là ?

- Non ! Je dois y aller ! Je passerai demain !

Elle quitta la salle et je me rassis quelques secondes. Les coudes posés sur la table et le visage enfoui dans mes mains, je soufflai lentement … Mes idées se bousculaient, mes émotions aussi … Je tentai de me reprendre, de me focaliser sur la discussion, d'analyser … Je me relevai et jetai le café dans l'évier. Lavant la tasse, je ne cessais de penser à tout ça. Je me sentais mal … et je me sentais mal pour lui … car j'avais beau retourner les mots dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais qu'à une seule conclusion à cette discussion avec son épouse. Elle n'allait être d'aucune aide. Pire ! Elle risquait d'être un frein considérable à la rééducation … Et bien cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute ! Cette histoire était officiellement mal barrée !

Je sortis enfin de la salle café, toujours mal à l'aise cependant … J'avançai machinalement vers la chambre de Monsieur Cullen, me préparant mentalement à la discussion qui allait suivre … forcément …

- Bella !

Je sursautai et étouffai un cri. C'était inhumain de me faire un coup pareil ! Ils allaient me faire faire un arrêt avant l'heure ! Je me retournai et vis Jane. Très vite, je me précipitai vers elle, inquiète :

- Alors ? Comment va Monsieur Kendal ?

- J'ai réussi à évacuer pas mal de secrétions mais à mon avis il va falloir recommencer d'ici peu …

Je soupirai … pauvre Monsieur Kendal …

- Il faudra passer les consignes aux filles pour la nuit. Mais il faut absolument voir avec le doc pour faire quelque chose ! Là ce n'est pas possible, il souffre trop …

- Je vais voir avec lui … en espérant qu'il ne dise rien du fait que je l'aie aspiré !

- Bon ma petite Jane ! Je t'aime bien mais il va falloir prendre confiance en toi et apprendre à tenir tête aux médecins !, grognai-je, agacée.

Elle rit doucement :

- Je sais mais …

Je la coupai, la fit pivoter sur elle-même et lui collai un coup de pied aux fesses.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Maintenant tu files, et tu t'imposes ! Si j'apprends que tu t'es écrasée ça bardera pour ton matricule !

- Bien chef !, ria-t-elle de bon cœur en avançant vers le bureau.

- Ah ! Ce que j'aime quand on me parle comme ça !, ricanai-je à mon tour.

Ça avait au moins le mérite de me détendre !

Je repris mon chemin vers la chambre de Mr Cullen et de nouveau mon pouls s'accéléra. Je frappai, attendis une réponse qui ne vint pas … J'osai entrouvrir la porte et passai la tête.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- Je suis là !

Sa voix résonna et tout se passa très vite. Je passai ma main sur la tranche de la porte pour la pousser Cullen, qui se trouvait juste derrière celle-ci, se retourna et sa roue droite butta contre la porte qui se referma sur mes doigts avec une vigueur incontrôlée.

- Ah ! La vache !, hurlai-je sans tenir compte des regards qui m'incendiaient.

Cullen repoussa la porte et me regarda, confus.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vous ai fait mal ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ce qu'il pouvait être bête !

- Non je me chauffe la voix ! Vous avez d'autres questions débiles comme ça ?, rétorquai-je en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il se recula, tout penaud, et attendit que je me calme.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessée au moins ?, osa-t-il.

Je soufflai, tentai de m'apaiser alors que je passais mes doigts sous le robinet de sa salle de bain.

- Non ça va, juste pincée mais ça ne fait pas du bien !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé …

Je ressortis de la salle de bain et le vis confus, ennuyé, gêné et même inquiet. Je lui souris, me voulant rassurante :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est trois fois rien. Ça va passer. Le seul truc c'est que j'étais censée vous masser …

- Effectivement ça risque d'être compromis là …, rit-il, toujours désolé.

- C'est mal me connaître.

Il souffla et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient tristes, il se sentait mal.

- Je suis désolé … Je suis … Disons que je suis un peu ailleurs …

Je lui fis signe de se placer face à son lit et m'installai à ses côtés.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends … C'est normal …

J'entamai mon massage, tentai de détendre ses muscles raidis par l'immobilité. Il ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas, fixait mes mains sur ses jambes. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire … J'aurais voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et pourtant je ne pouvais pas. Je n'allais pas le faire … Je ne voulais rien promettre. Mais je voulais tellement l'aider …

- Mr Cullen … Par rapport à tout à l'heure …

Il me coupa, sans un regard, d'une voix froide et blessée :

- Ne me dites pas que ça va aller …

Son timbre était dénué d'espoir. Il se doutait … J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux ! Qu'il allait retrouver ses jambes, sa femme, sa vie … mais malheureusement …

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire …

Je ne poursuivis pas, nous ne parlâmes pas … Je continuai mes massages et lui, faisait semblant de se concentrer sur mes mains … Tout cela était tellement dur … Je ne pouvais que compatir …

- Je vais vous faire faire quelques exercices …

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Le silence était pesant, lourd, difficilement supportable.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, tentai-je maladroitement.

- Je sens que c'est raide, c'est tout. Comme d'habitude.

- Pas de douleur ?

- Comme d'habitude.

Le dialogue était futile, les douleurs et le mal-être étaient bien plus profonds … Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, ne parvenaient pas à le cacher. Sans un mot, je continuai les flexions et extensions, autant que cela était possible … Les minutes passèrent, le silence resta. Sa souffrance était palpable …

- Mademoiselle …

Je relevai la tête et le regardai, l'encourageant silencieusement.

- Bella.

- Bella …, répéta-t-il.

Mon nom prononcé resta en suspend, j'attendis quelques secondes mais les mots semblaient bloqués une fois de plus. Je baissai les yeux, posai sa jambe et repris mes massages, faisant rouler les muscles agressés par ces efforts soudains.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour elle ?

Sa voix était à peine audible, ce n'était qu'un murmure douloureux. Je le fixai, ébahie, stupéfaite et émerveillée devant tant d'amour … Malgré tout ce qu'il vivait, c'était à son épouse qu'il pensait …

- Je sais qu'elle souffre … et je … je voudrais vraiment l'aider …

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! ;-)<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre cette fois ! Je suis un peu (beaucoup!) occupée ces derniers temps !

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**Bella :**

Il était 21h00, j'aurais déjà dû avoir quitté mon travail depuis une heure mais les événements en avaient décidé autrement. Dans un sens, cela m'arrangeait ! Ça me permettait au moins d'assister à la réunion de transmissions et de passer les consignes aux collègues de nuit ! Notre chef n'était vraiment pas futé ! Remplacer Elsa, oui, mais encore fallait-il le faire pendant toute la durée de son absence ! Ah ! Et dire qu'il était payé une fortune pour nous pondre des idées pareilles !

Je m'installai au bureau près de Jane, Victoria étant très logiquement assise sur la paillasse … Oh et puis aller ! Une petite dernière pour la route ! Je la regardai, moqueuse.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de chaise ?

Elle me fixa de haut, le regard mauvais sous ses cils bourrés de mascara.

- Je suis très bien ici ! Ça te pose un problème peut-être ?

Je pris une mine totalement détachée, ne lâchai pas ses yeux.

- Oui et non … C'est quand même censé rester propre ! Je te rappelle, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, que c'est là-dessus qu'on prépare nos soins !

- Et bien elles n'auront qu'à nettoyer !, persifla-t-elle en offrant cet éternel sourire hautain.

Cette fille était une garce ! Définitivement !

- Sympa pour les collègues !

Sur ce dernier mot, la dernière arriva enfin, mettant fin à notre petit affrontement. Loren, le petit toutou de Victoria, fila s'asseoir à ses cotés. Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Et bien elle allait être belle la nuit ! Pauvres patients …

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de parler chiffons, maquillage et derniers potins. Séparément, elles étaient déjà difficiles à supporter mais alors ensemble ! C'était la torture assurée ! Je fis signe à Jane de commencer. J'ajoutais parfois quelques consignes. Nous passions en revue chaque patient nécessitant une attention ou surveillance particulière. Vint le tour de Monsieur Kendal …

- Monsieur Kendal. C'est le monsieur chambre 243 qui est entré hier. Il est hémiplégique gauche suite à un AVC ischémique. Il est aphasique et nourri par gastrostomie pour l'instant. Il faudra vraiment faire attention avec ce monsieur car il s'encombre énormément., les informa ma jeune collègue.

- On a dû l'aspirer plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant il a vraiment du mal à expectorer. N'hésitez pas à le refaire., ajoutai-je.

- Fait chier …

Je fixai Loren, choquée. C'était vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là parfois !

- Bah ouai c'est pas très ragoutant mais je te rappelle que ça fait partie de ton job !, raillai-je.

Jane intervint, tenta de calmer l'ambiance en poursuivant les consignes.

- Euh … Le docteur Wesson doit le voir demain. En attendant Bella l'a appareillé. On surveille les paramètres et on aspire si besoin.

- On a l'autorisation écrite au moins ?, bougonna Loren.

Je désespérais ! J'étais entourée d'idiotes !

- Depuis quand tu as besoin d'une autorisation pour empêcher un patient de s'étouffer ? Il te faut une ordonnance peut-être ? Au lieu de te tourner les pouces cette nuit, relis ton décret de compétences ça ne te fera pas de mal !, m'emportai-je.

Décidément je ne les supportais plus ! Moins elles en faisaient, mieux elles se portaient ! Et bien évidemment, toute excuse était bonne à prendre ! Ne pas respecter les consignes devenait une habitude chez elles …

Nous avions terminé nos transmissions, Jane fila se changer tandis que je m'autorisai une dernière tasse de café avec la pauvre aide-soignante qui allait devoir travailler avec Loren cette nuit.

De nouveau en civile, je traversais le long couloir menant à l'ascenseur quand j'aperçus Mr Cullen, somnolant dans son fauteuil.

Je frappai à la porte entrouverte, le saluai d'une voix basse.

- Bonsoir.

Il me sourit, je répondis de la même façon.

- Bonsoir.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à son visage, je n'avais jamais vraiment observé son sourire … Il fallait l'avouer, il était charmant …

- Vous somnolez. Vous ne préféreriez pas vous coucher ? Vous seriez mieux que dans votre fauteuil pour dormir.

Il semblait toujours aussi mal, soucieux, triste.

- Si …, reconnut-il. Je vais attendre que quelqu'un passe.

J'ôtai ma veste et la posai à terre sur mon sac avant de m'approcher de lui.

- Et bien je suis là alors profitez-en !

- Ça va aller, je peux attendre., me rassura-t-il, apparemment gêné. Vous êtes en civile et il est tard …

Y avait-il un moment où cet homme pensait à lui au lieu de se préoccuper des autres ?

- Ça c'est mon problème, pas le votre. Aller hop on s'y met !

Je relevai mes manches, lui expliquai ce que j'attendais de lui.

- Me tenir sur mes jambes ?, s'étouffa-t-il.

- Je ne vous demande rien de sorcier ! Juste de pousser sur vos jambes !

- Mais je ne les sens pas ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

J'avais oublié cette partie si pénible ! Défaitiste, sans volonté. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas du genre à lâcher le morceau aussi facilement !

- Essayez au moins ! Même assis sur le fauteuil ! Poussez sur vos pieds et vous verrez !

J'attendais, perdant peu à peu patience, lorsqu'il me regarda, les yeux froncés, énervé.

- Ça ne sert à rien je n'y arriverais pas !

Le ton était donné, j'allai devoir le pousser encore une fois.

- Ça c'est clair que vu le peu d'effort que vous fournissez ça ne risque pas de fonctionner !

Je savais que ça fonctionnerait. Le provoquer fonctionnait plus que bien avec lui … Depuis la première fois, il était devenu mon défi personnel … Un défi attirant que je comptais bien relever …

- Foutez-moi la paix merde !, me cracha-t-il.

- Ok mais au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, si je me barre vous restez tout seul comme un con !

Il releva la tête, outré.

- De quel droit vous me parlez comme ça ?

Il avait raison, j'allais loin. Trop loin … Beaucoup trop … Mais je savais … Mieux, j'étais certaine que je tenais, là, la seule solution …

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! Il y a des tas d'autres personnes plus handicapées que vous qui sont prêtes à bosser elles !

- Et bien pourquoi vous ne les aidez pas !, aboya-t-il.

Mon index se posa sur mes lèvres et je fis mine de réaliser quelque chose.

- Vous savez-quoi ? Vous avez totalement raison ! De toute façon je perds mon temps avec vous !

Vous n'arriverez jamais à rien !

- Bien sûr que si ...

Ferré !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Prouvez-moi le contraire ! Debout !

Il me fixa, déterminé et en colère alors que je lui ré-expliquais la façon de faire. Je me penchai vers lui, amenant ma tête juste au dessus de son épaule, à quelques centimètres de sa joue et posai mes mains au niveau de ses lombaires. Je pouvais respirer son parfum, entendre les battements stressés de son cœur, sentir la tension de ses muscles …

- Attrapez ma taille.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot et ses grandes mains vinrent m'encercler. Là ou d'autres s'agrippaient comme des forcenés, lui, utilisait une poigne ferme mais douce, comme pour ne pas me blesser. C'était étrange … Je me concentrai de nouveau.

- Penchez-vous en avant.

Nous étions très proches à cet instant. Certains auraient pu trouver ma tentative beaucoup trop rapide, d'autres m'auraient accuser d'excès de zèle … Mais je savais que je ne faisais pas d'erreur à cet instant, la détermination dans ses gestes allait me le prouver … Je pliai les genoux.

- Allez-y poussez sur vos pieds !

J'exerçai une pression sur ses lombaires, son corps se souleva d'à peine quelques millimètres …

- Plus fort !, ordonnai-je.

Il se crispa, son corps se mit à trembler mais il ne lâcha pas.

- Je suis au max !

- Encore !, exigeai-je.

Je me penchai en arrière et mes mains terminèrent son mouvement pour le maintenir à la verticale, utilisant mon poids pour contrebalancer le sien. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il se sois rendu compte de l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser. Assis sur son lit, il me regardait, étonné.

- Vous avez une sacrée force ! Je dois faire presque le double de votre poids !

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'équilibre.

J'étais ravie de ce que nous venions d'accomplir mais ne montrai rien. Le féliciter l'aurait conduit à se dévaloriser une fois de plus ; je commençais à comprendre son mode de fonctionnement ! Il fallait le provoquer ? Et bien j'allais m'amuser ! Au vrai sens du terme ! Le voir se battre pour me prouver mes tords me plaisait. J'aimais cette hargne, cette envie qui naissait dans ses yeux dès lors qu'il souhaitait m'obliger à me taire.

Je pris ses jambes et le fit pivoter sur son lit. Allongé, il me fixa. Nous nous toisions, moi feignant l'agacement, lui, semblant vouloir me prouver quelque chose. Je savais … J'en étais certaine … Je n'avais plus aucun doute ! Nous allions y consacrer du temps, beaucoup d'énergie mais nous allions y arriver … Je voulais y arriver … Il le fallait … J'allais lui offrir cette seconde chance …

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p>

Désolée mais pas de suite dimanche ni mercredi, je vais passer cinq jours la tête dans le guidon car j'organise l'anniversaire de mon mari ce week-end et nous avons du monde pendant une semaine ! Je n'aurais absolument pas le temps de passer sur le net !

En compensation, vous aurez une suite vendredi prochain et dimanche !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'y répondre mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers jours !

Je ne vous fais pas attendre d'avantage, voilà la suite !

Elle est courte, elle n'a pas vraiment d'interêt pour l'évolution de l'histoire. Elle sert surtout à découvrir un peu plus le personnage de Bella.

Merci à robsten pattiwart et luneblanche pour leurs corrections !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 8 :<strong>

Il était presque 22 h 00, encore une fois, je n'avais pu me résoudre à partir à l'heure. C'était décidément plus fort que moi. Plus je pouvais reculer l'instant où je me retrouverais seule, mieux c'était.

Il faisait froid ce soir et je marchais aussi vite que je le pouvais, resserrant mon blouson, rentrant le cou dans mon col, tentant de me réchauffer en vain. Je décidai de prendre un chemin différent cette fois, passant dans de petites ruelles en espérant tout de même arriver plus vite au chaud.

Je ne prêtais plus attention à rien. Les commerces, les gens, tout était flou. Les pas, derrière moi, résonnant contre les murs de cette ruelle, n'étaient qu'un simple bruit de fond. J'étais perdue dans mes songes. Entre Monsieur Cullen, pensée qui m'arracha un petit sourire malgré moi, Monsieur Kendal, pour lequel je craignais une nuit difficile et cette date que nous serions demain … Le 12 mars … encore une journée difficile … un bien triste anniversaire …

- Salut ma jolie !

Je sursautai et me retournai en un même mouvement. Un homme, la vingtaine bien passée, blouson de cuir noir, casquette vissée sur la tête, jean usé et sourire carnassier, me faisait face.

- Je peux vous aider ? demandai-je sans grande conviction.

Je gardai mon calme. A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas sûre d'être effrayée. Sans doute aurais-je dû … J'étais surprise, assurément.

- Oh que oui …

Il s'approchait, lentement, très lentement, tel un prédateur. Son sourire sadique ne le quittait pas. La vie m'avait déjà détruite, mais endurcie aussi … Ce soir en était la preuve, une fois de plus … Je guettais la moindre parcelle de peur, le moindre soupçon d'adrénaline au fond de moi mais n'y trouvais rien d'autre que de l'agacement, de l'impatience et de la pitié pour cet homme. Pas de compassion, mais de la pitié. Oui … je le trouvais pathétique. Voire même ridicule. S'il pensait jouer de son côté effrayant, il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Très peu de choses sur cette terre me touchaient encore suffisamment pour me terroriser. Un idiot flanqué de mauvaises intentions et d'une bouteille de whisky presque vide n'en faisait pas partie …

- Bon écoute, là il est tard, il fait froid et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche alors …

- Et bien il va falloir abandonner tes projets ma jolie, car j'en ai d'autres pour toi !

Je soupirai, perdant patience, et ouvris mon sac à main pour le vider de son contenu, jetant chaque objet par terre au fur et à mesure que je les énumérais.

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien sur moi ! Pas un cent ! Tout ce que je te propose c'est un paquet de mouchoirs, un parapluie pliant, un agenda, un stylo qui va bientôt rendre l'âme et une boite d'antalgiques plus qu'entamée !

Je me penchai pour ramasser mes effets, soupirant toujours, plus qu'agacée de devoir me livrer à ce manège ridicule, quand il me releva brutalement, empoignant mes cheveux. Je poussai un léger cri, plus de surprise et de douleur que de peur. Encore une fois, la frayeur et sûrement l'instinct de survie me firent défaut au moment où il sortit un poignard de la poche de son blouson.

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse chez toi ma jolie !

Il huma mon parfum et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, pervers.

- Ça aurait été un plus, mais je vais juste me contenter de …

Cette fois j'en avais plus que marre. Dans un mouvement rapide et brusque, je l'empêchai de finir sa phrase en saisissant le poignet de la main qui tenait toujours le couteau et vins coller l'arme au niveau de ma gorge. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, énervée à cet instant, mais toujours dénuée de peur.

- Vas-y ! Fais-le ! Tu me rendrais un grand service ! Je n'ai pas le cran de le faire moi-même !

Il était surpris, je le tenais … Ses doigts lâchèrent l'arme, ses yeux me fixaient, ahuris.

- Et puis tu espérais quoi ? Me violer ?

Je ris doucement, d'un rire sans joie aucune, et repris mon attaque.

- Mon pauvre ! Quand tu auras enlevé mes vêtements tu vas très vite déchanter en voyant ce qu'il y a en dessous ! Crois-moi c'est un coup à te couper définitivement l'envie !

Je le repoussai de quelques centimètres. Il paraissait interdit, choqué, abruti … Je ramassai le couteau, le jetai dans la première poubelle que je vis.

- Aller arrête tes conneries ! Tu es jeune, ne gâche pas ta vie en faisant des trucs aussi stupides. Mieux vaut gaspiller ton énergie dans des choses plus utiles !

Mon ton était redevenu beaucoup moins dur maintenant que je l'avais ferré.

- Et puis rends-toi service …

Je lui arrachai la bouteille d'alcool de sa main gauche et la jetai contre le mur où elle se brisa

- Arrête cette saloperie, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon …

Sur ce, je me retournai et poursuivis mon chemin. Je guettais mes émotions … toujours rien … L'homme ne bougeait plus, abruti et penaud. Un ivrogne … rien de plus … Aurais-je dû courir ? M'enfuir ? Sûrement … Et pourtant je ne le fis pas. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je marchais, calme, me noyant de nouveau dans mes pensées, sans prêter attention au monde alentour …

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p> 


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alertes et favoris !

Ronnie : Contente que Bella te plaise ! Effectivement, elle a un « grain » mais ce n'est pas sans raison ! ;-) Merci pour ta review !

Je vois que vous avez toutes pas mal d'hypothèses concernant Bella ! On verra plus tard si vous aviez raison ! On va continuer à la découvrir au fur et à mesure …

Merci à Luneblanche pour sa correction !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 9 :<strong>

**Bella **

6 h 30 du matin, je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Déjà douchée, coiffée et maquillée, j'attendais désespérément une heure convenable pour partir tandis que je me servais ma septième tasse de café.

Je n'étais pas de service aujourd'hui, je ne travaillais qu'à la rééducation. Mon premier RDV étant à 10 h 00, j'estimais qu'un départ vers 8 h 00 était approprié. Cela me permettrait de prendre un café en chemin et de m'informer des transmissions de la nuit. Et puis après tout, depuis quand avais-je besoin d'excuses pour faire des heures sup ?

7 h 30, je passais déjà les portes de la clinique, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, estimant que mon taux de caféine était déjà suffisamment haut. Les transmissions étaient en cour, je me glissai sans bruit dans le bureau, ne voulant pas perturber mes collègues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Hum … toujours aussi aimable ! J'ignorais Victoria. Aujourd'hui était un jour suffisamment pénible à supporter sans qu'une dispute ne vînt s'y ajouter. Je souris discrètement à mes autres collègues et allai m'asseoir au fond de la pièce.

- Désolée les filles. Continuez, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, mes pensées allant vers d'autres sujets, quand vint le nom de Monsieur Kendal.

- Monsieur Kendal, décédé. Madame Hans, tout s'est …

- Quoi ?, m'affolai-je.

Sept paires d'yeux me fixaient sans comprendre ma réaction. Je ne quittais pas Loren du regard, espérant avoir mal compris son information.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur Monsieur Kendal ?

- On vient de te dire qu'il était décédé cette nuit ! T'es sourde ?, s'agaça Victoria.

- Ce n'est pas possible …, murmurai-je, incrédule, choquée, obnubilée.

La grande rousse se mit à soupirer, imitée par son amie. Je passais pour une idiote mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

- Pas possible ? Tu te fous de nous ? C'était un légume ! C'est franchement mieux comme ça !, lâcha Loren.

Quoi ? Non ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

- Un légume ? Il vient de faire un AVC c'est un peu logique qu'il …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, coupée par le rire moqueur de Victoria.

- Venait ma chérie ! Il ''venait'' de faire un AVC !

Son comportement, son attitude et son irrespect m'horripilaient. Mais malgré tout, une énième dispute avec elle ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais comprendre …

- Peu importe … Je ne comprends pas … Il était loin de l'état végétatif contrairement à ce que vous pensez ! Je l'ai vu presque toute la journée, j'ai pu communiquer avec lui et …

- Wahou ! Très forte ! Tu fais parler les aphasiques toi maintenant ?, me coupa Loren une fois de plus.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais et exercer un métier tel que le nôtre ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai parlé de communication, pas de parole !

Je me ressaisis aussitôt, là n'était pas le sujet.

- Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que hormis ce problème d'encombrement, qui effectivement était plus qu'important, j'avais bon espoir pour lui …

Ma phrase resta en suspend. Je commençai finalement à réaliser … j'espérais pourtant me tromper. Je serrai les dents et fixai désormais Loren, prête à tout selon sa réponse.

- Attends une minute … tu l'as aspiré au moins ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe espèce de …, commençai-je à cracher, le sang en ébullition.

Elle se leva d'un bond, la guerre était déclarée …

- Un conseil ! Ne finis pas ta phrase ! Il est mort point barre ! C'est que ça devait être comme ça ! T'as qu'à te consoler en te disant qu'il n'a pas souffert !

Je serrai les dents, les poings, la haine s'empara de mon être. Seulement deux pas nous séparaient. Je bousculai sans ménagement les collègues sur mon passage et empoignai la gorge de Loren . Je ne me contrôlais plus, je voulais qu'elle souffre, qu'elle comprenne ce que Monsieur Kendal avait subi par sa faute. La haine me guidait, la raison m'avait quitté …

- Il n'a pas souffert ? Tu en es sûre ?

Je serrais de plus en plus fort, insensible aux bras qui tentaient de m'arracher de mon but.

- Ça fait quoi d'étouffer hein ?

Son regard ne reflétait que la peur, elle me fixait de ses yeux exorbités, sa bouche s'étirait en une grimace macabre.

- Souris ma grande ! Rappelle-toi que tu ne souffres pas !

Cette fois, une force beaucoup plus puissante me tira en arrière. Je réalisais lentement, à mesure que les cris de mes collègues se calmaient. Décidément, je devenais totalement folle … Je me contrôlais de plus en plus difficilement … Malgré tout, je continuais de la fixer, toujours pleine de haine.

- T'es complètement tarée !, s'égosilla-t-elle en se tenant la gorge.

- Et toi tu n'as visiblement aucune conscience !, assénai-je, acerbe.

- C'est de pire en pire ! Faut vraiment te faire soigner !

- Ah parce que je suis la mauvaise ?

Je ravalai difficilement ma salive, soufflai pour tenter de m'apaiser. J'étais dégoûtée, écœurée devant tant d'inhumanité.

- Il n'allait pas si mal que ça ! C'est de ta faute s'il est décédé et ça ne te touche même pas ! C'est dégueulasse ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse !

Je voulus sortir, très vite, sentant l'émotion me submerger, mais fut retenue par la voix nasillarde de Victoria, par cette horrible phrase.

- Attends c'est bon tu ne vas pas te formaliser pour un décès ! En devenant infirmière tu savais à quoi t'attendre ! Ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier ! Ça arrive ! C'est comme ça ! Ça fait partie du métier !

Je lui fis face. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je détestais laisser les émotions prendre le pas sur ma raison. Malheureusement, je n'étais toujours pas assez forte pour les gérer. Mes nerfs lâchèrent et parlèrent à ma place. Ma voix dérailla et je réussis tout de même à refouler mes larmes.

- Ça arrive ? Non ! Ça ne devrait pas arriver ! Dans d'autres services ok, mais pas ici ! Ça ne devrait pas arriver ! Pas ici ! Je fais ce métier pour offrir une seconde vie aux gens ! Pas pour leur voler !

Ma voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot et je dus souffler, user d'une grande concentration pour me contenir.

La rouquine s'approcha de moi avec un sourire malsain, triomphant. Je soufflais toujours, mais ne baissais pas les yeux pour autant.

- Leur offrir une seconde vie ? Réfléchis bien Bella … A qui espères-tu offrir une seconde vie ? Sois honnête avec toi-même au moins une fois ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Tu ne le fais pas pour tous ces gens, mais seulement pour toi ! Tu espères quoi en faisant ça ? Te racheter ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ni même de réagir. Qu'aurais-je pu faire de toutes façons ? Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je sortis, laissant tout en plan, me dirigeant telle une furie, à la fois blessée et haineuse, vers le coupable de cette fuite. Je n'avais aucun doute, cela ne pouvait venir que de Jared !

J'entrai en trombe sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Tu joues à quoi ?

Je serrai les poings, sentant qu'un coup pouvait partir à tout instant.

- Oh la ! On se calme ! Pour commencer tu te prends pour qui pour débarquer comme ça dans mon bureau ?

- Arrête de jouer les chefs avec moi Jared ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Tu me fais quoi là ? T'as toujours pas digéré c'est ça ? C'est ta petite vengeance personnelle ?

Je le regardais, mauvaise, exigeant des explications.

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Mais bien sûr ! Dans quel autre intérêt tu aurais fait ça alors ?

Je le pointais du doigt comme pour le menacer.

- Que tu aies joué la fouine pour savoir ne me plaît déjà pas, mais si en plus tu te permets de le crier sur tous les toits ça ne va pas le faire du tout ! Je trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse ! Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une !

- Oh eh ça va ! Arrête un peu d'exagérer !, souffla-t-il, la mine agacée.

M'approchant encore un peu plus, je frappai mes poings sur son bureau lustré.

- Il s'agit de MA vie privée ! Tu n'as pas à l'étaler et encore moins sous le nez de cette garce !

Il s'adossa dans son fauteuil de ministre et croisa les jambes en souriant, l'air presque fier de lui.

- Ça pourra lui servir à te cerner un peu plus ! A comprendre certaines de tes réactions ! Ce sera important vu son nouveau poste …

J'en avais assez, je me contrefichais de la promotion de Victoria. J'employai l'ironie, comme souvent.

- Génial ! Je suis ravie pour elle ! Mais en quoi cela t'autorise à divulguer ma vie ? Elle n'a pas à savoir ! Ni elle ni personne c'est clair !

Je lui lançai un regard noir et menaçant, prête à lui sauter à la gorge à lui aussi. Son calme et son flegme ne le quittaient pas, il était toujours installé de la même façon, me regardait m'énerver avec un petit sourire arrogant.

- Maintenant que je passe directeur adjoint, il faut bien quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Savoir la radoucira peut-être vis-à-vis de toi. Et crois-moi, vu qu'elle va devenir ta supérieure il vaudrait mieux que …

- Quoi ? Victoria ? Supérieure ? Tu te fous de moi ?, m'étranglai-je, incrédule.

- Tu as dit que le poste ne t'intéressait pas …

- Mais je m'en fous royalement de ton poste à la con !

Je m'appuyai sur le bureau pour me rapprocher de lui. Je serrai les dents, mais articulai chaque mot pour être sûre de me faire entendre.

- Je te préviens Jared … Je ne veux pas un mot plus haut que l'autre … Je ne veux aucune allusion … pas une seule fuite ! Dans le cas contraire je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable et je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras !

Je m'approchai encore.

- Et tu sais pertinemment ce que ça veut dire …, grognai-je.

Je chuchotais presque maintenant et lui me fixait, mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que je suis capable de faire Jared …

Il baissa les yeux, me connaissant suffisamment pour comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas avec ma vie privée. Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, je me relevai et sortis de la pièce. Je restai un instant devant la porte, soufflant pour tenter de me calmer.

Cette journée allait être encore plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais … Comme si devoir me battre continuellement avec ma conscience ne suffisait pas, j'allais devoir affronter les jugements, les regards, la honte …

Je n'en pouvais plus … il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne l'air, que je retrouve un semblant de constance. J'étouffais, je suffoquais presque … Un dernier souffle et j'avançai d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, les yeux clos, quand je buttais contre quelque chose.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Cullen me regarder, presque hautain.

- Pas très malin de marcher les yeux fermés ! Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-là !

Voilà qu'il me faisait la morale ! Finalement il tombait bien celui-là ! Il était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Un défouloir !

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire attention !, rétorquai-je, agressive.

- Vous me bousculez et en plus c'est de ma faute !, ironisa-t-il.

Oui … Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin …

- Vous avez raison faites le malin ! Aller hop ! Direction salle de rééducation ! Et tout de suite !

Il regarda sa montre et me fixa, étonné.

- Il n'est pas l'heure. On devait se voir à 11 h 00 …

Oh que non ! Je n'allais pas attendre jusque là !

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Dépêchez-vous ! Je vous attends là-bas dans deux minutes !

Sur ce j'avançais déjà vers notre lieu de rendez-vous.

- Mais …

Je ne le laissai pas finir, lui lançant sans me retourner :

- Y a pas de mais ! J'ai dit deux minutes ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard !

Oui … Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p>

Pour information, je pars en vacances vendredi donc vous aurez la suite rapidement avant mon départ. Ensuite, petite pause pendant 15 jours !


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant mon départ (et oui ! Petit différé dans l'heure prévue!) ! Le prochain sera pour mon retour dans 15 jours ! Bonne lecture ! A très vite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

**Edward **

J'avais à peine terminé mon petit-déjeuner que cette folle m'agressait déjà … Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre son comportement. Elle avait cette capacité de vous sourire puis de vouloir vous étriper l'instant d'après ! C'était inconcevable … Les choses étaient suffisamment difficiles pour ne pas avoir en plus à subir son sale caractère ! Ça ne pouvait pas durer … je ne l'admettrais pas !

J'avançai rapidement vers la salle de rééducation, bien décidé à écraser cette furie s'il le fallait ! Les couloirs étaient longs et mes bras, beaucoup moins sollicités qu'avant, fatiguaient vite. Je pouvais sentir mes muscles se contracter sous l'effort, quelques courbatures aussi. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour pouvoir ressentir à nouveau cette sensation dans mes jambes ! Ne serait-ce qu'une fois … juste une minute …

J'empruntai le dernier couloir et vis Jane, sourire jovial éternellement dessiné sur son visage de poupée, devant une Bella au regard toujours aussi peu amène.

Je n'eus que le temps de comprendre le mot ''_anniversaire_'' avant que cette dernière n'entraîne la jolie blonde à l'intérieur de la salle, non sans m'avoir lancé un coup d'œil glacial au préalable. J'avais à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'elles en sortaient déjà. Jane posa sa main sur mon épaule et fit une petite grimace en me laçant un très peu rassurant :

- Bon courage !

Je la regardai partir sans un mot, me demandant si je devais fuir ou au contraire, l'affronter …

- Au boulot !

La voix de Bella me ramena à la réalité. Elle était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur … J'allais devoir mettre un peu d'eau dans mon vin si je ne voulais pas trop souffrir … Passant la porte, je réfléchissais toujours à une entrée en matière un peu plus sympathique que ce qui s'annonçait. Les mots de Jane me revinrent en mémoire … peut-être que …

- C'est votre anniversaire ?

Elle se figea et répondit machinalement :

- Non.

Elle n'était pas convaincante pour le coup … J'avais visé juste … Et pourtant, là où d'autres prenaient la nouvelle avec joie et bonne humeur, elle, paraissait décontenancée, gênée. Je tentai tout de même …

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle soupira et, le stade de l'agacement dépassé, paraissait maintenant blessée, furieuse.

- Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ! C'est clair ?

Elle était hors d'elle, ses mâchoires étaient serrées, ses poings crispés. Je ravalai mon sourire …

- J'essayais juste d'être sympathique … désolé …, murmurai-je, penaud.

- Je me fiche de votre sympathie ! Gardez-la pour d'autres !

Je ne comprenais décidément rien ! Elle paraissait à l'opposé de tout … Je haussai les sourcils, gêné et mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna pour se mettre dos à moi et massa ses tempes en soufflant.

- Ok … désolée … aller au travail !

Elle entreprit des massages, les éternelles flexions et extensions, j'en avais assez ! Au bout d'une semaine, rien avait changé, je ne voyais pas l'ombre d'une évolution, même minime. Pire, je ne sentais toujours rien. Je la repoussai.

- Bon on arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Tout ça ne sert à rien ! Rien ne change ! Rien ne bouge ! Rien ne changera jamais ! Ça ne sert à rien de vivre comme ça !

Elle relâcha mes jambes presque violemment, les laissant s'échouer lamentablement sur la table matelassée. Elle souffla, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Et bien allez-y ! Jetez-vous par la fenêtre ! On est au RDC vous ne tomberez pas de bien bas !

Cette fille était folle, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Elle était folle et sadique !

- Et vous osez blaguer ? Vous vous croyez drôle ? Ça vous plaît de vous foutre de la gueule du monde comme ça ?

- Mouais c'est vrai c'est super amusant ! Mais faut pas croire, il n'y a pas que des bons cotés ! La preuve : je dois me farcir un chieur qui est incapable de passer 5 minutes sans se plaindre !

Je la fixai, essayant de comprendre l'intérêt qu'elle trouvait à me descendre de la sorte … Méchanceté gratuite ? Complexe de supériorité ? Sadisme pur ? Ou était-ce juste sa façon de me clouer le bec ?

- Je ne plaisante pas … Parfois je me dis que j'aurais préféré y rester ...

Elle se redressa d'un bond, furieuse, les yeux noirs, les dents serrées.

- Ne redites jamais ça !, grogna-t-elle, en rage. D'autres n'ont pas votre chance !

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle me fixait toujours avec colère et mépris, soufflait pour tenter de canaliser un probable trop pleins d'émotions.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Elle sortit en courant presque, me laissant seul et hébété au milieu de cette salle. Je ne comprenais pas … Qu'avais-je dit ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle qui m'avait paru si forte, trop même, m'apparaissait fragile … son regard … ses yeux troublants et inquisiteurs parfois … cette colère, cette agressivité … Était-ce un masque ? Une carapace ? Depuis le début, je n'avais vu qu'une furie, une folle à l'humeur instable, une sadique sans aucun cœur et là, me refaisant le film des dernières minutes, je la voyais différemment … Ses yeux n'avaient laissé aucune place au doute … Elle souffrait … terriblement …

**Bella **

Je n'avais pas le droit de réagir ainsi … J'étais censée l'écouter, le laisser exprimer ses souffrances et pourtant je n'y parvenais pas … Pas aujourd'hui … surtout pas aujourd'hui …

C'était idiot … Je le savais … Il n'y était pour rien. Personne n'y pouvait rien. J'étais l'unique responsable de mon mal-être et pourtant je le faisais payer à d'autres … Ce n'était pas professionnel. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça et pourtant c'était plus fort que moi … Je ne me contrôlais plus …

J'avais quitté mon poste, me fichant royalement de ce que pourraient dire mes supérieurs. Je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas … j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de marcher, de respirer autant que me le permettait ce cœur serré. Je marchais machinalement dans les rues, me concentrant sur le bruit de mes pas pour ne pas craquer, pour ne plus penser … Je fermais même les yeux, tant pis pour le piéton qui s'aventurerait sur mon chemin ! Je ne réfléchissais plus et pourtant, prêtant enfin attention aux immeubles alentours, je découvris sans surprise l'endroit où mes pas m'avaient guidée … Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne m'y rende … C'était idiot, ça ne changeait rien, bien au contraire … et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher … Je devais y aller …

Je passai les portes automatiques, montai lentement les escaliers, traversai ces couloirs oppressants … Un rapide salut à Laurent, encore de service aujourd'hui, et j'allais me poster devant _sa_ porte … Je restais toujours au même endroit, dans la même position … Je n'avais jamais osé m'approcher … Je n'en avais pas la force … _la_ voir ainsi me détruisait à petit feu … Les bras croisés, le front collé contre la vitre, les yeux humides rivés sur _ses _traits autrefois si doux … Mon passé me sautait au visage …

- Qu'est- ce que tu fous là ?

Surprise par cette voix, je sursautai.

- Jacob …

Mon ex fiancé me regardait, les yeux pleins de haine, comme à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient les miens. Sa femme, Leah, me fixa à son tour.

- Bonjour Leah …

Jacob lâcha la main de son épouse et me bouscula violemment avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je le regardai s'installer à _son_ chevet, caresser la peau marquée de _son_ avant-bras, voulant saisir une main qui n'était plus … Mes yeux ne le quittaient pas malgré ma vision brouillée de larmes. Je restai immobile malgré mes jambes fragiles. Je me contenais, malgré mon cœur serré …

- A quoi ça sert de t'acharner ? Passe à autre chose !

Je regardai Leah, autrefois mon amie …

- Je ne peux pas …

- Écoute … on essaye de se construire une vie maintenant ! Avec toi dans les parages ce n'est franchement pas …

Je la coupai, abasourdie … me parlait-elle réellement de Jacob ? De leur couple ?

- Attends … ce n'est pas Jacob que je viens voir ! Loin de là ! Crois-moi je ne pense plus à lui de cette façon ! Plus du tout ! Les seuls sentiments que j'ai pour lui sont de la culpabilité et …

Je m'arrêtai une seconde, sachant que les mots qui allaient suivre risquaient de me revenir en pleine figure …

- Je sais que c'est très mal venu de dire ça, mais … J'ai aussi de la compassion pour lui … Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune arrière pensée et je souhaite vraiment que tout aille bien pour vous.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée.

- Que tout aille bien ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as détruit sa vie !

Un coup de poignard … voilà ce que je ressentais à cet instant … Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

- Je sais que tu viens là tous les jours Bella ! Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir bousillé la vie de plusieurs personnes ? Il faut en plus que tu viennes admirer ton travail ?

J'avais de plus en plus mal … Mon cœur allait lâcher, mes jambes me supportaient à peine …

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça … c'est pas vrai …, murmurai-je, sur le point de craquer.

- Pas vrai ? Combien de personnes souffrent à cause de toi aujourd'hui hein ? Et je ne parle même pas de Rachel !

Entendre _son_ prénom déclencha en moi ces sensations que je détestais tant … dégoût, culpabilité, douleurs, honte, souffrance …

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'elle a conscience de tout ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle vive le fait de te voir chaque jour ?

Je regardais Rachel, allongée sur ce lit blanc, mutilée … Mes larmes coulaient sans que je n'essaye de les retenir, je n'en avais pas la force … Je croisai de nouveau le regard noir de Jacob, le suppliai silencieusement de croire en mon mal-être, en ma douleur face à ma culpabilité … Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me pardonner, j'étais impardonnable … Moi-même je me dégoûtais …

Il se leva d'un bond et vint me tirer par le bras.

- Maintenant tu dégages de là ! Je ne veux plus que tu viennes la voir !

Je ne pouvais rien faire … Je ne pouvais pas protester … Il était dans ses droits … Ils avaient raison … Je séchai mes larmes d'un revers de manche et n'osais plus les regarder. Murmurant un timide, mais sincère, quoi qu'inutile :

- Je suis vraiment désolée …

Je fis volte face, entamai un pas, difficilement, puis un deuxième.

- Au fait Bella !

Je me retournai, mais n'eus pas le temps de comprendre. La gifle fut rapide, brutale, douloureuse et légitime … Mon regard se leva et je rencontrai celui, écœuré, de mon ancien fiancé.

- Bon anniversaire !

Il retourna dans la chambre de Rachel, suivi de son épouse, et moi je restais sur place sans mot dire … Il était temps que je parte, il le fallait … Je regagnai la sortie, rapidement. J'étouffais, je suffoquais. Ma douleur physique n'était rien, celle, ancrée au fond de mon être, était insupportable.

Mes cicatrices, ma peau brûlée, mes souffrances lancinantes … Toutes ces traces indélébiles me rappelaient à chaque instant le monstre que j'étais … Je pris une bouffée d'air frais une fois dehors et courus vers le premier recoin que j'aperçus. Dans une ruelle, entre deux poubelles, glauque et pathétique à souhait … Je m'y effondrai, ne prêtant plus attention à rien d'autre qu'à cette souffrance que je ne parviendrais jamais à atténuer …

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p> 


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! **

**Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ! Je ne prends pas le temps d'y répondre pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! Je me rattraperai sur vos prochains messages ! **

**Merci à Luneblanche pour sa correction ! **

**Voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**Edward**

Les choses avaient changé depuis ce jour, considérablement. Bien sûr, Bella était toujours aussi désagréable, sarcastique et mauvaise ! Mais mon regard avait changé … Je ne parvenais toujours pas à la cerner, mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait ses raisons. Non pas qu'elle eût des excuses ! Mais je n'avais de cesse de me dire que, derrière chaque insulte, chaque cri, chaque provocation, se cachait une souffrance. J'en étais persuadé, cette méchanceté n'était qu'une carapace. Elle se protégeait. De quoi ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien ! La seule chose que je savais était qu'elle m'intriguait … J'avais envie d'apprendre à la connaître.

Elle ne m'en laissait bien sûr aucune possibilité, mais quitte à être là, j'aimais autant dépenser le temps perdu de ma soit-disant rééducation à découvrir qui se cachait derrière ces yeux bruns troublants.

Presque 4 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce 12 mars. Nous nous voyions presque tous les jours et pourtant, je n'avais pas évolué ; je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota. Physiquement en tout cas ! Car pour le reste …

Je suivais les petites histoires du service, voir même de la clinique entière. Rien de bien passionnant, mais ça permettait de passer le temps entre les séances. Ainsi je découvrais les affinités, les animosités et les conflits. J'apprenais à voir chaque personne différemment, espérant secrètement entendre quelques mots sur Bella … Des paroles qui m'auraient aidé à la cerner davantage. Je n'apprenais rien malheureusement. Pire ! Je me rendais compte que, mise à part venant de la jeune et douce Jane, les échos n'étaient que négatifs … Elle était respectée pour son travail, certes, mais elle était loin, très loin, d'être appréciée. Je pouvais comprendre. Je l'avais moi-même détestée, haïe même. Je continuais d'ailleurs, lors des séances un peu trop musclées … 'Gentille' n'était pas le mot qui la définissait le mieux ! Et pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, je l'avais vu sourire … Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis, ainsi que ses traits.

Elle avait dévoilé un visage tout autre. Je me souviens, devant Jane, pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle avait oublié, l'espace d'une demie seconde, d'afficher son masque dur, froid et sévère. Elle avait souri … Je l'avais trouvé charmante à cet instant. Mieux, débarrassée de cette façade de glace, je l'avais trouvé vraiment belle … J'avais eu cette étrange sensation que la véritable Bella était là, derrière ce joli sourire, et ça n'avait fait qu'attiser ma curiosité.

J'étais intrigué, j'avais envie de la connaître. Je voulais voir ce sourire vrai, autrement que par une indiscrétion. Je voulais moi-même la faire sourire. Je voulais découvrir qui elle était. Même si elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche !

Il était 8 h 15 et j'attendais toujours qu'elle daigne faire son entrée dans cette salle de rééducation, mon QG depuis 4 mois. Un QG bien inutile puisque je n'évoluais pas … Mais quitte à perdre mon temps, autant m'occuper un peu non ?

- Vous devriez être en train de travailler au lieu de rêvasser !

Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. J'esquissai un sourire, la défiai.

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Ouai je sais, mais c'était dans votre intérêt ! rétorqua-t-elle sans même un regard vers moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Je suis de mauvais poil si je n'ai pas mon café ! dit-elle en balançant son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

- Vous êtes toujours de mauvais poil !

- Non ! Seulement quand je n'ai pas bu mon café !

Elle me fixa d'un air faussement menaçant qui me fit de suite sourire.

- D'ailleurs faites gaffe ! Je n'en ai pas encore avalé une goutte !

Elle montra son gobelet, j'en reconnus instantanément le logo.

- Starbuck ?

- Mouai ! Le mokaccino caramel est mon pêché mignon ! Et puis c'est une bonne excuse pour avoir un dessert au p'tit déj ! avoua-t-elle avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée.

Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Étonnant … Si j'avais su que cela la rendait aussi sympathique je l'aurais drogué à la caféine depuis longtemps !

- Ça nous fait un point commun alors ! Même si ça fait des mois que je n'en ai pas bu …

- Ah ? Attendez je reviens !

- Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin ! lâchai-je en un soupir.

Elle sortit à grandes enjambées, revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un petit gobelet blanc à la main qu'elle me tendit après l'avoir rempli.

- Tenez ! On n'est plus à quelques minutes près ! On va faire les choses à l'envers ! D'abord le réconfort, ensuite l'effort !

- Merci ! Ça veut dire que je vais morfler ça ?

- Vous n'avez même pas idée ! lança-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un regard sadique.

Elle sourit, légèrement, tout en retenue, mais elle sourit … ça me plaisait. Petite pause dans notre guerre perpétuelle … Je savourais chaque gorgée. Nous discutions de tout, de rien. Surtout de rien en fait …

Aucun mot sur elle, elle prenait soin de dévier la conversation dès que nous nous en approchions. Elle posait des questions, sur moi principalement. Elle paraissait si calme aujourd'hui … Détachée … à tel point que je me demandais si notre conversation était réellement celle d'un patient et de son infirmière … Ses questions avaient-elles un but uniquement médical ? Était-ce l'infirmière à qui je parlais ? Ou était-ce simplement Bella ? Voulait-elle me connaître, juste pour moi ? Ou voulait-elle en apprendre davantage sur son patient ? Cela faisait-il partie de ma prise en charge thérapeutique ? Ou était-ce simplement de la curiosité sympathique ?

Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre, décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance … J'avais peur de briser ce moment de calme si je lui posais la question.

Je profitais de l'instant, répondais naturellement. Les sujets défilaient au rythme des minutes, on en oubliait presque les raisons de notre présence ici. Plus d'une demie-heure que nous parlions de la pluie et du beau temps. C'était vérifié, je n'avais pas d'infirmière en face de moi, juste une femme. Étonnement jolie et sympathique aujourd'hui … Les langues se déliaient, nous échangions nos avis sur telle ou telle chose. Conversations simples, futiles, jusqu'à ce qu'un prénom ne vienne les ternir …

Je n'avais pas le droit de penser ça, c'était puéril, idiot, égoïste … injuste …

- De toute façon le malaise est là … je ne sais pas si ça s'améliorera … honnêtement je ne pense pas …

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

J'esquissai un petit sourire, triste, résigné.

- Ça fait quatre mois et elle n'est venue qu'une vingtaine de fois … Elle reste à peine un quart d'heure …

Je marquai une pause, soupirai avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour elle. Autant que pour moi … Elle s'éloigne, de plus en plus … Et j'en arrive à me dire que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi … même si ça me fait mal …

Je relevai la tête, ancrai mon regard à celui de Bella.

- Je sais que Mary vous parle … Enfin … qu'elle vous a déjà parlé plusieurs fois …

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, m'offrit un regard désolé.

- C'est vrai … Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire quoi que ce soit … au même titre que je ne peux pas lui révéler nos sujets de conversations ou mes observations …

- Je sais …

Nos regards ne se détachaient pas. J'étais incapable de quitter ses yeux, j'avais l'impression de réellement les voir pour la première fois. Je compris alors pourquoi ils me troublaient tant depuis 4 mois. La couleur de ses iris, d'un chocolat intense, parsemés d'éclats noisettes, soulignés par un fin liseré doré. Derrière ces prunelles irréelles, un mélange surprenant de tristesse, de compassion, de souffrance. Un véritable combat … Je n'en connaissais pas les raisons, mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire ces sentiments à travers eux … Elle dut s'en rendre compte, car elle se figea aussitôt, détournant le regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remette son masque. Je réengageais de suite la conversation.

- Enfin ce que je veux dire … C'est que je vois bien qu'elle s'éloigne de plus en plus … J'espérais avoir son soutien … mais je sais que je ne l'aurais pas …

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers moi, tentait de rester calme, mais sa respiration difficile la trahissait …

- Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que c'est difficile à vivre pour elle … Je suis déçu … Je pensais qu'on était fort … Pas assez visiblement …

Elle me fixait, surprise, étonnée même.

- Vous ne lui en voulez vraiment pas ?

La réponse me paraissait pourtant évidente …

- Bien sûr que non. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Si elle ne l'est pas, et au vu de la situation, c'est largement compréhensible, alors pourquoi je la forcerais à rester ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, souffla. Elle paraissait plus que surprise. Fixant un point imaginaire, elle secoua légèrement sa tête en un ''non'' inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogeai-je.

Encore une fois, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

- Rien … C'est juste que … elle a une chance incroyable d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous ...

Wahou ! Avais-je rêvé ?

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon infirmière ? blaguai-je, réellement surpris cependant.

Elle sourit, ma remarque l'avait amusé, un bon point …

- N'importe quoi !, se défendit-elle.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, se mit à triturer ses doigts.

- C'est juste que … Vous êtes si respectueux, compréhensif et aimant envers elle ! Alors …

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se ravisa dans un soupire.

- Enfin bon …

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête. Ma curiosité, mon inquiétude peut-être, étaient piquées.

- Non continuez !

- Ce que j'allais dire n'est vraiment pas professionnel ! Il vaut mieux que je me taise …

- Ça fait presque une heure que nos conversations sont tout sauf professionnelles., lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle me fixa un instant avant de se focaliser sur ses doigts.

- Elle est en train de gâcher sa chance ! Je suis sûrement trop idéaliste mais, ce genre d'épreuve ne devrait pas vous séparer …

Je ne relevai pas la remarque sur Mary. Je connaissais déjà le dénouement de cette histoire, malheureusement, et n'avais plus vraiment envie d'en parler … Je me focalisais sur le reste … Décidément, elle avait décidé de me surprendre aujourd'hui.

- Vous ? Idéaliste ?

Elle sourit, encore une fois, d'un sourire gêné mais amusé.

- Et oui ! Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

- Assez oui !

Toujours assise par terre, elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, bloquant ses bras contre son ventre. Son regard se fit lointain, presque rêveur.

- Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil … C'est mon rêve ça !

Elle rit, sans joie. Elle paraissait au contraire désenchantée. Elle perdit son sourire, son regard se fit fuyant.

- Mais ça n'existe pas … c'est une utopie. L'être humain est foncièrement mauvais, on l'est tous … sans exception.

Elle ne me parlait pas, elle pensait à voix haute. Je voulais qu'elle continue, je voulais connaître ses pensées, les comprendre.

- Et Gandhi alors?

Son regard revint vers moi, je l'accueillis avec plaisir.

- Gandhi ? Faut pas croire ! C'était une véritable ordure !

Surprenante … Non seulement elle pouvait être agréable, mais en plus elle avait de l'humour … Elle m'offrit un sourire, je répondis par un rire, franc, vrai, amusé. Elle resserra encore ses jambes, posa son menton sur ses genoux, ses lèvres retombèrent et à nouveau, elle fixa ce point imaginaire.

- Ce que je veux dire … c'est que personne n'est tout blanc … On fait tous des conneries, volontairement ou non. On a tous des choses à se reprocher. On a tous fait du mal à quelqu'un, à un moment ou à un autre … On fait tous des erreurs … plus ou moins grave … personne n'est totalement innocent. Jamais …

**Bella**

Je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui me poussaient à lui parler ainsi, librement, sans retenue. Je n'étais pas comme ça … je ne l'étais plus. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature, ça ne l'était plus depuis des années … Et pourtant cela m'apparaissait tellement naturel à cet instant. Je parlais, à demi-mots, mais je parlais. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et vite ! Je dépliai mes jambes, relevai la tête et frappai dans mes mains avant de me lever non sans difficulté.

- Aller hop ! C'est bien beau de papoter mais on a du boulot !

Il me sourit, sourire brillant et amical comme à chaque fois.

- On peut toujours faire les deux en même temps !

Je m'installai sur le tabouret et lui fis signe de venir vers moi. Je commençais à masser ses jambes, pour préparer ses muscles au travail. En somme, un simple échauffement. Je commençais toujours par ce rituel, cela me permettait d'observer, de sentir.

Au fil des mois, Cullen avait fait d'énormes progrès. Bien sûr, rien était suffisant pour lui, si bien que j'avais fini par me taire, par ne plus lui dire que je pouvais percevoir ses muscles se tendre, se relâcher, se crisper. Si bien que je me gardais de lui dire, qu'une fois de plus, son orteil bougeait. Qu'une fois de plus, sans même s'en apercevoir, il parvenait à mobiliser sa cheville. Je souriais intérieurement, c'était une petite victoire, un très bon début. Malgré tout, je savais pertinemment que j'aurais été la seule à le percevoir ainsi. Pour Cullen, il fallait quelque chose de grand, de bien plus flagrant …

Nous discutions toujours mais, inconsciemment, j'avais stoppé mes massages, gardant cependant sa jambes gauche posée sur mes cuisses. Mes doigts allaient et venaient en de légers mouvements à peine perceptibles. Des caresses plus qu'autre chose … Il me sourit alors. S'en était-il rendu compte ? Je rougis et baissai les yeux derechef, me sermonnant intérieurement tandis que son sourire s'élargissait, sûrement amusé et flatté. Je tentai de reprendre une certaine constance, consciente néanmoins de mon ridicule effort. Je le fixai, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

- Quoi ?

Il étouffa un rire. Son sourire – oh mon dieu quel sourire !– ne le quittait plus, accompagné d'un regard faussement innocent.

- Rien.

Cette fois mes joues devaient être écarlates, le feu me montait au visage. Que m'arrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Je relâchai ses jambes sans aucune douceur et l'emmenai rapidement, sans un mot, entre les barres parallèles. Je me sentais honteuse, je détestais ce sentiment. Ne pas me contrôler, rester hébétée devant le sourire d'un homme qui avait pourtant le don de m'exaspérer … Aussi charmant soit-il …

- Vous voulez rire ? Et bien on va rire ! Aller debout !

Il soupira et je devinai que les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient affaissés.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Alors ça y est ? C'est reparti ? Vous reprenez le rôle de la mégère coincée et mal-aimable ?

Oh ! L'enfoiré !

- Et pas qu'un peu mon pote ! Maintenant vous vous appuyez sur ces barres et vous vous levez !

Il me fixa, l'air de me prendre pour une folle à enfermer de toute urgence. Ceci dit il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord …

- Aller hop !

Il me regardait, toujours ahuri, et je me mis à rire intérieurement. Mon visage restait dur et pourtant, j'étais hilare. Depuis bien longtemps j'avais compris comment agir avec lui si je voulais obtenir quelques efforts. J'allais employer les grands moyens, devenir aussi agressive qu'il le fallait et jubiler en le voyant s'énerver. Je devais bien me l'avouer, j'adorais le voir en colère, j'adorais le voir me fusiller du regard.

- Hors de question ! C'est impossible ! Je vais me casser la gueule !

Il n'avait pas tord, bien sûr qu'il allait tomber au sol. Mon but n'était pas de le faire tenir debout durant des heures. Je ne faisais pas de miracles … Je voulais juste une impulsion, rien de plus …

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et haussai le ton, commençant ainsi ma provocation.

- Oh ça va hein ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre geindre sans arrêt ! Vous ne faites aucun effort ! Vous ne foutez rien !

Ses mâchoires se serraient à mesure que je déversais mes insultes. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je continuais, hurlant de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à répliquer.

A son tour il se mit à hurler, à m'insulter, allant même jusqu'à me menacer.

- Vous avez de la chance d'être une femme ! Et surtout de la chance que je sois en fauteuil !

Je saisis la perche aussi vite qu'il me l'avait tendue. Je hurlais encore plus fort, j'allais le provoquer, le pousser à bout.

- Bah allez-y ! Collez-moi en une ! Essayez au moins ! Vous en êtes incapable !

- Ne me tentez pas !

- Aller Cullen ! Montrez-moi ce dont vous êtes capable ! Oh j'oubliais ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire !

Je devins une vraie furie, me laissant prendre à ce sadisme contrôlé. Mes mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules, je le poussai violemment, sans toutefois le faire reculer. J'obtins l'effet escompté. Ni une, ni deux, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux barres, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. En une fraction de seconde, il était debout, une main tendue vers moi, le visage menaçant, hurlant sa colère. L'instant d'après, je le vis étendu face contre terre.

- Merde ! C'est dégueulasse ce que vous faite ! Je pourrais vous poursuivre pour maltraitance !

La scène n'avait duré qu'une seconde, peut-être moins. Mais pour moi, c'était comme si tous ces gestes s'étaient déroulés au ralentit. Je le revis, le bras tendu, droit sur ses jambes et inconsciemment, je me mis à sourire. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Nous avions gagné cette bataille, il ne pourrait pas nier cette fois. Il s'était levé seul.

Je m'approchai tout près, sans un mot, je souriais toujours. A ma grande surprise, il ne se débattit pas lorsque je le réinstallai sur son fauteuil. Nous ne nous regardions pas, nous ne parlions pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je relevai les yeux vers lui, les joues rosies, le sourire intact. Il me fixait sans un mot, attendant que je confirme ses doutes.

Je lus en lui et fus touchée par sa sensibilité, par la foule d'émotions qui émanait de son regard émeraude. Il espérait, doutait en même temps, n'osait y croire. Je m'approchai encore plus, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien … l'émotion ? La fierté ? La joie peut-être ? Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce genre de choses pour pouvoir les expliquer. Je savourais, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment avec mes interrogations perpétuelles.

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mon sourire s'élargit.

- En attendant ma maltraitance vous a fait vous lever et tendre vos jambes ! Vous avez fait ça tout seul ! Félicitations Cullen … Je suis vraiment fière de vous !

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p> 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles ! **

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

Routine perpétuelle, j'effectuais les mêmes gestes, comme chaque matin. Déjà prête depuis près de deux heures, je vidais ma huitième tasse de café. Bottes, blouson, béret, parapluie, sac à main, je sortis enfin de mon chez-moi trop étouffant. Les nuits m'apparaissaient de plus en plus longues, attendre une heure raisonnable pour sortir devenait un calvaire.

J'empruntai ce chemin que je ne connaissais que trop bien depuis des années. Je savais pertinemment qu'on ne me laisserait pas la voir mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais beau savoir que tout cela était malsain, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, il fallait que je la voie. Je devais la voir, chaque jour. Mes cauchemars ne suffisaient pas, y penser sans cesse était insuffisant, je me devais de le faire. Je lui devais de ne pas oublier …

Je passai les portes automatiques, montai les escaliers, traversai ces couloirs interminables, encore et toujours, m'arrêtant à quelques mètres de sa chambre … Je ralentissais le pas à mesure que mon cœur, lui, accélérait sa cadence. Je regardai ces blouses blanches courir de long en large telles des automates, vérifiai que personne ne fasse attention à moi. J'avançai lentement, posant mes doigts sur la vitre qui me séparait de son corps immobile. Je la fixai, le cœur brisé et torturé, murmurant intérieurement ces excuses inutiles et déplacées. Je pouvais toujours implorer son pardon, pleurer ma douleur, j'étais impardonnable …

- Bella … Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas rester là …

Je ne regardai pas le médecin tout près de moi, mes yeux refusèrent de la quitter.

- Je sais …, murmurai-je.

- Alors, pourquoi insistez-vous ?

Aucune réponse. Je n'en avais pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'en trouver.

- La famille refuse que vous veniez la voir, je ne veux pas qu'un scandale éclate de nouveau ! Pensez au bien de Rachel et des autres patients …

- Je sais …

- Il faut partir maintenant …

- C'est bientôt la fin …

- Qu'est-ce qui …

Un soupire de sa part, alors que mes larmes se mirent à couler …

- Je n'ai rien le droit de vous dire … Vous ne faites pas partie de la famille …

Si j'avais eu tord, il m'aurait répondu … Sa phrase était un oui masqué …

- Est-ce que Laurent est là ?

- Non. Je suis sérieux Bella, il faut partir. Et, s'il vous plaît, ne revenez plus … Je vous le demande comme un service …

Je baissai les yeux, décidai de ne pas regarder le médecin. Je n'accéderais pas à sa demande, c'était impossible …

- Au revoir docteur …

Je fis volte-face et partis sans un regard. J'effectuai le chemin en sens inverse, plus douloureux que celui de l'allée, car il m'éloignait de Rachel …

J'avais environ quarante minutes de marche pour rejoindre la clinique. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, j'allais encore arriver trempée au travail. Le travail … mon seul échappatoire, le seul moment où je parvenais à donner le change, à me focaliser sur autre chose, quoique … Mon choix de carrière était bien évidemment lié, sûrement inconsciemment, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute … Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence …

Je passai enfin les portes automatiques de la clinique, frigorifiée et tremblante. Je me dirigeai directement vers la salle de rééducation où je savais qu'il m'attendait. Je ne pris pas la peine de passer par le service, encore moins par le bureau, je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force d'encaisser des remarques désagréables.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil par l'ouverture de la porte. Il était entre les barres, essayant de reproduire son geste de la veille, la chute en moins. Un sourire se dessina alors sur mes lèvres et je continuai de le fixer, attendrie. Je l'admirai en plein effort, grimaçant sous la douleur alors qu'il se soulevait de quelques centimètres pendant à peine une seconde. La fine pellicule de sueur qui brillait sur son front et ses bras nus trahissait les longues minutes qu'il avait déjà passé à s'entraîner. Je ne pus que sourire devant cette nouvelle volonté dont il faisait preuve.

Je me décidai enfin à entrer, le spectacle avait beau être agréable à regarder, il fallait quand même travailler un peu !

- Salut Cullen !

- Bonjour Bella ! Comment allez-vous ?

Mal … Je souris.

- Et vous ?

- Ça va dépendre de votre humeur du jour j'imagine …

Il me lança un sourire moqueur, je répondis par un petit rire. Il avait de l'humour et pouvait même être plutôt gentil lorsqu'il ne se plaignait pas !

- Bon ! On commence ?

- Massages ?

- Si vous en avez envie oui. Ou alors on peut faire autre chose.

Je lui laissai le choix, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me battre, ni de m'imposer aujourd'hui. J'attendis sa réponse et l'observai en même temps. Il se frottait les cuisses, ses efforts avaient dû réveiller des douleurs, surtout si cet idiot ne s'était pas échauffé avant !

- Aller va pour les massages, j'ai l'impression que vous en avez besoin !

J'approchai le tabouret, m'installai devant lui et entrepris de le masser. Je ne disais rien, je l'écoutais me parler, plus ou moins attentivement. Les derniers examens passés, la visite du médecin, les douleurs nocturnes et Mary … Son imbécile de femme, trop imbue d'elle-même pour voir la chance qu'elle avait d'être mariée à un homme comme lui. Il se tut un moment et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, différemment. Je me concentrai sur ses cuisses …

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Je relevai la tête, surprise, et l'interrogeai du regard.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous allez mal …

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation. Une affirmation même.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Vous ne râlez pas !

Je ris, je n'en avais pourtant pas envie. Ce fut un rire sans joie, un sourire devant son intérêt.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir je peux toujours trouver une raison pour vous engueuler !

Il m'offrit un petit sourire en coin des plus craquant. Il hésita un instant puis se pencha vers moi, un regard tendre et avenant plaqué sur ses prunelles irréelles.

- Vous savez … je vous ai confié pas mal de trucs et … je pense qu'on a dépassé la simple relation soignant-soigné tous les deux alors …

J'étais surprise, étonnée, ahurie même. A croire que ça avait réellement de l'importance pour lui … Je n'étais plus habituée à susciter un intérêt aux yeux des autres, il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas inquiété pour moi. Cela me réchauffait le cœur, me perturbait pourtant … je me ravisai rapidement.

- Edward …

Je me surpris à utiliser son prénom. Ça sonnait bien, ça me plaisait … Soufflant, j'ancrai mon regard au sien toujours aussi tendre.

- Les choses sont différentes. Moi je suis là pour vous écouter. Mais je n'ai pas à ramener mes soucis au boulot et je n'ai pas le droit de dépasser cette limite.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ces limites nous correspondent on en a déjà dépassé une bonne partie !

Encore ce petit sourire en coin et ce regard. J'avais cette sensation étrange qu'il tentait de me réconforter. Oui, c'était étrange … étrange mais pas désagréable … Je lui souris, sincèrement, me permis de soupirer et de me lâcher quelque peu, baissant les yeux néanmoins.

- Ok … effectivement ça ne va pas fort mais … je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler …

Une foule d'émotions me submergea, je serrai les mâchoires pour chasser mes larmes.

- D'accord … aucun problème.

Je relevai les yeux, son regard n'avait pas changé. Aucun signe d'une quelconque contrariété, aucune animosité, juste de la compassion, de la tendresse. Je le fixai un instant sans dire un seul mot. Puis, dans un souffle, comme soulagée d'un poids, je parvins enfin à prononcer quelques mots, sincère.

- Mais … merci …

Je soupirai et frappai dans mes mains en me levant pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Aller on s'y met ! On a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui !

J'affichai de nouveau mon masque tout sourire et l'interrogeai du regard.

- Vous aimez l'eau ?

- J'étais un vrai poisson à l'époque !, assura-t-il.

Je m'approchai de lui, posai mes mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de lui lancer un petit clin d'œil.

- Alors, chausse tes nageoires joli cœur ! On va faire un petit plongeon !

- Ah ? On se tutoie maintenant ?, s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux mi-surpris mi-amusés.

- Merde … Désolée ! Je n'ai pas fait attention !, me rattrapai-je en me sentant rougir.

- Non non ! Ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Tu me maltraites, on s'engueule, on s'insulte alors on n'est plus à ça près ! rit-il en roulant des yeux.

- En théorie je n'ai pas le droit …

- Mais arrête avec ta fichue théorie ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'en théorie tu aies le droit de m'insulter comme tu le fais !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être gentille ! C'est stipulé dans mon contrat !

Nous nous mîmes à rire. Il était tellement simple de le faire sourire, c'en était contagieux. Je me ressaisis tout de même, tapant dans mes mains.

- Bon aller go ! On perd du temps !

Son sourire disparut, laissant place à une mine mi-surprise mi-choquée.

- Parce que tu étais sérieuse ? Tu as vraiment l'intention de me faire aller dans l'eau ?

- Bah oui ! affirmai-je en toute logique.

- Tu en as assez ça y est ? Tu veux me noyer ?

Il sourit, je répondis de la même façon, lui lançant un clin d'œil en plus.

- Tu vas voir tu comprendras vite !

Après un rapide aller-retour dans sa chambre pour prendre une tenue de rechange, nous avançâmes côte à côte le long des couloirs menant à la piscine malheureusement rarement utilisée. Quoique, cela allait au moins nous permettre une certaine tranquillité.

J'avais hâte de le voir évoluer dans l'eau. Je pouvais déjà imaginer ses réactions, ses sourires …

Je l'abandonnais quelques minutes, le temps d'enfiler une paire de leggings et un tee-shirt plus adéquat si je voulais moi aussi profiter de l'eau. Un chignon rapide et je le rejoignis aussitôt au bord de la piscine. Il fixait l'étendue bleutée d'un regard d'enfant, émerveillé, et je devinai rapidement que cette séance allait être plus productive que prévue …

- Alors, tu es prêt ?

Il releva la tête, me fixa de la tête aux pieds, un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi ?, l'interrogeai-je.

- Rien., répondit-il en reprenant une mine moqueuse.

- Alors pourquoi tu souris bêtement !

Il éclata de rire cette fois. Il avait décidément le don de m'agacer ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche ces moments de tranquillité ? Les poings serrés sur les hanches j'attendais ses explications.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que mon regard pouvait ne pas être moqueur ?

Hein ?

- Mouai …, bredouillais-je.

- Non mais c'est vrai … enfin je veux dire … ça change de la blouse …

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Il souffla, agacé lui aussi.

- Que je te trouve jolie ! Mais ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu t'y mets !

Je stoppai net. Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il me trouvait jolie ? Moi ? Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, je n'osais plus le regarder.

- Bon …

- Hum …

- On bosse ?

- Ouai …

J'étais gênée, le feu de mes pommettes ne s'estompait pas. Je l'entendis soupirer, agacé, alors qu'il attendait que je me décide à bouger. Je relevai les yeux un instant et remarquai que lui non plus n'osait plus me regarder, que ses joues s'étaient colorées à l'instar des miennes.

Je me retournai, approchai le lève-malade et mis le filet en place. Passant mes bras autour de Cullen, je ne le regardai toujours pas, cependant, il allait falloir briser cette gêne si nous voulions travailler efficacement.

- Désolée … d'être aussi … chiante … parfois …, bafouillai-je.

- Désolé aussi … je suis pénible également … parfois …

Je sentis un sourire dans sa voix et relevai les yeux aussitôt pour le regarder. J'aimais ce sourire, voir ses yeux s'illuminer, ses petites rides se dessiner aux coins des lèvres, son charme s'exposer …

- C'est vrai … tu l'es … souvent !

Il rit, je fis de même. Je m'étonnais toujours de la capacité que nous avions de nous exaspérer l'un l'autre, de nous apprécier et de redevenir complices l'instant d'après.

- Bon ! Prêt pour le grand plongeon ? lançais-je, enjouée.

Son regard oscilla entre moi et l'eau. Je le sentis réticent.

- Je n'en sais rien … Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Enfin je veux dire … Ok c'est cool de pouvoir se baigner, mais je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt !

Je soufflais, légèrement refroidie et agacée. Allais-je devoir tout lui expliquer ?

- Mais il n'y en a aucun ! D'ailleurs la piscine n'est là que pour que les employés se détendent après leur service !

A son tour il soupira avant de retrouver cet adorable sourire en coin en réponse à mes sarcasmes.

- Je t'ai dit que tu comprendrais une fois dans l'eau ! Aller Zou ! On décolle !

Je me relevai et actionnai la commande du lève-malade pour le faire pivoter jusqu'à ce que Cullen soit suspendu au-dessus de l'eau.

- Attention je lâche ! Bouche ton nez !, criai-je pour blaguer.

- Hein ?

Il se crispa, me fixa, effrayé, et j'explosai de rire.

- Tu es complètement folle !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Venais-je réellement de lâcher cette idiotie ? J'avais cessé de rire derechef, masquant mon ridicule d'un sourire amusé, mais gêné. Heureusement, il semblait plus attentif à sa lente descente qu'à mon trouble. Enfin … C'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je remarque un sourire moqueur très mal dissimulé lorsque son regard se posa sur moi ! Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler ! Surtout avec lui !

Edward enfin dans l'eau, je plongeai moi aussi et vins le rejoindre près du rebord. Je défis les sangles, lui intimai par quelques gestes de poser ses mains sur la barre à la surface de l'eau. Sans un mot, passant derrière lui, je plaçai ses membres un à un, me servant de mon corps comme d'un tuteur.

C'était la première fois que j'utilisais cette méthode avec quelqu'un et pourtant, je savais pertinemment qu'avec lui, tout était différent. Je savais qu'avec un autre, je n'aurais rien senti de tel …

Collée à lui, ma tête dans son dos, mes mains posées sur les siennes, je frissonnais. Mon souffle était court, mon cœur battant. Depuis des années, j'avais oublié la sensation d'un cœur qui s'affole, d'un corps qui vit … J'avais oublié qu'il existait d'autres sensations que souffrance et douleur. J'avais oublié le plaisir simple, l'envie …

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je pris une grande inspiration puis approchai mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui parler. Grosse erreur … Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? tentai-je pour essayer de me distraire.

Il souffla, ne fis qu'acquiescer en guise de réponse.

- Ok., repris-je. Je vais te lâcher doucement. Pousse sur tes jambes et essaie de rester debout. L'eau va t'aider à supporter ton poids. Ça va te porter.

Je reculai lentement, ce qui m'aida à reprendre mes esprits.

- Ok … C'est bien … C'est très bien …

Il était de dos, mais je pouvais sentir son sourire, sa joie de se trouver là, debout.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je tiens debout …, chuchota-t-il à peine, sûrement ému, fier et étonné.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu …, assurai-je en m'approchant de nouveau pour me positionner à ses côtés. Maintenant tu vas te servir de mes bras comme d'une barre. On va s'éloigner du bord.

- Tu veux me faire marcher ?

- Ouh la ! Non ! le calmai-je. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Je veux te montrer que tu peux tenir debout tout seul.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille, lui intimai d'un geste de se tenir à mon épaule.

- N'aies pas peur. Je vais te faire basculer sur le côté droit pour te faire pivoter.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Tu peux y aller., assura-t-il en ancrant ses yeux d'émeraude aux miens.

Je m'y noyai un instant, juste une seconde. Le temps pour mon cœur de louper un battement. Je me raclai la gorge, me sermonnai intérieurement pour le manque de professionnalisme dont je faisais preuve. Je chassai les idées étranges qui m'envahissaient, éludai les sensations qui me parcouraient.

J'exécutai mes gestes, manipulai Edward de sorte qu'il se retrouve dos au rebord de la piscine, n'ayant que mon corps pour appui.

- C'est génial …, susurra-t-il.

Il était fier, émerveillé, son sourire ne le quittait pas. J'en fis de même, véritablement heureuse de cet exploit. Il se sentit pousser des ailes, tenta même de lâcher un de mes avant-bras.

Avant même que je ne comprenne, je me retrouvai la tête sous l'eau. Cet idiot était d'humeur joueuse, il allait goutter à ma vengeance !

Je me redressai, remis mes cheveux en place tout en râlant.

- Alors ça tu vas me le payer ! Oh merde !

J'eus à peine le temps de proférer mes menaces. Je vis aussitôt Cullen, le corps totalement immergé, essayer de se débattre pour refaire surface. Je le relevai aussitôt, il s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il prit une grande inspiration, se mit à tousser et explosa littéralement de rire en s'agrippant encore plus. Il resserra son bras autour de mon cou, dégagea les mèches collées sur son front.

La situation était totalement irréelle, absolument hilarante. Son rire et sa bonne humeur étaient communicatifs, j'en devins joueuse moi aussi.

- Et tu fais quoi si je te lâche hein ? badinai-je, taquine.

- Tu te noies avec moi ! blagua-t-il tout en s'accrochant encore plus.

Je me rendis compte qu'inconsciemment, ma prise s'était également resserrée, mes mains s'étaient plaquées contre son dos. Notre bonne humeur ne nous quittait pas, mais nos rires se calmèrent.

Je ne le maintenais plus, je l'étreignais. Il ne me tenait plus, il m'entourait de ses bras, faisant preuve d'une tendresse qui me fit frissonner. Je me reculai, surprise de ces sensations. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je m'y perdis de nouveaux, quittant le monde réel l'espace d'un instant. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de ressentir tout ça et cela me perturbait terriblement.

Je me libérai de ses yeux de jade et m'éloignai de quelques centimètres. Je sentais le feu envahir mes pommettes, il fallait que je me maîtrise et vite !

- Aller je te ramène au bord.

Je l'installai près des barres, mis les sangles du lève-malade en place et le sortis de l'eau sans un mot. Je lui tendis une serviette, posais un drap de bain sur son corps trempé avant d'appeler un aide-soignant afin qu'il prenne le relais.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous libère Mr Cullen ! A demain !

D'ordinaire, je faisais les choses moi-même mais tout était différent avec Edward. Je préférais garder cette distance, ne pas mélanger rééducation et soins infirmiers à proprement parler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de gêne entre nous ou que quoi que ce soit ne vienne perturber le bon déroulement des choses.

Lorsque je voyais mes réactions lors d'un simple contact physique, a priori anodin, je ne pouvais que me féliciter d'avoir adopté ce principe.

Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires, ôtai mes vêtements trempés et, pour la première fois, je n'observai pas les marques. Mes pensées étaient bien loin à cet instant. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas moi. Victoria était du genre à fantasmer sur certains patients, moi je fantasmais leur guérison !

Bien sûr j'avais toujours cette hargne. Je voulais, plus que jamais, réussir à faire marcher Cullen. Mais avant tout, j'aimais passer du temps avec lui, j'aimais nos discussions, nos disputes, nos prises de becs, nos échanges. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il représentait un défi de taille, presque irréalisable ? Sans doute …

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos impressions !<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de poster moins souvent que d'ordinaire. J'ai quelques soucis de santé et par conséquent, moins le temps et/ou l'énergie parfois pour écrire. Je vais tout de même essayer de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! **

**Sur ce, place à la suite !**

* * *

><p><span>Parties 13 :<span>

J'avais l'impression d'avancer au ralentit. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de m'effondrer au milieu de ce couloir et celle de sourire. C'était paradoxal. Était-il possible de ressentir, en même temps, des sentiments aussi contradictoires ?

Je revenais de ma visite quotidienne auprès de Rachel. Elle allait de plus en plus mal. Mon cœur était en miettes, comme toujours, et pourtant, il était capable de battre. Tous ses morceaux s'étaient recollés l'espace d'un instant, lorsque j'avais jeté un œil vers mon emploi du temps de la journée.

Cullen était mon premier patient aujourd'hui ... Edward ... Je ne m'expliquais pas les raisons pour lesquelles je souriais, les raisons pour lesquelles je ressentais une boule délicieuse au creux de mon ventre depuis hier.

Délicieuse était le mot, et pourtant j'avais honte des pensées qui m'avaient traversée lors de notre séance d'hier, j'avais honte des pensées qui me traversaient encore lorsque je me remémorais nos instants dans l'eau. Edward était mon patient, je ne pouvais pas fantasmer sur lui de la sorte. Je n'en avais pas le droit, c'était immoral, ce n'était pas professionnel.

Et pourtant j'aimais ça ... Depuis des années, je ne ressentais plus que douleurs, culpabilité, souffrance et mélancolie. J'avais oublié le plaisir, me l'étais sûrement interdit. Je me sentais étonnamment vivante lors de nos disputes, de nos confrontations ou même de nos conversations anodines. J'en oubliais le monde alentour l'espace d'un instant. Cet homme était vraiment adorable. Terriblement chiant ! Mais tellement et étonnamment gentil. Je n'avais plus l'habitude qu'on le soit avec moi …

Je souriais à peine, empêchais mes larmes de monter. C'était vraiment étrange ... Se sentir presque bien et avoir envie de mourir de chagrin en même temps ...

Je prenais le temps d'observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Victoria assise dans notre bureau, faisant semblant d'étudier les dossiers médicaux. Les aides-soignantes, courant de chambres en chambres. La petite Jane, s'activant pour effectuer son travail dans les temps.

- Salut ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Bella ! Déjà en retard ! C'est impossible ! Comment veux-tu que je termine mon travail en temps et en heure s'il faut en plus que je me tape celui de Mademoiselle puisque-je-vais-devenir-chef-de-service-je-ne-fous-plus-rien ! Lança-t-elle, réellement énervée.

Je me mis à rire malgré moi. Jane était de plus en plus à l'aise dans le service, elle apprenait chaque jour à tenir tête, à prendre confiance en elle. Mais surtout, elle était déçue, désabusée depuis le décès de Monsieur Kendal. Sa vision idéaliste du métier en avait pris un sacré coup à cause de Loren … voir qu'elle s'en était sortie sans aucune sanction l'avait réellement choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour râler ?

- T'inquiète je vais aller la secouer ! Elle n'est pas payée pour lire des magasines people ! Pour l'instant, elle est infirmière au même titre que moi donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que je me tape tout à sa place !

Je me plaçai derrière elle, lui massai les épaules comme l'aurait fait un entraîneur à son boxeur.

- Vas-y attaque ma petite Jane !

Nous nous mimes à rire ensemble. J'aimais beaucoup cette petite. Dans un sens, elle me rappelait moi, à son âge, à mes débuts en tant qu'infirmière. Aussi idéaliste et utopique. Aussi dévouée et exploitée. Elle allait vite changer, cela avait déjà commencé. Bientôt son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience ne se feraient plus sentir. Bientôt elle allait oser affronter ses collègues, se battre pour ses convictions, ne plus hésiter à affronter les médecins, à les mettre devant leurs erreurs ou leurs incohérences. Bientôt elle allait même proposer des solutions et devoir s'imposer pour que son avis soit pris en compte devant l'ego démesuré de certains praticiens de cette clinique.

- Non mais c'est vrai c'est pénible !

- Parles-en à Jared, on ne sait jamais.

- Oui alors lui il ne faut plus m'en parler ! Tu parles d'un chef ! Il n'assume rien et ne prend pas ses responsabilités ! Il ne dira jamais rien à Victoria ! Si c'est pour que ça fasse comme avec Loren …

- Alors fais ta lois toi-même ! Tu lui colles son chariot devant le nez et tu lui dis de se débrouiller, car tu ne feras aucun soin pour elle.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire !

- Bon aller, je te laisse bosser, tu vas encore être en retard sinon. On essaie de se voir pour déjeuner si tu veux. Je trouverai cinq minutes pour qu'on en discute.

- Ouai je veux bien. J'ai besoin de vider mon sac ! C'est ça ou Jared aura ma lettre de démission sur son bureau dès demain !

Je faillis protester, ce service avait besoin d'une fille comme elle, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Monsieur Cullen est prêt, tu peux commencer à le torturer si tu veux !

- Cool ! Je me sentais justement d'humeur sadique !

Nous nous mimes à rire encore une fois et je la laissai à son travail. Je repensai au lendemain du décès de Monsieur Kendal, à la réaction de Jane face aux œillères des huiles de la clinique.

Elle nous avait isolées dans le bureau, nerveuse et réellement affectée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Monsieur Kendal ?

Je l'avais fixé un court instant, l'avait trouvé bien naïve.

- Y a plus rien à faire pour lui.

- Bella ! Fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Je veux dire … c'est quand même une faute grave !

J'avais soupiré devant tant de candeur, avais cependant trouvé sa foi attendrissante.

- Jane, on est dans une clinique privée ici. Tout est affaire de gros sous. Il faut attirer la clientèle et pour ça, il faut une pub en béton et une excellente réputation. Quelle image aurait la clinique si une telle histoire venait à se savoir ? Crois-moi, rien ne sera ébruité. Et si tu as le malheur de jouer les zorros, c'est toi qui seras renvoyée. Simplement, car tu nuirais à la réputation de l'établissement.

- Mais il y a des lois ...

- Et comment tu iras prouver ce qui s'est passé ? Il n'y a aucune preuve. D'après les transmissions elle a effectué les soins et les surveillances nécessaires. On ne peut rien leur reprocher, rien ne tient.

- Mais il y a quand même un décès merde !

- Qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il n'a pas fait une fausse route entre deux passages ? Absolument rien.

Jane m'avait longuement fixé, écœurée, tandis que je restais immobile, blasée pour ma part.

- Et puis pour ce qui est de ses paroles, elle pourra toujours dire qu'il s'agissait d'une énième provocation.

Jane s'était mise à fixer le sol, s'était montrée désenchantée.

- Je ne savais pas que l'argent autorisait à de telles dérives, même dans notre milieu …

Je lui avais tapoté l'épaule en un geste amical avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel ma grande .

Je frappais à la porte de Cullen, un sourire totalement niai et indélébile plaqué sur mes lèvres.

- Hello ! Fis-je, enjouée.

- Salut ! C'est jour de fête ?, lança-t-il amusé.

- Quoi ?

- C'est tellement rare de te voir aussi souriante dès le matin …, se moqua-t-il.

- Ah bah voilà ! Essaye d'être gentille et tu te fais remarquer ! La prochaine fois je te jure que j'arrive en hurlant comme un chef d'armée !

- C'est déjà ce que tu fais tous les jours ! D'où mon étonnement aujourd'hui.

Il se mordait le coin des lèvres, refrénait un fou-rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

- Ok, puisque tu me cherches …

- Aie …, fit-il en grimaçant.

- Et ouai mon pote ! Tu vas morfler aujourd'hui ! Aller hop ! En route !

Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la salle au pas de course. Il n'avait qu'à suivre ! Je fermai volontairement les portes derrière moi, m'esclaffai à chaque fois que je l'entendais râler.

Il entra enfin dans la salle de rééducation, la mine beaucoup moins enjouée.

- Bah alors Cullen ? C'est bien beau de provoquer, mais faut assumer ensuite !

Il avançait sans me regarder, visiblement agacé.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle. J'essayais juste d'être sympathique et toi tu en profites pour exercer ton sadisme et ton fantasme de supériorité ! En quoi c'est thérapeutique ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Ça t'oblige à te débrouiller seul, lançai-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je le fais déjà depuis un moment maintenant ! Ça ne sert à rien de continuer tes vacheries !

Il me fit face, son visage n'avait plus rien de sympathique, il était énervé, il semblait las.

- T'es vraiment étrange ! Tu me souris, tu plaisantes avec moi, t'es hyper agréable et l'instant d'après tu deviens la pire des garces ! C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est trop demander un peu de compassion ?

- Je ne fais pas dans la complaisance, assénai-je, froide.

- Je ne demande pas de complaisance ! Encore moins de la pitié ! Juste de la compassion ! Mets-toi à ma place !

Je soufflais, agacée moi aussi. Me mettre à sa place ? J'étais sûrement la mieux placée pour le comprendre.

- Arrête un peu ! En quoi ça t'avancerait que je te plaigne ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me plaindre. Seulement tu pourrais te montrer humaine de temps en temps ! Merde ! T'es infirmière ! T'es censée aider les gens pas les enfoncer !

Mes mâchoires se resserrèrent, mes poings firent de même. Il allait dans une direction dangereuse. Mon visage se ferma, je sentis mes muscles se raidir.

- Un conseil Cullen, arrête ça tout de suite …, crachais-je, acerbe et menaçante.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu bosses dans ce milieu que tu sais ce que l'on ressent ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de morfler pendant des heures sans qu'aucun traitement ne puisse te soulager ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait de se sentir aussi diminué, de se sentir aussi coupable !

- La ferme Cullen ! m'étranglai-je en massant mes tempes pour tenter de me calmer.

- Non ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est !

Cette fois j'étais hors de moi. Je voulais le faire taire, à tout prix. Je le fusillai du regard et relevai mon pantalon au plus haut possible, dévoilant les multiples cicatrices qui recouvraient mes jambes.

- T'en es sûr ? Avant de parler Cullen, il faudrait peut-être t'assurer de ne pas dire de conneries !

Sa main se plaqua devant sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il me fixait, choqué désormais.

- Je suis passée par là moi aussi. J'étais même dans un état pire que le tien. La différence c'est que moi j'étais motivée ...

Je remis mon pantalon en place, mes nerfs se relâchèrent lentement.

- Sacrées cicatrices , osa-t-il, penaud.

- Ouai. Je sais.

Je ne le regardais plus, je tentais simplement d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. Même après ces années, il m'était toujours aussi difficile d'être confrontée à ce passé. J'entendis une inspiration hésitante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Au boulot ! On a déjà pris suffisamment de retard.

J'étais mal-à-l'aise, pas totalement calmée. Je restais froide lorsque je lui parlais, je ne voulais surtout pas laisser croire que le dialogue était ré-ouvert.

Nous nous mîmes à travailler, je repris mon attitude agressive. Je n'avais pas réellement besoin de me forcer à l'être cette fois.

Je le provoquai une fois de plus, j'étais mauvaise. Je n'avais jamais été aussi méchante avec lui. Je n'hésitai même pas à le pousser, alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Il se plaignait toujours, me jurait être incapable de forcer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Sous mes cris et mes menaces, il tenta de se lever de son fauteuil, mais je le poussai une fois de plus. Son fauteuil roula, entraîné par le poids d'Edward, et recula d'un bon mètre.

J'avais besoin de cette confrontation, je voulais qu'il réponde, me frappe s'il le voulait. Je m'en fichais, je voulais passer mes nerfs, j'avais besoin de ça.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs, il se mit à hurler lui aussi, enfin. Il était à bout de nerfs, il avançait en crachant des insultes, il ne réfléchissait plus, il était aussi dépassé que moi, enragé.

Soudain je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur, les poignets emprisonnés par les poings serrés d'Edward.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Cracha-t-il, hors de lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, toute ma haine s'envola, mes tensions disparurent. Je ne ressentais plus que fierté. J'avais réussi, nous avions réussi. Il était là, debout, face à moi.

- Edward, chuchotai-je, regarde-toi …

Il réalisa soudain mais n'eut que le temps de sourire avant que ses jambes ne se mettent à trembler.

- Je ne tiens plus !

Je dégageai mes poignets et passai mes bras autour de sa taille, remontant mes mains vers le haut de son dos pour le stabiliser. Je rapprochai le fauteuil à l'aide de mon pied et le réinstallai dessus.

Mon sourire ne me quittait pas, j'étais terriblement fière de lui … J'étais attendrie, émue devant le visage émerveillé d'Edward.

- C'est normal, le rassurai-je, il faut laisser le temps à tes muscles de se réhabituer à autant d'efforts.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla-t-il.

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à son niveau et captai son regard. Je voulus l'enlacer tant j'étais heureuse de ce que nous venions d'accomplir, mais me ravisai très vite. Je me contentai de passer ma main sur sa joue, de lui sourire tendrement avant de lui offrir un clin d'œil.

- Tu n'as qu'à juste me regarder dans les yeux et me toiser en disant "_je te l'avais bien dit !_".

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et avis !<p> 


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoilà ! Et cette fois pour de bon je l'espère ! **

**Je ne vais pas chercher d'excuse, nous dirons simplement que parfois la vie fait que ! **

**Je tiens tout de même à vous dire que je ne posterai pas tous les jours, contrairement à ce que je faisais pour mes autres fics, car je n'ai tout simplement plus le temps. Je vais tenter de garder le rythme d'une suite par semaine ! **

**Je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos reviews, mp, mises en alertes et favoris malgré mon absence ! **

**Assez de blablas, place à la suite ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

Je n'avais presque pas dormi cette nuit là. Je n'avais eu de cesse de repenser à Cullen. Pour une fois, mes nuits n'avaient pas été faites de cauchemars en tout genre. Je m'étais refait le film de notre séance de la veille, le revoyais debout face à moi, arborant ce visage déterminé, plein de hargne.

Il était 6 h 00 et déjà, j'étais installée dans la salle café du service en train de rédiger un rapport complet sur les progrès d'Edward. Comme toujours, nous avions une réunion de transmissions prévue avant la prise effective du service du matin. Ce jour là, en plus des informations habituelles, nous devions parler plus spécifiquement de la rééducation des patients, surtout de celle de Cullen. Jared avait tenu à y participer, nous informant qu'il avait des nouvelles importantes à nous communiquer.

J'étais donc là, buvant mon septième café de la matinée, jubilant d'avance à l'idée de pouvoir exposer notre miracle de la veille.

- Salut ma belle ! Déjà là ?

- Non Jared. Je ne suis pas là, et tu n'es pas en train de me parler. Tu es victime d'hallucinations visuelles et auditives. Tu devrais consulter, répondis-je sur un ton monocorde, sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête.

- Très drôle ! soupira-t-il. Ça tombe bien que tu sois venue en avance, je voulais te parler.

- Ok. Je remplace qui et quand ? devançai-je.

- Alors selon toi, lorsque je viens te parler c'est uniquement dans un but intéressé ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- La plupart du temps oui, rétorquai-je.

Il s'installa à mes côtés, me dévisagea avec un sourire niai. Je me reculai instinctivement. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien et savais exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Non Jared ! Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça ! menaçai-je.

- Calme-toi Bella ! N'y vois rien de mal ! Ça m'ennuie que tu restes sur une mauvaise impression …

Je me levai de mon siège et commençai à ranger mes papiers, bien décidée à couper court à cette conversation qui ne menait nul part et qui finirait, comme à chaque fois, par m'agacer au plus haut point.

- Tu sais Jared, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu insistes bêtement ! Ça fait deux ans que tu bosses ici et ça fait deux ans que je t'envoie bouler à chaque tentative d'approche ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas lorsque je te dis que je ne veux pas de toi ?

- Je voudrais juste t'inviter à dîner.

- Je ne mélange pas travail et vie privée.

- Je sais ça ! Mais arrête de voir le mauvais côté des choses ! J'ai juste envie de passer une soirée avec toi en dehors de ces murs. Qu'on puisse parler calmement. Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- C'est gentil Jared. Mais on a déjà eu cette conversation au moins un millier de fois ! Je ne veux pas sortir. Je ne mélange pas vie privée et vie professionnelle, répétai-je.

- Je te propose ça en toute amitié, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

- Je n'envisageais pas les choses autrement, ironisai-je.

J'avais le droit à ce genre de scène environ une fois par mois depuis deux ans. Cela finissait toujours de la même façon. Je rembarrais Jared, il partait fâché et je me retrouvais avec une montagne de travail et des petites remarques acerbes ou autres coups tordus en guise de petites vengeances. J'allais donc devoir être aux aguets durant les prochains jours.

Je quittai la salle de repos pour me diriger vers le bureau infirmier où allait se tenir la réunion. Je posai le dossier d'Edward puis feuilletai les transmissions de nuit en attendant mes collègues.

Elles arrivèrent une à une, Jared prit place et nous débutâmes notre réunion.

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, je connaissais déjà les informations et consignes que notre chef donnait et n'avais rien à y ajouter. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs. En salle de rééducation, dans la chambre 256, dans la piscine de l'établissement, partout où je revoyais Edward.

Je n'arrivais pas à cerner les choses, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais de cesse de penser à lui. Était-ce simplement car il représentait mon plus gros défi depuis mon choix de carrière ? Était-ce uniquement professionnel ? Était-ce parce que, inconsciemment, je pouvais m'identifier à lui ? A ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Ou était-ce simplement pour lui ? Pour la personne qu'il était ?

Mes méthodes étaient plus que particulières, il fallait le reconnaître, mais tout était différent avec Cullen. Jamais je n'avais été aussi violente, aussi agressive. Et pourtant, jamais je n'avais été aussi fière. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de sympathie pour un patient. J'avais même dépassé le stade de la simple sympathie. Je le trouvais charmant, j'aimais le défier, j'aimais qu'il me tienne tête, j'aimais travailler avec lui, j'aimais être avec lui, tout simplement.

C'était mal, je le savais pertinemment. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça. Edward était un patient et je ne mélangeais pas vie privée et vie professionnelle. Pire encore, Edward était un patient marié.

- Bella tu te réveilles ? Me rabroua Jared.

Je me redressai vite, m'excusai en une grimace désolée.

- Ça va t'intéresser, nous allions parler de Monsieur Cullen !

Première remarque assassine d'une longue liste à venir. Je lui fis signe de poursuivre sans relever.

- Donc, Cullen. Ce n'est pas une surprise, ses résultats sont mauvais.

J'écoutais sans rien dire. Ces examens, je les avais vu. J'avais lu les comptes-rendus au moins une centaine de fois. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était impossible, illogique, incompatible avec les résultats que j'obtenais de lui lors des séances.

- Bella, je pense qu'il va falloir commencer à le préparer psychologiquement.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, eus l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine. Non … Je ne pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

- Ne lui dis pas, exigeai-je.

- Il a le droit de savoir ! contesta-t-il en me regardant, ahuri. Je ne vais pas lui cacher son état de santé !

- Ils ne sont pas logiques ces examens, protestai-je.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre en doute …

- Bien sûr que je les remets en doutes puisque ces résultats sont faux ! Le coupai-je.

- Il sont justes et vérifiés, assura-t-il.

- Alors comment explique-tu les progrès qu'il a fait ? le défiai-je en tendant le dossier de Cullen. Regarde ! J'y détaille tout !

- Il ne remarchera pas Bella, soupira Jared.

- Bien sûr que si ! insistai-je. Regarde les résultats !

- Je les ai sous les yeux. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois que le fruit d'une bonne rééducation. Il a retrouvé de la mobilité et de la motricité mais ça s'arrête là, tempéra-t-il.

- Non !

- Tu sais que si, Bella. C'est impossible. C'est physiquement impossible. Il ne remarchera jamais.

- Mais, non ! m'indignai-je.

Cette fois il perdit son calme. Massant ses tempes, il essaya de me raisonner.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Bella. Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! C'est impossible, il ne remarchera jamais !

- C'est ce qu'on me disait à moi aussi et pourtant je marche ! insistai-je d'une voix tremblante, oubliant nos autres collègues qui, habituées à nos querelles, quittaient déjà la pièce.

- Et à quel prix ? chuchota-t-il, attristé.

- Ça n'a rien à voir Jared.

- Ça a tout à voir au contraire ! Tu ne le sauveras pas. Arrête de t'imposer des challenges comme ça. Tu te fais du mal.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il nie encore l'évidence. Je n'acceptais pas qu'il fasse le lien avec ma propre histoire, même s'il avait probablement raison. Mon cœur s'emporta, mes larmes menacèrent.

- J'y arriverai.

- Les miracles n'existent pas Bella. Rends-toi à l'évidence. Tu t'acharnes pour rien et tu lui fais du mal. Tu sais depuis le début que c'est peine perdue.

- Je te dis que non ! Je travaille avec lui, je le vois faire, je le vois évoluer ! Ce … C'est impossible il y a forcément une erreur quelque part !

Ma voix s'était faite suppliante, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je voulais y croire, j'en étais de toute façon persuadée. Il y avait une erreur, rien n'était logique.

Jared baissa les bras. Il avait l'air désolé. Mes larmes avaient été plus fortes, mes joues étaient inondées. Il s'approcha lentement, parla d'une voix douce, pleine de compassion. Je détestais ça.

- Ce n'est plus possible Bella. Il faut arrêter ça. Je vais te faire muter dans un service moins difficile pour toi.

- Non Jared ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! m'étranglai-je.

- Je le fais pour toi. Tu es en train de te détruire. Tu fais de chaque cas une histoire personnelle …

- Mon boulot c'est toute ma vie … murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

- Justement, ça l'est beaucoup trop. Passe à autre chose Bella. Ton acharnement et ta culpabilité ne changeront rien aux faits. Il faut que tu te sortes de tout ça.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine, lui rappelai-je en balayant mes larmes d'un revers de main.

- Encore une fois, à quel prix ? En tant que professionnelle, bien sûr que je tiens à te garder, mais là c'est l'ami qui parle. Je m'inquiète pour toi Bella. Tu ne peux pas continuer, ce n'est pas sain. Ça devient même dangereux.

- J'en ai besoin Jared … le suppliai-je presque.

- Tu as besoin de vivre autre chose. Il n'y a pas de compromis possible. Je te change de clinique.

- Tu essayes encore de te débarrasser de moi, constatai-je, amère.

- Pas du tout, réfuta-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si !

Il ne releva pas, se contenta de soupirer avant de reprendre de sa voix calme et pleine de pitié.

- Tu termines les séances prévues avec Cullen et ensuite tu arrêtes.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de travail avec lui, précisai-je.

- Non Bella, on ne va pas repartir sur ce débat.

- Je te prouverai que tu as tort, ripostai-je.

- Je ne te laisserai pas te casser les dents et donner de faux espoirs à cet homme.

- Pourtant je …

- Tu voudrais y arriver, me coupa-t-il. Je le comprends, mais le fait est que c'est impossible.

Je ne dis plus rien. Je me sentis mal, vide, perdue. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas subir ça.

- Essaye de penser de façon logique Bella.

J'étais toujours incapable de parler. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à y croire, je ne pouvais pas accepter. Sans réfléchir, je me levai de mon siège. Il fallait que je sorte. J'actionnai la poignée et tentai une dernière chance en levant les yeux vers Jared.

- Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose … Et je partirai sans broncher.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai besoin d'encore quelques séances.

- Celles qui sont prévues, il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

- Ok, abdiquai-je. Mais, laisse-moi lui annoncer …

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et à me faire part de vos interrogations, spéculations et autres ! <strong>


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment ravie de voir que beaucoup de mes anciennes lectrices sont au rendez-vous malgré ma longue absence ! Pour les nouvelles : bienvenue ! Merci à toutes et à tous ! **

**Merci également de me suivre, merci pour vos reviews et mises en favoris ! **

**Merci aux anonymes qui m'ont également laissé des reviews et auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ! (Ma Jacky ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Mais il faut te connecter voyons ! Comme au bon vieux temps !;-) )**

**Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps : voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 <strong>

J'étais assise à même le sol dans le parc de la clinique. Un café à la main, je continuais de pester intérieurement contre Jared, tout en essayant de trouver une solution pour Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je ne pouvais pas briser tout ce que nous avions construit, je ne pouvais pas le détruire lui.

Je pouvais déjà imaginer ses réactions, ses paroles. Qui étais-je pour détruire ses espoirs déjà si minces ? Que fallait-il que je dise ? Qu'il ne remarcherait jamais ? Qu'il allait tout perdre, à commencer par sa femme ? Qu'il allait devoir tirer un trait sur tout ce qui faisait sa vie ? Je ne pouvais pas … Lui dire, c'était le tuer à coup sûr.

Je détestais avoir à l'admettre, mais Jared avait peut-être raison. J'avais beau vouloir un miracle pour Edward, je ne pouvais être sûre de rien. J'allais tout faire pour lui, j'allais donner toute mon énergie pour le faire marcher. Mais il allait aussi falloir que je le prépare à une éventualité bien plus cruelle.

Je ne terminai pas mon café, jetai le gobelet dans la première poubelle que je trouvai. Je réfléchirais à tout ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, je me savais totalement incapable de jouer les fines psychologues. Je remontai à toute vitesse, Edward devait m'attendre depuis un long moment maintenant.

J'entrai dans la salle de rééducation sans frapper et commençai à le saluer machinalement, mais je fut coupée dans mon élan. Victoria était assise près de lui, une main sur son épaule, le regard faussement compatissant. Automatiquement, mes mâchoires et mes poings se serrèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'agressai-je.

Elle se releva, tout sourire, et passa derrière Edward avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Je détestais cette vision, je détestais la voir le toucher de cette façon, je détestais la voir aussi proche de lui.

- Et bien étant donné que tu t'es encore accordée une petite pause je suis venue lui tenir compagnie et papoter un peu avec lui.

Comment ça _tenir compagnie_ ? Comment ça _papoter_ ? Un éclair me traversa soudain.

- Et je peux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Rien de particulier, commença Edward avant d'être coupé par la rouquine.

- Disons simplement que Monsieur Cullen avait besoin d'extérioriser certaines craintes et comme tu ne sembles pas très disposée à l'écouter, il a profité de mon oreille attentive.

Je rageais intérieurement. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui avoir parlé, qu'il se soit confié à elle. Surtout à elle ! D'ailleurs pourquoi elle ?! Je tentais de ravaler ma jalousie naissante et totalement déplacée.

- Et bien tu vas pouvoir vaquer à tes occupations Victoria. Je prends le relais, tu peux t'en aller.

- Très bien, je ne voudrais surtout pas m'immiscer dans ton travail, railla-t-elle avant de se pencher vers Edward tout en lui caressant l'épaule. Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me voir Monsieur Cullen, je suis là pour vous.

Il semblait gêné, me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de revenir vers elle et de la remercier.

Elle le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de le lâcher et s'approcha enfin vers moi. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Arrivée à mon niveau, elle me toisa, hautaine comme toujours.

- Je me doutais que tu n'aurais jamais eu le cran de lui parler alors je t'ai mâché le travail. Ne me remercie pas, je fais mon boulot, moi.

Elle accentua le dernier mot et sortit aussitôt. Je ne répondis pas, tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Que lui avait-elle dit ? Comment avait-il réagit ? Allais-je devoir ramasser les pots cassés ? Je m'approchai d'Edward, les bras croisés, méfiante.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Jalouse ? s'étonna-t-il, moqueur cependant.

- Je devrais ? l'interrogeai-je, faussement impassible.

- Pas du tout. On n'a rien dit que tu ne saches déjà.

C'était insensé. J'étais presque en train de faire une crise de jalousie à un homme qui ne m'appartenait même pas et lui, il était en train de me rassurer. Mais quel genre de relation avions nous ? Plus rien n'était professionnel. C'était insensé. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment et je fus presque persuadée qu'il se posait les mêmes questions que moi en cet instant. Il brisa le silence en un soupire.

- Elle voulait savoir comment allait mon moral, du coup on en est venu à parler de Mary …

- Oh … d'accord.

Dur retour à la réalité. J'étais jalouse d'un moment passé avec une de mes collègues alors qu'il était marié. J'étais une idiote invétérée.

- Et elle a raison sur pas mal de chose.

- Lesquelles ?

- Peu importe. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, adorable.

Je me mis à sourire, j'étais charmée. Je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me sermonner, ni de me retenir.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

- Depuis cinq minutes je vais mieux, répondit-il tendrement. Et puisque tu n'as pas répondu, je répète. Comment vas-tu ?

J'esquissai un petit rire, me mordis la lèvre inconsciemment avant de lui offrir un clin d'œil taquin.

- Mieux, depuis cinq minutes.

Nous nous fixâmes une fois de plus, souriant tous deux. Le temps sembla se figer un instant. Je plongeai dans ces yeux, m'y noyai littéralement. Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher. Edward me plaisait, plus que de raison. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le défi qu'il représentait. J'étais passée au delà de ça. Là, à cet instant, le patient n'existait plus, il n'y avait que l'homme. L'homme dont j'étais en train de m'éprendre.

- J'imagine que tu dois être courbaturé vu tes efforts d'hier.

- Assez oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une chute de cinq mètres ! ironisa-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il plaisantait sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Très drôle, commentai-je. Bon, on va faire les choses en douceur aujourd'hui. Tes muscles ont suffisamment souffert hier.

- Massages ? devina-t-il.

- Massages ! Confirmai-je tout en m'installant sur un tabouret face à lui.

J'enlevai ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et posai ses jambes sur mes genoux. D'ordinaire, je ne procédais pas de cette façon. Cette position n'était pas adéquate pour un massage thérapeutique. Je le savais, j'en avais conscience, parfaitement conscience. Mais cette séance serait tout sauf thérapeutique ...

Je commençai par quelques pressions sur ses pieds, remontai vers ses chevilles, passai sous son pantalon pour atteindre ses mollets. Je regardais mes doigts faire rouler ses muscles, mes mains aller et venir sur sa peau. Je me concentrais sur mes gestes, comme pour ne pas penser à la chaleur qui était en train de m'envahir. Je respirais lentement, mon cœur accélérait sa cadence.

Je n'essayai même pas de me reprendre, j'aimais ce que je ressentais, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je voulais sentir, ressentir encore.

Je ne regardai pas Edward, je n'osais pas, préférant fixer mes mains qui le découvraient autrement. Je remontais un peu plus son pantalon, passai maintenant sur ses cuisses. Je le sentis frissonner, se tendre. J'étais fiévreuse, mon souffle était court. Je ne le regardai toujours pas, me mis à sourire malgré tout. J'étais perturbée, je ne me reconnaissais plus, mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter.

Je le sentais aussi troublé que moi, électrisé cependant, sa respiration le trahissait.

J'osais enfin lever les yeux vers lui alors que mes massages devinrent caresses. Son regard me brûla, il était empli de désir, semblait pourtant confus. Mes mouvements s'arrêtèrent et je laissai mes mains posées sur ses cuisses.

- Tu as dit que tu étais tendu … murmurai-je.

Il ferma les yeux, retint un sourire.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire …

Je souris à mon tour, consciente du double sens de ses paroles.

Je reposai lentement ses jambes et vins m'asseoir derrière lui. Je repris mes caresses en commençant par ses épaules. Aucun de nous ne parlait, nous savourions ce moment. Nos respirations étaient profondes, nos cœurs battant. Je remontai vers sa nuque.

J'étais proche, trop proche. A à peine quelques centimètres et pourtant je me rapprochai encore. Mes doigts glissèrent vers ses cheveux, je fermai les yeux, respirai le parfum délicieux de sa peau. Je le sentis frémir à nouveau alors qu'il bascula sa tête en arrière. Nous étions désormais collés l'un à l'autre, son dos contre ma poitrine, joue contre joue. Mes mains trouvèrent ses bras, remontèrent vers ses épaules, effleurèrent son cou. Je ne le caressais plus, je vibrais trop pour ça. Les yeux toujours clos, je rêvais de goûter à sa peau.

Comme s'il brûlait du même feu, le visage d'Edward se tourna légèrement vers moi, suffisamment pour que nos souffles se mélangent. Je le savais, je le sentais, il me désirait autant que je le désirais en cet instant. J'étais prête à succomber.

Je me rapprochai encore, jusqu'à effleurer le coin de ses lèvres. Ce contact m'électrisa.

Je me reculai légèrement, tentai de reprendre mon souffle mais en vain. C'était trop pour moi. Je me sentis submergée par tant d'émotion. Depuis tout ce temps, je ne savais plus les gérer. Ce constat me ramena sur terre aussi vite que je m'étais laissée emporter. Un éclair de lucidité. Edward. Patient. Marié. Mary.

Je me relevai très vite, si vite qu'Edward, toujours contre moi, faillit basculer.

- Bien ! On … Demain … A demain Edward !

Je sortis en courant presque. Totalement perturbée, me sermonnant intérieurement, laissant ce pauvre Edward en plan au milieu de la salle.

Je n'avais pas le droit de céder à mes envies de cette façon. Edward était mon patient. Rien de plus. Il ne pouvait être rien de plus.

J'allais devoir m'excuser pour mon comportement, j'allais lui devoir des explications. Et que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Que je le désirais ? Qu'il me plaisait plus que de raison ? C'était impossible.

Pour l'heure, il me fallait reprendre mes esprits. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de retourner à ma réalité, à ma triste réalité. Edward était mon patient. Il avait sa vie, j'avais la mienne.

Ma vie … Cette pensée me ramena brutalement à ma mélancolie habituelle. L'ascenseur émotionnel fut rude, je me sentis lestée d'un poids plus lourd que d'ordinaire. A croire que mon esprit et mon corps me faisaient payer le moment d'évasion que je m'étais offert auprès d'Edward, quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait une fois de plus, que mes cicatrices s'ouvraient de nouveau. Dur retour à ma réalité.

Je sortis de la clinique. J'avais besoin d'une pause, j'avais besoin de marcher. Je voulais tenter de ne plus penser, je voulais faire le vide. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne voulais plus souffrir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je tentai de me remémorer les sensations que j'avais ressenties auprès d'Edward, je voulais retrouver ce moment. Même en sachant qu'il ne s'agirait désormais que d'un fantasme, j'avais besoin de garder ce moment en mémoire, de le garder comme un havre de paix, comme une bulle qui me permettrait d'oublier, l'espace de quelques secondes. Je m'étais sentie tellement bien …

Je traversai le parking, flottant toujours entre ce mal-être et le souvenir de la peau d'Edward, quand une voix me sortit de mes esprits. Je la connaissais pour l'avoir longuement entendu ces derniers mois. J'observai, cachée par une grosse berline grise, la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Telle une véritable commère, je me rapprochai un peu plus.

Je vis Mary embrasser rapidement un autre homme, là, entre deux voitures. J'étais choquée, je n'osais plus rien dire, je n'osai plus me montrer jusqu'à ce que je surprenne une conversation qui me mit hors de moi.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu m'attends ici ?

- C'est pénible de devoir venir ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de lui ?! C'est un légume !

- Certes mais un légume avec un portefeuille bien rempli !

Je sortis de ma cachette, m'approchai d'un pas décidé, en furie.

- Vous vous foutez vraiment de la gueule du monde !

Mary se retourna vers moi, d'abord gênée. Elle se mit cependant très vite sur la défensive, prit un visage mauvais. J'avais envie de la gifler ! comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?!

- Ah elle est belle la pauvre épouse éplorée qui vient chialer dans mes jupons !

- Vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Me rabroua-t-elle, aussi énervée que moi désormais.

- Ça me regarde dans le sens où je vous entends me raconter un ramassis de conneries depuis des mois ! _Oh mon pauvre mari que j'aime ! C'est tellement dur ! Je n'arrive pas à supporter tout ça !_, imitai-je. Alors que vous vous faites sauter ailleurs pendant qu'il trime !

- Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça ! Vous êtes qui pour me juger !? Votre rôle est de faire marcher le légume qui est là-haut ! Pas de me faire la morale !, hurla-t-elle.

Je serrai les mâchoires, pointai mon index vers elle, menaçante.

- Je vous préviens ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à tout faire capoter ! Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que ça ne nuise pas à sa rééducation !

- Mais quelle rééducation ?! C'est une loque !

Je me redressai, lui souris, hautaine au possible.

- Mary ?

- Quoi encore !?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une conne !

Sur ce, je tournai les talons, ne prêtant plus attention aux insultes qui fusaient. Je savais que j'allais devoir payer cet affront, ce manque de discrétion de ma part mais je n'en avais que faire. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de m'assurer que rien ne viendrait entacher la rééducation d'Edward. Pas même cette femme infidèle et vénale qui lui servait d'épouse …

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! ;-)<p> 


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Comme à chaque fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris ! **

**Merci également aux anonymes pour leur reviews ! **

**Désolée pour la publication tardive mais ça y est ! Voilà enfin la suite ! **

**Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose une petite chanson à mettre lorsque ce sera indiqué ! Elle m'a plus ou moins inspiré le passage concerné. Il s'agit de « Breath me » de Sia. (Impossible de mettre le lien, mais vous le trouverez facilement sur les sites de vidéos) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : <strong>

J'avais marché presque toute la journée. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid et j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os.

Presque une heure que j'attendais devant la clinique où était hospitalisée Rachel. J'avais repéré la voiture de Jacob, celle de son père également. Je ne pouvais pas entrer. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre.

21 h 00, l'heure des visites autorisées était dépassée depuis un moment, mais la famille de mon amie partait seulement. Ce n'était pas normal ... Il se passait quelque chose ... J'angoissai.

J'attendis de ne plus apercevoir les voitures avant d'entrer. Jamais je n'avais mis autant de temps pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. J'hésitais à chaque étage, à chaque marche. Je voulais repousser ce moment que je redoutais tant. J'avais peur de ce que je risquais de découvrir.

Je passais enfin les portes du service, m'approchai lentement de la vitre donnant sur sa chambre. J'y collai mon front, restai immobile, à la regarder, comme à chaque fois.

Même à l'extérieur, l'odeur était prenante. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur écœurante des escarres, je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur de la mort. Je me mis à trembler, la nausée me gagna, mes larmes menacèrent.

Je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Laurent, toujours de service, même à cette heure-ci. Toujours présent pour moi malgré les années.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Non, murmurai-je en laissant s'échapper mes larmes.

- Ça fait des semaines …

- Je sais …

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour elle ?

- Je sais …

- Elle s'abîme Bella … Et au vu de ses bilans, on ne comprend même pas qu'elle soit toujours là …

D'autres larmes coulèrent, j'étais incapable de dire un mot.

- Elle a vu sa famille.

- Arrête Laurent … je t'en prie … suppliai-je de ma voix brisée.

- Je crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle attend.

- Je ne peux pas … C'est au-dessus de mes forces …

- Elle t'attend Bella.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle veuille me voir ? C'est de ma faute si elle est là !

- A toi de la libérer.

- Non … Je ne peux pas …

- Il le faut. Aller viens avec moi.

Laurent me tira doucement par le bras, me poussa légèrement vers la chambre pour me forcer à entrer.

Il me plaça au pied du lit, je restai immobile, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler.

- Vous avez des choses à vous dire, murmura-t-il en s'éclipsant.

Je restai encore à ma place pendant quelques minutes avant d'oser m'approcher. J'oubliai les règles, vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je pris sa main, toujours muette, ne retenant aucune larme. Il me fallut du temps pour enfin parvenir à articuler quelques mots, à voix basse.

- Je suis désolée Rachel …

Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens, je restai ainsi, à attendre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … Depuis le début, je reste devant la porte sans oser entrer …

Au fond de moi, j'espérais un signe, peut-être même avais-je l'espoir que ses doigts se resserrent à leur tour …

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire …

J'étouffais un sanglot, mes larmes redoublèrent.

- Oh mon dieu … je ne sais même pas quoi te dire … ça fait des années que je viens te voir. Des années que je n'ose pas entrer …

Un silence, encore. Un sanglot, des larmes, encore.

- Je me suis répétée des milliers de discours, j'ai imaginé un milliard d'excuses … Tout sonne faux. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire … je ne sais faire que pleurer …

Une perle salée échoua sur sa main que je tenais toujours. Je reniflai bruyamment, serrai les dents, fermai les yeux pour contenir mes pleurs, en vain. Je la regardai de nouveau, la réalité m'explosa au visage, ma douleur, sa souffrance.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Rachel … C'est horrible … Il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne revis pas cette soirée. Je revois tout, sans cesse. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux … Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. J'aimerais tellement pourvoir prendre ta place, prendre ta douleur, te donner ma vie …

Ma voix s'étouffa, mon cœur se brisait à chaque mot.

- Je suis tellement désolée … Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu dois m'en vouloir … Tu dois te dire que je suis gonflée de venir me plaindre alors que tu es celle qui souffre le plus. Je voudrais tellement que tu puisses voir en moi … que tu puisses voir à quel point je m'en veux de ce que je vous ai fait … Si je pouvais te donner ma vie je le ferais Rachel … Je te le jure … Je voudrais te dire tellement de chose … Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends ….

Une fois de plus le silence s'installa. Lourd, pesant, à l'image de ma conscience.

- J'ai voulu mourir tellement de fois en trois ans … mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de passer à l'acte. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était lâche, que c'était irrespectueux envers vous tous … Ensuite je me suis dit que ressentir tout ça était probablement ma punition pour ce que je vous avais fait. Que l'on m'avait condamnée à revivre ça durant ma vie entière, qu'il fallait que je subisse pour peut-être un jour obtenir ma rédemption … Et aujourd'hui je me vois en vie, debout, alors que toi tu es là … Je me vois te supplier de me pardonner alors que je suis impardonnable … Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre … tu as raison …Ça fait tellement longtemps que je garde tout ça …

Mes pleurs reprirent. Je devais le faire, je devais libérer mon cœur, je devais la libérer, elle. J'allais en souffrir, peut-être en mourir de chagrin, mais je devais me confier, lui dire ce que je ressentais.

- Je t'aime Rachel … Je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai fait … je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai fait … Je voudrais te garder auprès de moi, te revoir, que tout redevienne comme avant, que l'on soit aussi unies qu'avant tout ça … Et pourtant je voudrais tellement que tu te libères, que tu sois enfin apaisée …

Une fois de plus, j'oubliai les règles. Je m'allongeai près d'elle, collai mon visage contre le sien, défiguré. Je ne lâchai pas sa main. Mes mots ne furent que chuchotements à son oreille, mon cœur s'arrachait à mesure que je les prononçais.

- C'est horrible … Parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne te souhaite même plus en vie. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne souffres plus. Je voudrais tellement te retrouver comme avant … Et pourtant la meilleure chose que je puisse te souhaiter est la mort … Au moins tu ne souffriras plus … Tu seras apaisée …

C'est horrible parce qu'aujourd'hui je me dis que mourir est ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux … Laisse-toi aller Rachel … Arrête de lutter je t'en prie …

Je restai ainsi, immobile, ne prononçant plus aucun mot, tenant sa main, pleurant en silence.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais restée cette nuit là … Lorsque je m'étais relevée, les couloirs, déserts, n'étaient éclairés que d'une faible lueur. On entendait que le chuchotement du personnel en salle de garde.

Je n'osais pas lâcher Rachel, pourtant il le fallait. Je l'avais embrassé une dernière fois, lui avais assuré que je l'aimais, avais répété une fois de plus que j'étais désolée et l'avais abandonné.

C'est exactement comme ça que je le vivais, comme un abandon. Si Laurent avait raison, alors ces instants passés près d'elle étaient les derniers. Alors je ne la reverrai plus. Alors, je l'aurais laissée mourir seule, dans une chambre aseptisée et sans vie, souffrant sans doute. Je l'aurais laissé mourir seule …

Assise dans mon fauteuil, au milieu de mon salon, une tasse de chocolat, désormais froid, entre mes mains, je n'avais de cesse de penser à elle. Elle était seule. Elle allait mourir seule …

Des images me revinrent, toujours les mêmes. Les mêmes que dans mes cauchemars. Les mêmes que dans mes souvenirs. Des yeux ouverts et sans vie, le sang, les éclats de verre, le choc, le bruit de la taule qui se froisse, qui s'écrase. Le sang, partout, la douleur, les hurlements, l'odeur de l'essence, des membres, des corps, ces yeux éteints qui semblent me fixer.

Cette nuit je ne dormirais pas. J'en serais incapable une fois de plus. Fermer les yeux ne faisait que me projeter vers ce passé bien trop lourd. Les garder ouverts ne faisait que me prouver qu'il était bien réel. Cette nuit, probablement, j'allais perdre la dernière personne qu'il me restait.

J'attendis 6 h 00 pour me lever de mon fauteuil. Je n'avais pas dormi, je n'avais même pas bougé. Ma conscience, mes souvenirs, ma douleurs m'en avaient empêché. Je décidai de prendre une douche, y restais un instant. J'avais peur. Peur de ce que j'allais découvrir ce matin. La verrai-je, apaisée et enfin libéré ? Verrai-je au contraire un visage sans vie, marqué par la douleur ? Serait-elle toujours sur son lit de mort à souffrir en attendant que je ne sais quelle force la délivre enfin ?

Je marchai vite, pourtant j'aurais voulu ralentir mes pas pour retarder le moment où je la découvrirai. Je courrai presque, il fallait que je la vois. Je passai les portes, montai les escaliers, traversai les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je stoppai net. Je n'y vis qu'un lit vide, immaculé, une chambre sans âme, sans Rachel. Je m'étais préparée à tout sauf à ça. Je ne pouvais même pas la voir une dernière fois, on me l'arrachait, on arrachait une part de ma vie.

Je reculai, les yeux écarquillés, bousculant quelques personnes sans pour autant y prêter attention. J'étais sous le choc, incapable de penser à autre chose. C'en était fini. J'étais détruite. J'avais l'impression de retourner trois ans auparavant, tout m'explosa en plein visage une fois de plus. C'en était fini. J'avais été responsable de sa souffrance durant ces années, désormais j'étais responsable de sa mort. Une fois de plus, j'étais celle qui avait tué … Aucun survivant, juste moi, mes remords, ma culpabilité et mon cœur brisé.

* * *

><p>[ Il est temps de mettre la musique ! (Breath me, Sia)]<p>

* * *

><p>Aucune larme, j'étais choquée, vide, la gorge nouée. Je ne prêtais attention à rien, j'avançais simplement, me dirigeais vers la clinique. J'entrai directement dans la salle de rééducation sans même prendre le temps de me changer.<p>

- Bonjour !

J'entendis la voix d'Edward mais j'étais incapable de répondre, je me savais incapable de parler, j'étais même incapable de le regarder. J'agitai ma main en un salut pour réponse. Ma gorge se serrait de plus en plus, mes yeux me piquaient, je sentais mon cœur se déchirer une fois de plus. J'allais craquer, je le savais. Pourtant je serrai les dents, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Je posais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et sentis une présence derrière moi, une main effleurer la mienne. Je tombai un instant sur les yeux inquiets de mon patient, mais m'éloignai aussitôt. Je n'allais pas supporter ça, je devais me ressaisir. J'étais à fleur de peau, à deux doigts de m'effondrer. Là, devant lui.

Sa main saisit à nouveau la mienne et je détournai la tête, fermai les yeux, serrai les lèvres pour refouler les larmes, pour tenter de les empêcher de couler. Une tension sur mon bras et je fixai désormais nos mains jointes.

**Edward :**

Jamais je n'avais vu autant de souffrance dans un regard. Sa douleur transparaissait, elle irradiait littéralement, à tel point que je pouvais la sentir. Je voulais l'aider, ne serait-ce que la réconforter, mais elle me fuyait, tentait par je sais quel miracle de retenir des larmes menaçantes. Je l'avais vu malheureuse, je l'avais vu souffrir par le passé, mais la voir ainsi était une torture.

Je tendis mon autre main, attendis qu'elle la saisisse. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, une seconde à peine avant de fixer de nouveau ma main tendue. Je n'osais rien dire, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir, ni la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais être auprès d'elle, la soutenir, juste être là pour elle, la consoler si j'en étais capable.

Elle semblait totalement abattue. Elle saisit enfin ma main, toujours sans me regarder. Elle luttait, c'était indéniable. Sa mâchoire était crispée, sa respiration difficile. Un sanglot s'échappa, mon cœur se serra, j'avais mal de la voir ainsi.

A cet instant, j'aurais tout donner pour prendre un peu de sa douleur, pour la soulager de cette souffrance, pour arrêter cette torture. Je tirai légèrement sur ses mains et lui intimai de se mettre à mon niveau. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, s'agenouilla et lentement, vint poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Je fus surpris de ce geste. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle agonie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la réconforter, la consoler. Je dégageai ses cheveux, les caressai lentement, me voulant doux et présent.

Ses larmes s'échappèrent enfin et elle pleura en silence. Je ne prononçai aucun mot non plus, ils auraient été inutiles, déplacés. Je restai ainsi à la caresser lentement de ma main libre tandis que l'autre emprisonnait toujours ses doigts.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions !<p> 


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, pour les mises en alerte et favoris !

Merci aux anonymes, dommage que je ne puisse pas vous répondre !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 :<span>

Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de cette journée. De l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais, le jour où j'avais appris le décès de Rachel. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et jamais nous n'avions évoqué ce jour. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et pourtant je pouvais encore ressentir les émotions qui m'avaient envahie lorsque je m'étais effondrée dans les bras d'Edward. Mélange de souffrance, de profonde mélancolie, mais aussi de liberté.

J'avais honte, je n'assumais pas, mais je me devais pourtant de me l'avouer. Je m'étais sentie soulagée. Elle ne souffrait plus, elle était libre, je l'étais aussi. J'étais désormais libre de ressentir ma douleur sans culpabiliser, sans me dire qu'elle n'était rien comparée à d'autre, sans me dire que je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre. Et je m'étais sentie libre de pleurer, d'évacuer ma peine sans retenue, sans peur d'être jugée. Là, entre les bras d'Edward, j'avais senti ce droit de vivre et d'être.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, je me permettais d'être humaine, de ne ressentir que de la peine et de la souffrance. J'avais oublié, l'espace de quelques minutes, ma culpabilité, me focalisant sur la douleur et la perte de ma meilleure amie. Je ne m'étais jamais autorisé cela. Alors que la moindre parcelle de mon être avait l'habitude de hurler au monstre, Edward avait réussi à faire taire ma conscience pour ne laisser place qu'à mon cœur. Brisé, certes, mais sans aucun parasite pour l'empêcher de ressentir. J'avais souffert, violemment, mais je m'étais sentie en vie.

Edward avait réussi cet exploit, probablement sans s'en rendre compte. Mais pour ces minutes d'humanité et de paix, je lui étais reconnaissante. Il avait su me consoler sans me poser de question. Il avait su être présent sans m'étouffer. Il avait agit comme jamais je n'aurais espéré qu'on le fasse. Il avait été là, simplement. Près de moi, avec moi, pour moi.

Les choses avaient changées depuis ce jour, considérablement. Notre complicité et notre respect n'en étaient que plus grand, notre confiance l'un en l'autre était inébranlable. Je n'avais même plus besoin de le provoquer, je n'en avais même plus envie. Être méchante, même dans son intérêt, était devenu inconcevable.

J'avançais d'un bon pas sur le chemin qui menait à la salle de rééducation. J'entrai joyeusement, y trouvai un Edward au visage triste, presque fermé. Mon sourire s'effaça derechef, je craignais le pire.

Je m'approchai, l'air de rien, passai une main sur son épaule en allant poser mes affaires. Contact agréable, très agréable.

- Salut ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

- Bonjour. Si si ça va, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde tandis que je revenais vers lui.

- Bon, on va s'épargner un dialogue idiot du type _t'es sûr que ça va ? Mais oui je t'assure ! Oh mais __quand même tu peux tout me dire et patati et patata _! raillais-je en prenant une voix totalement niaise. De toute façon tu vas finir par cracher le morceau alors autant nous faire économiser du temps et des courbettes !

Il s'amusa de ma moquerie puis soupira avant de commencer, las.

- C'est vrai, ça va pas fort. J'ai vu le médecin ce matin, un de ceux qui m'a opéré. Helson. Il était avec ton chef et Victoria.

Il marqua une pause, attendit probablement une réaction de ma part qui ne vint pourtant pas. Je l'incitai à poursuivre d'un regard, tentant au mieux de dissimuler mon inquiétude.

- Ils m'ont parlé pendant presque dix minutes.

Seconde pause, mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Si ce n'est déjà fait, je pense qu'ils vont t'en parler mais … Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Malgré la rééducation, je vais garder des séquelles à vie. Je ne remarcherai plus. C'est fini pour moi.

Je ne prononçais aucun mot, j'en étais incapable. J'avais repoussé l'échéance, espérant faire mentir les examens, mais ma hiérarchie avait décidé de mettre un terme aux faux espoirs d'Edward. A raison ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Je me sentais mal, pour lui, pour moi, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Parce que je ne pouvais plus lui mentir.

Je m'assis à même le sol, en tailleur. Mon regard ne le quittait plus, je captai ses yeux, l'encourageai sans un mot à me parler. Sans retenu, sans tabou. Je voulais qu'il déballe son sac, qu'il lâche ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il en avait besoin, il le fallait.

- Tout est foutu. Ma vie, ma carrière, ma vie sentimentale … Moi qui rêvais de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants … Avoir une vie normal quoi !

- Edward, murmurai-je timide. Rien n'est sûr à cent pour cent. _Séquelles_ est un bien grand mot, c'est une notion très vaste.

J'avais beau savoir que le rassurer sur ce point pouvait lui donner de faux espoirs, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, j'étais moi-même convaincue qu'il pouvait encore faire de gros progrès. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il abandonne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se laisse aller, je désirais plus que tout qu'il se batte, qu'il garde un espoir, même minime. Je ne le savais que trop bien : sans espoirs on ne vit pas, on subit sa vie.

- _Séquelles_ ça veut peut-être dire que tu ne pourras jamais abandonner le fauteuil. Mais ça peut être simplement des douleurs ou des mouvements difficilement réalisables, sans pour autant influer trop fortement sur ta vie quotidienne. Après, pour ce qui est de ta carrière, tout dépendra de ce que tu auras récupéré mais, j'ai confiance. Tu as fait énormément d'efforts et tu progresses de jour en jour ! On va faire tout ce qu'il faut, je te le promets.

Je me rapprochai encore, vins me positionner à genoux devant lui, pris ses mains sans jamais quitter ses yeux.

- Ce que t'a dit le médecin ne veut absolument pas dire que tu ne seras plus autonome.

- Et quand bien même … qui voudra d'un type comme moi ?

- Une femme sincère, qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. Qui ne verra pas le fauteuil mais l'homme. Qui ne verra pas les cicatrices ou les séquelles mais ta bonté, ta générosité, ta gentillesse et beaux yeux …

Je me sentis rougir, ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, légèrement gênée. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais osé lui dire tout ça. Il me sourit à son tour, les joues rosées, le regard tendre.

- Et tu crois qu'elle existe cette femme ?

- Elle existe, soufflais-je à peine, le cœur battant.

- Et tu penses sincèrement que …

Il ne put finir sa phrase, je ne lui en laissai pas la possibilité, saisissant ses lèvres, comme poussée par mon instinct, comme obéissant à une envie irrépressible. Je les relâchais aussitôt, me rendant compte de mes actes, gênée au plus haut point. Je me relevai d'un bond, cachai mon visage de mes mains, n'osant même plus croiser son regard.

- Désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je … je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Je … Je suis sincèrement désolée, je … Merde …

Je me retournai et sortis presque en courant, honteuse. Je perçus Edward dans mon dos mais je fus incapable d'entendre ses mots. Je ne voulais que fuir, m'éloigner. D'Edward, de cette foule de sensations qu'il provoquait en moi et qui avait dicté mes actes, de ces sentiments que je croyais à jamais perdu et qui pourtant m'explosaient en plein cœur, bien plus puissant et bien plus fort que dans mes souvenirs.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !<p> 


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu poster la suite mercredi ! Ma fille ayant été hospitalisée, je pense que vous comprendrez mon absence ! De ce fait, contrairement à mon habitude, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, ni vous remercier directement pour les mises en alertes et favoris ! J'en profite donc pour vous en remercier ici !

Je me rattrape tout de même aujourd'hui et vous poste le chapitre que vous auriez dû avoir mercredi dernier !

On reprend exactement là où nous avions laissé Bella !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 :<span>

Je passai la porte de la salle, honteuse, me sermonnant toujours. Les mains plaquées sur mon visage comme pour cacher ma gêne, je courrais presque quand je me heurtai à ce qui me sembla être un mur. J'ouvris les yeux, légèrement sonnée, et vis Jared, le visage dur, fermé, les mâchoires serrées.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Jared ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! tentai-je pour me défendre, sachant pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Je savais tes méthodes particulières mais pas à ce point !

- Jared non ! Je t'assure ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Je savais que je risquais gros sur ce coup là. J'avais fait preuve d'un manque éhonté de professionnalisme. J'entrai dans les vestiaires, Jared sur mes talons.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu donnais à ce point de ta personne pour ton boulot !

- Arrête c'est n'importe quoi là tu …

-Tu la ferme ! Me coupa-t-il, agressif.

- Quoi ?! m'offusquai-je. Non mais ça va pas ?! T'as pas à me parler comme ça !

- Je me le donne ce droit car tu dépasses les bornes ! Ça fait un moment que je vous observe tous les deux et ce que je vois ne me plaît absolument pas !

- Eh oh attends une minute ! Là c'est toi qui en fait une affaire personnelle avec ta …

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! m'interrompit-il. Tu n'as pas à …

- Bien sûr que si ! tranchai-je à mon tour. Tu l'as mauvaise car ton ego en a pris un coup ! C'est juste de la jalousie mal placée !

- De la jalousie ?! De mieux en mieux ! Je te reproche ton manque total de professionnalisme et ton comportement abusif envers …

- Abusif ?! m'étranglai-je. Non mais tu plaisantes ? Et puis dis donc ! Si tu nous observes depuis si longtemps, comment se fait-il que tu ne réagisses que maintenant ? Bizarrement juste après m'avoir vu embrasser Edward ?

Il ne répondit pas mais il paraissait maintenant très en colère. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses mâchoires crispées, son regard noir. J'enchéris, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser démonter de la sorte.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi ! Simplement car tu n'acceptes pas qu'il puisse me séduire ! Lui, alors que je me fous royalement de tes avances !

Sa mine se modifia sur le champs. Il affichait désormais un large sourire, la tête haute, l'air triomphant.

- C'est bien, tu me facilites la tâche.

A mon tour de rester muette cette fois. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase.

- Cette fois c'est terminé. Tu quittes la clinique.

- Et c'est reparti pour cette foutue histoire de mutation ! Soupirai-je, agacée au possible.

- Oh que non ! ria-t-il, mauvais. Tu n'es pas mutée ! Tu es virée !

Je le fixai, incrédule. L'angoisse m'envahit mais je me ravisai vite.

- T'as pas le droit de me virer juste parce que je me suis rapprochée d'un patient ! Je n'ai commis aucune faute et ça n'entache pas mon travail avec lui.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais je peux te mettre à pied pour maltraitance.

- Quoi ?! Quelle maltraitance ? Embrasser quelqu'un c'est être maltraitant maintenant ?

- J'ai des plaintes contre toi.

- Je serais curieuse de les connaître car jamais je …

- De Cullen même ! Lâcha-t-il, triomphant. A ses débuts. Bien avant que tu ne prennes le problème _à bras le corps_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Ça c'est ridicule ! Bien sûr qu'au début c'était difficile puisqu'il a fallut que je le bouscule pour qu'il se décide à bouger, mais tu peux aller le voir aujourd'hui ! Je suis certaine qu'il a changé d'opinion ! persiflai-je en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Faire allusion aux moments que je passais avec Edward semblait le hérisser au plus haut point. Il se ravisa vite cependant, chaussant de nouveau son air de conquérant.

- Madame Cullen porte plainte également. Et là, par contre, c'est récent.

Les souvenirs refirent surface. L'altercation dans la rue, mes sarcasmes, mes menaces, mes insultes … Cette fois je ne pouvais plus rien. Je ne pouvais pas nier, je ne pouvais plus me défendre. J'allais perdre mon emploi.

- Tu sais comment ça marche. Tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas. Tu as bien évidemment interdiction de remettre les pieds dans la clinique. Tu recevras ta lettre de licenciement pour faute lourde par courrier. Agression, maltraitance et divulgation du secret professionnel … Bon courage pour retrouver du boulot après ça ! Tu sais à quel point ce monde est petit …

Je ne prononçais aucun mot, je tentais d'accuser le coup. Je comprenais ce qui était en train de m'arriver. J'étais en train de perdre la seule chose qui me maintenait hors de l'eau. Je perdais ma bouée de sauvetage. La gorge serrée, je tentai de murmurer.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins dire au revoir à …

- Non ! Et tu ne passes même pas par les services ! Tu vides ton casier et tu pars ! Maintenant.

Je baissai les yeux, réprimais des larmes mais suffoquais presque. Je passai mon chemin, ne regardant même pas Jared au passage. Je me sentis vide, soudain, terriblement seule. J'étais perdue, anéantie. Après m'être battue pour garder un semblant d'humanité, je perdais la partie, une fois de plus. A croire que le bien être et le bonheur se méritaient. A croire que le moindre atome d'oxygène devait m'être arraché.

* * *

><p>Hum je vous sens énervé là non ?! ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

La suite mercredi ! ;-)


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris !

Une fois de plus, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, contrairement à ce que je fais d'habitude.

Sans blablater, je n'ai pas une seconde à moi en ce moment ! D'ailleurs heureusement que j'ai un petit peu d'avance car je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis près de deux semaines !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 : <span>

8h15, j'attendais dans la salle de rééducation. Bella était en retard, comme bien souvent.

J'étais descendu très tôt ce matin, impatient de la revoir après notre baiser de la veille. Furtif, mais terriblement perturbant. Je n'avais de cesse de me remémorer notre discussion, je me repassais ses moindre gestes, ses regards, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres. Des mois qu'elle hantait mes nuits, qu'elle devenait une véritable obsession. Des heures entières à me faire une raison, à me dire que je ne pouvais que la fantasmer. Et alors que je perdais tout espoir, alors que je pensais ma vie à jamais perdue, elle m'ouvrait une porte. Sa porte, ses bras, ses lèvres, elle.

Malgré tout et malgré ce sourire qui ne me quittait plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, d'un geste insensé en réponse à ma détresse. Après tout, cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, puis elle s'était sauvée, se confondant en excuses à coup de ''je n'aurais pas dû'', sans se retourner.

Mais peut-être était-elle aussi perturbée que moi ? Elle restait toujours évasive sur sa vie privée, peut-être n'était-elle pas seule ? D'ailleurs je ne l'étais pas non plus. Ou peut-être que si. Des semaines que l'image de Mary laissait place à celle de Bella …

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur la jeune Jane, souriante, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen !

- Bonjour Jane. Si vous venez pour me prévenir du retard de Bella, rassurez-vous j'ai l'habitude !

Elle baissa les yeux d'un coup, sembla gênée. Mon cœur se serra aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Bella ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Monsieur … Elle … en fait on m'envoie vous dire qu'elle ne viendra pas ce matin, finit-elle par lâcher avant de se remettre à bafouiller. Vous … vous pouvez remonter dans votre chambre et … vous serez pris en charge par un de nos kinésithérapeutes dès demain.

Elle parlait sans me regarder, son visage entier était rougit. J'avais beau ressentir une certaine sympathie pour cette jeune infirmière, son mutisme commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Pire, il m'angoissait d'avantage.

- Jane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Bella ? insistai-je.

Elle releva enfin son regard vers moi, me laissant apercevoir ses yeux tristes. Mon cœur loupa un battement, j'imaginai le pire.

- Jane, dites-moi qu'elle va bien, suppliai-je presque.

- Bien sûr ! Me rassura-t-elle. Enfin je suppose … Physiquement je pense que oui.

Je ne comprenais rien et pourtant je sentais que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Je tentai de rassembler mes idées, captai l'intention de la jolie blonde.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas le jour de repos de Bella et, à ma connaissance, elle ne prenait pas de jours de congés. Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

Elle me fixa un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire Monsieur Cullen, ou ça risque de me retomber dessus. Je pense que vous devriez prendre rendez-vous avec Jared, notre chef. Demandez-lui des comptes. S'il est de bonne humeur, vous aurez peut-être vos réponses.

Elle me salua avant de sortir de la salle et je restai bouche bée. J'avais cette horrible impression d'être dans un mauvais film, cela faisait presque complot. Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Pourquoi ne pas dire les choses directement puisque visiblement, j'obtiendrais les réponses auprès du chef de service ? Que se passait-il de si grave pour qu'on interdise au personnel d'en parler ? Bien décidé à comprendre ce cirque, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du-dit Jared, inquiet et réellement agacé.

Je frappai mais n'attendis aucune réponse pour entrer. Je déboulai sans un bonjour, direct et accusateur.

- Où est Bella ?

Il me fixa avec étonnement, se para d'un sourire forcé.

- Monsieur Cullen ! Bonjour !

- Où est Bella ? Répétai-je. Elle est censée être de service aujourd'hui et ne me faites pas croire que sa voiture est en panne ! Jane est venue me dire qu'elle ne viendrait plus, mais elle refuse de m'en dire plus alors vous allez me répondre ! Où est Bella ?! criai-je presque, en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase.

Son sourire s'était affaissé, il prit un visage dur, impassible, une voix posée mais sèche.

- Elle a été mise à pied. Elle a outrepassé ses droits et ne s'est pas conduite comme une professionnelle digne de ce nom !

- Vous la virez ?! m'étranglai-je.

- Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une mise à pied conservatoire mais elle ne reviendra pas, confirma-t-il.

- Non ! m'offusquai-je. Il est hors de question que …

- Mais enfin Monsieur Cullen, me coupa-t-il, d'un ton que j'aurais juré moqueur. Vous vous êtes vous même plaint de son attitude envers vous ! Ses méthodes relèvent de la maltraitance ! Il y a un moment qu'on l'observe.

- Ses méthodes sont peut-être musclées mais elles font des miracles ! Assurai-je, les dents serrées.

J'étais abasourdi par ce que j'entendais. Il voulait renvoyer Bella, il voulait me l'arracher. C'était inconcevable. Elle était devenue bien trop importante à mes yeux pour que je ne tente pas l'impossible. J'agrippais mes mains sur l'énorme bureau en bois laqué et posai mes pieds à terre.

- Monsieur Cullen que faites-vous ? Vous allez …

Je tirai sur mes bras, coupant ainsi la parole à cet enfoiré et donnai une impulsion sur mes pieds, comme lors de mes exercices. Il resta à me fixer, hébété.

- C'est grâce à elle si je suis capable de ça aujourd'hui ! Sa soit-disant maltraitance n'a fait que me donner l'envie de me battre !

Je me réinstallai dans mon fauteuil, épuisé, mais je me gardai bien de le montrer. Je continuai de le défier. Il fallait qu'il change d'avis, il fallait qu'il me ramène ma Bella.

- Certes, vu votre état c'est très impressionnant, admit-il. Mais pour le reste, elle n'a aucune excuse ! Il y a une distance à respecter ! Là, elle n'est plus professionnelle avec vous, elle est dans l'affectif pur ! Et ce n'est bon ni pour elle, ni pour vous.

- Et en quoi ça vous regarde, crachai-je, ragaillardi par cette _affection_ dont elle ne s'était visiblement pas cachée.

- Ce qui se passe dans mon service est sous ma responsabilité.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous faciliter la tâche, c'est moi qui pars !

- Ça ne changera rien, je ne la réembaucherai pas, asséna-t-il.

- Signez ma Sortie ! ordonnai-je.

- Non.

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser !

- Mais je vous le déconseille fortement ! Votre rééducation est loin d'être terminée !

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je connais une très bonne professionnelle ! Persiflai-je avant de reprendre, sec, autoritaire et décidé. Maintenant appelez le médecin et dites-lui de signer ma sortie, tout de suite !

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Promis, j'essaie de prendre le temps d'y répondre cette fois !<p> 


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ! Merci aux « anonymes » pour leur reviews également !

Pour celles qui ont pris des nouvelles de ma fille : Elle va beaucoup mieux ! Merci !

Merci à Laguna blu pour la pub sur Facebook ! A Siobhanne, de me l'avoir dit et à Cooky71 (Allez lire ses fics ! Elles sont géniales!) d'être venue me chercher pour voir ça en direct !

D'ailleurs du coup, **vous pouvez désormais me suivre sur Facebook sous le nom « Emma Nille » **(le lien direct est dans mon profil !). Sur cette page, je vous mettrai des petits **extraits en "avant-première"**, éventuellement des scènes supprimées, etc ! Ce sera aussi l'occasion de répondre à vos questions, de parler entre nous et, pourquoi pas aussi, d'échanger entre vous sur les fics !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

Je retournai dans ma chambre bien décidé à rassembler mes affaires et à quitter cet endroit sur le champs. Il fallait que je la vois, il fallait que je la retrouve. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, pas après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas être virée, elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas elle.

J'avançais au milieu des couloirs, en rage, réfléchissant aux moyens dont je disposais pour la retrouver. L'évidence me frappa, je ne savais rien. Je passai nos discussions en revue, aucun indice. Je ne savais même pas si elle habitait la ville ...

J'étais décidé, motivé, comme jamais. J'entrai dans ma chambre attrapai ma valise, la posai sur le lit et y jetai tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Je ne réfléchissais même pas à ce que j'étais en train de faire, seule comptait la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre pour dégoter son adresse. Je me levai du fauteuil pour attraper mes derniers vêtements, les mis également dans mon bagage et restai fixé un instant. Tout ça, c'était grâce à elle. Je venais de me lever, sans effort particulier, sans douleur, sans même y penser. Ce qui paraissait impossible quelques jours au-paravent, apparut comme instinctif, normal. Je réitérai le même exploit dans la salle de bain, fier de moi, fier d'elle, fier de nous et de ce que nous avions accompli.

- Monsieur Cullen mais ...

Je restai en position mais me tournai légèrement pour regarder la jeune Jane qui me fixait de ses yeux ronds et ébahis.

- C'est incroyable ...

Je lui souris avant de me réinstaller.

- Je sais, mais pourtant j'y arrive. Grâce à Bella.

Sa mine s'assombrit soudain, elle était triste. Des images me revinrent alors. Leurs sourires, leurs regards. Jane et Bella s'appréciaient, elles étaient peut-être même amies. Je tenais peut-être ma solution.

- Jane, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

- Monsieur Cullen, je sais que vous vous apprêtez à partir et je venais justement tenter de vous raisonner. C'est une très mauvaise idée, il faut vraiment que vous ...

- Non ! Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que vous avez à me dire ! La coupai-je, énervé. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis !

Je tentai de me calmer, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se braque. Elle était mon seul outil pour arriver jusqu'à Bella.

- Jane ... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la mise à pied de Bella est totalement injuste et injustifiée.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de ...

- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! m'agaçai-je. Il faut que je retrouve Bella ! Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça, je ne peux pas ne pas la revoir. Je ne peux pas ...

Elle me sourit, attendrie cette fois, mais afficha vite un visage désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je n'ai aucun poids ici et je ne sais pas grand chose du conflit entre Bella et Jared.

- Mais vous êtes amies toutes les deux ?

- Euh ... Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que oui. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je pense que c'est réciproque.

- Alors donnez-moi son adresse.

- Hein ?! Non mais vous êtes fou ! S'écria-t-elle presque. Comment voulez-vous que je vous trouve ça ?

- Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Soufflai-je, déçu.

- Non ... Vous savez, Bella est très discrète sur sa vie privée. Tout ce que je connais d'elle, je l'ai entendu par des bruits de couloirs.

Je m'affalai dans mon fauteuil, sentant l'espoir me quitter. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais y croire, je voulais y arriver. Mais comment ?

- Monsieur Cullen ... Est-ce que ...

Elle hésita pendant les quelques secondes où je la fixais, désespéré.

- Vous et Bella ? Est-ce que vous êtes ...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur la nature de sa question. Je ne connaissais pas la réponse, je ne savais même pas moi-même où nous en étions. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la revoir, juste un instant. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de la jeune infirmière, y mis toute la sincérité et la conviction possible.

- Jane ... J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de son adresse.

Ma voix se cassa, se fit plus suppliante que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Elle me sourit tendrement, sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Attendez-moi là.

Elle sortit en courant et l'espoir me regagna aussitôt. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, je ne voyais que l'issue. J'eus le temps de boucler ma valise avant que la jolie blonde ne revienne, les joues rougies, les mains tremblantes tenant une serviette en papier.

- Jared me dégoûte ... Ici c'est marche ou crève. Lèche les bottes du patron, ou tu te fais virer. Bella avait raison de se révolter contre tout ça.

Elle paraissait désenchantée. Les épaules baissées, elle s'affala sur la chaise près de mon lit, se mit à chuchoter.

- Je comprends que vous essayiez de la retrouver et sincèrement je suis de votre côté mais vous avez encore besoin de séances de rééducation.

- Justement, si je rejoins Bella, rien ne m'empêchera de poursuivre tout ça avec elle.

- Vous rêvez ! Rit-elle. Elle ne le fera pas, j'en suis certaine. La connaissant, elle voudra le meilleur pour vous et le meilleur, c'est ici.

- Je veux qu'elle me le dise elle-même.

- Ok ...

Elle me tendit la serviette en papier, parla encore plus bas.

- Il a fallut que je fouille dans le bureau de Jared pour trouver ça, si ça se sait, je me ferai virer moi aussi ...

Je pris le petit carré blanc, le cœur battant, et y découvris une adresse griffonnée à la va-vite.

- Si je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer, j'ai encore moins envie de me faire étriper par Bella ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui dire que c'est moi qui vous ai donné son adresse !

Je lui attrapai le bras et l'enlaçai joyeusement, je l'aurais même embrassé si je ne m'étais pas retenu.

- Je vous ai commandé un taxi pour vous y rendre. C'est pas tout près, alors en fauteuil vous risquez de vous épuisez !

Cette fois je ne me retins pas et déposai un baiser amical sur sa joue avant de la relâcher.

- Merci Jane ! Merci !

Jamais je n'avais été aussi rapide pour me déplacer. Malgré mon encombrante valise, j'étais arrivé en bas du bâtiment avant même que la voiture ne soit là. Je patientais donc un instant, réfléchissant déjà à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Bella. J'imaginai tous les scénarios, des plus romantiques aux plus rocambolesques. Elle allait me rembarrer, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle allait me taxer d'imbécile, j'en étais certain. Mais allait-elle être heureuse de me voir ? Je me plaisais à le croire, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y croire.

Le chauffeur m'aida à m'engouffrer dans le véhicule, plia mon fauteuil pour le mettre dans le coffre et nous prîmes la route. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, mais elles me parurent interminables. Je demandai au taxi de me déposer une rue plus loin et de m'y attendre avec ma valise, pour le cas où ma venue ne serait finalement pas appréciée.

Mon rythme cardiaque accélérait sa cadence à mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle. J'arrivai enfin devant le numéro indiqué par la serviette en papier et observai quelques instants. Une maison simple, pas très grande, épurée. Aucune fleur, juste de la pelouse sur le coté d'une allée. Je m'avançais encore plus près et fut surpris de la présence d'une rampe, au lieu des marches habituelles, pour accéder à la porte. Vestige probable de la période où, elle aussi, se déplaçait en fauteuil.

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et m'accrochai à la poignée pour m'aider à me relever. Prenant appuis contre le mur, je pressai la sonnette et priai pour qu'elle ne mette pas trop de temps à ouvrir la porte.

Je n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes, mais ma joie m'abandonna très vite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Grand, blond, plutôt pas mal.

- Bonjour. C'est pour ?

- Je ... bonjour, bafouillai-je. Je suis bien chez Bella ?

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison, appela à l'aveugle.

- Ma puce ! Y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Je sentis mon cœur louper un battement. Un homme, chez elle, _ma puce_ ... Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je me réinstallai sur mon fauteuil, déçu et blessé, et pris le chemin en sens inverse. Sans un mot, sans une excuse, sans un regard. Comment avais-je pu espérer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à moi ? Comment avais-pu être aussi bête ?

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! A très bientôt !<p> 


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alertes et favoris ! Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu personnellement ! Promis, la prochaine fois je réponds !

Pour celles (et ceux?) qui le souhaite, vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook (Emma Nille ou lien sur mon profil) pour des petits extraits en avant première, papoter entre nous, et pourquoi pas répondre à certaines interrogations !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : <strong>

_**Bella :**_

J'entendis la porte se refermer. J'essuyai la dernière tasse et rejoignis Jasper dans le salon, les mains encore humides.

- Un démarcheur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un mec en fauteuil, mais il est parti aussitôt.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. C'était impossible, c'était forcément une coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il n'aurait jamais pu me retrouver. Pourtant, l'espoir m'envahit en une fraction de seconde. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais je voulais tellement y croire !

- Il t'a dit son nom ?

- Non, je te dis qu'il est parti aussitôt, s'agaca-t-il.

- Yeux verts ? Cheveux en bataille, cuivrés ? Bel homme ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! J'ai pas fais attention aux détails ! Pour les cheveux je crois oui. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

Je ne pris même pas le temps de répondre, je ne pris même pas le temps de sourire. J'espérais le connaître effectivement, j'espérais que ce soit lui. Je sortis en trombe, ne pris même pas la peine de passer par l'allée, préférant couper par l'herbe. En si peu de temps, il ne devait pas être allé bien loin, mais je ne voulais surtout pas louper une minute. Je le rattrapai en quelques secondes, m'arrêtai net et pris ma voix la plus stoïque possible.

- Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

Il se retourna et mon cœur loupa un battement. Au soleil, ses yeux m'apparaissaient telles des émeraudes, ses cheveux se paraient d'éclats dorés, sa peau semblait capter le moindre rayon. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il semblait gêné, comme pris en faute. Il tenta de bafouiller mais je l'arrêtai aussitôt.

- Non mais laisse tomber, je m'en fous en fait ! Par contre, quitte à passer, t'aurais au moins pu rester prendre un café ! le réprimandai-je.

Ses traits se durcirent, il sembla distant tout à coup.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je ne voulais surtout pas déranger.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu veux rire ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir, finis-je par avouer sans même pouvoir cacher mon sourire.

Il garda le silence un instant, toujours aussi froid, et finit par lâcher, déçu :

- Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un. Enfin je veux dire, on n'en a jamais parlé et je ne pensais pas que tu étais en couple alors je pense que je …

- Tu parles de Jasper là ? Le coupai-je, ahurie.

- Je ne connais pas son nom, mais si tu fais allusion au top model blond qui m'a ouvert la porte alors oui, je parle de Jasper !

Je me mis à rire doucement, amusée et attendrie.

- J'y crois pas, t'es jaloux ?

- Non ! Se défendit-il. C'est juste qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais jamais pensé que …

Je ne le laissai pas finir, je voulais mettre fin à ses doutes, à sa déception. Je voulais simplement le rassurer.

- Edward … Jasper est mon frère !

- Parce que ton frère t'appelle _ma puce_ ? T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de moi là ? Railla-t-il.

- Bon alors déjà tu vas baisser d'un ton ! Exigeai-je, irritée. Et pour ta gouverne, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, saches que oui, il m'appelle _ma puce_ ! Ça m'horripile au plus haut point d'ailleurs ! terminai-je comme pour moi-même.

Je le vis rougir, les épaules se détendirent et il commença à triturer ses mains.

- Ça confirme ce que je disais, t'es jaloux !

Il se mit à rire, gêné mais visiblement soulagé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, attendrissant au possible.

- Et là c'est le moment où je me sens ridicule !

- T'as pas idée à quel point ! Renchéris-je, taquine.

Je me sentais bien, c'était tellement rare que c'en était étrange. Je retrouvais le bien-être de nos moments au centre, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Je m'approchai de lui, m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

- Tu veux entrer ?

Je le vis hésiter une seconde et j'insistai derechef. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il parte …

- S'il-te-plaît, viens ... On pourra discuter comme ça. Mon frère allait partir de toute façon.

Il me fixa, m'offrit ce regard et ce sourire tendre dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Ok ... Tu m'emmène ? Tenta-t-il, devinant d'avance ma réponse.

- Non mais tu rêves !? T'es pas handicapé tu te débrouille !

Un clin d'œil de ma part, des sourires échangés et Edward me suivit jusqu'à chez moi.

_**Edward :**_

Bella passa devant et j'entrai enfin dans sa maison. Je fus d'abord surpris de voir que tout semblait avoir été conçu pour accueillir une personne en fauteuil. Portes larges, rampes, et autres aménagements promettaient une autonomie presque idéale. La deuxième chose qui me frappa, ce fut ce regard vert sombre, presque gris, froid.

Le fameux Jasper ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à mon bonjour. Il tira Bella par le bras pour l'emmener dans une pièce voisine. Je restai ahuri dans l'entrée, je ne comprenais rien. Heureusement pour moi, dans son excès d'humeur, il n'avait pas penser à verrouiller la porte. Un simple entrebâillement me permit de voir le couple de frère et sœur et je tendis l'oreille pour capter quelques bribes de conversation. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Après tout, ça ne me regardait probablement pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Son regard était peu amène et je ne connaissais pas leur type de relation. Mieux valait m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux, quand bien même il s'agirait d'une dispute. Je n'entendis pas les mots de Bella, mais le ton changea d'un coup lorsque Jasper prit la parole, sec, tranchant, presque brutal.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches !

- Il est handicapé ! asséna-t-il, réponse qui lui sembla logique.

- Et alors ?! Contra-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas fini de te punir ?! Ça devient de plus en plus ridicule ! Tu t'es obligée à aller voir Rachel tous les jours, tu bosses en rééducation et maintenant ça ?! Ça ne les fera pas revenir et ça n'apaisera pas ta conscience ! Tu peux t'amuser à faire de ta vie un enfer Bella, mais ça ne changera rien aux faits ! Ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de meilleur !

- Arrête c'est ridicule ! C'est un concours de circonstances ! Edward me plaît vraiment et je peux te jurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec …

- Ça suffit j'en ai ma claque ! la coupa-t-il en criant presque. Ça fait trois ans que je supporte tout ça ! J'en ai marre Bella ! T'as épuisé ma patience ! J'ai toujours essayé de te défendre malgré tout et j'ai toujours été là, mais je n'en peux plus de te voir te détruire comme ça ! Tu veux que je parte ?! Tu veux que moi aussi je te tourne le dos ?!

Sa voix se brisa presque, il était ému, blessé. Je ne comprenais rien, je ne savais pas à quoi ils faisaient allusion mais je pouvais sentir la douleur dans leurs voix. Des souvenirs me revinrent alors. Des sourires tristes, des regards qui se perdent sur des points imaginaires, quelques mots lâchés par-ci par-là, ses larmes, sa souffrance il y a deux semaines lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée sur mes genoux. Je me rapprochai encore, aperçu les yeux tristes et apeurés de ma Bella.

- Jasper je t'en prie non …

- Bah quoi ?! Ce serait génial ! Un mélodrame en puissance ! Tu veux souffrir en silence, tu veux tout garder sur tes épaules ?! Vas-y ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te regarder faire ! Cette fois tout est parfait Bella ! Je me casse ! Maintenant tu peux te venter d'avoir tout perdu !

Il fit un pas en arrière mais elle le rattrapa par le bras avant de s'agripper à sa chemise, en pleurs, presque paniquée.

- Jasper non ! T'en vas pas je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas ! Tu es la seule personne qui me reste …

Mon cœur, déjà trop serré, se brisa lorsque j'entendis la voix éraillée de Jasper. Il la fixait, peinant à retenir ses larmes.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

- Non … Je suis désolée … gémit-elle, étranglée.

- Mais arrête de t'excuser bon sang ! Tu ne fais que ça !

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha simplement pour se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Jasper …

Elle le suppliait littéralement, la voix à peine audible. Il resserra son étreinte et à son tour laissa perler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

- J'ai déjà perdu Rosalie … Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi.

Bella se recula légèrement, lui sourit timidement et je crus lire de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais … Edward est … enfin je veux dire … c'est la première fois depuis trois ans que j'ai envie de sourire. Je me sens bien avec lui. Je peux te jurer que le fauteuil n'est qu'un concours de circonstances.

- Ça me paraît pourtant …

- Pourtant je t'assure que c'est vrai, le coupa-t-elle. Parle-lui et tu comprendras. Il est … gentil, attentionné. Je … C'est bête mais … j'ai vraiment l'impression de me redécouvrir avec lui … Je … je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais … Quand je suis avec lui j'arrive à oublier, un peu … Il arrive à me faire sourire, à me faire rire même ! Et il me tient tête !

- Wahou ! S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui je sais ! Ça surprend !

Tout deux marquèrent une pause. C'était étrange de les voir se sourire et presque plaisanter alors que quelques minutes auparavant, ils se livraient une bataille pesante, déchirante. Je pouvais encore ressentir leur douleur, leur détresse, leur peur. Bella venait d'avouer son attirance pour moi, mais au lieu de m'en réjouir, je restais paralysée par la souffrance, terriblement palpable et contagieuse, de leur passé commun. Ma gorge en était serrée, mes mains en tremblaient presque.

Je soufflais lentement. Il fallait que je me détende. Je n'étais pas censé écouter cette conversation, je ne devais donc pas paraître touché. Je tentai de chasser de mon esprit les suppositions, toutes plus macabres les unes que les autres, sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer trois ans en arrière.

Je me mis à observer la scène de nouveau. Bella fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol, un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça … Je …

Elle se tut une seconde, son sourire s'élargit, mon cœur explosa.

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, questions et suppositions !<p>

Pour celles qui me suivent sur Facebook, RDV pour un petit extrait dimanche !

A très vite !


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abords, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

**Phika **: C'est vrai que le titre peut prêter à confusion ! Contente de te voir ici malgré tout, et surtout, ravie que ma fic te plaise !

**Aussidagility :** C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite ! ;-)

Je me permets de remettre l'info : Pour celles qui le souhaitent, vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook (pseudo : Emma Nille ou lien direct dans mon profil) pour des extraits en « avant-première », des infos et probablement par la suite, des « scènes coupées » ! A bientôt peut-être !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : <strong>

Blottie dans les bras de mon frère, je n'osais plus le lâcher. Je savais qu'il devait partir, sa vie l'attendait. Loin de moi. J'avais toujours pu compter sur mon frère. Il m'avait toujours soutenu, toujours défendu malgré l'indéfendable. Il était la seule famille qu'il me restait, il était le seul lien avec ma vie d'avant. Et cette fois, pour la première fois, je doutais. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas, j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de le perdre.

- Il faut que j'y aille, ils vont encore me poser des questions si je ne suis pas à l'heure et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les avocats du diable une énième fois.

- Tu as raison, il est tard.

Il dut sentir mon malaise, releva mon menton.

- Prends soin de toi petite sœur.

Il embrassa mon front, se dégagea de mon étreinte avant de passer la porte du salon. Il resta fixé un instant et j'aperçus Edward, en plein milieu de l'entrée, attendant sagement que l'on se préoccupe enfin de sa présence. Je me sentis gênée tout à coup. Traumatisée à l'idée de perdre mon frère, j'en avais presque oublié que je n'avais pas permis à Edward de s'installer confortablement.

Jasper dévisagea mon invité, silencieux. Il se retourna vers moi, revint sur Edward et sortit, toujours enfermé dans son mutisme.

Je m'excusai d'un regard accompagné d'une grimace embarrassée et raccompagnai mon frère jusqu'à sa voiture. Je le regardai partir, le cœur lourd, priant pour qu'il saisisse l'ampleur de ce que je ressentais. Priant surtout pour très vite le revoir.

Je retournai auprès d'Edward, le retrouvai exactement au même endroit. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- C'est pas possible t'as crevé un pneu ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Mais je … Enfin j'allais quand même pas …

Il bafouilla et je me mis à rire franchement. Passer des larmes aux rires, de la douleurs au bien-être, il n'y avait que lui pour m'apporter ça.

- Entre je t'en prie !

Il me suivit dans la cuisine, je retirai une chaise pour lui laisser la place et il s'installa, un sourire tendre, les joues rosies. J'allumai la machine à Expresso qui trônait sur mon plan de travail - alliée de mes nuits blanches - sortis deux tasses et me retournai enfin vers lui pour voir que son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogeai-je, gênée mais charmée.

- Rien, je suis juste heureux de te voir.

Son aveux accentua le rose de ses joues, me fit fondre encore plus. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être embarrassée par l'accueil que lui avait réservé Jasper. Et plus embarrassant encore, il nous avait sûrement entendu … Qu'il connaisse mes sentiments à son égard m'effrayait moins que le fait qu'il puisse être au courant de mon passé. Je ne me sentais pas prête à me dévoiler totalement, c'était encore trop difficile pour moi, je me sentais incapable d'affronter son regard sur la question.

- Ne fais pas attention au comportement de mon frère. Il est très protecteur. Trop même !

Je posai les cafés sur la table, m'installai sur la chaise, près de lui.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je comprends tout à fait. J'étais pire avec ma sœur !

- La pauvre !

Nous nous mîmes à rire avant de marquer une courte pause. Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais que très peu de chose à son sujet. J'avais envie de le découvrir encore plus, d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur sa vie. Loin de mon rôle d'infirmière déjà outrepassé, je voulais apprendre à le connaître lui, sans parasite ou abord médical.

- C'est vrai qu'on en a jamais parlé finalement … Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une sœur.

- Et j'ai un frère aussi, plus vieux que moi.

Je fus plus qu'étonnée. Depuis son arrivée à la clinique, je n'avais toujours vu que sa femme. Très rarement, certes, mais, sans tenir compte des visites de courtoisie de son entourage professionnel, il n'y avait guère qu'elle qui venait le voir.

- Vous êtes proches ?

- On l'était, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je décelai une certaine tristesse dans sa voix et je fus piquée d'une compassion et d'une curiosité sans doute mal placée.

- _Etait _? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Longue histoire.

Il sembla légèrement gêné, je sentais qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, mais je souhaitais réellement en savoir plus. Je lui souris et, taquine, me rapprochai encore plus. Je posai mon coude sur la table, la tête dans ma main, telle une ado à qui on se serait apprêté à raconter les derniers potins du lycée.

- J'ai tout mon temps !

Il ria de bon cœur, visiblement amusé, mais changea de couleur en une seconde.

- Oh merde ! Le taxi !

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit au taxi de m'attendre en bas de la rue.

- Et il y est toujours ?

- J'espère ! J'ai mes affaires dans son coffre !

- Mais quelle idée franchement !

Il me défia du regard avant de désigner son fauteuil du doigt

- Eh oh ! C'est pas équipé de GPS ces trucs là ! Je ne sais même pas comment on rejoint le centre ville ! Et excuse-moi, mais avec toi il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions ! Je ne voulais pas me retrouver comme un imbécile si tu m'envoyais bouler !

Je jubilais intérieurement. J'adorais sa façon de me remettre en place, j'adorais la couleur de Jade que prenaient ses yeux lorsqu'il tentait de me tenir tête. Je ne laissai rien paraître cependant. Hors de question de lui montrer qu'il me troublait.

- Donc il poireaute depuis tout ce temps … ce que tu peux être con parfois !

- Et t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?! cracha-t-il, presque hargneux.

- J'aurais défoncé ta porte ! Lâchai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Edward fit de même avant de me taxer de _chieuse_.

- Et t'as encore rien vu ! Bon aller, je vais te servir de porte bagage.

Nous descendîmes tranquillement la rue, nous taquinant l'un l'autre, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Nous arrivâmes enfin près du taxi, visiblement très agacé par l'attente.

- T'as intérêt de lui laisser un bon pourboire si tu ne veux pas qu'il jette tes affaires directement sur le trottoir !

- Vu sa tête, pourboire ou pas, c'est déjà dans ses plans !

Le chauffeur sortit de sa voiture, la mâchoires serrées mais tentant de faire bonne figure. J'étais prête à parier qu'il se répétait mentalement les mots _client_, _roi_ et _pourboire_ pour ne pas nous hurler dessus.

- Je vous dépose Monsieur ? S'efforça-t-il de proposer dans un sourire plus que forcé.

- Un peu plus haut dans la rue oui, merci.

- On est à à peine deux minutes ! Tu ne peux pas faire un petit effort non ?

- Tu veux voir la taille de ma valise ? Rétorqua-t-il comme seule réponse. Aller monte !

Mon corps entier se crispa, ma gorge se noua, une boule douloureuse se forma au creux de mon estomac.

- Non. Je vais marcher.

- C'est ridicule. On y sera avant toi. Aller monte ! Insista-t-il.

- Il est hors de question que je monte dans cette voiture ! Assénai-je, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ce brave Monsieur a déjà suffisamment patienté. On se rejoint là-bas.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'Edward s'installe dans le véhicule. Je pris le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner chez moi, essayant de calmer mon angoisse naissante. C'était stupide, je me sentais ridicule d'avoir réagi ainsi. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une proposition purement sympathique.

L'air frais me fit du bien. J'arrivai près de la voiture, ragaillardie et décidée à me faire pardonner auprès d'Edward. Mon invité paya sa course, lâcha un pourboire plus que conséquent au chauffeur qui, miraculeusement, retrouva sa bonne humeur et nous quitta en nous remerciant.

La valise d'Edward trônait fièrement sur le trottoir, énorme.

- La vache ! T'as l'intention d'emménager ou quoi ? T'es pire qu'une fille !

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à la clinique, répondit-il tel un enfant a qui l'on aurait fait une remarque sur sa chambre mal rangée.

- Comment ça _avait_ ? Repris-je, méfiante. Tu as obtenu une permission ?

- Non, je suis sorti contre avis médical ! Lança-t-il fièrement sous mes yeux médusés.

- Mais t'es complètement fou ! m'étranglai-je. C'est le meilleur centre du pays ! Comment veux-tu que ça s'améliore si tu ne t'en donnes pas les moyens ?!

- Justement, je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté ! continua-t-il, toujours sûr de sa connerie.

- En arrêtant ta rééducation ? Tu te fiches de moi ?!

- Je ne veux pas l'arrêter ! Au contraire ! Rectifia-t-il avant de poursuivre sur le même ton. Je veux remarcher, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire appel à la meilleure.

- C'est la meilleure, Edward, insistai-je. Tu n'auras pas mieux ailleurs.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Ah oui et où ? Le défiai-je, pensant lui clouer le bec.

- En face de moi ! Répondit-il, semblant trouver tout ça totalement logique.

Je marquai une pause. Ma tête tournait presque. Je ne comprenais pas comment une idée aussi saugrenue avait pu germer. Il était fou à lier, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je le fixai un instant, hébétée, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je pris le soin de bien peser mes mots. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, qu'il n'y ait aucune équivoque possible.

- Il en est absolument hors de question !

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !<p>

A très vite, en réponse à vos messages, à dimanche sur Facebook ou à mercredi pour la suite ! ;-)


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Aussidagility : Pourquoi les personnes handicapées n'auraient-elle pas le droit au bonheur ? Dommage que tu ne sois pas identifiée et que je ne puisse pas te répondre personnellement, je t'aurais raconté « une petite histoire » … Prends soin de toi ! ;-)

On se retrouve en bas ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

Bella se leva de sa chaise, choquée et énervée. Je pensais qu'elle serait flattée de la confiance que je lui accordais. Elle semblait si déterminée à me faire dépasser mes limites, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me repousse. Elle se tenait la tête, me fixait, incrédule et je me sentis soudain totalement idiot. Je lui proposais d'être de nouveau mon infirmière, alors qu'elle venait d'avouer ses sentiments à mon égard. Je n'étais certes pas censé l'avoir entendu, mais elle m'avait confié être heureuse de me voir, moi, Edward, et non pas Monsieur Cullen, simple patient. Je m'y prenais décidément très mal. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que ma visite n'était pas intéressée. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que je la voulais elle, pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle m'apportait. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi. Sans elle je ne voulais plus rien, sans elle je n'avais plus la force, sans elle, je ne respirais plus. Je voulus prendre la parole, mais, les mâchoires serrées, elle me prit de court.

- Edward, J'ai été virée pour faute lourde. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas exercer et tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester des semaines sans travailler.

Comme je m'en doutais, elle s'était de nouveau fixée sur le côté professionnel de notre relation. Au lieu de lui faire comprendre mon besoin, presque vital, d'être auprès d'elle pour avancer, je lui avais laissé croire que je ne voulais que ses compétences. Je me savais maladroit, mais pas bête à ce point.

- Il n'y a que toi qui me motive Bella. Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me faire dépasser mes limites. Tu m'as donné la hargne, tu m'as donné envie de me battre ! Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin un motivation pour y arriver alors ne m'enlève pas ça, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de ça … J'ai besoin de toi.

- C'est toi qui as fait le plus gros du travail. Moi je t'ai apporté les éléments, mais le reste tu l'as fait tout seul. Si tu ne t'étais pas motivé, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

- Je veux que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je peux y arriver mais pas sans toi. Sans toi, je n'en ai même pas envie.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle en baissant les épaules.

- Ne me lâche pas Bella … la suppliai-je.

- Je te le répète, je ne peux pas exercer. Et je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire.

- Le matériel, ça se trouve ! Rétorquai-je avec enthousiasme, voyant en sa réponse une ouverture potentielle.

- Et c'est hors de prix.

- C'est pas un soucis ça. J'ai les moyens, précisai-je, quelque peu gêné d'étaler cette part de moi souvent plus handicapante, en matière de relation, qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

- Et ça prend énormément de place.

- Pour ça non plus ce n'est pas un …

- Ah non ! Coupa-t-elle, renfrognée. Ne viens pas me dire que tu as une belle et grande maison ! Parce que de un, mima-t-elle avec ses doigts. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre, et de deux, il est hors de question que je me farcisse ta femme !

Je voulu relever ce point à propos de Mary, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Et tant que j'y suis y a un troisième point, et pas des moindres, il faut un professionnel autorisé à exercer !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, dieu que j'aimais son fichu caractère !

- Tu sais que tu es chiante ?!

- Tu sais ce que je risque ?!

- T'as l'intention d'en parler ?

- Hein ? Non mais, bafouilla-t-elle sans trouver d'autres arguments.

- Moi non plus alors c'est réglé ! Tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire du libéral non ?

- Oui mais pas …

- Alors c'est l'occasion de te lancer ! Coupai-je.

- En commençant avec _faute lourde_ inscrit sur mon CV ? Oh oui c'est sûr que les clients vont rappliquer ! contra-t-elle railleuse.

- Tu n'as pas commis de faute Bella.

- Techniquement si … Divulgation du secret professionnel.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogeai-je perplexe.

- Je me suis engueulée avec ta femme dans la rue …

- Ah bon ? Lâchai-je, surpris et choqué. Pourquoi ?

- C'est un peu délicat, hésita-t-elle, gênée. Toujours est-il que je lui ai balancé des saloperies en pleine rue. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis sur le coup, mais il se trouve que j'ai répété haut et fort certains trucs qu'elle m'avait confié.

Elle marqua une pause, guettant une réaction de ma part, mais je restai hébété.

- Pour la maltraitance, dans un sens c'est pas faux, reprit-elle. Je t'ai maltraité plus d'une fois, même si c'était pour ton bien. Seulement pour ça il n'y a pas de preuve réelle, alors que pour le secret professionnel …

- Attends une minute, réalisai-je enfin. T'es en train de me dire que c'est à cause de Mary si tu t'es fait virer ?

- Non, rectifia-t-elle. Enfin … dans un sens si mais, de toute façon ça me pendait au nez. Je suis gênante depuis un moment … Ils cherchaient une occasion pour me virer, ils l'ont. Et ils n'hésiteront pas à me plomber si je fais quoi que ce soit.

Elle dut lire l'incompréhension dans mon regard, me répondit dans un sourire las.

- Une vieille histoire personnelle.

Je soupirai, déçu mais compréhensif. Je savais qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, et je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à la convaincre. Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas prêt à abandonner.

- Bon … Et on fait quoi alors ?

- Moi rien. Par contre, toi tu dois retourner au centre. Lorsque cette histoire sera terminée, alors on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

Elle venait de sous-entendre que sa décision n'était pas irrévocable, qu'il était possible que nous nous revoyions dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain, mais sa réponse de me satisfaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas de cette avenir lointain. Je la voulais tout de suite, de peur qu'elle s'éloigne, de peur de la perdre si je ne m'y accrochais pas. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, je ne voulais pas partir. Pas sans garantie. Une fois de plus, elle dut lire en moi, comme bien souvent.

- Je viendrai te voir Edward. Je te le promets. Mais en contrepartie je veux que tu bosses, exigea-t-elle.

- Ok, abdiquai-je sans réelle conviction.

- Promets-le.

- Promis, concédai-je.

Je ne bougeai pas, je tenais toujours ma tasse de café, froid et désormais imbuvable. J'avais cette étrange sensation d'avoir échoué à quelque chose. Je la comprenais, mais j'étais déçu.

- Je ne fais pas de miracle Edward, murmura-t-elle comme une excuse.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, sautai sur cette occasion inespérée. Déterminé, je reculai mon fauteuil de quelques centimètres pour me décoller de la table. Je bloquai les freins, relevai les cales-pieds sous le regard interrogateur de Bella.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te prouve que tu as tort. Tais-toi et regarde !

Une main sur la table, l'autre sur l'accoudoir, je donnai une impulsion pour me mettre debout. Je me tenais droit et fier devant une Bella au sourire radieux. Elle voulu s'approcher, visiblement heureuse et enthousiaste mais je l'en empêchai derechef.

- Non ! Ne bouge pas !

Nous n'étions séparés que d'un mètre à peine, mais la distance me paraissait insurmontable. Je posai ma main sur le dossier d'une chaise pour me garantir un certain équilibre et ancrai mon regard au sien pour trouver la force de réaliser ce qui, dans mon cas, relevait de l'impossible.

Je fis glisser mon pied droit en un semblant de pas. Une fois l'équilibre retrouvé, je fis de même avec le pied gauche. Les mains de Bella vinrent se poser sur sa bouche, ses yeux reflétèrent sa joie et sa fierté. Je réitérai les mêmes mouvements non sans mal. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'étais terrifié à l'idée de m'écrouler.

Je lâchais la chaise, vins m'accrocher au cou de ma jolie brune. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille afin de me soutenir et pour une fois, elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle se contenta de me fixer, incrédule. Je gardai mon bras droit fermement agrippé à son épaule, mais relâchai ma main droite pour venir caresser sa joue. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, nos regards étaient soudés. Je sentais son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, le mien était prêt à exploser. Mes yeux fixaient désormais ses lèvres, fines et rosées, tentantes et terriblement attirantes. Je voulais les goûter, je les avais tellement rêvé. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps, je m'approchais, lentement, plus qu'il n'aurait fallut et, enfin, je les effleurai. Je savourai cet instant, ce moment où l'on bascule du monde réel à la déraison, ce moment où l'on devine que l'on est irrémédiablement et irrévocablement en train de perdre pied. J'osai enfin saisir ses lèvres qui m'accueillirent avec délice. Je découvris leur goût sucré, leur douceur et leur avidité. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa lorsqu'elle approfondit notre baiser, sa langue vint chercher la mienne, la trouva, désireuse et amoureuse. Je sentis Bella frissonner et nous nous détachâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Mes jambes me tenaient à peine mais je ne le devais qu'à l'émotion troublante qui venait de m'envahir.

Je me mis à trembler de plus en plus, mes muscles, bien trop sollicités, me rappelaient qu'il était temps de redescendre sur Terre. Bella me maintint fermement contre elle et, de son pied, approcha un chaise pour me permettre de m'asseoir. Elle se mit à genoux face à moi. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rosies, elle était merveilleusement belle. J'ancrai mon regard au sien, vins saisir ses mains que je posai sur mes cuisses. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais lui dire, qu'elle ressente l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi, qu'elle sache enfin ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux.

- D'après les médecins, il est absolument impossible que je puisse ne serait-ce que me tenir debout. Reparle-moi encore une fois de tes miracles et je te jure que je t'étripe ! La menaçai-je avec humour avant de caresser sa joue à nouveau. Je vais y retourner, au centre. Mais toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me lâches, avoua-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

Elle s'empara de ma main qui effleurait toujours son visage, en embrassa la paume avant de lier ses doigts aux miens.

- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu me lâches.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !<p>

A dimanche sur Facebook pour l'extrait en « avant-première » (pseudo Emma Nille pour celles que ça tente !;-) ), A très vite en réponse à vos reviews, et à mercredi pour la suite !


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ! J'espère que personne n'est passé à la trappe pour les remerciements car je pense avoir eu un bug lors de mes réponses …

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps : Voici la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 :<strong>

J'eus du mal à me détacher d'Edward. Je n'en avais pas envie, je n'en avais pas la force. Je voulais le garder ainsi, protecteur et aimant, présent et rassurant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, après ce que je venais de vivre. Après ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre. Je pouvais toujours ressentir cet émoi, mon corps entier se rappelait les sensations qu'il avait jusqu'alors oublié. Je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses doigts sur mon visage, son corps tendu sous mes mains.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, j'étais telle une adolescente venant de recevoir son premier baiser. Je me sentais ridicule, mais je me sentais tellement bien ! Je relevai les yeux vers lui, me rendis compte qu'il était presque aussi hilare que moi. Nul besoin de mot, nous savions tous deux que nous ressentions la même chose.

Je me relevai enfin et, sans un mot, je passai derrière lui et enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules, collai ma joue à la sienne.

- Ça ne suffira pas à me convaincre Monsieur Cullen, même si c'est très bien tenté, ronronnai-je, mutine, alors que mes lèvres entamaient une lente descente vers le creux de son cou. Mais vous devriez vous méfiez, je pourrais y prendre goût.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière, me permettant ainsi de goûter au sucre de sa peau. Cette position me rappela la fois où un de mes massages avait dérapé. Seulement cette fois je n'allais pas fuir, je n'en avais pas envie. Plus rien ne me retenait. Il n'y avait plus de cadre professionnel et je ne considérais plus sa femme comme un obstacle.

- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche ? Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Je redécouvrais une partie de moi qui, depuis longtemps, m'avait déserté. Je n'avais jamais été timide en matière de relation et prendre les devants ne me faisait pas peur. Les choses étaient encore plus vraies avec Edward.

- Il est tard, observai-je tout en rendant mes baisers plus tendres encore.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta d'acquiescer, le souffle court.

- Trop tard pour retourner au centre aujourd'hui, continuai-je en laissant glisser ma main droite vers son torse.

Il se mit à rire malgré ses frissons et attrapa mes doigts avant qu'ils ne s'immiscent sous sa chemise. Il tira mon bras et me guida jusqu'à lui, me fit m'asseoir sur ses cuisses avant de m'enlacer.

- Tu me perturbes, avoua-t-il. Je ne te pensais pas aussi entreprenante.

- Et ça te dérange ? M'inquiétai-je soudain, consciente que cela puisse le gêner pour bien des raisons.

- Pas du tout ! Me rassure-t-il. C'est juste que tu es assez renfermée d'habitude, alors je pensais que pour ça aussi tu le serais.

- Je ne suis renfermée que pour certaines choses, précisai-je, soudain refroidie.

Je me relevai, fit basculer sa chaise pour le remettre dans l'axe de la table et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sembla gêné d'avoir cassé ce moment entre nous, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente responsable de mon éloignement soudain. Évoquer mes tabous et ma réserve me ramenait forcément à mon passé et de cela, j'en étais la seule responsable. Je me surpris moi-même à tenter de l'éluder. Je ne voulais pas que mes souvenirs et mon mal-être constant viennent s'immiscer dans un moment qui se devait d'être doux et tendre. Pour cela aussi je me surprenais vouloir tout envoyer bouler, vouloir tout oublier pour ne plus vivre que l'instant présent, avec lui. Uniquement avec lui. Cette pensée suffit à me rendre le sourire et je tentai de reprendre le fil de notre conversation.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui joue les timides effarouchées. Lorsque j'aime, ça se voit, précisai-je avant de marquer une pause, me rendant compte que j'étais presque en train de dévoiler mes sentiments. Et lorsque je n'aime pas quelqu'un, ça se voit encore plus ! Déviai-je en riant, sous son regard moqueur.

- Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, je ne sais même pas dans quel camp je me place !

- T'as encore tes deux jambes, c'est que tu n'as pas à te poser la question, répondis-je simplement.

- C'est vrai … mais deux jambes qui ne fonctionnent pas, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hors de question de tomber dans le pathos, je ne voulais pas relancer un débat sans fin. J'utilisai la seule chose capable de lui coller une gifle mentale : la provocation.

- Pas encore, mais bon, en même temps tu n'avais qu'à faire attention aussi ! Je ne t'ai pas poussé du haut de ton immeuble hein !

- Échafaudage.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis tombé d'un échafaudage, derrière un décor lors d'une scène. Pas d'un immeuble, précisa-t-il et j'aurais juré qu'il était fier de sa répartie.

- Oui bah toujours est-il que tu t'es pris cinq mètres dans les dents donc à ta place je me la ramènerais un peu moins !

Il éclata de rire à ma dernière remarque. Nous étions ridicule, la situation l'était de toute façon, mais nous nous sentions tellement bien ! Voir Edward se moquer de lui même, de son accident, de ce qu'il considérait encore comme tragique quelques mois auparavant, était une bouffée d'oxygène. J'étais ravie de voir que nous avions levé ce tabou et que nous pouvions même en plaisanter. Il y avait ma vie, mon passé, peu reluisant. Il y avait sa vie, son passé, peu banal. Pourtant jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi normale, jamais je ne l'avais senti aussi serein.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une ombre à ce tableau. Sa vie justement, sa femme plus précisément. J'avais beau savoir que cette relation, du point de vue de Mary, n'était qu'interessée et totalement dépourvue de sentiments, il n'en restait pas moins que nous n'en avions jamais parlé. L'instant était peut-être bien choisi … C'était étrange car je ne considérais pas son épouse comme une rivale potentielle, probablement car je la savais vénale mais, pourtant, l'idée qu'Edward puisse retourner vers elle m'angoissait.

Je ramassai sa tasse, pleine de café froid, et me levai pour vider son contenu dans l'évier. Je m'appuyai contre le meuble, croisai les bras comme une barrière protectrice. Je n'osais pas le regarder directement, mes chaussures semblèrent soudain très intéressantes, moins intimidantes surtout.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Commençai-je timidement. Rentrer chez toi ?

- Non … Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce que je vais y trouver.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, étonnée de sa réponse. Je ne comprenais pas son allusion. A moins qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose, ça n'avait aucun sens. Je décidai de m'en assurer, je ne pouvais, de toute façon, pas lui cacher la vraie nature de sa femme. Je décidai de lui préparer un autre café, histoire de m'occuper les mains et de ne pas l'affronter directement.

- Edward, à propos de Mary …

Je marquai un temps de pause, hésitai, inquiète. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Après tout, on attribut rarement le bon rôle aux personnes révélant ce genre de secret …

- Ce n'est vraiment pas évident mais … il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Je sais, tenta-t-il sans que je n'y prête attention.

- Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas du tout pour la dénigrer ou pour l'évincer mais …

Je m'arrêtai net, réalisant que, trop perturbée par mes révélations imminentes, je n'avais pas relevé la phrase la plus importante de cette conversation. Il savait …

- Tu sais ? Comment ça tu sais ? M'étranglai-je en posant la tasse devant lui, un peu trop brutalement.

- Mary n'a pas été très discrète. Je crois que personne n'a dû lui expliquer le principe de transparence des vitres.

Il baissa les yeux, remua machinalement son café.

- J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas comme ça. Au moins je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour rien … Je n'aurais pas perdu ma famille.

- Comment ça perdu ? Tu es en froid avec eux à cause d'elle ?

- Ouai … Ils m'avaient mis en garde pourtant. Alice tout d'abord, ma sœur. Elle a des sortes d'intuitions. C'est assez bizarre. Elle ne s'est jamais trompé. J'aurais du l'écouter, mais j'étais jeune et con à l'époque ! Donc forcément, lorsqu'il m'ont dit de m'éloigner, j'ai fait l'inverse. J'ai foncé droit dans le mur. Ça va faire deux ans.

- Et tu n'as plus aucun contact ?

- Non aucun.

Sa voix était pleine de regrets, ses yeux ne quittaient pas son mug, ses doigts agitaient la cuillère inlassablement. Je ne pouvais que compatir, je ne connaissais que trop bien cette solitude qu'il devait ressentir.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant pour ton accident ? Je veux dire … est-ce que quelqu'un les a prévenu ?

- Non. A mon entrée, j'avais encore confiance. J'étais persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en restant avec Mary. Donc il était hors de question pour moi de revenir vers ma famille, ou même ne serait-ce que de les prévenir. Et puis je ne voulais surtout pas que ça créé des problèmes dans mon couple.

Il marqua une pause, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de poser son coude sur la table, la tête dans sa main. Il semblait touché, vraiment affecté. Il prit une inspiration, bu une gorgée de café avant de reprendre, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Maintenant je me dis que c'est un peu tard …

- Pas forcément … Ça vaut peut-être le coup de tenter non ? osai-je, timide.

- J'en sais rien … Je ne me vois pas ramper en leur disant ''_vous aviez raison. Pardonnez-moi_'' !

Il releva enfin les yeux vers moi, le sourire triste.

- Je sais, je suis un idiot invétéré et parfois ça ne fait pas de mal de mettre son ego de côté ! Se moqua-t-il en tentant d'imiter mon ton souvent plein de sarcasme.

- C'est toi qui l'a dit ! me dédouanai-je en arborant une mine faussement innocente.

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour tout ça.

- Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ?

Il soupira, hoche la tête.

- Ouai, soupira-t-il en acquiesçant. Ça fait un bail que tout me manque. Un jour peut-être, finit-il en un sourire mélancolique.

Je ne pouvais que comprendre. Il est parfois bien difficile de revenir vers les personnes que l'on aime et que l'on pense avoir perdu. Surtout lorsque vous savez être l'unique responsable de cet éloignement.

Je ne le jugeais pas, seulement je trouvais cela dommage. Il avait la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, de ça, j'en étais persuadée, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se battre pour elle.

Dans un sens, je l'enviais. Sa situation était loin d'être irréparable. Il suffisait d'oublier sa fierté un instant, juste le temps de prononcer ces mots, si simples et pourtant lourd de sens : ''_Je suis désolé''_. Juste ces trois mots pour retrouver sa vie. J'étais presque jalouse, il avait cette chance que je n'avais pas, et je trouvais dommage de ne pas la saisir car, à mon sens, ravaler son ego n'était pas cher payé pour obtenir une seconde chance.

Aucun de nous ne parlait, qu'aurions-nous dit de toute façon ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Le silence s'installa, commença à se faire pesant.

- Bon, sur cette note positive, ironisa-t-il en un rire gêné, je vais tacher de trouver un hôtel avant de me retrouver à la rue !

- Un hôtel ? Répétai-je, choquée. T'as pas d'autres conneries à sortir ? T'y réfléchiras demain à ton super hôtel ! En attendant tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici, et au moins c'est déjà adapté.

- Oh ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil taquin. Tu m'invites à passer la nuit chez toi ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air oui ! Et je vais même te faire découvrir mes talents de cuisinière !

L'ambiance légère et bon enfant retrouvée, j'eus soudain envie de le taquiner.

- Et puis dis donc, en débarquant avec ta valise sous le bras, tu ne vas tout de même pas oser me dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais ?!

- Je n'en espérais pas tant non, rectifia-t-il, sincère, avant d'ancrer son regard au mien. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire. Quand j'ai compris que je risquais de ne plus te revoir, tout ce que je me suis dit c'est qu'il fallait que je fonce, que je te retrouve. Quitte à ce que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas te perdre sans avoir tout tenté.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !<p>

RDV dans la semaine, sur Facebook, pour les extraits (Pseudo : Emma Nille pour celles qui souhaitent nous rejoindre) !

RDV, ici, mercredi pour la suite !


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Tout d'abords, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews ! Je tiens tout de même à vous en remercier ici car elles sont extrêmement motivantes ! Merci également pour vos mises en alerte et favoris ! **

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite ! Prêtes pour un énorme pas de géant ? Beaucoup de choses se passent et beaucoup d'informations et révélations dans ce chapitre, **

**Alors bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : <strong>

Il était presque 23h et je faisais mentalement le point sur notre soirée, tout en préparant deux tasses de café. Mes placards criant famine, nous avions dû nous rabattre sur un plat de pâtes. Bien évidemment, Edward n'avait pas laissé passer cette occasion formidable de se moquer du soit-disant talent de cuisinière dont je m'étais vanté. Je souris instinctivement en me remémorant ses mots, son visage, son regard. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi agréable. Un menu fade, de l'eau pour seule boisson, aucun dessert à proposer, et pourtant, j'aurais délaissé, sans aucune hésitation, tous les restaurants gastronomiques pour ces instants que nous venions de passer. Se taquiner l'un l'autre, parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, sourire et même rire. Seule depuis bien longtemps, j'avais oublié à quel point la vie banale pouvait être plaisante.

La solitude était presque devenue mon mode de vie et la logique aurait voulu que la présence de mon invité surprise me pèse mais, au contraire, avoir Edward à mes côtés semblait m'apaiser. Je me pris même à l'imaginer rester et envisageai d'accepter sa proposition de poursuivre sa rééducation moi-même. Je me ravisai vite cependant, consciente que cela aurait été totalement égoïste de ma part. Je devais d'abord penser à lui et il lui fallait les meilleurs soins possibles.

C'était étrange mais, j'avais beau me sentir bien en sa présence, ce petit bonheur passager me faisait peur. Lorsque vous avez passé les trois dernières années à vous morfondre et à vous blâmer, lorsque vous avez passé tout ce temps à ne ressentir que peine et souffrance, lorsque vos nuits ne sont faites que de cauchemars et de cris, vous finissez par vous y habituer et par vous persuader que souffrir vaut toujours mieux que de ne rien ressentir du tout. Alors lorsque rien ne vous y prépare et que vous pensez votre monde à jamais détruit, redécouvrir certaines émotions, certaines sensations, peut devenir extrêmement déstabilisant.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, mon cœur cogna plus fort, plus vite, martyrisa mes tempes, mes jambes se firent soudain bien molles, mes angoisses reprirent le dessus. Je tentai de me maîtriser, fis quelques exercices de respiration, mais je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Il fallait que je me détende et que je me focalise sur autre chose si je ne voulais pas me tétaniser au milieu de ma cuisine. Je décidai de ne pas attendre que mon café se fasse et apportai la tasse d'Edward, espérant m'apaiser quelque peu en sa présence.

J'entrai dans le salon et mes yeux se portèrent en premier lieu sur le fauteuil vide. C'était étrange de revoir ce genre d'accessoire ici. Je me revis, avant que tout ne soit aménagé et adapté, hurler et pleurer, seule, coincée entre les meubles, tomber maintes et maintes fois pour avoir loupé un simple transfert sur mon canapé, rager devant des portes trop étroites, devant une baignoire dont je ne pouvais même pas profiter. Edward n'aurait pas à subir ça, pas ce soir, pas ici.

Nous avions enlevé les assises du sofa, les avions posé juste devant, à même le sol et, à grand renfort de coussins, nous avions réussi à nous construire un petit nid douillet lui permettant d'abandonner le fauteuil. Il faisait sombre, seule une petite lampe d'appoint éclairait la pièce, mais cela ne rendait ce cocon que plus intime encore. Adossé contre le canapé, Edward avait réussi à approcher la table basse et venait d'allumer la grosse bougie ronde qui y trônait. Il tenait toujours l'allumette entre ses doigts, à la verticale, et la regardait se consumer lentement. Je m'approchai et il détourna son regard pour ne fixer que moi.

J'ai toujours entendu dire que la lumière des bougies était flatteuse. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Edward. Elle ne le flattait pas, elle le sublimait, faisait de lui un dieu d'une beauté presque irréelle.

Sa peau semblait se parer de diamants, ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes incrustées d'or, le cuivre de ses cheveux semblait danser sur le rythme vacillant de la flamme, ses lèvres, plus rosées et plus charnues que d'ordinaire, s'entre-ouvrirent en un sourire divin. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard, j'étais comme électrisée, presque obnubilée par son visage, par sa perfection, par sa beauté, par lui.

Je posai la tasse sur la table sans même regarder mon geste et m'agenouillai face à lui, juste à quelques centimètres, mes genoux collés à sa cuisse, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il me fixait toujours de ce même regard, tendre et pourtant brûlant. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant des heures. A le contempler, à détailler chaque parcelle de sa peau, à chercher le moindre défaut qui ne l'aurait rendu que plus beau, mais le feu approchait dangereusement les doigts de mon Apollon immobile. En un geste lent, je saisis sa main, approchai mes lèvres et soufflai la flamme sans jamais détacher mes yeux.

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu ? Murmurai-je, transportée.

- Si, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à ne pas céder à ce qui me fascine.

De sa main libre, il saisit mon poignet et m'attira contre lui. Il guida mes bras autour de son cou, redescendit les siens jusqu'à ma taille qu'il enserra, possessif et protecteur. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, nos lèvres étaient proches, nos souffles se mélangeaient déjà. Edward remonta ses mains le longs de mon dos, passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés et mes yeux se fermèrent aussitôt. Ma tête se renversa légèrement, je soupirai sans même m'en rendre compte. Je savourais, tout simplement. Des années qu'on ne m'avait plus touché, des années que mon corps n'avait plus ressenti pareilles sensations. Je me redressai pour retrouver son regard émeraude et mon cœur loupa un battement. Le désir dans ses yeux, sa peau brûlante sous mes doigts. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre. Je voulais succomber, céder à mes pulsions, à mes envies, à mon amour. Je me fichais de tout. Au diable mes principes, envolé mon passé, je ne voyais plus que ses lèvres. Qu'il découvre mes cicatrices m'importait peu, j'avais confiance. Mes doigts caressèrent cette bouche que je rêvais de martyriser et mes dernières barrières s'effondrèrent à l'instant même où sa langue effleura la pulpe de mon majeur. La raison m'abandonna totalement, je n'étais plus que désir. Mes lèvres saisirent les siennes avec avidité. Ce n'était plus une envie, c'était un besoin. Je voulais revivre, redécouvrir le plaisir pur avec lui.

Je me rapprochai encore, me collai à lui, passant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Je forçai la barrière de ses dents pour approfondir notre baiser. J'en voulais plus, toujours. Je voulais qu'il me serre, encore plus fort. Je désirais ce corps comme jamais, là, ici, maintenant. Je relâchai sa nuque et m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise, en arrachant deux dans ma précipitation. Je voulais le sentir, toucher la douceur de sa peau, ressentir sa chaleur. Frissonnante et tremblante sous ses caresses avides, j'ôtai enfin ce vêtement bien trop encombrant, le suppliant de m'étreindre plus fort encore. Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-shirt, remontèrent vers le haut de mon dos, dégrafèrent mon soutient-gorge avant de reprendre leurs caresses brûlantes et délicieuses.

Ses baisers et la sensation de ses doigts avaient beaux être merveilleux, tout était encore trop doux. Je me hâtai et enlevai moi-même mon haut et mon sous-vêtement avant de presser mon corps contre le sien. Peau à peau, cœur à cœur, je me fis presque violente. J'agrippai ses cheveux, mordillai ses lèvres avant d'intensifier nos baisers déjà passionnels. J'avais besoin de ça, de cette force pour me sentir en vie. Je voulais de la puissance, de la passion, de la douleur s'il le fallait mais je voulais tout oublier, contraster avec la violence de mon passé. Je voulais l'effacer le temps d'un instant, ne garder que cette sensation de bonheur charnel. Que ce plaisir à l'état brut dépasse le souvenir de l'horreur. Je ne voulais pas de douceur, j'avais besoin de sa force, d'une étreinte puissante pour me sentir vivante. Je voulais sentir mon cœur battre, mon corps s'ébattre.

Sans même que je ne prononce un mot, Edward sembla comprendre ma soif et se fit plus pressant encore. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent à mon jean et je l'aidai à m'en défaire pour pouvoir le déshabiller entièrement à mon tour. Quelques mouvements habiles et je pouvais enfin admirer le corps sur lequel j'avais tant fantasmé. Je restai émerveillée par sa beauté tandis qu'Edward me fixait, fier et fort, avant de m'attirer vers lui. Je me remis dans la même position, à califourchon sur lui, mais cette fois, je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Il agrippa mes cheveux, me forçant à offrir mon cou à ses baisers tandis que son autre main, sur mes fesses, guida mon intimité au plus près de son désir. Je me cambrai et m'offris entièrement à lui. Sa bouche parsemait désormais ma poitrine de baisers humides, sa langue vint tourmenter mes seins durcis par le plaisir et ses doigts glissèrent entre mes cuisses. J'arrachai ses lèvres de ma peau pour reprendre nos baisers. Ils se firent plus fougueux, ardents et je gémissais sans pudeur. Je me consumais sous ses doigts. Je brûlais d'un feu dont j'avais oublié l'existence. Je brûlais d'un feu dont je n'avais peut-être jamais connu l'existence.

Je le laissai s'emparer de mon être, je voulais vibrer sous ses caresses et j'avais ce besoin presque vital de ressentir sa présence, de le sentir contre moi, de le sentir en moi. Je le voulais intense, fort, je voulais sentir l'extase m'envahir. Mon esprit se détacha totalement pour ne plus laisser s'exprimer que mon corps. Je pouvais sentir le plaisir monter, encore et encore, et, alors que j'étais persuadée m'approcher de la jouissance, Edward parvenait à provoquer de plus fortes sensations. Ses mains, accrochées à mon bassin, m'obligeaient à suivre ses coups de reins, plus rudes, plus intenses, et je me sentis perdre pied. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, mordis sa clavicule, plantai mes ongles dans sa chair et lui tirai quelques cheveux au moment où je m'accrochai à lui, submergée par l'extase. Je le sentis se raidir et, à son tour, il martyrisa ma peau avant de s'écrouler contre le bord du canapé dans un râle profond.

Toujours contre lui, mes bras toujours enroulés autour de son cou, mon souffle était presque coupé, je pouvais sentir mon cœur cesser de battre, des spasmes me secouaient encore.

Le vide, plus aucune pensée autre que le bonheur, la douceur malgré la force, et ces milliers de décharges électriques qui envahissaient encore mon corps. Je m'accrochais toujours à mon amant, restais serrée tout contre lui, savourant ce moment de plénitude car je savais qu'il ne durerait pas.

Je redescendis lentement de mon nuage, relâchai mon étreinte pour la laisser s'évaporer en caresses, me décollant doucement pour placer mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. J'effleurai sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, dans un sourire. Je profitais de cet instant, si précieux, où, enfin, je me sentis bien.

Un baiser, une étreinte, et j'attrapai le plaid jeté sur le sofa afin de nous y envelopper. Je me calai contre son torse nu, dos à lui, liai mes doigts aux siens et observai nos mains ainsi soudées. Je les embrassai avant de les regarder de nouveau, fixai son alliance. Un petit pincement au cœur, mais je me raisonnai vite. Il était marié, mais quelle importance finalement ?

Je le sentis se redresser quelque peu tandis que je faisais tourner la bague sur elle-même autour de son annulaire.

- Je crois qu'elle ne sert plus à grand chose maintenant, murmura-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Je ne répondis pas, qu'aurais-je pu dire de toute façon ? Il relâcha ma main, soupira et ôta l'anneau avant de le poser sur la table sous mes yeux stupéfaits.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Edward, assurai-je, consciente que ce geste devait lui peser bien lourd.

- Je sais. Mais ça n'a plus aucune valeur, assura-t-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je glissais doucement pour me fondre encore mieux dans son étreinte. Ma tempe posée contre son torse, mes mains enserrant son bras droit. Je soupirais, souriais inconsciemment. Moment de liberté, de détente et de bonheur. Je me sentais tout simplement bien. J'aimais ces instants, rares, où j'oubliais tout, où rien ne me ramenait à ma réalité. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient souvent que de courte durée. Légèrement tournée sur le côté, je réalisai que je lui offrais une vue imprenable sur certaines de mes cicatrices lorsque ses doigts vinrent effleurer la boursouflure de mon épaule gauche. Je me redressai, anxieuse tout à coup. J'allais devoir me justifier, pourtant je ne m'en sentais pas encore capable. Je le fixai cherchant quoi dire mais son sourire calma vite mon angoisse.

- Rassure-toi, j'attendrai que tu sois prête à m'en parler.

Je ne quittai pas ses yeux, j'étais surprise et réellement touchée par cette attention. Mes mains encadrèrent son visage et je me laissai aller à l'embrasser tendrement avant de me remettre dans ma position initiale. Peu m'importait qu'il voit mes marques, j'étais avec un homme absolument merveilleux. Présent et d'un soutien sans faille, mais sans jamais m'oppresser. Je repensai à ses réactions, à ses gestes lors de mes moments difficiles comme le décès de Rachel. Jamais il ne m'avait brusqué, ne m'avait incité à parler. Il respectait mes silences et mes larmes, il me respectait, me comprenait dans un sens. Une part de moi voulais lui raconter ma vie, lui expliquer mon passé, lui confier mon mal-être, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais m'y prendre. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, la honte m'enfermait dans une sorte de mutisme. Il n'est jamais évident de dévoiler son jardin secret, alors quand celui-ci est aussi peu glorieux que le mien, cela s'avère presque impossible. Bien souvent, on se confie petit à petit, au détour d'une conversation, on lâche quelques indices par-ci par là, on fait des allusions plus ou moins discrètes. Mais dans mon cas, il existait peu de sujet capable d'amener ce genre de confidence.

Non, je ne me sentais pas prête, pas encore. Je le voulais pourtant, et j'allais le faire, il le fallait, mais pas ce soir.

- Tu es resplendissante sur cette photo.

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées et mes yeux se portèrent sur l'image dont il parlait. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'autre chose, c'était la seule photographie présente ici. Ma gorge se serra, mon cœur se contracta. Non, pas ce soir, pas maintenant, je n'y étais vraiment pas préparée.

- Tu as l'air heureuse dessus, tu rayonnes.

Je fixai le cadre sur le buffet, mais ne vis pas mon visage. Je ne voyais que mes amis, tous. Ce qu'Edward décrivait, c'était sur eux que je le voyais.

- Est-ce que je peux voir de plus près ? Me pria-t-il, curieux.

Je me tournai vers lui, le regard plus suppliant que je ne l'aurais souhaité. C'était déjà trop, devoir ne serait-ce qu'évoquer cette photo était une torture. Il dut lire en moi, une fois de plus et tenta de me rassurer.

- Je veux juste regarder, ça ne t'engage à rien.

Je sentis mes mâchoires se crisper douloureusement. J'hésitai un moment, gardant mes yeux implorants accrochés à son regard doux. Je me redressai difficilement, emportant le plaid avec moi et accédai à sa requête, le cœur lourd et la conscience tourmentée.

J'aurais dû refuser, peut-être même inventer n'importe quelle excuse pour me soustraire à ce moment qui, je le savais, risquait de me faire sombrer une fois de plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il provoque ça ? Je n'étais pas prête, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus, j'en étais incapable.

Je lui tendis la photo et la couverture puis récupérai mes vêtements, les enfilai à la hâte. Il posa les objets près de lui, préférant m'imiter, avec beaucoup plus de difficultés cependant, avant de considérer l'image. Je récupérai la tasse de café froid sur la table, me fit intérieurement la remarque idiote sur ce deuxième gaspillage de la journée.

- Est- ce que tu en veux un autre ? proposai-je en espérant éviter l'étude détaillée de mon passé.

- Non, je veux que tu viennes t'asseoir près de moi, quémanda-t-il sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il me demandait de faire.

**Edward **

Bella ne bougeait pas d'un iota, préférant probablement rester debout. J'observais l'image sous mes doigts. Une bande d'amis, des sourires heureux, une bonne ambiance, tout respirait la joie de vivre. Bella y était magnifique, elle l'était d'ailleurs toujours, mais pourtant elle semblait différente sur cette image. Outre quelques détails dans la forme du visage, ce qui me marqua le plus fut son regard, ces étincelles dans ses yeux, de véritables étoiles qui s'étaient éteintes depuis. Une douleur traversa ma poitrine et je fus touché par une profonde tristesse. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa vie ? Quels événements l'avaient détruite au point de ternir son regard ?

Lui poser la question aurait été vain, aussi je préférai reprendre mon observation et j'aperçus, juste derrière elle sur l'image, son frère, le visage bien moins dur que celui que je lui connaissais.

- C'est Jasper, demandai-je machinalement sans réellement attendre une réponse.

- Oui.

Elle ne semblait pas très encline à parler de cette photo et un silence s'installa après sa brève réponse. Je la vis serrer les points, pouvais presque entendre son cœur torturer sa poitrine. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur l'image. Sur son image plutôt, et je ne pouvais me détacher de ce regard enjoué.

- Tu as l'air heureuse sur cette photo, remarquai-je, tristement attendri.

- Parce qu'à l'époque je l'étais, murmura-t-elle, émue.

- Mais ça a changé depuis, observai-je comme pour moi-même, désolé.

Je me retournai vers elle et la vis fixer la photo, le regard emplie d'une douleur certaine, un sourire triste parant ses lèvres. Elle ne me répondit pas mais son silence le fit pour elle. J'avais vu juste. Je voulais tellement qu'elle me parle, qu'elle se libère, qu'elle partage sa souffrance, pouvoir la soulager, mais je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquer. Je repris mon étude, peut-être arriverais-je à l'atteindre par ce biais ?

- Qui sont les autres personnes ? Vous avez l'air si proches.

- On l'était, soupira-t-elle.

Elle tritura ses doigts, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de souffler. Elle tentait de se donner une contenance, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle s'approcha lentement, vint s'asseoir près de moi, les jambes repliées contre elle, et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de pointer tour à tour les visages sur la photographie.

- Jasper donc … Et là, c'est Maria, sa copine de l'époque. Ils se sont séparés peu de temps après cette soirée, m'expliqua-t-elle en désignant une jolie latine. Les quatre ici, ce sont Mike, Paul , Jessica et Angela, des amis.

Elle ne me donna pas plus de détails sur ces derniers mais je la sentis trembler. Elle reprit après un effort de respiration, pointant une jolie brune de type amérindienne.

- Leah, une fille géniale que j'adorais … Elle est avec Jacob maintenant, précisa-t-elle en désignant une baraque aux cheveux longs et noirs, indien lui aussi. Lui et moi, on était fiancé à cette époque là … On devait se marier l'été suivant.

Elle ne semblait pas amer, au contraire, elle souriait. D'un sourire triste et empreint de nostalgie, mais aucun sentiment négatif à son égard ne semblait l'habiter.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus et haussa les épaules, quelque peu gênée.

- Elle a été là pour lui lorsqu'il en a eu le plus besoin.

Toujours cette nostalgie, c'était étrange.

- Et toi ? Tu …

Elle porta son regard sur moi et je ne pus terminer ma phrase, ses yeux en disaient longs, elle était totalement résignée. Son sourire était teinté d'une certaine mélancolie mais elle semblait pourtant pleine de compassion et de bon sentiments pour ce couple.

- Ils sont beaux tous les deux, ensemble. Ils se rendent heureux … Ils vont même avoir un bébé.

Je ne m'étalai pas plus, comprenant qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à m'en dire plus sur elle pour le moment. Je retournai à la photo, désignai une blonde magnifique.

- Et là ? Qui c'est ?

- Rosalie … ma sœur.

Sa voix tremblait littéralement mais je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête.

- Ta sœur ? C'est drôle, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Ceci-dit tu ne ressembles pas à Jasper non plus.

- Non, je ne ressemble à aucun des deux, confirma-t-elle en s'étranglant de plus en plus. Mais Rosalie est la jumelle de Jasper.

- Ils doivent être très proches.

Elle baissa la tête et je ressentis aussitôt un malaise. Elle se racla la gorge, voulu se relever, probablement pour passer à autre chose. Notre conversation paraissait être éprouvante pour elle.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas un café ?

Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de s'échapper, je sentais que je m'approchais de quelque chose.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit qui était la dernière.

Elle se raidit, me fixa et tout devint clair. Son mal-être était en rapport avec ces gens, avec cette photo. Elle me suppliait presque silencieusement de ne pas poursuivre mon interrogatoire. Je pouvais lire toute sa souffrance dans son regard. Je l'incitais pourtant, je voulais qu'elle lâche prise. Elle souffla une fois de plus et commença à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, tremblante.

- Rachel … la sœur de Jacob … ma sœur de cœur.

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Agonie, c'est le seul mot auquel je pensais lorsque je la regardais. Elle souffrait terriblement. J'étais choqué par ce que je commençais à comprendre. Je l'attirai à moi, liai mes doigts aux siens pour lui signifier ma présence. Je présageai le pire … Dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux, je murmurai ma question, anxieux.

- Est-ce qu'elle est …

Je ne pus terminer, Bella éclata en sanglot, poussa presque un cri de douleur.

- Elle est morte à cause de moi … Rachel, Rosalie, Mike et Paul, ils le sont tous ! Je les ai tué Edward, tout est de ma faute ! J'ai volé leur vie …

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p> 


	26. ChapItrE 26

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Tout d'abords, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent, on m'a appelé pour du boulot de nuit en urgence et depuis, je n'ai pas pu décrocher ! Entre le travail, mes tentatives de repos, ma fille et mon mari, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de me consacrer à ma fic ! **

**Donc rassurez-vous (et pour répondre à un commentaire), je n'abandonne pas ma fic, loin de là ! Je risque juste d'avoir quelques retards, parfois. **

**Avant de vous poster la suite, je tiens, comme à chaque fois, à vous remercier pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement. Désolée ! **

**J'arrête mon blabla : voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : <strong>

Seul dans ce grand lit froid, je regardais défiler les heures. Cette fin de soirée avait été éprouvante pour Bella et je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle me parle de ses amis. Se confier a parfois un effet libérateur, mais quelquefois, cela a pour seul effet de faire remonter de vieux démons à la surface. C'est ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Bella s'était totalement fermée, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, puis s'était éloignée de moi avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme relatif. Juste quelques mots, des ''_oui''_, des ''_non''_, un simple ''_bonne nuit''_ lorsqu'elle revint après avoir préparé ma chambre. La sienne plus exactement. Aucune photo, aucune décoration, froide et vide, à l'image de ce que ressentait Bella.

Je ne savais rien de plus sur les circonstances de ce drame. Je ne pouvais que supposer. Je rassemblai mes souvenirs, tentai d'analyser, mais tout restait très flou. Il s'agissait d'un accident, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait derrière les barreaux et non pas à se morfondre dans la pièce à côté. Elle n'allait probablement pas dormir cette nuit et si, par miracle, elle finissait par tomber d'épuisement, je me doutais que des cauchemars prendrait le relais de sa conscience tourmentée. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait rester seule, qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler et j'avais accéder à sa requête malgré ma culpabilité à la laisser seule dans cet état.

Les minutes sont longues lorsque votre esprit vous interdit de dormir. Je n'avais de cesse de réfléchir à tout ça. Je me refaisais le fil de notre soirée, me remémorais sa conversation avec Jasper, nos moments au centre, tout ce qui pouvait m'aider à la comprendre d'avantage. Je la revis entrer dans la salle de rééducation et s'effondrer sur mes genoux, je me remémorais ses regards tristes et lointains, son agressivité le jours où elle avait relevé son pantalon pour me montrer ses cicatrices afin de me faire taire. Son comportement, ses réactions, ses paroles, sa personnalité, elle, tout était plus clair désormais. Je me sentais bête au possible, j'avais passé mon temps à me plaindre auprès d'elle alors que depuis tout ce temps, elle souffrait le martyre, en silence. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, juste que ses amis étaient morts par sa faute, et qu'elle s'en voulait au point de se détruire elle-même.

Je réfléchissais à un moyen de l'aider, de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, que je resterai auprès d'elle, peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer. Rien ne me venait, je ne pouvais qu'être là, rien de ce que je pouvais faire, ou dire, n'allait l'aider. J'étais impuissant, démuni face à sa douleur.

Je me tournai difficilement face à la porte et aperçu sa silhouette dans l'encadrement. Je ne distinguais pas son visage mais je pouvais entendre sa respiration, difficile et profonde. Elle restait immobile, son corps entouré de ses bras, la tête appuyée contre le chambranle. Je me relevai sur un coude, tendis ma main vers elle.

- Viens, chuchotai-je comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, elle hésitait probablement. Je la voulais dans mes bras, je voulais lui laisser une autre image que cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Comment avions-nous pu passer du bonheur de nous découvrir, à cette situation où nous n'osions même plus dire un mot ?

J'attendais, toujours dans la même position, quand elle se décida à avancer, lentement, très lentement. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi, saisit ma main et je tentai de me redresser pour lui faire face, en vain.

- Il faut d'abord que tu pivotes un peu plus le haut du corps et que tu t'aides de ton coude, après seulement tu pourras t'asseoir, me rappela-t-elle, la voix cassée.

Je m'exécutai et voulu allumer la lampe de chevet mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Non ! Ce sera plus facile comme ça …

Je ne dis rien, lui fis de nouveau face. Elle s'approcha encore plus, vint saisir mon visage entre ses mains. Elle caressa mes joues, mes lèvres, y déposa un baiser chaste avant de les reprendre avec douceur. J'y répondis sur le même rythme lent et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi. Mes bras plaqués dans son dos, remontant vers ses cheveux, je voulais la sentir au plus près. Elle se décolla légèrement, posa son front contre le mien et souffla pour se donner du courage.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Edward.

Sa voix était éraillée, pleine de douleur. Mes mains vinrent caresser ses pommettes et je dégageai quelques mèches de son visage avant de le relever vers moi. Je voulais qu'elle me voit malgré la pénombre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi indiscret.

Elle renifla, baissa de nouveau sa tête. Elle était gênée, luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

- Je crois que je te dois quelques explications maintenant.

- Ne t'oblige à rien si tu ne te sens pas prête. Je suis là de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ton passé, assurai-je, me voulant rassurant.

- Je peux comprendre tu sais. Tous ces secrets, mes non-dits, mon comportement, ma réaction de ce soir, ça en aurait fait fuir plus d'un …

- Pas moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Je te l'ai dit, il est hors de question que je te lâche.

- Tu devrais pourtant, sembla-t-elle me conseiller. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Edward.

Sa voix se brisa une fois de plus et je la forçai de nouveau à me regarder. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se descendre ainsi.

- Bella … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je sais ce que tu es au fond de toi. Dis-moi que tu t'en veux, que tu culpabilises, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible dont tu es responsable, mais ne me dis pas que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. Parce que c'est faux. Peu importe ce que tu pourras me dire, je sais ce qu'il y a au fond de toi.

Je sentis une larme sur mon pouce, sa mâchoire se crispa et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle se dégagea de mes mains, cacha son visage avec les siennes et je l'attirai à moi pour la consoler. Je caressai ses cheveux, sans un mot, la laissai se reprendre lentement. Elle se détacha mais pour mieux m'enlacer à son tour. Les bras autour de mon cou, accrochés comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle tenta d'articuler, toujours secouée par ses larmes.

- Je ne serai jamais de bonne compagnie.

- Ça c'est à moi d'en juger, rectifiai-je avec tendresse.

- Je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus … C'est là, tout le temps. Je le revis toutes les nuits, je les revois dès que je ferme les yeux, je les entends, je …

Elle stoppa sa phrase, à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Elle se défit de notre étreinte, passa ses mains sur son visage, prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Il faut que tu saches … Je ne veux pas te perdre Edward, alors il faut que tu saches.

Je liai mes doigts aux siens pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas fuir, bien au contraire. Je voulais être là pour elle, écouter ce qu'elle avait à me livrer. Je la laissai poursuivre sans prononcer un mot. Elle souffla, renifla et serra d'avantage ses doigts avant de reprendre d'une voix toujours tremblante.

- Je … ça s'est passé le 12 mars, jour de mon anniversaire.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son agressivité ce fameux jour, lorsque je m'étais risqué à lui souhaiter. Son visage, sa réaction, tout me revenait en mémoire.

- Nous étions cinq dans la voiture. Rosalie, ma sœur, Rachel, ma belle-sœur, Mike et Paul, des amis, et moi. C'est moi qui conduisais.

Elle s'arrêta une fois de plus, libéra quelques larmes, encore, et serra mes mains. En parler semblait être une torture, ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire, loin, perdu dans ce passé, chaque mot paraissait être arraché à sa gorge.

- Paul et Mike dormaient à l'arrière, Rosalie somnolait à côté de moi. Rachel était derrière, côté passager … On était en train de se disputer, j'étais hors de moi. Je me suis retournée pour la regarder, j'ai entendu ma sœur hurler, l'instant d'après tout était terminé. J'ai fait une sortie de route, on est parti en tonneaux et la voiture s'est littéralement encastrée dans un arbre.

Elle ferma les yeux et je devinai que cela devenait bien trop difficile à revivre pour elle. L'histoire n'était pas terminée, je le voyais dans son regard. Elle revoyait la scène, j'en étais persuadé. Les corps et les cris, à n'en pas douter, l'horreur et l'agonie pour elle seule qui avait survécu. C'en était trop pour elle, c'était beaucoup pour moi, la voir souffrir ainsi devenait insupportable. Je la serrai dans mes bras, eu envie de la rassurer avec une phrase idiote et faussement déculpabilisante. C'était un accident, rien n'est de ta faute mon amour. Mais je me ravisai aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre ce genre de phrase. Aucune parole, toutes déplacées et inconvenantes. Juste mes bras, aimants et protecteurs, juste ma présence, être là, juste là.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis les filles !<p>

A très vite !


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Pour les prochaines, je tenterai d'y répondre au fur et à mesure comme avant !

Je vais vous épargner mon petit discours sur mon emploi de ministre de ces deniers temps pour laisser place à ce que vous attendez depuis trop longtemps (2 semaines de retard, j'ai honte!) :

La suite !

* * *

><p>Un petit conseil pour la musique de fond ? <strong>« Roads » de Portishead<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

La tempe posée contre la vitre froide du taxi, je regardais défiler le paysage. Bella avait raison, il fallait que je retourne au centre, mais, pourtant, cette idée m'angoissait. Être enfermé, loin d'elle, dans un lieu où elle n'avait même plus le droit de mettre les pieds... J'avais cette étrange et désagréable impression que les choses risquaient de se compliquer pour nous. Moi, dans une chambre aseptisée ; elle, dans cette maison sans vie.

Je tentai de faire le vide pour ne pas me laisser gagner par un certain pessimisme. Pourtant, je ne pouvais être qu'inquiet face à Bella et son esprit torturé. Elle n'avait cessé de me dire qu'elle ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour moi. Cela aurait dû me flatter, mais, venant d'elle, cela voulait surtout dire que le meilleur pour moi était forcément loin d'elle et du monstre qu'elle pensait être.

Je me remémorai ses mots, ses caresses et ses baisers. L'intensité de notre étreinte après ses révélations. Des instants magiques qui, loin d'elle, seul, semblaient résonner comme un adieu.

Les yeux fermés, je repensai à cette nuit, à la façon dont nous avions fait l'amour. Un courant électrique me parcourut l'échine, des frissons m'envahirent, les sensations refirent surface instantanément. Entre tristesse et bonheur, douleur et délice, peur et espoir, je revivais ses caresses.

Le front collé au mien, ses yeux fixant ma bouche, elle caressa mes lèvres de son pouce. Une larme s'échoua sur sa bouche tandis que d'autres glissaient lentement sur ses joues. Ma langue gomma la perle salée déposée sur ses lèvres, mes baisers effacèrent celles qui ruisselaient sur sa peau. Elle me fixa, longtemps, et, malgré la pénombre, je pouvais lire en son regard. Elle m'ouvrait sa porte une fois de plus, m'autorisait l'accès à son esprit, me laissait ressentir sa détresse et sa douleur mais, bien plus fort encore, sans un mot, juste par l'intensité de son regard, elle me faisait la plus belle des déclarations. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'amour qu'à ce moment précis. J'aurais voulu lui dire, _moi aussi_, lui chanter mille et un _je t'aime_, mais cela ne nous ressemblait pas. Je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer, mais nous étions au dessus de ça. Nos mots, quels qu'ils soient, ne pouvaient qu'être insuffisants, de trop même. Nos gestes, nos êtres et nos cœurs battant à l'unisson parlaient pour nous, avaient plus de sens que toutes les jolies phrases toutes faites.

Elle colla son visage contre le mien et soupira avant de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Une main sur ses reins, l'autre agrippant sa nuque, je la rapprochai au plus près. Je la voulais près de moi, tout contre mon corps, tout contre mon cœur. Un seul mot d'ordre : ne jamais se quitter, ne jamais se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent, nos langues dansèrent un ballet sans fin, nos mains se frayèrent un chemin sous nos vêtements, nos doigts effleurèrent chaque parcelle de peau ardente. Je me reculai légèrement pour m'appuyer contre la tête de lit et Bella, respectant notre loi tacite, se colla aussitôt à moi. Ses jambes nues passées de chaque côté de mes cuisses, je pouvais les caresser à loisir, sentir leur douceur, mais aussi les reliefs des cicatrices, plaies anciennes et brûlures. Elle se détacha pour enlever son pull et j'admirai son corps nu dont la lumière tamisée, provenant du salon, en effleurait les contours. Je devinai ses formes plus que je ne les voyais vraiment et je ne pus rester éloigné une seconde de plus. Il fallait que je la touche, il fallait que je la sente. _Ne jamais se quitter, ne jamais se détacher l'un de l'autre_. Mes mains caressèrent son dos, mes doigts glissèrent sur d'autres cicatrices et Bella me serra encore plus fort, prit possession de mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre mais intense. Je fus surpris qu'elle ne se raidisse pas malgré mon toucher et ce constat m'emplit d'espoir. Entre mes bras, elle n'avait pas honte, ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Elle avait confiance. Une force étrange m'envahit et je redoublai mes caresses. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et tirai légèrement sur ses cheveux pour dégager son cou que je m'empressai de butiner. D'abord le creux, juste sous son oreille, puis je descendis lentement tandis que mes mains continuaient de parcourir son corps. Je mordis la peau de sa clavicule et d'un geste rapide, je la collai de nouveau à moi avant de poursuivre mes baisers. Son épaules, son décolleté, la naissance d'un sein. Et alors que, de ma main gauche, je ramenais son bassin au plus près de moi, je saisis un mamelon entre mes dents, fis tourner ma langue sur la pointe durcie. Ma main libre remonta de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge, caressant la peu délicieuse et tendue entre ses seins. Mes lèvres délivrèrent sa poitrine pour s'emparer de sa bouche, avide et gourmande. Je savourais ce moment, sentir Bella s'évader entre mes bras, frémir sous mes doigts, l'entendre gémir et soupirer. Elle se détacha une seconde pour enlever mon T-shirt et reprit possession de mes lèvres. Ses doigts fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, ses hanches ondulaient sur le rythme de sa langue caressant la mienne. La sensation de nos peaux collées l'une à l'autre m'électrisait et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements lorsque ses mains partir, elles-aussi, à l'assaut de mon corps.

Nos gestes étaient lents, lascifs. Notre amour transparaissait sous nos caresses. J'avais l'impression de comprendre, enfin, ce que voulait réellement dire _faire l'amour_. Je tremblais presque sous ses doigts, j'étais envahi par une émotion rare. Je pouvais sentir nos deux corps se souder l'un à l'autre, fusionner. Nos cœurs battaient ensemble, tout était tellement évident, tellement naturel, instinctif. Je revivais sous ses doigts, submergé par mes émotions et mon amour. La serrant entre mes bras, vibrant sous ses caresses, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi fort.

Nous ne dérogeâmes à notre règle que pour nous débarrasser de nos derniers vêtements, barrières bien trop encombrantes face à notre désir de nous fondre l'un en l'autre. Je m'allongeai et Bella se plaça sur moi, son intimité contre la mienne, sa poitrine contre mon torse, son visage face au mien. Je dégageai quelques mèches autour de son visage, la regardai fixer ma bouche alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieur. Désirable et sexy, elle s'approcha pour un léger baiser, lent et sensuel, qu'elle n'approfondit pas. Elle laissa ses lèvres contre les miennes, soupira avant de murmurer.

- Je voudrais te dire à quel point je t'aime Edward … mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre … et j'ai peur de te faire fuir.

J'aurais voulu répondre, mais elle m'en empêcha. Reprenant ma bouche avec passion, elle glissa le long de mon érection et souda ainsi nos êtres. Je l'accompagnai dans de longs et lents mouvements qui nous menèrent vite, insatiables, vers des va-et-vient toujours plus intenses. Elle releva le haut de son corps pour s'accrocher à la tête de lit tandis que j'agrippai ses hanches. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, je voulais m'ancrer au plus profond, la posséder, toujours plus. Le plaisir commença à m'envahir et le besoin de la toucher, de la sentir, redoubla. Je relâchai une main et relevai mon corps pour goûter à nouveau sa poitrine. Ma langue se délecta de sa peau sucrée et je sentis ma merveilleuse amante se tendre sous mes assauts. Elle gémit, renversa sa tête en arrière et s'appuya contre ma bouche. _Ne jamais se quitter, ne jamais se détacher l'un de l'autre._ Je voulus intensifier mes caresses linguales et m'accrochai à son dos pour nous souder l'un à l'autre, mais elle lâcha la tête de lit, cédant sous mon poids, et nos corps retombèrent sur le matelas. Imperturbables, nous reprîmes nos va-et-vient et, alors que Bella fourrageait dans mes cheveux et mordillait le lobe de mon oreille, je sentis l'extase m'envahir. Ma tête se renversa, s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et je tentai de lutter pour ne pas m'envoler sans elle. Mes mains sur ses fesses, je stoppai ses mouvements avant de reprendre, plus lentement. Je remontais ma main droite au creux de ses reins pour nous caler sur le même rythme, tandis que la gauche remontait vers son visage. Mon pouce effleura ses lèvres, les écarta légèrement et elle n'hésita pas à passer sa langue sur la pulpe de mon doigt avant de refermer sa bouche dessus. Ce geste et l'excitation qu'il provoqua faillit me projeter loin vers les abysses du plaisir, mais je me retins une fois de plus. Ma main posée sur ses fesses remonta vers sa nuque et je retirai mon pouce de sa bouche pour le remplacer par ma langue dans un baiser intense et fougueux. Mon doigt ainsi humidifié se fraya un chemin vers son intimité et je dessinai de petits cercles autour de ce bouton déclencheur de mille sensations. Ses mains lâchèrent mes cheveux pour empoigner l'oreiller de chaque côté de ma tête, ses hanches ondulèrent, accélérant nos va-et-vient mais aussi mes caresses entre ses cuisses. Elle se crispa, se mit à trembler, fut secouée de spasmes et gémit sans pudeur contre ma bouche lorsque, sentant moi aussi l'orgasme m'envahir, je tentai d'approfondir notre baiser. Propulsé par son plaisir ainsi exprimé, je lâchai prise, enfin, et la rejoignis dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous.

Nous étions resté un moment sans bouger, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, à savourer cet instant, sans un mot, sans autres gestes que mes doigts glissant dans ses cheveux emmêlés, quelques caresses le long de son dos. Nous aurions pu passer la nuit ainsi, mais il fallait que je lui réponde, il fallait qu'elle le sache. Aucune angoisse, j'étais sûr de moi et de ce que j'éprouvais.

- Moi aussi Bella, murmurai-je.

Elle avait relevé la tête, m'avait fixé sans comprendre sur l'instant, alors j'avais repris, désirant mettre fin à ses inquiétudes.

- Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire qui me fera fuir. Moi aussi Bella.

Elle avait sourit, simplement, avant de m'embrasser tendrement, sans rien ajouter de plus. Nous le savions, nous le ressentions. Ce lien, cet amour qui nous unissait était palpable, au delà des mots, au delà de tout. Elle avait reposé sa tête sur mon torse et j'avais repris mes caresses, serein, certain que rien ne pouvait nous arriver.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<p>

Pour la prochaine suite, vous l'aurez bel et bien mercredi prochain car elle est prête à être postée !

Pour celles qui souhaitent, vous aurez droit à votre fameux petit extrait du dimanche sur Facebook ! (Pseudo : Emma Nille)


	28. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde normalement ! Merci aux personnes qui ne sont pas enregistrées et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ! **

**Assez parlé, voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 :<strong>

J'approchais de chez moi, passage inévitable avant mon retour au centre, et, plutôt que de redouter une confrontation avec celle qui était encore ma femme, je redoutais les semaines à venir, l'absence de Bella, le manque. Mais par dessus tout, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de ne plus la revoir. Cette façon qu'elle avait eu de souder nos corps …Loin d'elle, mes certitudes n'étaient plus aussi solides. Seul dans cette voiture, ces émotions et cette intensité me faisaient peur, me donnaient l'impression d'un adieu.

Le taxi s'arrêta juste devant ma maison et le chauffeur sortit mon fauteuil du coffre. Je m'installai et fixai la demeure quelques secondes.

- Je vous attends Monsieur ?

- Oui. Laissez tourner le compteur.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? Proposa timidement le chauffeur.

- Non, je saurai me débrouiller, assurai-je, reconnaissant malgré tout.

Le visage fière et souriant de ma Bella m'apparut. Je lui avais promis de faire un effort, de me battre pour retrouver mon autonomie et je comptais bien tenir cette promesse. Je passai le portail et longeai l'allée qui menait à ce qui, autrefois, était mon chez-moi. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place ici, cette vie n'était plus la mienne. J'avais d'autres ambitions, plus simples que cette immense demeure. Je rêvais d'une petite maison, aux côtés d'une jolie brune à l'esprit tourmenté et au caractère bien trempé.

Mon sourire, provoqué par l'agréable pensée de mon avenir avec Bella, s'effaça aussitôt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Mary. Elle se précipita vers moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et j'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Edward, mon chéri ! Tu es rentré ?

Je tentai de rester stoïque malgré mon agacement devant son engouement simulé.

- Non Mary, je ne fais qu'un passage. Ensuite je retournerai au centre et tu pourras reprendre ta vie exactement là où tu l'avais laissé. A quelques exceptions près …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On sera mieux à l'intérieur pour en discuter.

- Bien sûr mon chéri ! Je vais nous faire du café !

Sa fausse bonne humeur m'irritait au plus haut point, elle était ridicule, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour pousser mon fauteuil, je ne pus m'empêcher de la repousser.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Mais enfin mon chéri qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je passai la porte, me retournai aussitôt pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu es soudainement retombée amoureuse ? C'est quoi cette comédie ? T'es ridicule Mary ! Sincèrement !

Son sourire s'effaça, ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

- Je pensais que tu serai heureux de me voir, mais visiblement je me suis trompée …

- J'aurais pu l'être. Quelques mois en arrière, avant de réaliser certaines choses, avant de comprendre.

Elle passa une mèche derrière son oreille, elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

- Écoute Edward … Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais essaye de te mettre à ma place. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ça n'est pas évident pour moi non plus tu sais. Te voir comme ça, aussi diminué, c'est très perturbant pour moi, c'est toute ma vie qui bascule.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Mary ? Tout ce qu'il y a ici nous appartient, même handicapé, on ne risquait pas de le perdre. Je suis en fauteuil mais je reste le même homme, avec le même caractère, la même personnalité. Je me déplace différemment c'est vrai, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être autonome.

Mes paroles résonnèrent en moi comme une révélation, me rappelèrent celles de Bella, au centre, quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse et ne s'enfuie. Je fus surpris de constater que je pensais réellement ce que je venais de dire. Grâce à Bella, j'avais enfin réalisé que le fauteuil n'était qu'un détail. Je restais le même, j'avais droit à une vie, j'avais droit au bonheur. Cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter ma force, je voulais me battre, pour elle, pour ce qu'elle m'avait apporté, pour ce que j'avais moi-même à lui apporter. Je souris intérieurement, mais Mary me fit vite redescendre sur Terre.

- Mais bien sûr que si ça change tout Edward.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Le regard des autres ? T'as peur qu'on t'appelle ''la femme de l'éclopé'' ?

- Mais tu ne comprends rien ! hurla-t-elle en lâchant quelques larmes. Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ?! Tu me donnes le mauvais rôle mais c'est dur pour moi aussi ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le regard des autres. C'est toute ma vie qui change avec ton handicap. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me bouleverse !

- Oh si je l'imagine Mary, certifiai-je, stoïque. Tu es tellement bouleversée que tu t'es réfugiée dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle me fixa, interdite, ne sachant plus quoi dire. J'abattais ma dernière carte, elle allait devoir montrer son vrai visage désormais.

- L'intérêt d'une vitre, c'est qu'elle est transparente, repris-je, condescendant. Te montrer avec ton amant juste sous les fenêtres de l'hôpital n'était franchement pas malin si tu voulais rester discrète.

Elle baissa la tête, cacha son visage de ses mains avant de me fixer, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais que tu ne me comprendras probablement pas mais … je suis une femme Edward. Il s'est passé des mois depuis ton accident et j'ai des besoins. Tu préférerais me voir frustrée et partir pour cette simple raison ? Tu es devenu impuissant, alors comment veux-tu que j'assouvisse mes envies ?

Je soutenais son regard, elle n'avait décidément honte de rien. Je ris franchement, ébahis devant tant d'audace.

- Impuissant ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va très bien de ce côté là ! Assurai-je sans pouvoir cacher mon sourire équivoque.

Les yeux de Mary s'assombrir, son visage se transforma.

- Tu viens me faire une scène alors que tu te tape cette pétasse ?!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, l'entendre la salir de cette façon m'était insupportable.

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Hurlai-je, hargneux.

- Alors c'est vrai ?! Tu couches avec cette infirmière ?! Non mais je rêve ! Elle est pire que ce que je pensais !

- Arrête ça tout de suite Mary ! La prévins-je.

- Non ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle s'est servie de moi pour t'avoir ! Elle s'est servie de tout ce que je lui ai dit pour m'écarter et se rapprocher de toi !

- Ferme-là ! Ordonnai-je.

Elle me fixa, les yeux ronds et effrayés. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé de cette façon, jamais je n'avais été aussi agressif. Je tentai de me calmer, nous n'arriverions à rien de cette façon.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer, dans ton esprit tordu, quel intérêt elle aurait eu à faire ça ?

- Ton argent Edward ! C'est aussi simple que ça. Elle n'a rien, ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille avec un salaire de misère. Tu es une occasion rêvée pour elle.

- Une occasion rêvée alors que je ne pourrai plus retravailler ?

- Tu conserves ta fortune malgré tout.

Je souris devant tant d'ignorance. Bella, intéressée par l'argent, c'était ridicule.

- Si tu la connaissais tu te rendrais compte à quel point ce que tu dis est grotesque.

Elle soupira, réajusta sa robe, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de moi.

- De toute façon on s'en fiche de cette fille. J'ai fait une erreur, tu en as fait une, alors on est quitte. On peut repartir sur de bonnes bases toi et moi.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de moi, se para d'un regard mutin qui, autrefois, me faisait chavirer. Ça n'avait plus aucun effet désormais. Je le trouvais, au contraire, faux et surjoué. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses, remontèrent doucement et je la laissai faire, curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

- Toi et moi Edward, ça a toujours été spécial. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, et je sais ce que tu aimes …

Je retins ses poignets alors que ses doigts approchèrent dangereusement ma braguette.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Edward, poursuivit-elle d'une voix suave. Et moi je sais comment te faire chavirer. Laisse-toi faire chéri et je peux te certifier qu'après ça tu n'auras plus jamais envie de partir.

Elle tenta de dégager ses mains de mon emprise mais je la repoussai, écœuré cette fois.

- Parce que tu coucherais avec une loque toi ? Tu es prête à te donner à moi, alors que je te dégoûte au plus haut point, juste pour garder ton train de vie ? Pour l'argent ? Tu sais comment on appelle les femmes comme toi ?

Elle se releva et me gifla avec force. Je le méritais sans doute, mais j'étais enfin soulagé. Je ne ripostai pas, n'ajoutai rien, me contentai de la regarder et de sourire, triomphant.

- Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là. Maintenant tu vas prendre tes affaires et partir. Tu sors de ma vie.

- On est marié Edward ! Tout ce qu'il y a ici, maison comprise, est à moi également ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais te faire cracher un sacré paquet de pognon espèce d'enfoiré !

- Pour ça je te fais confiance. Tu as deux jours pour partir, pas un de plus.

Les insultes et les hurlements de Mary s'enchaînèrent mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je fis demi-tour, fier de moi et enfin libéré. Une nouvelle vie m'attendait. Loin de cette épouse vénale et mauvaise, loin des désirs matérialistes.

Ma nouvelle vie, je la voulais simple et sans apparat. Je la voulais auprès de la femme dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux, auprès de cette femme qui avait appris à aimer l'homme malgré le fauteuil, auprès de cette femme qui m'avait redonné l'espoir et l'envie de me battre. J'avais envie de croire en cette nouvelle vie avec Bella. Malgré mes peurs et cette angoisse d'être éloignée d'elle en retournant au centre, je comptais bien tenir la promesse que je lui avais faite.

Je remontais dans mon taxi, le sourire aux lèvres, et, alors qu'il prit la route me ramenant à la clinique, je m'affalais une fois de plus dans le siège, me laissant aller aux souvenirs de la nuit que je venais de passer, en imaginant mille autres à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! <strong>

**A très vite dans vos reviews, **

**A dimanche pour l'extrait sur Facebook (pseudo : Emma Nille)**

**A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	29. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ! J'espère n'avoir oublié aucune réponse ! **

**Je sais que je devais poster la suite dimanche mais j'ai eu quelques contre-temps ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses ! **

**Aller, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, voilà la suite !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 :<strong>

Allongé sur mon lit, je restais là, à cogiter, comme depuis trois semaines. Trois semaines passées, vingt-trois jours exactement. Je n'en étais pas encore à compter les heures, quoique … Trois semaines que j'étais de retour au centre, trois semaines que plus rien avançait, trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je désespérais. Ma rééducation était au point mort, pire, certaines douleurs refaisaient surface. Le kinésithérapeute ayant repris mes soins ne semblait pas aussi efficace que Bella. Les séances ne duraient que quelques minutes et j'avais la terrible impression de ne plus évoluer. Mes muscles me faisaient souffrir, mes jambes semblaient parfois aussi raides que du bois.

Mon moral était au plus bas. A cette allure là, je n'étais pas près de sortir, et Bella me manquait terriblement.

Je tentais de ne pas me laisser aller, m'essayant, seul, à certains exercices, sortant le plus possible pour m'aérer, déjeunant parfois avec la gentille Jane lorsqu'elle était de service et qu'elle prenait le temps de se poser dans le parc. Je m'étais dirigé vers elle avec intérêt la première fois. La sachant amie avec Bella, j'espérais avoir des nouvelles, mais malheureusement, la jolie blonde en ignorait encore plus que moi. Nous avions finalement sympathisé et nous nous retrouvions, depuis, pour grignoter ou simplement boire un café tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Plus je la côtoyais, plus je comprenais la sympathie de Bella pour la jeune infirmière. Elle était simple, gentille, pleine de rêve et de volonté. Tout comme j'imaginais Bella à son âge, le mauvais caractère en plus, avant que la vie ne la torture et ne la détruise. Jane était une bouffée d'oxygène capable de vous remonter le moral en un sourire. Elle était adorable une petite sœur que l'on a envie de protéger de tous les maux du monde. Bella lui manquait à elle aussi, elle se sentait seule depuis son départ, elle paraissait être un petit chaton perdu au milieu d'un chenil rempli de pitbulls. Nous passions de longues minutes à en parler. J'en apprenais ainsi un peu plus sur celle que j'aimais. Sa tendance à la rébellion contre certains médecins, la façon dont elle s'était imposée face aux kinés pour prendre en charge la rééducation de certains patients, la reconnaissance de ces derniers lors des premiers résultats, sa guerre incessante avec certaines collègues, Victoria et Lorène en particulier. Je fus surpris d'apprendre sa relation tendue avec son chef Jared, cette espèce de jeu de séduction, à la limite du harcèlement, dont il faisait preuve. Jane prenait un malin plaisir à me raconter les réactions de Bella et sa façon, bien à elle, de le remettre en place sans aucun ménagement, voire même de le ridiculiser. Je m'en amusais, imaginant sans peine certaines scènes, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si, en plus des menaces de Mary, tout ceci n'avait pas contribué au licenciement de Bella. ''_Une vieille histoire personnelle_'' avait-elle éludé lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué être qualifiée de ''_gênante_'' au sein du service.

Pour la plupart, mes journées se résumaient à ça depuis vingt-trois jours : déprimer, m'exercer, déjeuner avec Jane et effectuer quelques démarches en vue d'une autonomie future. Voiture adaptée à mon handicap, fauteuil plus ergonomique et autres détails qui me permettraient de retrouver une vie relativement normale, quand bien même je ne remarcherais plus. Ma promesse à Bella, telle une ligne de conduite, être autonome.

Une autre routine rythmait ces trois dernières semaines. Mary et ses visites quasi quotidiennes. Mary que j'avais littéralement chassé la première fois, que j'avais écouté s'excuser la quatrième fois, que je me contentais de repousser désormais, lorsqu'elle se montrait trop avenante.

L'absence de Bella ne m'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Trois semaines que j'étais de retour au centre, trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. Qu'elle vienne me voir était évidemment inconcevable, mais pas un signe, rien. Mary, elle, me rendait visite presque tous les jours, me suppliant presque de lui pardonner, assurant que seules la colère et la jalousie l'avaient conduite à me menacer, qu'elle regrettait amèrement ses erreurs, qu'elle craignait de m'avoir perdu à jamais et ne l'acceptait pas.

Dieu que j'avais aimé cette femme ! Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait mort. On n'efface pas des années de sentiments aussi facilement. Il subsistait forcément quelque chose, là, enfouit sous des tonnes de déceptions et d'amertume.

Assise à quelques centimètres de moi, son nez glissant le long de ma mâchoire inférieure, je pouvais la sentir, la ressentir. Une partie de moi, infime, certes, rêvait de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha, que sa bouche effleura la mienne, l'image de Bella s'imposa. Je détournai la tête et, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées, je suppliais, plus que je n'ordonnais, à Mary de partir.

- Ne me dis pas ça Edward, je sais que tu n'en as pas envie … Maintenant qu'on est juste toi et moi, sans parasite, tu retrouves enfin tes esprits. Tu sais ce qu'on est tous les deux. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Tu me l'as toujours dit. C'est moi et personne d'autre. Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin, le reste importe peu.

Ça m'arrachait le cœur de me l'avouer, mais elle avait raison. Du moins, c'était le cas, autrefois. Je la fixais, droit dans les yeux, et au lieu de répondre, je ne faisais que réfléchir. Des souvenirs, des instants. Nous avions eu de bons moments. Mais, faisant le point sur notre relation, je me rendais compte que j'avais perdu bien plus que je n'avais gagné en vivant avec Mary. Ma famille, ma simplicité, mon intégrité, ma confiance en moi. Je m'étais éloigné de toutes mes valeurs, je m'étais éloigné de moi. J'avais une maison immense, plusieurs voitures de sport dont je n'avais plus aucune utilité, un compte en banque plus que rempli, une petite notoriété, je dînais dans les plus beaux restaurants, mon nom figurait aux génériques de grands films. Mais pourquoi ? Que me restait-il aujourd'hui ? Je me refusais à penser qu'elle m'avait manipulé au fil des années. C'était sans doute vrai, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans ce cliché trop facile. Je m'étais laissé berné et j'en étais le seul responsable.

Mary tenta une seconde approche, caressa ma joue, et alors que ses lèvres effleurèrent la commissure des miennes, je la stoppai en un murmure.

- C'est terminé Mary, entamai-je, doux mais me voulant convaincant, tout ce que tu dis était vrai il y a encore quelques mois, mais tout a changé. On n'a plus d'avenir ensemble. Je suis désolé.

Je l'étais, sincèrement, au delà de ma rancœur et ma déception, je m'en voulais de la blesser. Je l'avais aimé et je restais persuadé qu'elle aussi m'avait aimé, un jour, malgré ses intentions intéressées et sa vénalité. Mais mon cœur ne lui appartenait plus, je l'avais confié à une autre.

- Tout ça c'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour elle que tu me quittes ?

En partie, et elle s'en doutait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'interrogations de sa part. Ses yeux pleins de larmes et ses mâchoires crispées me demandaient simplement confirmation. J'ancrai mon regard au sien et une fois de plus, regrettant pourtant d'avoir à la blesser, je tentai d'être le plus clair possible.

- Je l'aime. Je suis désolé si ça te fait mal d'entendre ça, mais je suis sincèrement amoureux d'elle, Mary. Mais ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je te quitte. Il ne s'agit pas de Bella. Mes sentiments se sont éteins au fil des mois et ma confiance a disparu. Je ne serai plus en mesure de te la donner Mary, jamais. C'est inutile d'essayer de me reconquérir, tu n'y parviendras pas.

Elle laissa ses larmes s'écouler en silence, baissa la tête avant de se blottir dans mes bras. Je n'eus pas le cœur de la repousser cette fois, je la consolai, comme un ami l'aurait fait, lui accordant ce moment par respect pour ce que nous avions été. Je l'enlaçai quelques secondes avant de l'écarter légèrement puis, lui relevant la tête, j'essuyai ses larmes de mes pouces. M'éclaircissant la voix, je repris, tendre et respectueux.

- Je sais que l'avenir te fais peur Mary, et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'aurai toujours de la tendresse pour toi. Comme tu l'as dit l'autre fois, nous sommes mariés, alors tu ne seras pas sans rien. Si tu es d'accord, autant régler tout ça à l'amiable, sans bataille inutile que tu ne gagnerais pas de toute façon. Je vais prendre contact avec mon avocat pour que tout se fasse rapidement et que tu obtiennes ce qui te revient de droit. De ton côté, j'espère que tu auras la décence et l'intelligence de ne pas nuire au bon déroulement de notre divorce.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de renifler bruyamment. Je n'étais convaincu de rien, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle suive ces conseils comme une menace déguisée. Ma tendresse avait beau être réelle, je n'avais plus l'intention de la laisser briser quoi que ce soit. Son confort en échange de ma vie, paisible, avec la femme que j'aimais.

Elle se leva sans plus un mot et se dirigea vers la porte, lentement, comme si elle espérait que je la retienne, que je change d'avis, qu'un éclair de lucidité me traverse et que je la supplie de revenir, comme dans ces mauvais films qu'elle affectionnait tant. Mais, dans la vraie vie, les choses ne se passent jamais de cette façon. Ma décision était prise et irrémédiable, mes sentiments pour Mary s'étaient envolés et ne réapparaîtraient plus, jamais plus je ne la retiendrais. Actionnant la poignée, elle se retourna une dernière fois, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Elle est bourrée de défauts et elle n'est même pas jolie … qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

Tout. Ça me paraissait inconcevable de les comparer. A mes yeux, elle avait tout de plus. Elle était tellement plus, tellement tout, pour moi.

- C'est elle, c'est tout. Au revoir Mary.

La porte se referma sur celle qui était encore ma femme. Je venais de mettre fin a des années de ma vie et, pourtant, je me sentais soulagé, comme délesté d'un poids. J'entrevoyais le futur plus sereinement, confiant. Dans un sens, c'était une jolie métaphore, cette porte se fermait sur mon passé, laissant place au présent, à l'avenir.

* * *

><p>A très vite !<p>

RDV sur Facebook dimanche pour l'extrait et RDV mercredi, ici, pour la suite !


	30. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu personnellement mais la grippe ayant eu raison de moi et m'ayant clouée littéralement au lit, je me suis dit que vous préféreriez avoir la suite plutôt que d'attendre que je réponde à tous vos messages ! La plupart d'entre vous se demandaient où était passée Bella, vous allez entendre parler d'elle dans ce chapitre ! ;-) **

**Je me suis également rendu compte en vous lisant que je ne vous avais même pas souhaité mes vœux pour la nouvelle année (Passé le 1er janvier, je zappe totalement !), je me corrige donc : **

**Meilleurs vœux à toutes ! Que 2013 vous apporte tout ce dont vous rêvez et bien plus encore ! **

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 :<strong>

Début d'après-midi, je venais tout juste de remonter du parc où j'avais rejoint Jane pour sa pause déjeuner. Je rêvassais devant ma fenêtre, attendant mon kiné pour une autre de ces séances inutiles. Il n'allait plus tarder, il serait là dans un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus. Je pouvais au moins lui accorder cette qualité qui faisait défaut à Bella, il était ponctuel.

Trois coups résonnèrent, il était même en avance. La porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne l'y autorise et je restai hébété devant ce visiteur que je n'attendais pas. Jasper, le grand blond mal-aimable se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, attendant que l'un de nous deux fasse un pas, lui, distant et froid, moi, tout d'abord nerveux puis paniqué. Je ne pris pas le temps de le saluer, j'imaginai déjà le pire.

- Est-ce que Bella va bien ?

Il s'approcha, toujours sur sa réserve, et, fermant la porte, il s'y appuya, les bras croisés.

- Je viens justement te parler d'elle, ou plutôt de vous deux.

Décroisant les bras, il avança lentement vers la chaise mais ne fit qu'y poser sa veste avant de mettre ses pouces dans ses poches et de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il se racla la gorge et soupira avant de reprendre.

- J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait encore d'auto-flagellation mais non … visiblement elle s'est entichée de toi.

- Ravi de le savoir, fis-je, décontenancé. Tu es venu exprès pour me dire ça ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus encore, croisa de nouveau ses bras, hautain.

- Je suis venu pour t'avertir.

J'étais véritablement agacé cette fois, de quel droit venait-il se mêler de notre histoire ?

- Trop aimable … Écoute, si tu as l'intention de jouer le grand frère ultra-protecteur en me menaçant de me casser la gueule si je brise le cœur de ta petite sœur, alors rassure-toi ! J'aime Bella et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est à propos de toi que je m'inquiète.

- Pardon ? m'étranglai-je.

- Je crois que Bella se trompe sur ses sentiments, je veux juste t'éviter une grande déception.

Je fulminai intérieurement. Comment osait-il parler en son nom ? Comment osait-il s'interposer de la sorte ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te regarde !

- Possible, rétorqua-t-il, impassible. Mais je pense qu'il y a des choses que tu devrais savoir sur ma sœur.

- Et moi je pense que c'est à elle de m'en parler, pas à toi.

- Elle ne le fera pas, elle a trop honte pour ça. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que tu saches. Tu te feras ta propre opinion ensuite.

Je ne répondis rien, j'étais consterné. Même son propre frère, de qui elle avait pourtant paru proche, s'apprêtait à la salir. Ne méritait-elle pas plus de respect que ça ? Comment pouvait-elle se reconstruire une vie si le monde entier prenait plaisir à lui rappeler son passé ? Je ne comprenais pas le but de cette conversation, si ce n'était pour tenter de me faire fuir. A moins que Jasper souhaite effectivement me donner les cartes pour comprendre Bella, tester ma loyauté, ma solidité … Il avait l'air si sincère lors de sa dispute avec elle … Peut-être m'en apprendrait-il plus sur celle que j'aimais. Je ne cautionnais pas la méthode, mais peut-être que certaines informations allaient me permettre de l'aider davantage.

- Je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je, méfiant tout de même.

Il s'assit sur la table cette fois et prit son inspiration avant de commencer, sérieux, grave.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de l'accident ?

- En partie oui.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il. C'est étrange.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle conduisait, qu'elle se disputait avec son amie et qu'elle a fait une sortie de route. Elle m'a dit être responsable de la mort de ses amis. Après ça elle s'est mise à pleurer et n'a plus dit un mot.

Il ferma les yeux et serra ses mâchoires en secouant la tête en un _non_ désespéré.

- Elle ne s'en sortira jamais …

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de m'approcher. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Elle ne l'est pas ?

- Si, rectifia Jasper en relevant les yeux vers moi. C'est justement ça le problème.

- Je ne comprends pas … Que s'est-il s'est réellement passé ?

Son regard fixa ses mains qu'il se mit à triturer. Il avait la même manie que Bella et je compris qu'il était nerveux.

- On lui avait organisé une super fête pour son anniversaire. Elle ne voulait rien faire, elle bossait énormément à cette période et elle était tout le temps crevée. J'ai insisté et finalement on est tous sorti.

Ses mains accrochaient la table et ses yeux fixaient le sol. Il sourit puis se mit à rire doucement, d'un rire sans joie, et j'eus l'étrange impression qu'il se confiait plus qu'il ne me révélait l'histoire de Bella.

- Elle s'est fait chier toute la soirée ! Elle n'a jamais été du genre à s'éclater en boite toute la nuit. Elle a dû danser deux ou trois fois tout au plus. Et encore ! On a dû la forcer à nous suivre. Le reste du temps elle était assise et elle somnolait.

Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent et il redevint sérieux.

- Bella ne tient pas l'alcool. Du coup elle ne buvait jamais et c'est elle qui nous ramenait en sortie de soirée. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle avait son permis.

Il marqua une pause, recommença à torturer ses doigts, repris sa confidence.

- On a abusé cette nuit là … Pour la plupart, on était tous bourré ou défoncé. Bella n'arrêtait pas de râler. Elle voulait rentrer et nous trouvait tous inconscients. On se fichait totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait nous dire, on s'éclatait … Au moment de partir, elle a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas conduire, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour ça, mais elle a quand même pris le volant pour éviter que sa meilleure amie ne le fasse. Rachel n'était pas bourrée, mais elle avait quand même un petit coup dans le nez. Bella l'a embarquée avec la moitié du groupe. Moi et le reste on est monté dans une autre voiture.

Il s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux et crispa ses mâchoires. La nervosité l'avait quitté, ne restait que tristesse et colère. Il renifla bruyamment, se teint la bouche pour étouffer un juron, et j'aurais juré qu'il retenait un sanglot. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'accrocha de nouveau à la table et je pus lire toute sa douleur dans son regard. Mon aversion pour cette homme disparut aussitôt. Comment pouvais-je détester quelqu'un qui aimait à ce point ma Bella ? Il culpabilisait et s'en voulait lui aussi. Pas de l'accident, mais de son impuissance face à la souffrance de sa sœur. Elle lui était insupportable. Il inspira et reprit, les dents toujours serrées, les phalanges blanchies par la force avec laquelle il s'agrippait à cette table.

- Elle garde cette putain de photo qui a été prise le soir de son anniversaire. On est tous dessus. Elle a toujours leur visage, leur sourire et leur regard porté sur elle. Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille mieux ? Elle refuse catégoriquement qu'on y touche. J'ai essayé une fois, elle est devenu une vraie furie. Merde … J'aurais de quoi m'en vouloir moi aussi ! S'étrangla-t-il en relâchant la table pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, les deux mains tenant sa tête. C'est moi qui ai voulu aller là-bas et si je n'avais pas été défoncé ce soir là j'aurais pu reprendre le volant à sa place. Mais qui me dit qu'on aurait pas eu d'accident ? Qui me dit que je ne me serais pas endormi au volant ? On a tous notre part de responsabilité mais il n'y a qu'elle qu'on blâme aujourd'hui ! Nos casiers judiciaires sont vierges, on a la conscience tranquille. C'est facile de tout lui coller sur le dos. C'est tellement plus simple, ça permet de déverser sa colère.

Sa voix s'était presque éteinte sur cette dernière phrase et je compris qu'il avait ressenti ça ,lui aussi, pendant un temps, avant de revenir vers Bella. Je pouvais voir sa douleur, son impuissance, la difficulté avec laquelle il parvenait à vivre avec ces sentiments. Je n'osais rien dire, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à tout ça, je restai hébété devant tant d'information. Il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de moi et leva enfin son regard vers le mien. Épuisé et désespéré, il reprit, les doigts croisés sur ses cuisses.

- Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle semble être d'accord … Elle … Je pensais que ça irait mieux avec le temps, qu'elle apprendrait à vivre avec, ou du moins qu'elle réussirai à refaire surface, mais c'est de pire en pire. Elle me fait de plus en plus peur. J'ai perdu des amis dans cet accident et j'ai perdu ma sœur jumelle. J'ai pas envie de la perdre elle aussi. Mais c'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle est en train de se détruire.

Mon cœur se déchira sur ces derniers mots et je revis le visage de ma Bella, ses larmes, lorsque, chez elle, elle s'était laissée aller dans mes bras. Jasper avait raison, Bella s'éteignait à petit feu et nous n'avions aucune solution. Je me sentis soudain aussi impuissant que lui.

- Rachel est décédée le mois dernier. Je pensais que ça l'aiderai à décrocher cette fois, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Et je ne te parle même pas du fait qu'elle ait perdu son boulot … me laissa-t-il imaginer en passant ses mains sur son visage.

- Alors c'est officiel, ça y est ? Constatai-je, déçu, connaissant l'importance de son travail dans la vie de Bella.

- Ouai … Elle a reçu sa lettre de licenciement il y a trois semaines.

Trois semaines … Mon sang se glaça, je sentis la panique m'envahir.

- Dis-moi que tu l'as revu depuis, suppliai-je, le souffle court.

- Non … j'étais là quand elle a ouvert la lettre. Elle n'a pas pleuré, mais elle était dévastée. Si tu avais vu ses yeux … murmura-t-il en fermant ses paupières.

- Et tu n'as plus de nouvelles depuis ?

- Non.

- Et t'as pas cherché à en avoir ? Tu l'as pas appelé ? Frappé à sa porte ? Martelai-je, effaré.

- Elle n'est pas chez elle ! J'y passe tous les jours, j'ai les clefs, mais aucune trace de vie là-dedans. Pour ce qui est de l'appeler, il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait un téléphone portable ! Ça doit être le seule américaine à ne pas en posséder un !

- Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? M'angoissai-je sans prêter attention à sa petite note d'humour.

- Non, je pense qu'elle a fuit. Ça lui arrive d'avoir besoin de s'isoler lorsque ça devient trop difficile pour elle. Seulement ça n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps … Je sais qu'elle ne fera pas de connerie si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tenta-t-il pour me rassurer.

- Non, je sais ça. Elle se sent trop coupable d'être en vie pour avoir le courage, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, de mettre fin à ses jours.

Jasper acquiesça, me fixa un instant et paru surpris de voir que j'en savais autant sur la personnalité de Bella. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'ampleur de la relation entre sa sœur et moi.

- Elle n'a personne d'autre que moi … et toi, maintenant, rectifia-t-il en me souriant timidement. Elle va revenir, c'est certain, mais en attendant je ne sais pas ou elle a pu allée.

- Tu as essayé la tombe de vos amis, hasardai-je. C'est con mais, peut-être qu'elle a eu besoin de …

- Impossible, me coupa-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne sait pas où ils sont enterrés.

- Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je, choqué.

- Que ce soit notre famille ou sa belle famille, tout le monde a décrété qu'elle avait déjà fait trop de mal … Ils ont tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas qu'elle puisse connaître l'endroit. Les avis de décès ne sont pas parus, aucun mot dans le journal, rien. Elle n'a accès à rien.

- C'est inhumain, murmurai-je, horrifié.

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? lâcha-t-il, résigné.

- Elle a un deuil à faire ! Ça fait trois ans, et elle vit toujours les choses comme si ça venait de se passer ! Ça n'affole personne ?! M'offusquai-je, haussant le ton.

- Parce que tu crois que passer sa vie assise à pleurer sur des tombes l'aidera ? Grinça-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fera, assurai-je.

- Tu ne la connais pas !

- Peut-être mieux que tu ne le penses ! Contrai-je. Elle a besoin de savoir !

- Parce que tu crois qu'en quelques mois tu as réussi à la cerner ?

- Non, mais je sais qu'elle reste coincée dans son passé parce que personne n'a pris la peine de l'aider à avancer ! Elle est seule pour affronter tout ça !

- Seule ? S'étrangla-t-il. Et moi je suis quoi ?

- Toi tu es son frère ! Un frère qui passe son temps à lui dire d'avancer sans réellement lui donner les moyens de le faire !

- Merde mais j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gonflé que toi ! T'es qui pour me dire ça ?! Explosa-t-il en se relevant du lit pour me fusiller du regard.

- Ok, alors on va aborder les choses autrement, tentai-je en posant ma voix pour calmer cette atmosphère bien trop tendue. Des cadavres et des hurlements, c'est le dernier souvenir que Bella a de sa vie d'avant, de ses amis et de sa sœur. Si elle s'accroche tant à cette photo, c'est parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre. Elle en est toujours là, à cette soirée. Un décès, surtout aussi tragique, ça reste à jamais douloureux. Mais, dans la logique des choses, on fait son deuil, on apprend à vivre avec, on arrive à avancer et à prendre le dessus. Ce n'est pas le cas de Bella.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Se questionna-t-il en reprenant une voix d'enfant, totalement impuissant.

- Lui accorder un temps avec ses amis.

- Tu veux que je l'emmène voir leurs tombes ? Mais t'es malade ! S'essoufla-t-il.

- Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable moi je le ferai, lui proposai-je. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a besoin de ça, de cette image pour déposer les armes. Elle a besoin de leur dire au revoir comme il se doit et de pouvoir y aller de temps en temps lorsqu'elle se sent dépassée. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce lieu, ou au moins un point d'accroche, quelque chose, peu importe, ça la hantera, tout le temps, partout. Elle vit avec ça en permanence.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais … je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle va être une fois là-bas. Ça va l'achever.

- Ou bien le contraire. Elle va craquer, ça c'est certain, mais peut-être que ça l'aidera à faire son deuil.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ça … abandonna-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Je comprends. Alors donne-moi l'adresse, je veux faire ça pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! <strong>

**A très vite ! **


	31. Chapitre 31

Bonjour à toutes !

Alors, je sais que nous ne sommes pas mercredi mais certaines personnes ont eu recours aux menaces pour me contraindre à poster la suite en avance ! Ne souhaitant pas mourir jeune, je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre la suite en ligne aujourd'hui même ! ^^

Petit message à l'intention de Laguna, auteure principale de cette horrible manipulation : ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups ! ;-p

Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! En théorie, j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! (J'espère n'avoir oublié personne …)

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : <strong>

Jasper était plus que réticent à mon idée de confronter Bella à la tombe de ses amis, mais j'avais finalement réussi à lui soutirer les informations que je souhaitais obtenir. J'avais l'adresse du cimetière avec, en prime l'emplacement et la forme de la pierre tombale de Rosalie. Il était assez bavard une fois sur sa lancée et je n'avais eu qu'à le faire parler, innocemment, pour obtenir ces derniers détails. Jasper glissa également quelques renseignements à propos de leur parents. Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il venait de me donner les cartes pour une autre de mes tentatives désespérées.

Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais l'idée même de rencontrer les parents de Bella m'angoissait plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'allais me heurter à un mur, ils allaient probablement me jeter dehors, mais il fallait que je tente quelque chose, il fallait qu'ils entendent la souffrance de leur fille.

Je ne voulais pas faire les choses précipitamment, j'allais probablement avoir besoin de temps pour tout mettre en œuvre, et surtout, il fallait que je revois Bella avant de tout décider. Il fallait que je sache comment elle allait, dans quel état elle était et si je pouvais me permettre de lui faire subir ces épreuves.

J'allais être seul lors de ces événements, Jasper serait probablement incapable d'y faire face. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il avait beau souhaiter le meilleur pour sa sœur, il avait beau vouloir l'aider, je le savais bien trop affecté lui-même pour assumer la torture que j'allais devoir infliger à Bella. Seulement il aimait sa sœur, c'était indéniable, et pour ça, il allait être un allié de force auprès d'elle lors de sa reconstruction.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Alice et Emmet. Ils me manquaient terriblement. Ma famille entière me manquait. Les mots de Bella résonnèrent dans ma tête et je commençai à les envisager sérieusement. Reprendre contact … J'en mourais d'envie, mais je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Il suffisait de faire le premier pas, mais ce pas me paraissait tellement difficile à franchir !

Je me mis à rire intérieurement, si Bella m'entendait penser de la sorte, elle me hurlerait dessus à coup sûr ! Bella … Nous avions partagé tellement de choses en si peu de temps ! Son absence était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Jasper avait beau être confiant sur le fait qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la visite de Jasper, cela faisait donc vingt-cinq jours que j'étais sans nouvelle de Bella. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne supportais plus le vide, je ne supportais plus ces lieux, je ne supportais plus de ne pas la voir. Je devenais irritable, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je restais là, assis dans ce lit médicalisé à ruminer, refusant même ma rééducation que je savais de toute façon inutile. J'envisageais sérieusement de partir à sa recherche, avant de me raviser et de me raisonner. Le sms quotidien de Jasper m'apprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle, qu'il avait fait le tour des endroits potentiels et qu'il ne l'y avait pas trouvé. Alors pourquoi moi, la connaissant finalement si peu, pouvais-je prétendre à plus de résultat ?

Quelques coups légers me tirèrent de mes réflexions et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Je ne vis qu'une masse de cheveux bruns dissimulés sous une capuche et mes mâchoires se crispèrent.

- Mary, je pensais avoir été clair l'autre fois ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici, c'est terminé ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que …

Je stoppai net lorsqu'elle mit son visage à nu. Elle me regardait, plus belle que jamais malgré son air fatigué et ses traits creusés.

- Bella …

Ma voix était à peine audible, ce n'était qu'un souffle trop longtemps retenu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ton lit Cullen ?! Râla-t-elle aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pendant ces trois dernières semaines ?! Rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

Aucun bonjour, mais un conflit feint en lieu et place. C'était tellement nous. Elle s'approcha et je ne vis que son sourire et son regard, n'entendis que son rire léger et son cœur battant, ne sentit que sa chaleur et sa tendresse lorsqu'elle vient se lover dans mes bras. Mes épaules se relâchèrent aussitôt et la tension accumulée disparut lorsqu'enfin ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes. Je retrouvais mon souffle, littéralement, je respirais enfin, je me fichais du reste.

- Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je en un murmure.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Je t'expliquerai tout ça mais … j'avais des choses à faire et ça m'a pris du temps, s'excusa-t-elle en ponctuant ses phrases de doux baisers sur mes lèvres, leurs commissures et sur mes joues. Tu m'as manqué aussi Edward, tu n'as même pas idée.

Sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne, passionnément, amoureusement, et ses doigts fourragèrent dans mes cheveux. Je la sentis sourire et dans un soupire, elle colla son corps contre le mien pour resserrer notre étreinte.

- Ça aussi ça m'a manqué …

Un petit rire, léger, à peine audible, et elle se recula légèrement, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants d'un désir que je ne pouvais que partager.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là …

- Pas moi, grognai-je en l'attirant de nouveau à moi, passant mes mains sous les couches de tissus pour caresser sa peau nue.

- Crois-moi j'en meure d'envie Edward, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Ma lettre de licenciement s'accompagnait d'une interdiction formelle de remettre les pieds dans l'établissement, alors si quelqu'un entre, je suis mal !

- Ça veut dire que tu pars déjà ?

Elle acquiesça mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire, mutine.

- Demande une permission.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant !

- C'est possible ça ? La questionnai-je, sans réellement m'en inquiéter, sachant de toute façon qu'une réponse négative ne m'empêcherait pas de la suivre.

- Et c'est celui qui a claqué la porte du centre sans se soucier de rien qui me dit ça ? Railla-t-elle.

- Et c'est celle qui m'a fait une morale d'enfer sur mon départ qui me propose ça ? Ironisai-je sur le même ton.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de partir définitivement ! Rectifia-t-elle. Je te propose une pause de quelques jours … Et puis tu as du faire pas mal de progrès en trois semaines, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Sa dernière phrase me refroidit instantanément et je me renfrognai inconsciemment. Je baissais les yeux, cherchant mes mots pour lui expliquer, sans l'énerver, que plus rien n'avançait pour moi de ce côté là. Elle dut ressentir mon malaise car elle pressa sa main sur ma cuisse, tenta de capter mon regard.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle avait déjà deviné la réponse. Elle se releva brusquement, serra les poings, crispa ses machoires.

- Ok, monte dans ton fauteuil, me pria-t-elle, autoritaire.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que je te l'ordonne ! Assied-toi dans ce fauteuil !

Elle haussa le ton et j'obtempérais, sachant pourtant que mes gestes allaient me trahir. Je grimaçai de douleur, tentai d'être le moins raide possible pour ne pas l'affoler et, une fois installé, je relevai les yeux vers Bella. Sa main était plaquée sur sa bouche et je la trouvai, comme je le redoutais, horrifié par ce retour en arrière, le regard empli d'une culpabilité naissante.

- Oh mon dieu … Edward … Depuis quand as-tu arrêté ta rééducation ?

- Je ne l'ai pas arrêté, assurai-je, seulement il n'y a plus aucune évolution.

- Non mais attends, ce n'est pas que ça n'évolue plus là ! C'est carrément une régression ! Tu n'étais pas aussi raide la fois dernière et tu … Tu as mal, s'étrangla-t-elle, plus qu'avant.

- C'est pas faute de m'exercicer quand je suis seul, tentai-je, mais ….

- Ok je vois, me coupa-t-elle.

- Bella, je suis désolé, je te jure que je tente des trucs mais …

- Jolie vengeance, recommença-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse-moi deviner le nom de ton kiné. Jack ou Peter ?

- Peter, confirmai-je.

- L'enfoiré … souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, grinçant des dents.

- Tu m'expliques ? commençais-je à m'agacer, n'y comprenant rien.

- Ce sont des amis proches de Jared. Je ne pensais franchement pas qu'ils iraient jusque là … Je suis désolée Edward …

Sa voix s'était radoucie, la culpabilité l'envahissait désormais. Elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant moi prit ma cheville droite entre ses mains.

- Fais-moi voir, supplia-t-elle en un murmure.

Je la laissai faire, inquiet tout de même quant à sa réaction, mais très vite, nous retrouvâmes nos gestes instinctifs, ceux qui avaient vu naître notre complicité. Elle remonta mon pantalon jusqu'au genou et ses doigts coururent le long de ma jambe, massèrent ma cuisse sous le tissus, firent rouler mes muscles. Je me crispai sous certains mouvements, la douleur était belle et bien là.

- Ok … ponctua-t-elle en stoppant ses caresses.

Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes à me fixer, à genoux devant moi, assise sur ses talons, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Elle semblait tourmentée par un flot de pensées contradictoires et je n'osais pas l'interrompre. J'attendais patiemment, sans dire un mot, inquiet au possible. Je ne comprenais rien et je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce genre de réaction.

- Ok, tu viens avec moi, décida-t-elle enfin en se relevant pour ouvrir mon armoire et en sortir ma valise qu'elle commença à remplir.

- Attends Bella, je ne te suis pas là, qu'est-ce que …

- On sort d'ici ! Me coupa-t-elle. Tu demandes une sortie contre avis médical et tu me suis loin d'ici !

- Mais … et ma rééducation ?

- Quelle rééducation ? Il n'y a rien de fait ! s'énerva-t-elle. De toute façon ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Hasardai-je pour être sûr de bien comprendre ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

- Ça fait partie des choses que j'avais à organiser ces trois dernières semaines, m'expliqua-t-elle sans relever la tête, continuant toujours de remplir ma valise. Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin aussi tôt mais bon … Ne pose pas de question. On s'en va !

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage, j'allais enfin quitter ce centre et nous allions enfin commencer à avancer, ensemble. J'entrepris de l'aider à faire mes bagages mais elle me réprimanda aussitôt.

- Laisse-moi faire ! Toi, va voir le médecin ! Et surtout, demande à récupérer ton dossier médical !

Je m'exécutai et ne pus contenir mon sourire, ma joie même, face à ce retournement de situation. J'avançai donc dans ces couloirs pour, je l'espérais, la dernière fois. Alors elle avait tout prévu … Cette idée se faisait une place dans ma tête, s'y installait pour ne plus avoir à s'en déloger. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et qu'elle n'effectuerait pas mes soins elle-même, mais elle avait tout organisé pour moi. Je la savais déterminée à m'aider et je n'avais donc aucun doute sur la qualité de ce qu'elle avait prévu, même si je n'en connaissais pas la nature. J'avais une confiance aveugle et je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Elle allait être présente, m'aider et me soutenir. Nous allions être ensemble, nous allions y arriver, ensemble.

* * *

><p>Et oui ! Bella est de retour !<p>

A dimanche sur Facebook ( Pseudo : Emma Nille) pour un extrait du chapitre suivant !

Et à très vite, ici, pour la suite !


	32. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**Je poste tard aujourd'hui et j'en suis désolée, mais voici enfin la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

Mon dossier médical sur les genoux, Bella portant ma valise à mes côtés, nous étions enfin sortis de cet enfer. Je pouvais enfin respirer, je pouvais enfin lâcher prise. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour prendre le temps de savourer ma liberté. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'étais imaginé de tendres retrouvailles, quelques baisers passionnés avant d'entendre ses explications. Je pensais que nous allions discuter de nous et qu'elle me rendrait visite, de temps à autres, jusqu'à ce que je termine mes soins au centre. Mais au lieu de ça, elle m'avait littéralement enlevé.

Bella était de retour après plus de trois semaines d'absences et, en à peine cinq minutes, elle bouleversait de nouveau ma vie.

- Eh oh ! Tu rêvasseras en chemin Edward, on en a pour quarante minutes de marche.

Sa voix me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Quarante minutes ? Il m'en avait fallut quinze, en voiture, lorsque je l'avais rejoins chez elle la première fois.

- Pour aller chez toi ? Ça va nous prendre plus de temps que ça ! Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on prenne un taxi ?

Je la vis se figer instantanément et la panique envahit ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regarda.

- Non, hors de question ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Je vais porter ta valise, ça va aller. Et … on ne va pas chez moi pour l'instant, corrigea-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Où m'emmène-tu ?

- Il faut réorganiser ta rééducation, décréta-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Je ne lui emboîtai pas le pas, je restai scotché, choqué et déçu.

- Tu m'emmène dans une autre clinique ?!

- Commence pas à râler d'accord ! s'agaça-t-elle en revenant vers moi, lâchant ma valise pour poser ses points sur sa taille.

- Bien sûr que si je râle ! aboyai-je. J'en ai marre de tout ça ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire ! De ne rien contrôler !

J'étais réellement en colère, ma déception transparaissait, j'en étais certain, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je ne voulais plus de tout ça, je ne voulais plus me laisser diriger sans broncher. Bella sembla se radoucir, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à moi, captant mon regard.

- Edward, souffla-t-elle, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien. Fais-moi confiance d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît.

- Je ne veux plus de ça Bella, contrai-je. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je sois hospitalisé. J'en ai assez de dépendre de tout et de tout le monde ! Je veux vivre ma vie !

Alors que je sentais poindre une énième dispute, je vis Bella sourire, visiblement émue.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais commencé à la reprendre en main en te séparant de ta femme …

Mon agacement disparut aussitôt face au regard plein d'espoirs de ma Bella. Sa voix était hésitante, touchante, ses joues rosies.

- Oui, la procédure de divorce est entamée, confirmai-je muni d'un sourire empli de promesses.

Elle prit mes mains et les embrassa avant de se relever et de saisir mes lèvres pour un chaste baiser. Ses doigts lâchèrent les miens pour venir caresser mes joues et ses yeux captèrent mon regard une fois de plus.

- Je te garde près de moi Edward, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'enfermer dans une autre clinique. Je veux juste te présenter quelqu'un de très important pour moi, quelqu'un qui s'occupera de ta rééducation, chez moi. Si tu le souhaite …

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tant elle était touchante. Je me sentais heureux, tout simplement, je ne savais plus quoi dire, me contentai de l'embrasser avec passion.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, ria-t-elle, les yeux brillants, avant de se relever pour reprendre sa route.

Une idée me traversa soudain. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion de la tester ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet instant pour débuter sa ''rééducation'' à elle ? Si je parvenais au moins à la convaincre de me faire confiance, je pourrais aller encore plus loin par la suite, j'en étais persuadé. J'attrapai donc son bras pour la retenir, étrangement confiant.

- Attends ! Tu me dis de te faire confiance et c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, débutai-je, sentant finalement monter une certaine anxiété.

- Quoi ? Se méfia-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Un taxi, imposai-je sans prendre plus de gants.

- Non mais tu plaisantes ?! C'est pas possible d'être aussi fainéant !

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Comme toujours, elle attaquait pour éviter d'avoir à se défendre. L'agressivité, pour elle, était toujours mieux que de montrer ses faiblesses. La simple idée de remonter dans une voiture semblait l'angoisser au plus haut point. Je pensais lui demander un petit effort, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi difficile pour elle. Tant pis, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elle me fasse confiance, il fallait qu'elle se fasse violence.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu passes ton temps à repousser mes limites, alors cette fois c'est ton tour, je veux que tu repousses les tiennes.

Elle se raidit, et cette fois je la sentis réellement nerveuse, mal-à-l'aise même. Elle hésita, se mit soudain à bafouiller.

- Edward je … J'ai déjà repoussé pas mal de limites en te parlant alors … Ne m'en demande pas trop s'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi du temps. C'est encore trop difficile, me supplia-t-elle.

- Écoute, on n'est pas obligé de rouler d'accord ? la rassurai-je, me rendant compte que les choses allaient être bien plus difficiles que je ne le pensais. J'appelle un taxi, et on monte dedans. Si vraiment ça ne va pas, on en redescend aussitôt, c'est promis, mais je veux que tu essaies. Essaie au moins de monter à l'intérieur.

Elle me fixa une seconde et sa respiration se fit brusquement difficile. Elle paniquait.

- Je ne peux pas Edward, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Fais-moi confiance Bella, la priai-je en saisissant son autre main. Je resterai avec toi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. On va le faire ensemble d'accord ?

- Edward, murmura-t-elle telle une supplication.

- Fais-moi confiance, répétai-je. Je veux juste que tu essayes. Je ne te force à rien de plus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux et souffla lentement pour tenter de se calmer. Elle déglutit difficilement et, les paupières toujours closes, elle se résigna à acquiescer en silence. Je m'en voulais d'avoir à lui faire subir ça, mais je savais que c'était un mal nécessaire. Une boule se forma au creux de mon ventre lorsque je me rendis compte que monter dans une voiture n'était qu'un début et qu'il s'agissait là de l'étape que je pensais être la plus simple. Je ne lui laissais cependant pas le temps de changer d'avis, je hélai un taxi et, alors que celui-ce s'arrêta à notre niveau, je sentis les doigts de Bella se resserrer autour des miens, si fort qu'elle aurait presque pu les broyer.

- Vous allez où messieurs dames ? s'enquit le chauffeur.

- On ne sait pas encore, précisai-je, on veut juste monter une seconde. Commencez à faire tourner le compteur.

Je lâchai à regret la main de Bella et me glissai difficilement à l'intérieur du véhicule. Les semaines passées sans réellement travailler se faisait ressentir, mes mouvements me faisaient de nouveau souffrir. Je tentai cependant de ne rien montrer et, une fois en place, je tendis la main vers ma jolie torturée.

- A toi maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas, décréta-t-elle avec aplomb, tu es assis là où je suis censée l'être.

- Ne te cherches pas d'excuse, ris-je devant sa tentative désespérée. Viens sur moi. Je te l'ai dit, on ne roulera pas, je veux juste que tu montes dans l'habitacle.

Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre. Elle angoissait de plus en plus, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se défile si près du but. Ma main effleura sa taille et j'attrapai son T-shirt pour l'attirer vers moi.

- Viens, viens avec moi, murmurai-je.

Elle souffla une fois de plus mais s'approcha tout de même. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et je la sentis se raidir tout à coup. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes épaules et elle suffoqua soudain, se mit à paniquer. Tremblante, elle voulut se relever, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse.

- Non je ne peux pas, s'étrangla-t-elle, la voix suraiguë, désolée je …

Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, la forçant à rester assise sur moi, et pris son visage entre mes mains, ancrai mon regard à ses yeux terrifiés, pris une vois aussi douce et posée que possible.

- Hé … regarde-moi. On ne roule pas, on est juste assis d'accord ? Tout va bien … on est juste toi et moi … tout va bien.

Elle s'accrocha de nouveau à moi et ferma ses yeux, soufflant bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer. Je caressai ses joues de mes pouces, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle se reprenne. Elle devait se détendre, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que son angoisse.

- Je vais t'embrasser Bella, la prévins-je en un murmure. Tout va bien, laisse-toi aller.

Je guidais son visage vers le mien et mes lèvres happèrent les siennes. Doucement tout d'abord,je l'effleurai à peine, mais, submergée par ses émotions, Bella intensifia notre baiser. Sa langue trouva la mienne avec urgence, son souffle était court, ses gestes confus. Elle déversait son angoisse, se déchargeait de toute cette panique pour ne plus garder que la passion. Malgré la chaleur qui s'insinuait en moi, je m'efforçai de garder les idées claires et dus me faire violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie de la caresser, là, dans ce taxi. Mes mains n'avaient pas quitté son doux visage, aussi je tentai de freiner ses ardeurs, de la calmer plutôt que de l'attiser davantage. Je maintins sa nuque pour lui intimer mon rythme et, si elle résista quelques secondes, elle se laissa vite aller à savourer la douceur de ce que je lui proposais. Nos lèvres ne se pressaient plus, elles s'effleuraient, se caressaient. Nos langues ne se battaient plus, elles dansaient un ballet sans fin. Lentement, ses doigts relâchèrent mes épaules et remontèrent fourrager dans mes cheveux, ses muscles se détendirent, son corps entier sembla se calmer. Sa respiration ne montrait plus aucune angoisse, elle ne trahissait que son désir. Elle se décolla finalement de moi pour reprendre son souffle et vint poser son front contre le mien.

- Je suis fier de toi, chuchotai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'envie d'elle plus que palpable. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de t'asseoir à côté de moi maintenant ?

Aucun mot, aucun geste. Elle baissa la tête et s'exécuta, les paupières closes, toujours. Sa main serrait la mienne, fort, et je compris qu'elle tentai de garder son calme malgré la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir à nouveau.

- Est-ce que je mets votre fauteuil dans le coffre monsieur ? hasarda le chauffeur, nous sortant de notre bulle.

- Non, merci, je pense qu'on va descendre maintenant, supposai-je en tentant de capter l'attention de Bella.

- Non … Je veux essayer … Ne me lâche pas surtout, supplia-t-elle à voix basse.

Je la fixai, incrédule et admiratif de son courage. Alors que le conducteur sortit du véhicule pour charger ma valise et mon fauteuil, je me penchai pour attraper la ceinture de sécurité de Bella et la mettre en place. Ma jolie torturée restait immobile, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux et de lâcher ma main. Sa douleur était palpable, pourtant, je pouvais à peine mesurer le combat intérieur qu'elle était en train de mener. Je voulais repousser ses limites, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle aille encore plus loin. J'étais fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait décidé d'accomplir pour elle mais aussi pour moi. Je le prenais ainsi, tel un cadeau qu'elle me faisait, une preuve de sa confiance et de son envie d'avancer auprès de moi.

La voiture démarra et s'engouffra dans la circulation heureusement peu dense. Nous avançâmes sur une centaines de mètres, deux cents tout au plus, et je sentis la main de Bella trembler. Son visage était crispé, elle n'avait toujours pas rouvert ses yeux et je pouvais la voir tenter de contrôler sa respiration. J'avais beau savoir que toute cette souffrance était indispensable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle souffrait car je lui avais presque imposé cette épreuve et elle allait souffrir encore, d'autant plus que je lui réservais bien pire … Je m'en voulais terriblement, mais, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.

- On peut s'arrêter si tu veux, c'est déjà énorme ce que tu as fait, murmurai-je la gorge nouée.

Elle souffla bruyamment, se contenta de secouer la tête en un ''non'' silencieux avant de se détacher pour se blottir contre moi.

- Hé ! Remettez votre ceinture mademoiselle ! sermonna le chauffeur, hargneux.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène et lui fis signe de se taire. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il brise ce moment. Je lâchai la main de Bella une seconde, le temps de sortir mon porte-feuille, et je tendis un billet au conducteur. Je n'aimais pas me servir de mon argent pour obtenir des passes-droits, mais dans des cas comme celui-là, je n'avais aucun scrupule à le faire.

- Ne vous occupez pas de ce qui se passe derrière vous ! Regardez devant et conduisez prudemment, ordonnai-je, rompant tout dialogue possible.

- Moi je veux bien mais faudrait peut-être me dire où on va ! râla-t-il d'un ton plein de sarcasmes.

J'enroulai mes bras autour du corps tremblant de Bella et elle passa ses jambes au dessus des miennes pour resserrer notre étreinte. Elle lâcha l'adresse, sèchement, presque agressive, avant d'enfouir son nez au creux de mon cou. Le chauffeur soupira mais s'exécuta pour finalement se faire discret. Bella ne tremblait plus mais je la sentais toujours tendue. Remontant ma main vers le haut de son dos, j'entrepris de lui masser la nuque avant de lui caresser les cheveux. J'embrassai son front, ses boucles sauvages, et enfin, alors que les kilomètres défilaient, elle commença à se détendre.

Nous arrivâmes à destination et, la voiture à peine arrêtée, Bella en sortit rapidement, m'escaladant presque pour s'échapper plus rapidement. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et inspira bruyamment. J'eus l'impression qu'elle reprenait son souffle, emplissait enfin ses poumons après une longue suffocation. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être le cas. Elle sortit elle-même mon fauteuil et ma valise tandis que je réglai la course. Je m'installai et, en silence, je la suivis à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle clinique.

Elle semblait plus claire que le centre, moins moderne et moins accueillante cependant. Je ne sus me l'expliquer, mais l'atmosphère sembla se charger lourdement, j'étais mal-à-l'aise, comme nauséeux. Bella semblait connaître les lieux et se dirigeait d'un pas sûr, seul son mutisme et ses poings serrés trahissaient une certaine anxiété.

Nous entrâmes dans une cafétéria et je m'installai à une table pendant qu'elle commandait nos cafés. Je la vis discuter une minutes avec la serveuse, échanger quelques sourires, puis elle revint vers moi. Elle les connaissait, à n'en pas douter, peut-être avait-elle déjà travailler ici ? Bella s'installa et resta de nouveau silencieuse. Cette scène, ce silence et cette ambiance, tout cela commençait à me peser, je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Elle cessa de tourner la cuillère dans son café, s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer, hésitante.

- J'aurais pu faire ça à la maison mais je voulais t'emmener ici.

Elle marqua une pause, jeta un bref regard vers l'entrée de la salle avant de revenir vers moi, un sourire triste dessiné sur son doux visage.

- Je suis restée hospitalisée ici pendant presque un an, reprit-elle en se focalisant sur son café. Et une fois sortie, j'y suis revenue tous les jours, jusqu'au mois dernier. Rachel était hospitalisée ici et c'est dans cette clinique qu'elle est décédée.

Je frissonnai à cette idée, l'imaginai au chevet de son amie, à pleurer et à s'excuser pour des faits dont elle n'était pas réellement responsable. J'eus soudain envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'enlacer pour éloigner ce passé encore bien trop présent, mais elle reprit, me coupant dans mon élan.

- Mais c'est aussi ici que j'ai fait ma rééducation. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de formidable que je voudrais te présenter.

Elle dirigea de nouveau son attention vers la porte et je fis de même lorsque je la vis sourire avec tendresse. Un homme, grand, élancé, à la peau noire et aux yeux profonds s'avançait vers nous pour s'installer à notre table. Les deux échangèrent des regards complices et s'enlacèrent, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

- Edward, je te présente Laurent, commença ma jolie brune en se rapprochant de moi, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi et c'est grâce à son acharnement si je remarche aujourd'hui. A l'époque, à moi aussi on me certifiait que je ne pourrais plus jamais me tenir debout.

Le-dit Laurent me serra la main avant de poser un regard plein de fierté sur ma Bella.

- Bella était un sacré défi pour moi, mais elle avait la hargne, alors je savais qu'on pourrait faire des miracles. Ça a été dur, on a dû se battre.

- Au sens propre comme au sens figuré ! J'ai du le gifler et l'insulter un nombre incalculable de fois ! S'amusa-t-elle.

- Mais on y est arrivé, conclut-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Leur complicité transparaissait et la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était indéniable. L'espace d'un instant, faisant le parallèle avec notre propre histoire, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Eux aussi avait dépassé cette simple relation soignant-soigné, mais était-ce allé plus loin que cette amitié qu'ils avaient su conserver ? Laurent me sortit de mes songes en s'adressant directement à moi.

- Bella m'a raconté votre histoire et j'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup amusé de voir qu'elle a utilisé mes méthodes avec vous ! Enfin … moi je ne tombe pas amoureux de mes patients ! pouffa-t-il en la regardant de nouveau, moqueur.

Mes muscles se détendirent d'un coup et je me sentis honteux d'avoir ressenti cette rivalité. Bella me fixa, les yeux brillants et souriant, radieuse.

- C'était le petit bonus qui n'était pas prévu au programme, badina-t-elle en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Laurent nous considéra tour à tour avant de s'attarder sur Bella.

- Je suis content pour toi, sincèrement, ça fait du bien de voir que tu t'autorises à être heureuse.

Elle rougit et me regarda à nouveau, silencieuse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, avant de saisir ma main.

- Bon, reprit Laurent, si on est là ce n'est pas pour vous féliciter mais pour parler affaire non ?

- C'est exact ! confirma Bella en tapant dans ses mains.

- Edward, on a quelque chose à te proposer. Tu te souviens que tu voulais que je m'occupe de ta rééducation ?

- Oui, attestai-je, méfiant.

- Et tu te souviens que j'ai radicalement refusé ?

- Tu as changé d'avis ? m'étonnai-je sans grande conviction.

- Non, pas du tout ! Mais à défaut d'avoir la meilleure, gouailla-t-elle en réponse à son ami hilare, je te propose le meilleur en la matière.

Je m'amusais également de leur moqueries mais envisageai sérieusement les choses, tentai de rassembler mes idées. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre.

- Ok, je suis prêt à tout tenter. Ça va se faire ici ?

- Non, idiot ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais te ramener avec moi ! me corrigea Bella, avant de reprendre ses explications. Laurent compte se lancer dans le libéral et j'ai une pièce qui ne me sert à rien à la maison. On pourrait la réaménager pour qu'il assure tes séances sur place. Il faudra tout de même que tu sois suivi par un médecin car tu vas devoir repasser quelques examens pour voir où tu en es. Ça devrait prendre une demi journée, le temps de tout faire, alors, si tu es d'accord, on va enregistrer ton dossier ici et Laurent prendra rendez-vous pour toi pour que ça se fasse plus rapidement.

J'acquiesçais en silence, surpris qu'ils aient déjà tout organisé pour moi. J'étais un peu dépassé mais totalement en confiance. Cependant, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était la place de Bella dans tout ça.

- Ok … mais et toi ?

- J'ai proposé à Bella d'être mon associée, s'enquit l'infirmier, ça lui permettra de se lancer malgré son casier.

- Quel est le rapport avec son casier ? L'interrogeai-je. Je ne comprends pas.

- J'étais toujours hospitalisée lorsque le procès a eu lieu, commença-t-elle à m'expliquer. Je n'étais pas très fortunée, j'ai donc eu un avocat commis d'office complètement merdique qui n'a pas jugée utile de demander à ce que ça n'apparaisse pas dans mon casier judiciaire. Et lorsque tu es infirmière, la mention ''quadruple homicide'', même involontaire, ça fait tâche. Ça te ferme la porte de la plupart des employeurs, et lorsque tu veux ouvrir ta propre boite, il vaut mieux montrer patte blanche. Les rumeurs vont vite dans ce milieu et tu te retrouves sur la paille avant même d'avoir commencé. Au moins, Laurent est déjà au courant de tout.

Une fois de plus, je tombais des nues devant ce sort qui s'était acharné contre elle durant ces années. Tout avait décidément été fait pour qu'elle ne puisse plus vivre sans ce fardeau. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps d'y penser, aussi je tentai une boutade, léger.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, je vais passer le plus clair de mon temps chez toi ?

- Et je te laisserai même un côté de mon armoire, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, un semi sourire plein d'espoir.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, j'ignorai la présence de Laurent et attirai Bella dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Les choses allaient vite, mais je m'en fichais, tout me semblait parfais. Je n'avais plus à me soucier de ma rééducation, elle allait être assurée par celui qui avait fait des miracles avec Bella. Je pouvais me focaliser sur le reste, sur le plus important à mes yeux. La femme que j'aimais venait de me proposer de vivre avec elle et notre vie, ensemble, pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

><p>On avance, on avance !<p>

A très vite dans vos messages, sur Facebook (Pseudo : Emma Nille) ou ici ! ;-)


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à toutes !

Comme toujours : Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! Merci également pour les messages que je reçois via ma messagerie Facebook !

Si je puis me permettre un petit conseil : Préparer « Fix You » de Colplay ! C'est la musique que j'écoutais lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre ! Je vous dirai quand la mettre ! ;-)

Vous êtes prêtes pour la suite ? Alors la voilà !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : <strong>

Au bout de presque une heure de trajet, nous passâmes enfin la porte de la maison. Notre chez nous désormais. Je n'avais pas osé lui imposer le taxi une seconde fois, jugeant qu'elle avait déjà eu son lot d'émotions pour la journée. J'étais exténué, les muscles de mes bras se tétanisaient littéralement sous tant d'efforts, mais j'étais ravi d'avoir passé ce temps à ses côtés, aux yeux de tous. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne venant de Bella, elle affrontait le regard des autres sans honte, sans même y prêter attention. Cela pouvait paraître bête, mais ça me rendait heureux. La femme que j'aimais avançait à mes côtés, n'hésitant pas à se laisser aller à quelques élans d'affection de temps à autres, ignorant totalement le fauteuil, me permettant de l'oublier également. Nous étions un couple normal, presque banal si l'on occultait nos passés.

Bella ôta ses chaussures, les laissa dans un coin de l'entrée et avança à pieds nus vers la cuisine.

- Est-ce que j'enlève mes chaussures moi aussi ? plaisantai-je, de bonne humeur.

- Si tu t'essuies bien les pieds ça devrait aller ! ria-t-elle.

Encore une fois, je m'amusai de l'ironie dont nous faisions preuve. Quelques mois en arrière, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir plaisanter sur mon état, mais les choses avaient changé depuis, considérablement, et je me surprenais à me moquer de moi-même. Je ne me sentais plus diminué, à bien y réfléchir, outre la douleur, je ne me sentais même plus handicapé, je me sentais en vie, tout simplement.

Nous prîmes le temps de boire un café, discutant toujours de l'organisation de mes soins et des réaménagements nécessaires à ma rééducation. Les heures passaient et Bella ne cessait de me parler de ce qui m'attendait pour les jours à venir. Les examens que j'allais devoir passer, les exercices que Laurent allait me faire faire, le matériel dans lequel il fallait investir. Je posai ensuite ma valise dans sa chambre, notre chambre, et fus surpris de voir qu'elle avait déjà débarrassé une partie de son armoire. J'y rangeai mes quelques affaires, songeant qu'il allait tout de même falloir que je fasse un détour par chez moi pour en récupérer davantage, lorsque j'aurais confirmation du départ de Mary. Cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps, ma femme ayant parfaitement compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de s'opposer à mes choix. Ce divorce risquait de me coûter cher, mais je m'en fichais royalement si c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre sereinement, sans avoir à m'inquiéter d'éventuelles intrusions ou représailles de la part de celle qui avait partagé ma vie.

Avant de retourner au salon, curieux, je m'aventurai vers la seule pièce que Bella ne m'avait pas fait visiter. Elle me l'avait décrite comme un placard, décrétant qu'il était absolument inutile que je jette un œil au bazar qu'elle contenait, mais elle m'avait semblé nerveuse lorsque je m'en étais approché. Je profitai donc d'un moment d'inattention pour me donner une idée de ce qui se passait derrière cette cloison.

Un lit médicalisé refait au propre, muni d'une potence, un fauteuil prêt à servir, installé juste à côté, une espèce de brancard ressemblant à un bac, une simple chaise en plastique et une multitude de matériels en tout genre. Tout était en place et, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette légère odeur de renfermé, j'aurais juré qu'une personne, malade, assurait sa convalescence en ces lieux.

Je restai choqué et ne pus détacher mes yeux de ce qui, j'en étais persuadé, avait été sa chambre autrefois, lorsqu'elle était dans un état bien pire que le mien. Elle avait tout gardé, tout était en place malgré les années, cette pièce était à l'image même de l'esprit de Bella : enfermée trois ans en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! m'agressa-t-elle littéralement, me sortant de ma torpeur en claquant la porte de la chambre.

- Tu as tout gardé … murmurai-je, incrédule et attristé. T'en as toujours besoin ?

- Non. Ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon, c'est là car je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'en occuper, tenta-t-elle de minimiser. Il faudra que j'y jette un œil du coup, il y a peut-être des choses qui pourront te servir.

Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire et sa nonchalance feinte acheva de me sortir de mes gonds. Elle éludait, comme toujours, et se focalisait sur moi pour ne pas avoir à assumer ses faiblesses. Je voulais qu'elle aille mieux, certes, et aux yeux des autres, peut-être arrivait-elle à donner le change, mais j'avais appris à lire en elle et je pouvais la voir bien plus atteinte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Je voulais la voir sourire et rire à nouveau, mais je ne voulais pas la voir simuler ce bien-être, je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse semblant.

- Arrête ça Bella, ordonnai-je sèchement.

- Quoi ?

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as réglé tous tes problèmes en seulement trois semaines.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle, l'obligeai à me faire face, adoptai un ton plus calme mais assuré. Je voulais qu'elle entende ce que j'avais à lui dire, qu'elle comprenne, mais également qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas dupe.

- Je sais que tu avais des choses à faire pendant ces trois dernières semaines, mais je sais aussi que tu as eu besoin de t'éloigner pour reconstruire ta carapace. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me souris que je vais croire que tout va bien pour toi. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant Bella, pas avec moi, assurai-je en lui prenant la main. Aujourd'hui je connais tes démons, tu n'as plus besoin de me les cacher. Tu profites de cette organisation autour de moi pour te mettre en retrait, mais moi je vais bien. Tu donnes l'illusion d'aller mieux mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu vas toujours aussi mal.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! Cracha-t-elle en se défaisant de mon emprise presque violemment. Tu crois sincèrement que pleurer sur mon sort et rabâcher en permanence à quel point je me sens coupable m'aidera à avancer ?!

Sa respiration était forte, profonde, ses poings et ses mâchoires crispés trahissaient sa colère.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux que tu fasses, la rassurai-je. Mais on s'est quitté d'une drôle de façon la dernière fois et ensuite je ne t'ai plus revu pendant vingt-cinq jours. Ça mérite qu'on en parle tu ne crois pas ?

- Parler de quoi ? aboya-t-elle. De ce que j'ai fait ? Dans quel but Edward ?

- Bella … Tu étais au plus mal quand je suis parti et plus personne n'a eu de nouvelle de toi après ça, lui rappelai-je, amer, avant de m'énerver à mon tour. Est-ce que tu peux au moins imaginer mon état d'esprit pendant ces trois semaines ? Ce que j'ai pu imaginer, ce que j'ai pu penser ? Tu reviens tout sourire et tu penses que je vais rentrer dans ton jeu ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser chausser ta carapace et t'enfermer à nouveau ?

Elle se tint la tête, agrippa ses cheveux et ferma les yeux une seconde, emprunt à une soudaine nervosité.

- C'est pas important Edward ! Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste rester sur ce qu'on était en train de faire ? Me supplia-t-elle presque en tentant de se calmer.

- Non ! M'enflammai-je devant sa tentative.

- Ok, tu veux quoi ?! explosa-t-elle littéralement en relâchant sa crinière pour poser sur moi un regard menaçant. Tu veux que je tombe à genoux et que je hurle à tes pieds ? Que je reste prostrée dans un coin à ruminer ?!

Son hurlement s'acheva sur un râle douloureux, sa voix était brisée et ses larmes menaçantes.

- J'ai eu un mal de chien à me calmer Edward ! Alors ne viens pas tout foutre en l'air !

- Mais foutre quoi en l'air ?! Vociférai-je, totalement ignorant.

- Ma contenance ! lâcha-t-elle en un effort surhumain pour ravaler ses larmes avant de m'ordonner, agressive, de la laisser dans son monde.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfermer là-dedans Bella, promis-je, il en est hors de question.

Elle grogna, enragée et se rua vers moi pour plaquer ses mains sur mes accoudoirs. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir toute la tension de son corps, sa douleur, la répulsion qu'elle éprouvait pour elle-même.

- Tu essayes de faire quoi Cullen ? Tu veux jouer les super-héros, c'est ça ?! Tu connais un moyen pour revenir en arrière ? Parce qu'à part ça, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait arranger les choses !

_[Pour celles qui le souhaitent, il est temps de mettre « Fix you » du groupe Coldplay, en route ! ]_

Je restai interdit, me contentai de la fixer sans mot dire, les épaules tombantes, la gorge nouée par une réelle tristesse. Je me rendis compte, une fois de plus, de l'ampleur de sa détresse. Non seulement elle n'avait jamais trouvé de solution pour exorciser ses démons mais, en plus, elle était parvenue à se persuader que c'était impossible. Elle se releva, remit ses cheveux en place et balaya ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Bien, conclut-elle, pensant en avoir terminé avec cette dérangeante conversation. Maintenant on va reprendre là où on en était : ta rééducation.

Elle prit le chemin vers le salon et je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous n'allions cependant pas en rester là, c'était mal me connaître. J'étais déterminé, peu importe s'il fallait se disputer, j'étais prêt à la pousser dans ses retranchements. Je profitai de ces quelques secondes pour rassembler mes forces et, une fois dans la pièce principale, je repris d'une voix étrangement posée.

- S'en vouloir et se sentir responsable est un bon moyen de se donner l'illusion qu'on contrôle la situation. Mais la vérité c'est que tu ne contrôles rien, même pas toi-même. C'est arrivé et tu ne peux rien y changer. Si tu restes emprisonnée dans cette idée tu vas continuer à t'autodétruire. Tu n'arriveras jamais à tourner la page tant que tu resteras ici. Tu as tout gardé, chaque coin de chaque pièce est imprégné de ton passé. Les photos, les rampes, le matériel. Il faut que tu te fasses violence pour pouvoir tourner la page.

- Je ne peux pas oublier … Je ne veux pas oublier, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui me fendit le cœur, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire.

- Je ne te dis pas d'oublier, certifiai-je en m'approchant pour saisir sa main , me faisant le plus doux possible. Ça fait partie de toi, tu auras toujours ça derrière toi. Mais justement, il faut que ce soit derrière. Il faut que tu avances, que tu te reconstruises sur d'autres bases.

Elle se laissa faire et j'enroulai mes doigts autour des siens avant de les approcher de mes lèvres pour les embrasser un à un. Son regard se posa sur nos mains enlacées et je pus y lire le désespoir, pur et simple.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Bella, chuchotai-je, incapable de parler plus fort.

- Bien sûr que si, contra-t-elle en un gémissement douloureux.

Elle tenta de se détacher de moi, cherchant probablement à fuir, comme à chaque fois, mais je la retins.

- Tu ne les as pas tué, c'est cet accident qui est responsable de leur mort, pas toi, rectifiai-je, sachant pourtant qu'elle trouverait un moyen de réfuter mes paroles.

- Mais c'est moi qui suis responsable de l'accident.

Comme je m'en doutais, exposer les faits ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec elle, elle disposait de réponses toutes faites, chacune l'incriminant davantage. Je décidai de m'y prendre autrement, de la confronter à d'autres choix.

- Ok … Alors maintenant je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement, sans essayer de défendre tes amis ou de t'enfoncer encore plus, exigeai-je gentiment. Vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, tu penses qu'ils pouvaient reprendre la route seuls ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

- T'as parlé à Jasper ?

- Répond-moi ! Ordonnai-je, d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle ne me connaissait pas.

- Non ! admit-elle à contre cœur. Mais je n'aurais pas dû conduire non plus.

- Tu me parlais de voyage dans le temps, alors nous y sommes. Trois ans en arrière. Tu les laisses reprendre le volant ?

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de me fixer de nouveau, muette.

- Répond ! Exigeai-je, la faisant sursauter.

- Non ! Répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Et les connaissant, repris-je d'une voix plus posée, tu penses qu'ils auraient accepté de dormir dans la voiture ?

- Non … il a fallut que j'arrache les clefs à Rachel, admit-elle avec regret.

- Donc si c'était à refaire, tu les lui arracherais de nouveaux ces clefs ?

Cette fois elle craqua, laissa couler ses larmes et, cachant son visage de ses mains, elle étouffa ses sanglots. Je venais de détruire les barrières qu'elle avait mit trois ans à ériger, qu'elle avait consolidé ces trois dernières semaines. Je m'approchai au plus près et attrapai sa taille pour l'amener vers moi. Elle se laissa faire, abandonna toute résistance et vint s'asseoir sur moi lorsque je le lui intimai. Je resserrai mon étreinte, caressant ses cheveux, me faisant doux et protecteur.

- Tu ne peux pas regretter et t'en vouloir à vie pour quelque chose que tu recommencerais Bella … Il n'y avait aucune bonne solution, murmurai-je à son oreille. Ce qui s'est passé est terrible et c'est normal que tu t'en veuilles. Mais tu es là, et tu as le droit de vivre. Ça va être long, mais tu vas devoir avancer. Il va falloir te réapproprier ta vie et ne plus prendre tes décisions en fonction de ce passé.

- Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre, confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë, emplie de larmes, avant de poser son front contre mon épaule.

- Moi non plus, avouai-je en lui relevant la tête pour balayer ses pleurs de mes pouces, mais je serai là pour te tenir la main.

- Tu veux inverser les rôles ? Ironisa-t-elle en souriant tristement avant d'embrasser ma paume.

- Je prendrai soin de toi, lui promis-je en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. De nous deux, je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui ai le plus besoin d'être réparé.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !<p>

A très vite !


	34. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Comme à chaque fois, merci pour vos reviews mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**Je poste avec une journée de retard, la faute à mon emploi du temps surchargé et aux migraines en découlant ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette même raison que j'ai déserté facebook pour l'habituel extrait du dimanche ! J'en suis désolée ! **

**Bref, on va passer à ce qui vous intéresse réellement : la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : <strong>

Les jours passaient et nous apprenions à vivre ensemble, en somme, à nous apprivoiser. Contre toutes attentes, nous nous en sortions plutôt bien et devenions de plus en plus complices. Même nos disputes étaient désormais prétexte à rire. Bella était d'une mauvaise foi désopilante et son côté râleur, qui autrefois m'exaspérait, était devenu la source de la plupart de mes fous-rires. Il suffisait d'un mot, d'une expression ou d'un grognement pour déclencher mon hilarité. Ce genre de réaction avait beau l'agacer, elle finissait toujours par rejoindre ma bonne humeur.

Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, à nous balader, à faire des projets à plus ou moins long terme ou à parler tout simplement. Nous nous sentions bien, nous nous étions trouvés.

Nos journées n'étaient, cependant, pas toujours roses. Bella ressentait toujours le besoin de s'isoler parfois et je le respectais, appréciant le fait que ces instants soient de plus en plus court, de moins en moins récurents. Elle gardait ses émotions et ses pensées négatives au fond d'elle, malgré tous mes efforts pour lui démontrer ma présence, malgré son envie d'avancer. Nous pouvions néanmoins nous féliciter de petites victoires quotidiennes, l'un comme l'autre. Les soins de Laurent portaient leurs fruits et mes douleurs diminuaient, quant à Bella, elle était désormais capable de monter dans une voiture à mes côtés et sans jamais me lâcher la main, mais elle y arrivait, sans fermer les yeux, sans crise d'angoisse.

Jasper passait régulièrement nous voir et prenait plaisir à écouter sa sœur lui décrire ses petits exploits. Je m'étais finalement découverts quelques affinités avec ce grand blond mal-aimable, même si mes plans concernant Bella posaient toujours une ombre entre nous. Il était persuadé que ce n'était plus nécessaire, voyant sa sœur évoluer sans avoir à subir cette épreuve, mais il avait tort, j'en étais persuadé. La fierté et le sourire de notre jolie torturée n'était qu'une image, à mon grand regret, une facette de sa carapace. Le soutien de Jasper, le mien, et toute la présence que nous pouvions lui apporter ne menaient à rien, elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Alors que je pensais mon idée impossible à réaliser, je me rendais compte, peu à peu, qu'il fallait aller plus loin que cette étape du cimetière. J'allais devoir ruser, user de tous mes moyens, mais j'allais tenter. Je n'avais rien de plus à perdre. J'étais prêt à tout pour l'aider à reconstruire sa vie.

Je prenais mon temps pour tout organiser, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. Mes rendez-vous à la clinique approchaient et, connaissant l'importance de ma rééducation aux yeux de Bella, je préférais attendre d'avoir passé mes examens médicaux avant d'entamer mes démarches.

Il était 21h 00 et, comme chaque soir, nous étions installés dans le canapé à discuter. De la journée à l'hôpital que j'allais devoir passer le lendemain, nous en étions arrivés à parler de tout et de rien, à refaire le monde. Je savais exactement comment allait se passer cette soirée. Comme chaque soir, elle allait entamer des massages, débutant par mes pieds pour remonter le long de mes jambes, de mes cuisses. Comme chaque soir, elle allait me fixer de son air coquin, j'allais lui faire remarquer que ses caresses n'étaient pas professionnelles, elle allait s'approcher en me rappelant qu'elle n'était plus mon infirmière et ses lèvres happeraient les miennes. Comme chaque soir, nous allions nous donner l'un à l'autre de la plus belle des façons, faire l'amour jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, sans pour autant être rassasié l'un de l'autre et nous resterions un moment, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Je caresserais sa tignasse emmêlée, glisserais mes doigts parmi les boucles sauvages pour ensuite effleurer les cicatrices de son dos.

Cette soirée allait pourtant être bien différente des autres, elle allait marquer une avancée considérable entre nous. Cette fois elle n'allait pas se crisper sous mon toucher, au contraire, elle soupirerait. Oubliées les douleurs, effacée sa culpabilité, occulté son passé, juste l'espace de cet instant. Elle allait simplement relever le haut de son corps pour me sourire et m'embrasser tendrement avant de murmurer ses ''je t'aime''. Cette nuit, contrairement à toutes les autres, nous allions nous endormir dans cette position, sereins et amoureux. Cette nuit, pour la première fois, les cauchemars ne peupleraient pas ses songes.

Patientant devant la clinique à attendre Jasper, ce souvenir me redonna le sourire malgré les mauvaises nouvelles que j'avais reçu quelques instants plus tôt. Je venais de passer toute une batterie d'examen et les résultats n'était malheureusement pas ceux que nous escomptions. Mon évolution avait beau ne faire aucun doute, les médecins n'en étaient pas moins pessimistes quand au fait que je puisse remarcher un jour. J'étais déçu, je ne pouvais pas me le cacher, mais le coup ne fut pas aussi difficile à encaisser que je l'aurais pensé. Des progrès étaient encore possible, mais d'après les spécialistes, et surtout d'après Laurent, il était peu probable que je puisse réellement abandonner le fauteuil un jour. Au mieux, des cannes spécialisées seraient mes meilleurs alliées pour ne faire que quelques mètres.

La voiture de mon - je l'espérais - futur beau-frère s'arrêta et je m'y engouffrai aisément tandis qu'il chargea ma chaise. S'installant derrière le volant, il fit preuve d'une certaine curiosité qui eu don de me surprendre. Nous nous étions certes rapprochés, mais nous ne nous étions jamais réellement intéressés l'un à l'autre.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- C'est pas terrible.

- Merde …

- Ouai …

Un silence prit place, long, pesant, mais Jasper décida de le briser, décidément plus loquace qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ils t'ont dit que tu ne remarcheras pas c'est ça ? Devina-t-il, visiblement déçu et compatissant.

- En gros c'est ça, confirmai-je en un soupire las, regardant droit devant moi. Il n'y a plus vraiment d'espoirs à avoir.

- Et tu te sens comment ?

Cette fois je le fixai, incrédule, choqué. S'inquiétait-il réellement de mon moral ?

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Jasper ?

- Oh ça va ! Ria-t-il, ce qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère. J'ai décidé de faire un petit effort, avoua-t-il en souriant toujours. J'avais des réserves au début, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux que m'incliner quand je vois ma sœur aujourd'hui. Tu la rends heureuse, alors tu mérites bien que mon côté sur-protecteur et moi on te foute un peu la paix !

A mon tour je me mis à sourire, mais repenser à Bella me ramena vite à la réalité. Puisqu'on en était aux confidences et à la sympathie, je décidai de partager mes inquiétudes avec le grand blond pas si mal-aimable que ça.

- Je m'inquiète pour elle justement …

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça, le fait que je ne remarcherai pas.

- T'as peur qu'elle te rejette à cause de ça ?

- Non ! Assurai-je, sachant parfaitement ma Bella bien au dessus de ça. Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, qu'elle soit déçue et que ça ne l'enterre encore plus. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Je me rends compte que je me fous royalement du fait de marcher ou pas finalement, parce que j'ai retrouvé une vie auprès d'un femme formidable qui m'accepte comme ça. Mais dans son cas, j'ai peur que ça réveille d'autre blessures. Elle attache tellement d'importance à mes soins … Elle a tout organisé pour …

- Pour toi, me coupa-t-il, me clouant le bec. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'était pour toi. Honnêtement, au début je pense qu'elle voulait absolument te faire remarcher parce qu'elle était dans son délire. C'est pour ça qu'elle était dans ce milieu de toute façon, elle essayait de se racheter. Sauf qu'elle s'est rendue compte que guérir tous ces gens ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa démarche a toujours été très égoïste finalement, elle le faisait pour elle, pour tenter de se sentir mieux, même si ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Dans ton cas à toi, elle a dépassé ça. On en a parlé pas mal de temps ces derniers jours et crois-moi, elle ne pense plus qu'à toi. Ce qu'elle fait pour toi n'a plus rien à voir avec son passé. Je pense qu'elle se bat à tes côtés car elle pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle se fout de jusqu'où vous pouvez aller, du moment que vous y allez ensemble.

Je restai pantois devant cette déclaration indirecte. Je n'avais jamais pensé aux choses de cette façon. Encore une fois, l'ironie nous caractérisait, nous nous battions l'un pour autre, tentant de nous satisfaire mutuellement sans se rendre compte que nous allions, de toute façon, dans la même direction et que nous avions les mêmes envies. Mon sourire fit une brève apparition, j'angoissais toujours à l'idée de lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, mais je stressais tout de même moins. Reconnaissant envers Jasper pour ces paroles, je décidai de continuer notre conversation, espérant dévier vers mes intentions pour Bella.

- Merci … C'est gentil de me dire tout ça. Tu sais, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais faire pour elle aussi …

- Des choses avec lesquelles que je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord ! Tenta-t-il de clôturer, devinant mes allusions.

- T'inquiète pas, je pense que je vais repousser un peu mes plans. J'ai peur que ça fasse trop à encaisser en peu de temps. J'attendrai le bon moment.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un bon moment pour ce genre de chose !

- Pourtant il le faudra, c'est inévitable et tu le sais, même si tu le redoutes.

Cette fois je le vis se fermer, la discussion semblait être close. Les poings serrés sur le volant, le regard dur fixant la route, les mâchoires serrées, le grand blond mal-aimable était de retour. Je ne tentai rien pour remédier à ça, après tout, je savais avoir raison, ne lui en déplaise. Nous ne tomberions de toute façon jamais d'accord sur ce point. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison qu'il se décida à parler à nouveau.

- Quand tu penseras ce moment venu, et que tu l'y emmèneras, je voudrais que tu me préviennes.

Je débouclai ma ceinture tout en le regardant, ne sachant quoi penser, tentant de deviner ses idées malgré son visage fermé qui fixait toujours la route.

- Tu veux être là aussi ? Hasardai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux être au courant, c'est tout.

- Ok, obtempérai-je, comprenant qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus. Tu le sauras.

Enfin descendus du véhicule, je vis ma Bella passer la porte de notre maison, étonnement enjouée. Les mains sur mes joues, elle m'embrassa furtivement avant de se placer derrière mon fauteuil pour commencer à me pousser. J'actionnai les freins et elle butta contre mon dossier.

- Depuis quand tu me pousses ? M'agaçai-je presque, supportant difficilement cet assistanat dont elle ne m'avait pas habitué.

- Oh ça va ! Je suis juste pressée de rentrer et de savoir comment ça s'est passé ! Grimaça-t-elle avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Une boule d'angoisse naquit dans mon ventre et l'angoisse de lui annoncer refit surface. Malgré les confidences de Jasper, j'avais peur de la décevoir, mais à la seconde où j'ouvris la bouche pour tempérer sa joie, elle me coupa derechef.

- Tu sais quoi ? On en parlera à l'intérieur ! J'ai un truc sur le feu. Avance !

C'était étrange. Cet engouement ne lui ressemblait pas, d'ailleurs, sous ses airs joyeux, je la sentais terriblement nerveuse. Je m'exécutai tout de même, passant devant elle plus vite que je ne l'aurais fait en temps normal, craignant qu'elle ne tente de me pousser une fois de plus. Ce refus de me voir comme un impotent avait fait notre force, m'avait poussé à rechercher mon autonomie, et il était hors de question que ça change.

J'ouvris la porte et avançai dans le couloir de l'entrée pour vérifier la gazinière, mais rien n'y trônait. Aucun feu allumé, aucune théière, aucune casserole ou autre gamelle. J'entamai un léger tour pour lui faire face, m'apprêtant à râler à propos de sa fausse excuse, mais au lieu de ça, je restai fixé vers le salon, incapable de tout mouvement.

Quatre silhouettes que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Celle de ma mère, plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, ses yeux humides, ses mains cachant une partie de son visage ému. Celle d'Alice, ma terrible petite sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon lutin survolté, en larme, accrochée au bras de mon père, plus souriant et tendre que dans mes mémoires. Je vis enfin Emmett se lever et mon grand frère me sembla encore plus grand et plus fort qu'auparavant. Je les fixai un à un, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop bouleversé pour agir. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, mon cœur cogner ma poitrine, mon souffle se faire difficile. Ma famille était là, dans mon salon, devant moi, n'affichant aucun jugement, aucune rancœur, malgré les années. C'en était trop, bien trop pour moi, mes yeux se brouillèrent et machinalement, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les agripper, submergé, dans l'incapacité totale de parler. Une tape, vigoureuse, dans le haut de mon dos me sortit de ma léthargie.

- Hé Cullen ! Mon entrée c'est pas un parking ok ?! Alors bouge ! Ils viennent de se taper je ne sais combien d'heures de route alors tu pourrais au moins faire les derniers mètres !

Emmett éclata d'un rire sonore et il accourut vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, rendant réel ce que je pensais n'être qu'un rêve.

- T'as intérêt à filer droit avec celle-là p'tit frère !

Je le serrai dans mes bras, aussi fort que je le pus et mes larmes retenues s'échappèrent sans que je m'en aperçus. Bella nous rappela à l'ordre une seconde fois, démontrant son sarcasme légendaire.

- Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça mais j'ai un salon alors on pourrait peut-être s'y installer !

Mon frère se détacha de moi, hilare, et s'attaqua à ma jolie brune, la prenant par l'épaule et lui emmêlant les cheveux.

- Oh toi je sens qu'on va s'entendre !

Je n'avais désormais qu'une envie, serrer les membres de ma famille un à un, ne plus jamais les quitter, gommer le passé, rattraper le temps perdu, mais alors que je m'apprêtai à suivre Emmett vers le salon, l'instigatrice de ces retrouvailles inespérées me rattrapa. Me tenant par le cou et embrassant ma tempe, elle chuchota à mon oreille.

- Tu es quelqu'un de secret Edward, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Il a fallut que je fouille un peu dans ta vie et beaucoup dans ton portable pour les retrouver, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Elle releva ma tête vers elle et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu as une famille en or Cullen, tu es un abruti fini de les avoir tenu éloigné aussi longtemps.

- Isabella, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, ni pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, confia ma mère, émue aux larmes, en s'approchant pour enlacer la femme de ma vie. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Edward ait trouvé quelqu'un comme vous. Bienvenue dans notre famille.

Elle relâcha son corps tremblant, peu habitué à tant de démonstration et saisit ses mains avant de les embrasser, comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec ses propres enfants. Elle s'avança ensuite vers moi pour m'enlacer et me murmurer à quel point je lui avais manqué. Je l'étreignis avec force et tendresse, ne pouvant néanmoins détacher mon regard de ma Bella. Un à un, les membres de ma famille s'approchèrent et elle se mit volontairement à l'écart avant d'être rattrapée par Alice.

- Non non non ! Tu as interdiction formelle de te sauver ! Il s'agit de retrouvailles familiales, tu y as toute ta place !

Bella baissa les yeux vers ma petite sœur et je la devinai émue, touchée par ses mots. Elle qui avait été littéralement abandonné par la sienne, semblait perturbée, totalement retournée, par les élans de ma famille.

Mon père m'apprit qu'ils avaient été invités à passer quelques jours avec nous, nous avions donc décidé de profiter d'une soirée pizzas, aussi simple que conviviale, assis sur le canapé, les fauteuils ou carrément par terre pour Jasper et Alice. Nous nous amusions d'anecdotes de jeunesse, Emmett se délectant de raconter nos quatre cents coups, nos bêtises et nos petites humiliations. L'heure tournait mais personne ne semblait vouloir mettre fin à ces moments des plus agréables.

Bella décida de nous préparer quelques pop corn et de refaire du café, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en riant de bon cœur à une énième blague de mon frère. Je m'excusai auprès de ma famille et allai la rejoindre pour l'aider, désirant profiter d'un instant en tête à tête pour la remercier de ce merveilleux cadeau, mais je fus rattraper par Jasper alors que je passai tout juste la porte de la pièce.

- Edward, tu te souviens quand je suis venu te voir à la clinique ? Tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à me mêler de votre histoire, enfin … de ce qui se passait entre ma sœur et toi.

Il chuchotait pour que personne ne nous entende et, dans la relative obscurité de l'entrée, je le sentis hésitant, presque nerveux.

- Effectivement, je m'en souviens vaguement.

- Bien … donc on est d'accord sur le fait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre vie à tous les deux.

- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? m'agaçai-je devant sa façon de tourner autour du pot.

- Que ta sœur me plaît, beaucoup, lâcha-t-il, sûr de lui mais pas moins anxieux pour autant. Et je crois que je lui plais aussi alors …

Il hésita un instant mais se redressa finalement, se raclant la gorge, il reprit, adoptant une attitude hautaine qui me fit rire intérieurement.

- Alors rien, puisque tu n'as rien à dire ! On n'a pas à se mêler de la vie de nos sœurs respectives pas vrai ?

Cette fois je m'amusais réellement, son comportement dénotant totalement avec son ton. Il se voulait dur et froid mais avait l'air d'un petit garçon capricieux demandant une faveur.

- T'es en train de me demander ma bénédiction là ?

- Non ! Je voulais juste t'informer que je comptais l'inviter à dîner, et à sortir, et à la revoir, si elle le souhaite. Juste pour que tu le saches, je me fiche de ce que tu en penses.

- Tu as peur que je joue les grands-frère ultra-protecteurs ? Tu penses que je vais te menacer de te casser la gueule si tu la fais souffrir ?

Je tentai de rester stoïque mais, intérieurement, j'étais hilare. Cette conversation me rappelait celle que j'avais eu avec Jasper au centre, notre petite altercation avant ses confidences.

- Rassure-toi, repris-je, cachant désormais difficilement mon sourire. Je ne suis plus vraiment équipé pour te courir après si jamais il me prenait l'envie de te frapper. Quoi que je pourrais toujours te rouler dessus, m'amusai-je avant de reprendre. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'Alice pratique les arts martiaux depuis qu'elle a sept ans, donc si tu la fais souffrir, elle saura te casser la gueule elle-même.

Cette fois ce fut à Jasper de rire, comprenant ma petite raillerie. Il se rasséréna tout à coup, parut serein, joyeux, tel que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- T'es un mec bien Edward, sourit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je suis content que ma sœur t'ait trouvé. Et je ne dis pas ça pour t'amadouer ! Précisa-t-il avec humour. Je sais que tu la rendras heureuse, alors prends soin d'elle.

- J'y compte bien, lui assurai-je, sentant que cet échange était probablement plus qu'il n'y paraissait, peut-être le début d'une complicité et d'une amitié que nous ne soupçonnions pas.

Jasper m'abandonna alors pour rejoindre ma sœur, souriante et se pâmant devant lui. Cela m'amusait de la voir ainsi, ces deux là s'étaient peut-être effectivement trouvés.

J'entrai enfin dans la cuisine et, alors que Bella s'apprêtait à parler, je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Je t'aime !

Elle me fixa tout d'abord, étonnée de cette déclaration soudaine, mais me sourit avant de rire finalement, sans dire un mot, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je m'approchai encore et l'attirai à moi pour la faire s'asseoir sur mes genoux et l'embrasser tendrement. J'étais heureux, tout simplement. Je me fichais de ne plus jamais remarcher, en cet instant, ironiquement, mon accident sembla être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie, j'avais retrouvé ma famille et rien d'autre ne comptait. Je n'aurais échangé ma vie pour rien au monde. J'étais heureux, c'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

><p>Depuis le temps que vous attendiez ces retrouvailles, j'espère qu'elles vous ont plu ! Je ne voyais pas d'effusions énormes, ni d'explications à rallonge. Je pense que l'émotion et le bonheur de s'être retrouvé leur correspondent mieux que de grande déclarations ! J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi !<p>

A dimanche pour l'extrait sur Facebook (Pseudo : Emma Nille),

A mercredi pour la suite,

Et à très vite en réponse à vos reviews !


	35. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Tout d'abords, je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence ces deux dernières semaines ! Je ne touche plus terre en ce moment et à chaque fois que je me dis qu'il va y avoir du mieux, c'est encore pire ! Je commence à me demander si on ne me prend pas pour une super woman au boulot (ou pour une poire ! C'est au choix ! ) … Bref ! **

**Revenons au plus important : MERCI ! Pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles ! **

**Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos messages pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore plus, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois ! **

**Voilà la suite :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : <strong>

L'été approchait et nous avions des projets pleins la tête. Une nouvelle maison tout d'abord, un nouveau chez nous, celle de Bella, bien qu'adaptée, étant bien trop chargée de son passé. Si moi-même je pouvais l'imaginer ici, à ses débuts en fauteuil, désespérément seule et déprimée, je n'osais pas penser aux souvenirs qui la hantaient en permanence. Malgré sa réticence lorsque je lui avais soumis cette idée, elle s'était finalement résignée à admettre qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure des solution. Les plans étaient donc dessinés, la construction allait pouvoir commencer.

Vues de l'extérieur, les choses pouvaient paraître rapides mais, pour moi, elles me paraissaient tout simplement logiques. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de moi, aussi sûr de mon avenir.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mon divorce venait d'être prononcé et Mary ne s'était opposée à rien, n'avait fait aucune esclandre, satisfaite de récupérer notre maison et une bonne partie de nos biens. Je me fichais de tout ce matériel, elle pouvait tout prendre, je ne voulais plus de ce genre de vie. Celle que m'offrait Bella me m'apparaissait bien plus précieuse. A son contact, j'avais appris à reconnaître les vraies richesses de la vie, à me satisfaire de petites victoires. Je ne remarcherais plus, les médecins avaient été clairs, les examens implacables, et pourtant j'étais heureux, grâce à elle, car elle m'acceptait ainsi, elle l'avait toujours fait. La nouvelle ne l'avait pas tant affectée, je me demandai même si elle ne l'avait pas deviné avant moi. Elle s'était contenté de me sourire et de m'embrasser avec tendresse, m'assurant que peu importait mon évolution, nous avions toujours des progrès à faire, un avenir à tracer, et à ce moment là, j'avais eu la délicieuse impression que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, que tout nous souriait.

Seule une ombre persistait au tableau. Souvent, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, je l'observais au loin lorsqu'elle s'isolait, assise sur la rampe menant au jardin, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Je pouvais la voir, la ressentir presque, cette tristesse dans son regard, cette mélancolie au fond de ses yeux.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, du moins, je n'étais plus sûr que mes idées soient les bonnes. Nous étions bien ensemble, elle ne cessait de me dire que je la rendais heureuse, mais je savais qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Cette même chose qu'elle avait eu le courage de m'apporter.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle m'avait fais le fabuleux cadeau de me ramener ma famille. Je l'avais longuement observé à leur contact. L'émotion, la tendresse, mais aussi la nostalgie, l'avaient gagné en nous voyant ensemble. Je l'avais senti terriblement bouleversée lorsque ma mère l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans notre famille. Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur, tous l'avaient immédiatement adoptée. Quant à Bella, même si sa complicité avec eux était évidente, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lire en elle. Ce bonheur, cette vie somme toute banale, la ramenait inéluctablement à ce qu'elle n'avait plus.

Je voulais lui apporter ça moi aussi, lui ramener cette part de vie qui l'avait désertée. Je m'en étais persuadé avant même qu'elle ne décide de me devancer. Seulement, si dans mon cas les choses s'étaient avérées aisées, elle risquaient d'être bien plus compliquées pour elle. J'avais coupé les ponts pour une femme que je pensais aimer, rien de dramatique, et il n'y avait finalement aucun ressentiment à cette histoire, aucune rancœur. Nous nous étions retrouvés instinctivement, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais perdus. La famille de Bella, quand à elle, l'accusait d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, alors qu'elle n'était coupable que d'être toujours en vie. Cette idée semblait déjà insupportable à leurs yeux.

Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne savais pas si je parviendrais à leur faire entendre raison et pour tout avouer, je n'avais que peu d'espoir. J'allais devoir ruser, trouver une approche détournée. Je ruminais mon plan depuis quelques semaines, je me préparais secrètement et avais trouvé facilement leur adresse. Jasper, toujours plus loquace qu'il ne le pensait, était une mine d'informations cruciales. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce projet, sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait cette idée. Mais au détour d'une conversation qu'il pensait anodine, Il lui avait suffit de me parler de la profession de son père, chef de police, pour que je retrouve aisément la demeure de la famille Swan.

J'étais donc là, dans ma nouvelle voiture adaptée, devant cette jolie maison blanche, à répéter le rôle que j'allais devoir jouer. Je dépliai mon nouveau fauteuil, bien plus maniable que le premier et m'y installai. Récupérant de faux questionnaires et mes faux papiers professionnels dans le coffre, je m'approchai de la porte, sonnai et attendis qu'on vienne me répondre.

Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on me prenne en pitié, supportais difficilement la fausse compassion, mais cette fois, je comptais dessus. Après tout, qui, à part Bella, serait capable d'envoyer paître un commerciale en fauteuil roulant ? Une angoisse vint se mêler à mon inquiétude déjà bien trop présente et je priai pour que ma jolie torturée ne tienne pas son mauvais caractère d'un de ces parents. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'hésiteraient pas à me flanquer à la porte sans aucun ménagement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame, charmante au demeurant, souriante malgré ses yeux ternes, qui me fit entrer aussitôt mon discours bien rodé prononcé. Installés à table, j'expliquai brièvement la fausse étude de marché à Madame Swan qui, toujours aussi sympathique, accepta d'y répondre. Les choses commençaient plutôt bien, la mère de Bella me paraissait accessible et terriblement gentille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, persuadé, à ce moment là, qu'une femme aussi agréable ne pourrait pas rester insensible à ce que je lui dévoilerais plus tard. Pour l'heure, je devais m'en tenir à mon rôle, vérifier où je mettais les pieds.

Je commençai par les questions d'usage, nom, prénom, âge, et autres dont je me fichais royalement des réponses. Je prenais tout de même des notes, garantissant ainsi ma couverture. Seule Renée était présente à table mais je pouvais entendre du bruit dans la cuisine, apercevoir une tête brune nous observer de temps en temps. Son père, je le devinais aisément à leur ressemblance frappante, restait en retrait sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi. Je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte, continuai comme si cela ne m'interpellait pas. Je repris mon questionnaire, l'orientant cette fois vers les sujets que je voulais aborder.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui mais plus à la maison, répondit Renée avec nostalgie.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour cette étude, la rassurai-je, confiant sur la suite des événements. Combien ?

- Deux, sourit-elle tristement.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, observai une seconde le visage du chef Swan dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je pensai immédiatement, pas tout à fait sûr cependant, à Jasper et Bella. Ne comptaient-ils plus Rosalie du fait de son décès ? C'était étrange, limite glauque, mais je tentai de ne rien montrer de mon trouble, reprenant aussitôt mes questions.

- Filles ? Garçons ?

- Un garçon et une fille.

La tête de Charly disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine, le bruit de vaisselle repris de plus belle. Je sentis un malaise, pourtant, Renée ne sembla pas perdre sa bonne humeur. Je poursuivis sur le même ton, les yeux rivés sur la feuille, stylo en main.

- Quel âge ont-ils, respectivement ?

- Mon fils a trente et un ans, ma fille aurait eu le même âge, ils étaient jumeaux, mais elle est décédé dans un accident il y a trois ans.

Je restais interdit, sans prononcer un mot, les yeux probablement écarquillés par le choc. Elle ne parlait pas de Bella mais de Rosalie. Je relevai la tête de mes papiers, posai machinalement mon coude sur la table, la main devant ma bouche, incapable de détacher mes yeux choqués du visage étonné de Renée. Je la vis froncer ses sourcils en une mine inquiète puis elle m'interpella, me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle, soudain anxieuse devant mon état.

- Alors pour vous elle n'existe même plus ?

Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure, un souffle, tant j'étais effaré.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Elle restera toujours dans nos cœurs, elle …

- Je ne parle pas de Rosalie, coupai-je, cessant ainsi de jouer ce rôle idiot.

Renée cilla, avant d'écarquiller les yeux au son du prénom de sa fille. Elle comprit, je le vis instantanément et son sourire quitta définitivement son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, à la fois apeurée et menaçante.

- Je vous parle d'Isabella, Madame Swan ! Votre fille ! Celle qui est toujours en vie ! Repris-je, agressif, presque violent.

Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber la chaise à ses pieds, réagissant à son nom comme à une insulte.

- Sortez de chez moi ! Ordonna-t-elle en hurlant mais je n'en tins pas compte.

- Et donc vous classez vos enfants selon leur importance ? C'est ça Madame Swan ? L'agressai-je, de plus en plus consterné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous …

- Si je comprends bien, la vie de Rosalie était plus importante à vos yeux que celle de Bella ? tranchai-je. Vous auriez peut-être préféré qu'elle meure à sa place ?

- Je vous interdis de … s'offusqua-t-elle mais je ne la laissai pas poursuivre, bien trop choqué pour la laisser parler.

- Donc vous l'avez rayé de votre vie ? Elle n'existe plus ? Mais quelle genre de mère êtes-vous ? jugeai-je sans plus aucun respect.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?! Hurla-t-elle, en rage.

- Je suis l'homme qui vois votre fille mourir à petit feu ! Celui qui est témoin de son agonie, tous les jours ! Et qui essaye tant bien que mal de l'aider à se reconstruire ! lâchai-je en perdant mon souffle tant exposer sa douleur m'était difficile.

Charly réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, toujours muet et impassible et je me demandai si cet homme en était réellement un. Il restait en retrait, se contentait d'écouter, ne prenait même pas la peine de se montrer, n'exprimait même pas son opinion, ne défendait même pas sa femme face à un inconnu agressif, en fauteuil roulant, certes, mais agressif tout de même. Cet homme était-il conscient de ce qui se passait dans son salon ? Avait-il seulement un cœur ? Je tentai de me calmer, sachant pertinemment que ma colère ne mènerait à rien, que je ne les atteindrais pas de cette façon. Je fermai les yeux un instant, respirait profondément, tentai de calmer mon angoisse, ma douleur face aux images de ma Bella qui s'imposaient à moi. Lorsque je les rouvris, le chef Swan avait de nouveau disparu, j'ancrai donc mon regard à celui, haineux, de Renée.

- Ça fait trois ans qu'elle est rongé par la culpabilité, qu'elle ne vit plus. Elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, elle souffre et elle est toute seule face à ça ! J'ai beau tout essayer, elle … elle est en train de se détruire … Elle est complètement anéantie, elle a besoin de vous.

Mon ton était désespéré, les larmes emplissaient ma voix. Parler de ça, m'entendre le dire aux personnes qui avaient partagé son passé me faisait l'effet d'un poignard. Ma peur, ma panique plutôt, face à l'état de santé de la femme que j'aimais m'explosait en plein visage. Je peinai à articuler mais sa mère, elle, sembla durcir ses traits, devint presque impassible, intransigeante.

- C'est elle qui a provoqué ça.

Une fois de plus, je fus sidéré face à cette rancœur, cette haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je tentai de rationaliser, elle avait mal, elle aussi, et je ne pouvais concevoir qu'une mère abandonne ainsi son enfant.

- Je peux comprendre votre douleur, c'est ignoble de perdre un enfant. Ce qui s'est passé est horrible mais c'était un accident, elle n'a jamais voulu les tuer.

- Mais elle a tué ma petite fille !

Ce n'était plus de la haine, c'était une aversion totale.

- Et si vous ne faites rien c'est vous qui allez tuer Isabella.

Je m'étranglai, désarmé, comprenant que mon plan venait s'échouer, comprenant, lorsque je vis Charly, toujours muet, sortir enfin de sa cuisine et ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour m'ordonner implicitement de sortir, que je ne disposais plus d'aucun soutient, d'aucune carte. Ma Bella avait raison, sa propre famille la prenait pour un monstre, comment pouvait-elle se sentir autrement ? Ils l'avaient abandonné, l'avais rayé de leur vie. Je m'exécutais et me dirigeais vers ma voiture sans me retourner, désormais plongé dans un mutisme également, dégoûté et écœuré. Je les imaginais aisément la détruire, lui asséner les coups les plus vicieux, les plus douloureux pour l'empêcher de se relever, pour lui faire payer d'avoir survécu.

* * *

><p>Oh je sens que ça va râler ! ^^<p>

J'espère à très vite les filles ! Je vais faire au mieux en tout cas ! Si tout se déroule comme je le pense, vous aurez également une suite mercredi !

A très vite ! ;-)


	36. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**Comme je l'ai dit sur Facebook (pseudo : Emma Nille), cette fic comportera en tout (épilogue compris) 39 chapitres ! On s'approche de la fin à grand pas ! **

**Un petit tour dans la tête de Bella, ça vous dit ? Voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : <strong>

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai de nouveau à bord d'une voiture, en train de chanter et de rire, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pourtant c'était le cas, nous roulions vers une destination que je ne connaissais pas, juste pour une balade, juste nous deux. Edward était l'heureux propriétaire d'une voiture spécialement adaptée pour lui et depuis son acquisition, il ne la quittait plus. Nous étions loin des sportives dont il raffolait encore, mais elle lui suffisait, lui permettait de se rendre là où il le voulait, sans aucune aide, et lui permettait surtout de me faire découvrir des lieux dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

Il avait pris son temps, y était allé avec douceur, comme toujours, mais peu à peu, il avait réussi à atténuer mes angoisses sur la route. J'avais appris à relâcher la pression, je parvenais à garder les yeux ouverts, me prenais même à admirer les paysages. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise, mais je parvenais tout de même à donner le change, à cacher ma nervosité. J'avais confiance en lui, il me suffisait de me le répéter, comme une litanie, pour pouvoir supporter les kilomètres tout en paraissant détachée.

Edward se gara sur le bas côté, sourire enjôleur et yeux brillants. Nous étions au milieu de nul part, sur une grande route bordée d'un bois. Je le regardai un instant, septique quand à son souhait de se promener dans une forêt. Je n'étais pas du genre à le sous-estimer ou à le freiner, mais s'il pensait pouvoir rouler au milieu des branches, il risquait de tomber bien bas.

- Nous y sommes ! S'amusa-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr ! Une balade dans les bois ? On devrait faire demi-tour, je crois que tu as oublié tes neurones à la maison ! Raillai-je, un tantinet agacée.

Il souffla face à mes sarcasmes, coupa le moteur et ouvrit sa portière.

- A ta place je me ferais toute petite ! Qui te dit que je n'ai pas décidé de t'attacher à un arbre avant de prendre la fuite ?

Je me mis à rire, incapable de garder mon air faussement choqué, puis descendis de la voiture pour sortir son fauteuil du coffre.

- Tu veux dire comme un animal de compagnie trop encombrant ? Je vais vous coller la SPA aux fesses Mon …

Je m'arrêtai nette au moment où je refermai le haillon. Voir Edward debout me faisait toujours l'effet d'une bombe. Son sourire s'illumina et il m'offrit un clin d'œil, fier de lui. Il pouvait l'être, je l'étais tout autant. Les résultats de ses examens ne l'avaient pas démoralisés, bien au contraire, il avait redoublé d'effort. Nous étions tous deux conscients de ses limites, mais il continuait de progresser malgré tout, réussissant à faire quelques pas entre les barres parallèles, se tenant debout quelques secondes sans appuis. Descendre de la voiture et rester ainsi, droit, à m'attendre, une main posée sur le toit du véhicule, l'autre agrippée à la portière, était une nouveauté.

Je mourrais d'envie de courir vers lui et de l'embrasser, mais au lieu de ça, j'actionnai les freins du fauteuil au niveau de la roue arrière. J'attendis une seconde en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, désignai l'assise d'une main.

- Votre carrosse est avancé Monsieur ! M'amusai-je en employant un ton révérencieux.

- J'appelle pas ça avancé ! Rétorqua-t-il, boudeur, dissimulant à peine son sourire.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposai-je gentiment cette fois, consciente de l'effort que je lui imposais.

- Non.

Il avança son pied droit, puis le gauche sans cesser de me regarder, recommença les mêmes mouvements, tenant toujours le toit de la voiture. Mes dents torturant toujours ma lèvre inférieure, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, terriblement fière et émue de le voir ainsi.

Je le vis souffler et fixer le sol, se concentrer alors qu'il ne lui restait que deux pas pour atteindre son fauteuil. Il enleva sa main du véhicule, avança de nouveau son pied mais perdit immédiatement son sourire. Je l'entendis jurer, vis son visage se crisper, n'eus que le temps de me jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler à terre. Il hurla, ses doigts s'agrippèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, ses mâchoires se serrèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de douleur.

- Edward ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! M'affolai-je en tombant presque sous son poids.

- Bella … mon … mon dos ! Parvint-il difficilement à articuler. J'ai … mal !

Je tentai de le maintenir, de le relever mais son corps ne répondait plus.

- Edward ! Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Ses mains me lâchèrent, son teint devint livide. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui lui arrivait, je ne rationalisais même plus, totalement affolée par son état.

- Bella je … hôpital … s'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix était faible, il semblait totalement dénué de force. Je m'agenouillai à terre, le maintins contre moi et, cédant à la panique, les mains tremblantes, je fouillai ses poches pour trouver son téléphone.

- Je vais appeler les secours, ça va aller !

- Je n'ai plus … batterie.

Je le fixai une seconde, énervée de ne pouvoir bénéficier de cette aide.

- Fait chier merde !

- Tais-toi … t'as même pas de … portable.

- Oh c'est vachement la moment de faire de l'esprit !

Cette imbécile était à terre, presque inconscient, et il ne trouvait pas mieux que de me provoquer ! Je regardais alentours, cherchant désespérément une aide quelconque mais la route était déserte. Mes tremblements redoublèrent et mon regard se porta de nouveau vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa main gisait misérablement sur le sol. Prise d'une angoisse incontrôlable, je le secouais frénétiquement, criant son prénom, lui ordonnant de ne pas s'endormir. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent à peine, sa voix ne fut que murmure.

- Aide-moi.

Mon cœur explosa, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je hurlai aussi fort que je le pus. Je me relevai et prise d'une force que je ne me connaissais plus, je parvins à le soulever pour le mettre sur son fauteuil. Il y tenait en équilibre, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse l'emmener vers le côté passager. Cette force m'investit de nouveau et je le soulevai pour le mettre dans la voiture. J'attachai sa ceinture de sécurité, balayant mes larmes d'un revers de manches, le suppliant de rester éveillé, de ne pas me lâcher. Je montai à bord, derrière le volant et mis un certains temps à saisir le fonctionnement du véhicule, mes idées n'étaient plus claires, mon esprit était embrouillé, je n'avais de cesse de tenter de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Edward. Je n'avais rien sous la main, nous étions perdu au milieu des bois, à des kilomètres du prochain poste de secours. Il me fallait de l'aide, il fallait que je l'emmène, et vite.

Le moteur vrombit, j'actionnai les manettes et calai plusieurs fois de suite. Énervée et folle d'angoisse, je frappai le volant, hurlant de rage et de peur avant de regarder mon homme, les yeux éteints, la tempe posée contre la vitre.

- Ça va aller Edward, on va y arriver. T'endors pas surtout ! Reste avec moi !

Je parvins enfin à avancer, les yeux fixés sur la route, tentant de ne pas penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire, focalisant mes pensées sur Edward, lui parlant incessamment.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse Cullen ! Si tu ne la tiens pas, je te jure que je te tue !

_Si tu meurs je te tue, bravo Bella ! De mieux en mieux !_ Mes paroles étaient absurdes au possible, mais elles me permettaient de garder le cap, de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, de ne plus céder à la panique. Je me fichais de mes mots, pourvus qu'ils le maintiennent éveillé.

Je ne savais pas à quelle vitesse je roulais, je n'osais même pas regarder le compteur. Le moteur hurlait, les arbres défilaient, mon angoisse grandissait.

- Tu devrais passer une vitesse si tu ne veux pas que le moteur surchauffe.

Edward, sa voix claire, tout à fait normale … Je détournai mon attention de la route pour le regarder une seconde, revins vers l'asphalte, puis lui. Je ralentis légèrement, puis pilais carrément lorsque je compris. Il n'eut que le temps de mettre ses bras devant lui pour atténuer le choc.

- Tu faisais semblant ?!

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de rire en arborant un air innocent qui me mit hors de moi.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

La peur m'échappa, laissa place à la fureur et je ponctuai chaque mot de coups dans le bras. Je le poussais plus que je ne le frappais vraiment, mais je me défoulais ainsi, déversant ma rage et ma panique.

- Je me suis inquiétée pour toi espèce d'enfoiré !

- J'applique tes méthodes mon amour ! S'amusa-t-il en tentant de se protéger.

Il riait de bon cœur et je me figeai soudain. ''_Mon amour'_', c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça. Ça me plaisait, réchauffait mon cœur à peine tiède.

- Il paraît que la peur fait faire des miracles, il faut croire que l'adage dit vrai. Tu t'imaginais pouvoir reprendre un volant un jour ?

Je le fixai, toujours en colère mais soulagée de le voir en pleine forme. Je déglutis difficilement, me rendis enfin compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'étais décidément prête à tout pour lui … A ses côtés, je me redécouvrais cette force que je pensais à jamais perdue. Je m'affalai dans le siège, soufflant pour tenter de maîtriser ma respiration, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler les émotions qui m'envahissaient soudain.

- La balade n'était qu'un prétexte, murmura-t-il, visiblement attendri. Il y a un autre endroit où je voudrais t'emmener, mais je préfère le garder secret pour l'instant. Je vais simplement te guider.

- Laisse-moi me remettre, juste deux minutes, s'il-te-plaît.

- On est planté au milieu de la route, il va falloir que tu avances tu sais, m'avisa-t-il gentiment avec un sourire amusé.

Je fixai la route, le cœur battant la chamade, pas encore remise de ces émotions fortes. Ma peur, mes angoisses et surtout mon amour pour cet homme. Je pouvais le sentir, je le savais, si j'avais, un jour, eu des doutes, j'en étais désormais certaine. Il était tout pour moi, Edward était ma vie, j'étais prête à tout risquer, à tout tenter, à tout remettre en question pour lui. Je redémarrai la voiture mais n'avançai pas pour autant. Fixant la route, je ne pus m'en empêcher, je devais le dire, il fallait que ça sorte, j'étais incapable de retenir ces mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Edward …

Mes yeux se portèrent enfin vers lui et je me répétai dans un souffle, submergée.

- Je t'aime plus que tout.

Je ne pus refréner mon besoin presque vital de l'embrasser. Je fondis sur sa bouche avec urgence et forçai la barrière de ses dents pour retrouver sa langue. Je m'épuisai dans ce baiser, déversant le trop plein d'émotion, y mettant tous mes sentiments, me délestant de ma douleur et de ma peur des dernières minutes. Je me détachai à regret, à bout de souffle et, tirant sur ses cheveux désordonnés, je grognai, les mâchoires serrées.

- Je te déteste Cullen !

Cette fois il prit les devants, caressa ma joue et me donna un chaste baiser, doux, tendre, apaisant. Il ancra son regard au mien et je n'eus pas besoin de mot, son amour transparaissait. Je le savais, je le sentais, je le ressentais, à chaque instant, à chaque seconde.

- Tu es prête pour notre vraie destination cette fois-ci ? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

J'acquiesçai, tout simplement. J'avais beau ne rien savoir de cet endroit où il voulait que je nous emmène, j'avais confiance. Je ne cherchais même plus à lutter, je me donnais, toute entière, m'abandonnant sans crainte à cet homme qui, enfin, me donnait envie de vivre à nouveau.

* * *

><p>On restera du côté de Bella pour la prochaine suite !<p>

A très vite !


	37. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Comme à chaque fois et parce que ça me tient à cœur : merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**On reste du côté de Bella pour cette suite ! J'avoue que j'appréhendais de vous la poster celle-là ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il m'avait fallu rouler pendant près de trois kilomètres pour atteindre notre destination, une éternité pour mon cœur angoissé. Reprendre un volant en pleine possession de mes moyens, sans notion d'urgence, avait été difficile, mais comme toujours, le soutien d'Edward avait libéré mes ailes. Les deux mains agrippées à 10h10, les yeux rivés sur la route, il avait suffit qu'il glisse ses doigts sur ma cuisse, qu'il me murmure des encouragements de sa voix rassurante, pour parvenir à me détendre quelque peu. Je m'étais mise en mode grand-mère, ne roulant pas à plus de trente kilomètres heures sur la départementale qui nous menait au petit village où nous nous étions enfin arrêtés.<p>

Je descendis du véhicule plus vite encore que si le siège m'avait brûlée, mais une fois au dehors, respirant à plein poumons, je me sentis terriblement vivante. Edward m'interpella de l'intérieur de la voiture et je ne me gênai pas pour le rabrouer en bonne et due forme.

- Tais-toi, je savoure ! Tu mériterais même que je te laisse là et que j'aille me promener toute seule !

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il avec amusement, mais tu ne le feras pas !

Adossée contre ma portière, je ne répondis pas, préférant le laisser mariner. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre !

- Bella ? douta-t-il face à mon silence.

- Ça mérite réflexion ! le taquinai-je avant de lui apporter son fauteuil en riant.

Nous avancions donc tranquillement dans ce petit village de campagne, sublime et fleuri, fait de vieilles bâtisses en pierres grises, de monuments à l'architecture conservée, d'une petite fontaine au milieu d'un parc bordant la mairie, de maisons rustiques. Le soleil nous réchauffait et faisait ressortir le côté pittoresque des lieux, tandis que les fleurs coloraient et égayaient le paysage. Tout semblait paisible ici et je me détendis enfin, ne pensant plus à rien, laissant mon regard vagabonder, marchant lentement aux côtés d'Edward, les pouces crochetés dans les passants de mon jean.

Nous nous éloignâmes du centre du village pour prendre des rues annexes, toutes aussi jolies, et mon regard porta au loin, vers une sublime église. Je n'étais pas une grande fan du genre, mais il fallait avouer que celle-ci était superbe. Minimaliste, de style classique, sans prétention et pourtant pleine de détails. Là encore, des fleurs sur l'avant venaient égayer le monument. Absorbée par ma contemplation, je ne me rendis compte qu'Edward s'était arrêté qu'au son de sa voix.

- Voilà …

Je le rejoignis aussitôt et le fixai sans comprendre pourquoi il se posait là, au milieu de cette rue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je. Tu fatigues ?

- Non.

Il ancra son regard au mien et je le sentis nerveux, inquiet. Il se mordit les lèvres, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit, la voix tremblante, à peine audible.

- Les allées sont étroites et faites de cailloux, alors je vais rester ici.

J'observai alentours sans réellement comprendre et mon cœur eu un raté, s'emballa ensuite, apeuré, effrayé, devant ce que je pensais saisir. J'écarquillai les yeux, oscillant entre la grille, seule ouverture à ce long mur à quelques mètres de moi, et le regard inquiet d'Edward.

- Avance tout droit sur environ trois cents mètres, ensuite ce sera plus loin, sur la gauche. C'est la blanche avec un ange dessus.

Cette fois, mon souffle se coupa et je fus incapable de tout mouvement. Je le fixai, désespérée, les yeux brûlants et remplis de larmes menaçantes. Je voulu parler, lui demander pourquoi, comment, lui dire _merci_, lui dire _je t'aime_, mais rien ne sortait. J'étais pétrifiée, tremblante et bouleversée. Je restais ainsi de longues secondes, inerte, avant qu'Edward ne me sorte de ma torpeur en ouvrant lui-même la grille, sans un mot, sans un bruit, en m'encourageant simplement d'un signe de tête.

J'acquiesçai nerveusement, légèrement, je ne fus même pas certaine qu'il perçut mes mouvements. Passant près de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'effleurer, à peine, juste l'épaule, d'un doigt discret. J'avais besoin de lui, de sa force pour avancer, pour affronter la dure réalité de ce passé désormais bien présent.

Mes pas était lents, hésitant et pourtant j'avançais sans m'arrêter, regardant vers la gauche à la recherche de l'ange que je me devais de découvrir. Les larmes brouillant ma vue, je clignai des yeux, très fort, pour les laisser couler, ne cherchant même pas à les essuyer. Mon regard se porta sur d'autres pierres tombales et je ne pus m'empêcher de lire les épitaphes, les mots gravés sur toutes ces plaques de marbre. ''_A ma mère''_, ''_à mon père''_, ''_à notre grand-mère bien aimée''_, ''_à mon enfant parti trop tôt, nous t'aimerons à jamais''_. Un sanglot, impossible à refréner, la souffrance de tous ces gens, de ''_tous ceux qui restent_'' me heurta de plein fouet. Je la ressentais, je la partageais, comme si je la vivais avec eux. Je ressentis cette douleur, forte, insupportable, impitoyable. J'étais envahie, je ressentais tout, j'étais ces gens, j'étais cette souffrance. Des flashs, soudain, des voix …la tête me tourna, mon cœur cessa de battre.

_..._

_- Putain les mecs sérieux vous faites vraiment chier !_

_- Ouh ma petite sœur est vulgaire ! se moqua Jasper en articulant difficilement._

_- Ouai je suis vulgaire et je vous emmerde ! Y en a marre ! Vous avez quel âge ?! Regardez vos gueule ! On dirait de vraies loques !_

_- Oh c'est bon Bella ça va on s'amuse ! Me rabroua Rachel. _

_- On s'amuse ?! J'ai l'air de m'amuser là ?! C'est le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie ! Vous ne pouviez pas me foutre la paix ? Merde !_

_- Sérieusement, t'es lourde Bella ! continua ma meilleure amie malgré ma colère. On t'a organisé une fête, on s'est tous démerdés pour se libérer en pleine semaine et toi tu passes ton temps à râler ! Tu ne sais faire que ça ! T'es jamais contente de rien !_

_- Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier le spectacle ! crachai-je, sarcastique et mauvaise._

_J'évitai de justesse de me faire vomir dessus par une Rosalie à la limite du coma éthylique, agrippée à moi pour ne pas s'écrouler. J'attrapai ses cheveux d'une main et la maintins de l'autre avant de l'amener à la voiture._

_- Et toi, t'as vu dans quel état tu t'es mise ? la sermonnai-je doucement, aussi agacée que peinée de son état. _

_Je l'installai à l'avant de la vieille fiat de ma future belle-sœur qui s'approcha en râlant de plus belle. _

_- Ah non hein ! Je ne conduis pas avec un déchet pareil à côté de moi !_

_- Tu ne conduis pas tout court surtout ! assurai-je sans laisser place à une éventuelle discussion._

_- T'as de l'espoir ma grande ! C'est ma bagnole !_

_- C'est un cercueil à quatre roues ton truc ! Et t'as bu ! Il est hors de question que tu touches ce volant !_

_- Putain lâche-moi merde ! T'es chiante à la fin ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi on continue à se faire chier à te traîner avec nous !_

_- Parce que je vous sers de chauffeur bécasse ! aboyai-je, insensible à ses paroles. _

_- Jacob s'en charge très bien ! contra-t-elle avec aplomb, l'esprit embué d'alcool. _

_- Jacob ne peut pas conduire deux bagnoles en même temps ! File-moi tes clefs ! _

_Je tendis la main, attendant qu'elle cède, et sans lâcher son regard qu'elle avait d'inquisiteur, je hurlai sur Mike et Paul. _

_- Eh les déchets ! Vous montez à l'arrière ! Tout de suite ! _

_Puis revenant vers Rachel, je repris mon ton autoritaire. _

_- Toi tu me donnes ces fichues clefs et tu les rejoins à l'arrière !_

_- Y a pas assez de place pour nous trois à l'arrière ! nargua-t-elle en chantonnant presque._

_- Tu préfères que je te charge dans le coffre ?!_

_Elle grimaça telle une gamine capricieuse, sachant pourtant que j'étais parfaitement capable d'exécuter mes menaces. _

_- Vas te faire foutre !_

_Elle me poussa violemment, me faisant trébucher et tomber à terre, déclenchant les rires bovins des boulets ivres qui me servaient d'amis. Je me relevai vite et agrippai son épaule pour la tirer en arrière avant qu'elle n'atteigne le siège. _

_- Putain Rachel ! Ce que tu peux être conne quand t'as bu ! Donne-moi ces clefs ou je te jure que je te les prends de force !_

_Elle se mit à rire pas vraiment bourrée, elle était cependant plus qu'éméchée. Elle mit le trousseau dans son décolleté et me provoqua par une danse ridicule. _

_- Viens les chercher !_

_Je la fixai, dépitée et affreusement gênée de la voir se donner ainsi en spectacle. Je lançai un regard désespéré vers Jacob, bien trop occupé à charger mon propre frère, rendu totalement inerte par ses excès. Leah était assise contre un pneu, dormant à même le sol, la bouche ouverte et de travers, Maria, installée à ses côtés s'adonnait à un monologue incompréhensible qui semblait pourtant bien drôle compte tenu de son hilarité. Angela et Jessica était déjà dans la voiture, la tête de cette dernière passant par la vitre ouverte, essayant de vider le contenu de son estomac déjà vide. _

_Le spectacle était désolant, déplorable, pathétique. Je n'avais jamais compris les raisons qui les poussaient à se conduire de la sorte. Nous avions tous une vie plus ou moins confortable, aucun de nous ne traînait de lourdes casseroles derrière lui, pas à ma connaissance tout du moins. _

_Était-ce l'insouciance ? Le désir de repousser ses limites, de ne plus rien contrôler, ni son esprit ni son corps ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Boire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à tomber, jusqu'à ne plus être plus capable de rien. Avoir une gueule de bois le lendemain, vomir à s'en brûler l'œsophage, subir ce fameux trou noir, ne plus se souvenirs des événements de la veille. ''Se la mettre minable'' comme ils disaient, je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt. _

_Ils avaient beau regretter lorsque la migraine les frappait dès leur réveil, avoir honte lorsque, furieuse, je leur exposais leurs paroles et leur actes, ils recommençaient à la moindre occasion._

_Jacob relativisait bien plus que moi, était beaucoup plus tolérant, prétextant simplement notre jeunesse. Même lorsque Rachel se livrait à sa propre humiliation en public, rien ne l'avait jamais réellement choqué. _

_Pour ma part je détestais ça. Je détestais me battre seule face à leurs comportements, passer pour une rabat-joie lorsque je tentais de leur expliquer les risques de telles pratiques, être la fille trop sérieuse sermonnant les autres en permanence. Je détestais voir mon frère frôler le coma éthylique, ma sœur me vomir dessus, ma meilleure amie devenir si insupportable et agressive qu'elle provoquait en moi l'envie irrépressible de la gifler. D'un ange lorsqu'elle était sobre, elle se transformait en véritable démon. L'alcool rend parfois joyeux ou idiot, chez elle, il la rendait méchante, à tel point que je devais subir des heures et des heures de pleurs et d'excuses dès son retour à la sobriété. _

_Détachant mes yeux du navrant spectacle au loin, je revins vers Rachel, installée au volant, agitant ses clefs à ma barbe. La colère disparue instantanément, laissa place à la fureur, à une rage indicible. Je me ruai vers elle et l'arrachai littéralement à son siège, la jetant par terre sans ménagement avant de la plaquer au sol pour voler son trousseau. Elle hurlait, m'insultait mais je n'entendais même pas ses mots. Je la relevai, toujours sans aucune douceur, et la traînai vers le siège passager, juste derrière Rosalie. Son visage était griffé par les graviers sur lesquels je l'avais immobilisée mais je m'en fichais royalement. Elle me remercierait de mon accès de violence dès que les vapeurs d'alcool la quitteraient, j'en étais persuadée. J'usai de ma voix la plus dure, la collai contre le dossier avec force. _

_- Je te préviens, tu bouges, je t'en colle une !_

_Je refermai la portière sous ses hurlements et, les mâchoires serrées et les poings crispés, je pris la place du conducteur. _

_..._

J'aperçus l'ange au loin, en marbre blanc, simple mais magnifique, il ne pouvait pas mieux la définir. J'avançai toujours aussi lentement, mais mes yeux ne le quittaient plus. Je ne pouvais plus regarder les autres pierres, le chérubin emprisonnait mon regard, m'obnubilait littéralement. Je me devais d'avancer, je le lui devais, aussi douloureux et redoutable soit ce moment. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que ce blanc éblouissant, continuai pourtant de me sentir envahie par les émotions et la souffrance des lieux. J'arrivai au bout du chemin, il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres. D'autres images revinrent alors, j'entendis les mêmes voix … Mon cœur cogna plus fort encore, ma gorge se serra douloureusement, mes poumons refusèrent de se remplir.

...

_- Oh punaise, je crois que je vais vomir ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu conduis comme un manche !_

_- Tais-toi et gerbe en silence ! M'en fou c'est ta bagnole, pas la mienne ! _

_- T'es pas chiée merde ! Mais comment tu me parles !_

_Rachel se tourna vers son voisin direct, visiblement inconscient. _

_- Hein qu'elle conduit comme une merde ! Et Mike ! Hein que t'es malade toi aussi ? Hé oh !_

_Elle se mit à rire tout en donnant des tapes sur le crâne probablement anesthésié de notre ami. _

_- Eh bah je crois qu'y en a un qui va avoir mal aux cheveux demain ! Tu devrais vomir ça ira mieux p'tit blondinet !_

_Je m'agaçais de plus en plus, ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser cuver en paix ? Une comme elle, c'était déjà bien suffisant ! J'entendis quelques gémissements, suivis d'un haut-le-cœur. _

_- C'est bien mon coco, vas-y !_

_Mon coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur réactiva ma colère lorsque je vis Rachel tenir la tête de Mike en arrière, les doigts enfoncés dans sa gorge pour tenter de le faire vomir. _

_- Non mais ça va pas ?! hurlai-je._

_Je me retournai une seconde pour lui écarter le bras et l'obliger à le lâcher, une seconde de trop. La main de Rosalie agrippa ma cuisse, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chair, et son hurlement déchira l'air. _

_Je tentai de retenir mon volant mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tout s'agitait, tout tournait, ma tête heurta la carrosserie intérieure, ma sœur s'écrasa littéralement contre moi avant d'être éjectée contre la portière opposée, le haut de son corps passa au travers de la vitre ouverte malgré la ceinture de sécurité, revint dans l'habitacle, ses membres défiant les lois anatomiques. _

_Des poids me heurtèrent, furent ballottés à l'intérieur du véhicule. Tout se mélangeait, je ne parvenais plus à m'orienter, je ne parvenais plus à déceler ce que je tentai d'attraper et de retenir, sentis mes os se briser. La douleur, les cris principalement les miens puis le choc, violent, suivi d'un bruit sourd lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa enfin. _

_..._

Je fixai le chérubin, immaculé, lisse et brillant, avant de laisser glisser mes yeux vers l'épitaphe.

Rosalie Swan 1981- 2009. ''_A notre merveilleuse fille, à ma sœur, tu resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs_''. Le visage de ma sœur me fixait, souriant, rayonnant, magnifique, telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Cette photo était sublime, lui rendait justice, m'acheva pourtant. Le vertige me gagna une fois de plus, mon cœur et mes poumons s'accordèrent et cessèrent de fonctionner. Mes jambes flageolèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir soutenir mon poids, mes genoux heurtèrent le sol, les graviers s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair mais je ne les sentis pas. La douleur de mon âme, elle, me mit à l'agonie. Je gémis, difficilement tant ma gorge me comprimait, et mes mains se plaquèrent au sol. Je suffoquai bruyamment, douloureusement, et lorsque la souffrance, indicible et inimaginable, m'emporta trois ans en arrière, mes ongles griffèrent la terre et se cassèrent entre les cailloux. Je ne supportais plus, j'étais incapable d'endurer plus, j'allais sombrer à coup sûr. J'usai de mes dernières forces, vidai l'air de mes poumons, hurlant tel un animal blessé et suppliant qu'on l'achève, à l'agonie. Les trois dernières années n'existaient plus, nous étions de nouveau cette nuit du douze au treize mars, à deux heures du matin passées de quelques minutes. Nous étions de nouveau cette nuit où j'aurais tellement souhaité mourir.

...

_Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne ressentais plus que la douleur et une effroyable envie de dormir. Je tentai de me rappeler mais la souffrance étouffait mes souvenirs. J'ouvris les yeux, difficilement, mis un moment à me rendre compte que je me trouvais tête en bas, les bras ballants et ankylosés. Je tournai mon regard à la recherche d'indices, ne vis qu'une masse blonde à ma droite, des mèches rouges et poisseuses, un goutte à goutte sanglant remplissant une marre déjà conséquente sous la tête de ma sœur. _

_Je voulu l'appeler, ne pus qu'émettre un râle douloureux. Des images me revinrent alors et ma respiration se fit soudain difficile lors que la mémoire me frappa enfin. J'étouffais, littéralement, mon cœur se comprimait, la panique m'envahissait, mes poumons refusaient de se remplir. _

_Il fallait que je sorte, que je me détache de ce siège, que je soigne ma sœur, que je sauve mes amis. Je tentai de relever mes bras, y arrivai au prix d'une atroce douleur, d'un cri, long, sauvage et animal. _

_Je retombai lourdement, sur la tête, vrillant mes cervicales, sentant mes os craquer, mon dos se briser sous ma chute. Mes jambes s'étalèrent mollement et je restai coincée ainsi, incapable de tout mouvement, incapable de me dégager de cette position qui ne faisait que m'étouffer encore plus. J'avais mal, terriblement, comme si on m'avait rouée de coups, comme si je les subissais encore et encore. _

_Ma main tenta d'agripper une poignée, de trouver un appui pour pouvoir me dégager mais je ne sentis qu'un membre, froid et humide, collant. Des hurlements, encore et encore, les miens, toujours, face à ma douleur physique, face à la réalité qui me poignardait, plus insupportable que mes blessures et mon squelette que je savais brisé. Je réussis à pivoter légèrement, fut emportée par le poids du bas de mon corps. Plus rien ne répondait, je voyais le sang, devinais les fractures, les luxations qui déformaient mes membres, mais je ne sentais rien, je n'étais de toute façon plus que souffrance. Je criais toujours, pleurais et suffoquais en même temps, cherchant au fond de moi à réunir le peu de force qu'il me restait pour tenter de venir en aide à ma sœur, à Rachel, étalée à terre tout comme moi, à mes amis, dont les corps avaient été éjectés de la voiture lors des tonneaux. J'allais mourir, je le savais et l'acceptais, j'allais souffrir, je le méritais de toute façon. _

_Le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche, son odeur mêlée à celle, brûlante et écœurante de l'essence, le silence que seul ma voix inhumaine perçait je sombrais peu à peu dans la folie, pourtant terriblement consciente de ce qui se jouait pour moi, de ce que je venais de provoquer. Je me traînai à la maigre force de mes bras, approchai du corps de ma sœur, croisai son visage déformé et ensanglanté. Ses yeux ouverts et immobiles semblaient me fixer et me dire ''_regarde ce que tu as fait_''. Mes hurlements redoublèrent, je criai ma panique, ma douleur, cette souffrance indescriptible, cette atrocité. Je tentai de l'appeler, de me relever pour la toucher mais j'en étais incapable, retombant lourdement, entaillant de plus belle ma peau déjà lacérée par les bris de verre. Ma main effleura le bras de Rachel et la raison me quitta. Je tirai sur son membre, peu m'importait que je le brise, il fallait que je la sorte du véhicule. L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte et je savais qu'une si vieille voiture ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'embrasement. Je plantai mes ongles dans sa chair, et la traînai, encore, arrachant sa peau parfois, mes doigts glissant à cause du sang qui maculait son corps entier. Je tentai de saisir ses poignets, me rendis compte que l'accident l'avait mutilé, mais je redoublai d'effort, y laissant mes dernières forces, réussissant par je ne sais quel miracle à la traîner contre moi. Nous étions coincées, à jamais prisonnières de ce cercueil à quatre roues. Je m'effondrai, serrant ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, clouée juste sous le cadavre de ma sœur, apercevant une moitié de corps au loin, Paul me sembla-t-il aucune trace de Mike. Des milliers de poignards me transpercèrent et je hurlai à la mort, la suppliant de venir me prendre, de me libérer et d'épargner les autres si cela était encore possible. J'aurai probablement pu ramper et sortir seule, sauver ma peau, mais je voulais mourir, je ne voulais plus sentir, je ne voulais surtout pas survivre à ça. _

_Je sombrais peu à peu, mes cris n'étaient plus que des gémissements à peine audibles. Je devinai la chaleur, la brûlure du moteur en surchauffe sous mes jambes ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. J'allais probablement brûler vive. Tant pis, c'était le prix à payer. _

_Des lumières rouges et bleues, un vent glaciale, du monde qui s'agitait, me mobilisait sans que je puisse résister, des visages qui tentaient de maintenir mon cou en place, mais je n'obéissais pas. J'étais seule, désespérément, Rachel n'était plus dans mes bras, Rosalie n'était plus suspendue au dessus de ma tête. Un groupe en blanc s'activait autour de moi, un autre enfournait un brancard dans ces véhicules médicalisés que je ne connaissais que trop bien. _

_Des draps au sol recouvraient des masses qui avaient à peine forme humaine les corps déchiquetés et morcelés de mes amis … Les cris ne s'échappaient plus de ma gorge, je n'y parvenais plus, je n'avais plus de force, il m'était même impossible de garder les yeux ouverts. _

_Cette fois je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais attachée, totalement immobilisée. Mon souffle me quitta lentement, mon cœur s'éteignit peu à peu, je pouvais le sentir et je l'acceptais, reconnaissante. Tout sauf survivre à ça …_

* * *

><p>Bon, si vous me cherchez, je suis cachée sous mon lit et je me ronge les ongles en attendant vos avis !<p> 


	38. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Oui je sais, une fois de plus, je me suis faite désirer ! J'en suis désolée, comme à chaque fois. **

**Avant de lire ce dernier chapitre ( Et oui ! Dur dur de me l'admettre mais cette histoire est terminée !), je me permets un petit conseil musical : **

**(Pour celles qui ont lu « Breaking one's armor » de Motscontremaux, si cette musique vous ramènent systématiquement à ce cher « Renifleur », vous êtes dispensées ! ;-) )**

**RED - Pieces** (impossible de mettre le lien, désolée !)

**On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 38 :<span> **

Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je provoqué ? Je restai prostré et impuissant, à l'entrée de ce fichu cimetière, à regarder la femme que j'aimais agoniser. Mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne parvenais pas à retenir mes larmes, mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. La voir à genoux, suffocant et hurlant, la voir avancer difficilement, presque ramper, pour agripper cette tombe et ne plus la lâcher … Jamais, de ma vie entière, je n'avais ressenti pareille souffrance. C'était indescriptible, c'était innommable, inhumain, ça me transperçait de toute part, littéralement. J'avais mal pour elle, j'avais mal avec elle.

Je ne voyais plus ça comme un mal nécessaire, je regrettais amèrement de l'avoir emmenée ici. En pensant bien faire, je lui avais probablement donner le coup de grâce. Jasper avait raison, elle était bien plus détruite que je ne l'avais imaginé et, au lieu de l'aider, je venais d'utiliser l'arme qui allait l'achever. Ma gorge était nouée, je peinais à respirer, j'avais mal, j'avais peur, terriblement peur des conséquences. Je le savais, je serai incapable de supporter plus, de la voir retourner dans sa bulle pour ne plus en sortir, de la voir dépérir et s'éteindre peu à peu.

Je ne parvenais pas à détourner mes yeux, je ne voyais plus qu'elle, mon amour recroquevillée, accrochée au marbre blanc, se noyant sans même se débattre. Le poing appuyé sur mes lèvres, les yeux embués de larmes, je ne parvenais qu'à murmurer, si bas que je n'entendais même pas ma propre voix ''_Je suis désolé_'', ''_pardon_'', ''_qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_''. Des paroles inutiles et déplacées face à ce que je venais de provoquer. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, je ne voulais pas la laisser comme ça. Il fallait que je l'arrache à cette tombe, que je l'arrache à cet enfer, que je la serre, fort, que je prenne sa douleur, que je la supplie de ne pas sombrer.

Je balayai mes larmes d'un revers de manche et enlevai les freins de mon fauteuil, les mains tremblantes. Je voulu avancer mais des doigts agrippèrent mon épaule. Je levai mes yeux inondés vers mon visiteur, trop affecté pour que sa présence me surprenne réellement. Une fois de plus, je ne pus que murmurer un pathétique, et pourtant tellement vrai, ''_je suis désolé_''.

Jasper ne me répondit pas, ne prononça aucun mot, ne fit aucun mouvement, gardant sa paume sur mon épaule, me fixant d'un air étrange, à la fois nerveux et compatissant. Il resserra sa poigne lorsque je tentai d'avancer de nouveau pour rejoindre ma Bella.

- Reste ici, m'ordonna-t-il doucement, fixant sa sœur avec tristesse.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça …

- Reste ici, répéta-t-il sans changer son attitude.

Je ne compris que l'instant d'après, lorsqu'au bruit de pas s'ajouta un ''_oh mon dieu_'' étouffé. Je me décalai légèrement vers l'arrière et aperçus Monsieur Swan, les yeux écarquillés, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, suivi de son épouse. Je saisissais enfin le plan de Jasper. S'il avait tant insisté pour que je le prévienne de notre venue, ce n'était pas pour accompagner sa sœur dans cette épreuve, mais pour que ses parents assistent à la scène. Espérait-il provoquer un choc ? Réveiller une part d'humanité profondément enfouie ? Je sentis la panique m'envahir, me rappelant leur réaction lorsque je n'avais fait que prononcer le prénom d'Isabella. Oserait-ils l'arracher à la tombe de sa sœur ? Allaient-il lui cracher leur haine en plein visage ? Seraient-ils même violents ? Je ne pouvais rien prévoir et cela m'effrayait au plus haut point. Ils allaient l'achever, je ne pouvais rien imaginer de moins. J'aurais voulu m'approcher et les empêcher de faire un pas, les supplier de ne pas la blesser mais Jasper m'empêcha de parler une fois de plus. Il ne me regardait plus, ses yeux s'étaient même détournés de sa sœur. Il fixait ses parents, silencieusement, attendait simplement. Je décidai de l'imiter, pétrifié pourtant.

Charly n'avait pas bougé. Durant mon combat intérieur, il était resté immobile, les paumes plaquées sur ses lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, blessés et plein de larmes. Je ne parvenais pas à interpréter ses sentiments. Souffrait-il de voir sa fille à l'agonie ? S'il pensait Bella responsable de la mort de Rosalie, était-il choqué de la voir ''salir'' sa mémoire en pleurant sur sa tombe ? J'étais incapable de déchiffrer son expression. Cet homme paraissait tellement éteint … Je détournai mon attention du chef Swan pour observer son épouse. Elle sembla soudain agitée et ne m'accorda qu'un bref regard, mauvais, avant de se diriger vers son fils, les mâchoires serrées. J'avais beau n'être qu'à quelques centimètres, je n'existais pas pour elle. Elle attrapa le bras de Jasper, arbora un visage plein d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Jasper ?!

Puis semblant réaliser ma présence et se souvenir de mes liens avec celle qu'elle exécrait, elle me fusilla du regard.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ma famille ?! Vous avez décidez de me pourrir la vie ?!

Elle m'agressait presque, crachait ses mots avec violence, et lorsque, sous mes yeux médusés, elle commença à vomir la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Bella, à la salir et à la traîner dans la boue sans que, choqué, je puisse prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, la voix de Charly se fit entendre.

- Regarde-là, Renée.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, les bras ballants et les épaules baissées, il regardait inlassablement sa fille. Madame Swan se retourna vivement vers son mari, toujours prisonnière de sa colère.

- Non ! Je refuse de la regarder ! C'est de sa faute, Charly ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que …

- Regarde-là ! La coupa-t-il en haussant le ton, la voix autoritaire.

- Oui je la regarde ! Oui elle pleure ! Et alors ?! Elle a de quoi ! Si elle est malheureuse alors tant mieux ! C'est elle qui a provoqué ça !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

Il fixa sa femme cette fois, sembla choqué, presque écœuré de ses paroles. Ne lui avait-elle jamais fait part de ses ressentiments auparavant ? Je peinais à le croire, mais il semblait pourtant réaliser l'ampleur de cette aversion. La voix de Renée trembla soudain et je devinai ses pleurs imminents malgré cette haine qui ne semblait plus la quitter.

- Elle a tué ma …

- Tais-toi Renée ! Hurla-t-il, le visage dur.

- Quoi ?! Hoqueta-t-elle, outrée.

Je compris à cet instant que jamais elle n'avait reçu un tel ordre de son mari. Les choses s'éclaircissaient par le biais d'un simple mot. Renée menait la danse et personne ne s'était jamais opposé à elle, surtout pas Charly. Tout me revint, son regard lors de mes questions, son mutisme lors de ma confrontation avec Madame Swan … Il s'était toujours tu devant elle, s'était toujours abaissé, mais aujourd'hui, enfin, il osait l'affronter.

- C'est ma fille … murmura-t-il douloureusement.

- Charly tu …

- Non ! La fit-il taire une fois de plus.

Il peinait à déglutir et je ressentis sa douleur à cet instant. La gorge nouée, la voix étranglée, les yeux brillants de larmes, il reprit.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui est intervenue sur l'accident Renée. Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu tous ces corps, ce n'est pas toi qui a découvert le cadavre de ta fille ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui a vu Bella …

Sa voix se cassa sur son prénom et je ne pus retenir mes larmes en imaginant cette vision d'horreur, ce cauchemar auquel il avait assisté, impuissant.

- Elle … ses hurlements … elle essayait de …

Il s'arrêta incapable de décrire cette scène qu'il semblait revivre. Il mit une seconde à se reprendre et, ancrant son regard à celui de sa femme, il continua de se confier.

- Ça ne cesse de me hanter Renée. J'ai déjà perdu une fille, je ne veux pas en perdre une autre. Tant pis si tu ne comprends pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends depuis tout ce temps. Tu es incapable de dépasser ta haine ! Je lui en ai voulu moi aussi, pendant longtemps, mais ça fait un moment que je n'en suis plus là.

Il s'approcha de son épouse et la tourna vers Bella au loin.

- Regarde-là, regarde ta fille, ordonna-t-il doucement, presque tendrement.

- Ce n'est plus ma fille, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure douloureux avant de fermer ses yeux.

- Renée, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à Rose … Mais il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à Bella … Lorsque je l'ai trouvée elle était sur le point de mourir … Et aujourd'hui elle est là, devant nous, en vie. Elle a besoin d'aide, et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne à nouveau.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, fus incapable de retenir un sanglot lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son époux. Les larmes envahissaient son visage mais il était toujours aussi dur, plein de rage.

- Si tu y vas Charly, ne compte pas rentrer à la maison !

Elle le fixait, déterminée, et je pus lire la tristesse et la déception dans le regard du chef Swan. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira avant de les rouvrir.

- C'est ma fille Renée … C'est ma fille …

Il se détourna d'elle, définitivement cette fois. Tournant le dos à sa femme, il avança lentement, presque hésitant, le long de l'allée qui menait à Bella. Une fois de plus, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, j'avais l'impression de ne faire que pleurer. Je me prenais toute cette souffrance en pleine face, celle de la femme que j'aimais, celle de cette famille brisée. Même Renée, désormais en pleurs elle aussi, réussissait à obtenir ma compassion. J'aurais dû la haïr, pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Bella, pour ce qu'elle lui avait enlevé, pour ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, et même si, pour toutes ces raisons, une part de moi détestait cette femme, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle souffrait terriblement.

Le visage désespéré et empli d'une incompréhension totale, elle fixa Jasper.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- J'espérais que la voir te ferai réfléchir, répondit-il d'une voix lasse, presque épuisé. On a déjà perdu Rose maman … Ça fait deux ans que je revois Bella, je n'ai jamais osé vous le dire. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça et je ne savais rien de ce que ressentait papa avant aujourd'hui. Tant pis si tu m'en veux, mais je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne veux pas perdre ma petite sœur, pas encore …

A son tour il se détourna de sa mère et prit le même chemin que Charly, sans même se retourner.

J'assistai, spectateur impuissant, à l'explosion de cette famille broyée par la vie. Depuis leur arrivée je m'étais enfermé dans un mutisme involontaire, bien trop choqué, effrayé et bouleversé pour pouvoir parler. Seul face à la mère de Bella, je ne parvenais toujours pas à le briser. Je restais à la fixer, inquiet et désolé, espérant qu'elle réagisse enfin, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était en train de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle jeta un œil en direction de Bella mais revint aussitôt vers moi, les mâchoires serrées, le visage inondé de larmes.

- Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas …

Elle cacha son visage de ses mains et éclata en sanglots, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots. Son corps entier tremblait et j'osais enfin m'approcher. Elle allait tout perdre si elle ne réagissait pas et malgré toute ma rancœur, je ne me sentais pas capable de la laisser détruire le peu qu'il lui restait. J'hésitai un long moment, mais lorsqu'enfin mes doigts effleurèrent son bras, elle sursauta et se dégagea, comme brûlée par mon geste. Je la fixai, inquiet et muet, attendant presque une attaque tant ses yeux ne reflétaient que colère. Mais au lieu de ça, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans même un regard vers les membres de sa famille. Elle abandonnait, ne garderait désormais que sa haine et le souvenir de sa vie ruinée.

J'attendis quelques secondes, espérant la voir revenir sur ses pas mais je n'entendis que le bruit d'un moteur s'éloignant. Mon cœur se serra encore plus, il était lourd de tout ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Je n'avais pas vécu leur histoire, mais aujourd'hui j'en faisais partie, j'avais ressenti la douleur de ce passé à travers chaque souvenir, à travers chaque mot, chaque geste, et je pouvais palper cette souffrance, bien plus encore en cet instant. Les yeux rivés vers Bella, je vis son père s'agenouiller à ses côtés, poser la main sur le haut de son dos avant d'agripper ses épaules et de l'arracher à la sépulture, littéralement, pour la serrer contre lui, se laissant aller à son tour tout en la consolant.

J'assistais de loin à ces retrouvailles bouleversantes et douce-amer, et, alors que Jasper tomba à son tour à genoux, étreignant à la fois son père et sa sœur, d'autres larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les refréner. Les émotions qui m'envahissaient étaient étranges. J'étais à la fois heureux et ébranlé. Bella était enfin entourée, elle obtenait enfin le pardon d'une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher. Elle retrouvait enfin une partie de sa famille, mais une autre l'abandonnait définitivement. Il y avait tellement d'affliction derrière tous ces membres, tant de plaies béantes qu'aucun ne savait soigner. Mais ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Ils souffraient, mais ils souffraient ensemble, et parce qu'ils avaient vécu la même histoire, ils étaient en mesure de se soutenir, de se consoler, de se comprendre.

Malgré toute la douleur que je ressentais encore, je chassai mes larmes et souris enfin, légèrement, comme rassuré, délesté de ma peur permanente de perdre celle que j'aimais plus que tout. En cet instant je le savais, je le sentais, rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Il lui accordait une seconde chance, elle allait s'accorder le droit de vivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas un secret, il y aura un épilogue ! Mais mine de rien, ce n'est pas évident de « lâcher » ces personnages comme ça …<p>

En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure, ici et sur Facebook !

Merci de m'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé cette fiction, de l'avoir commenté et d'être là ! Tout simplement ! 3

A très vite pour l'épilogue !


	39. Chapitre 39 : Epilogue

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Et voilà, nous y sommes : L'épilogue ! **

**Pour une fois, pas de bavardage ! En théorie, je n'ai oublié personne et je vous ai toutes répondu personnellement ! **

**Je vous laisse le découvrir et on se retrouve en bas ! ;-) **

**Pour celles que ça tente, il y a un petit conseil musical au milieu du chapitre ! Je trouve que ça leur correspond plutôt bien ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 39 :<strong> Épilogue.

Encore et toujours ma machine à café, ma meilleure alliée depuis maintenant presque sept ans. Seule dans ma cuisine, je fixe, sans réellement le voir, le liquide noir et brûlant s'écouler dans ma tasse pour la neuvième fois de la journée. Et dire qu'il n'est que 15h00 … Je presse le bouton pour éteindre l'appareil et comme à chaque fois, je recule de quelques pas et m'appuie contre la table, les yeux dans le vide, perdue dans mes pensées, perdue dans mes souvenirs.

Sept années … Il s'en est passé des choses depuis tout ce temps … Comme tous les jours, je regarde en arrière, j'observe ce qu'a été ma vie.

Jusqu'à ce douze mars, je ne m'en sortais pas si mal. Je crois que j'étais même plutôt heureuse, du moins je pense, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce que je ressentais à l'époque. Ma vision des choses a tellement changé depuis …

Mon boulot m'épuisait mais me passionnait, je le faisais avec cœur. J'étais fiancée, Jacob et moi venions d'acheter notre maison, nous avions des projets plein la tête et nous pensions avoir la vie devant nous. J'étais entourée, proche de ma famille, de mes amis. J'étais fière de ma vie, de ce que j'en avais fait, de ce que j'étais devenue, de ce que je construisais chaque jour.

Il avait suffit d'une nuit, d'une seconde d'inattention pour tout perdre …

Une seconde … ça paraît si peu. Provoquer la mort de trois personnes et conduire une quatrième à une lente agonie, détruire des familles, perdre l'estime, le respect et l'amour de mes proches, ne plus ressentir que du dégoût pour moi-même. Tout ça ne m'avait pris qu'une seconde …

Que dire des années qui ont suivies ?

Mon réveil à l'hôpital. Encore aujourd'hui, des frissons me parcourent lorsque j'y repense. Les bips aigus des moniteurs, la lumière aveuglante, l'air insufflé dans mes poumons, la douleur et les souvenirs. Je me souviens avoir lutté contre le respirateur, avoir arraché les fils des scopes, avoir essayé de me débattre sans que mes membres n'obéissent, avoir tenté de hurler malgré le masque. Et je me souviens de ma panique lorsqu'enfin j'ai compris.

Puis ma rééducation … Dieu que j'ai souffert durant ces longs mois ! Mais peu importe, je leur devais de toute façon, ça aurait été lâche et irrespectueux de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

J'ai tout perdu cette nuit là. Ma famille, mes amis, ma bonne humeur, mon sourire, mon envie de vivre. Je n'ai fait que survivre depuis, parce que je n'avais pas le choix, parce que la vie m'a puni ainsi. Ce poids sur mes épaules, ma culpabilité, mes cauchemars et mes douleurs étaient ma sentence pour avoir commis cette impardonnable erreur.

Je ferme les yeux une minute, soupire et comme à chaque fois, je me relève. A quoi bon continuer ce rituel ? Pourquoi ne pas m'autoriser un répit, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, pour oublier ? Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, je ne pourrai jamais rien changer à cette nuit. Il m'aura fallut bien du temps pour le comprendre et apprendre à vivre avec cette idée, pour ne plus me battre contre la fatalité. C'est ainsi, que je le veuille ou non, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

J'ai beau me sermonner intérieurement, mon esprit se rebelle, me ramène à mon passé, me force à faire le bilan. C'est devenu un reflex que je ne contrôle même pas. J'analyse, tout le temps, fais des liens, compare, observe mon évolution, ou plutôt l'évolution de ma vie.

Je suis morte une première fois, le douze mars il y a sept ans, le jour de mon anniversaire. Terrible ironie … Et il a fallut que je renaisse, que j'apprenne à marcher, que j'apprenne à vivre seule. Il m'a fallut tout recommencer. J'ai du avancer, malgré les cadavres dans mon placard. Quelle horrible expression … J'ai refait ma vie en compagnie de ces fantômes, avec ces voix qui hurlaient au monstre, avec cette fichue culpabilité, qui ronge et qui dévore l'âme. Comme si j'en avais une …

La conscience n'épargne rien, elle se fiche de vos scrupules, de votre mal-être, elle se rit des bonnes paroles comme ''tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'était qu'un accident''. Elle vous appuie sur la tête lorsque vous vous noyez, elle presse la détente si vous hésitez … Cette saloperie vous aiderait même à faire le nœud de la corde qui servirait à vous pendre ! Elle vous bouffe la vie, elle vous empêche de vivre, tout simplement.

Cette fois je me relève et me décide à bouger, emportant ma tasse de café avec moi. Le temps est plutôt beau aujourd'hui, il fait même assez chaud pour un mois de mai. Autant aller me flageller dehors ! Et pourquoi le faire de toute façon ? Rien n'y fait, rien ne change …

Ma culpabilité me joue toujours des tours, je suis toujours celle qui a ôté la vie … Je suis toujours un monstre aux yeux de ma mère, mes douleurs sont toujours là, je suis toujours cette infirmière pas franchement aimable qui bosse dans la rééducation pour tenter de trouver un semblant de rédemption, Edward est toujours en fauteuil …

Le soleil caresse ma peau et comme bien souvent, je m'assoie sur la rampe qui mène au jardin, mon mug entre les mains, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, toujours pensive. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Une jolie table sur la terrasse, dressée et décorée, des ballons partout, des banderoles. Un peu too much à mon goût, tout est dans l'excès, tout est très ''Alice''.

- Enfin te voilà ! Il va être l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

Quand on parle du loup … Ma belle-sœur, cette pile électrique ! Jasper et elle se sont mariés le mois dernier. Alice est agaçante au possible, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours le sourire, toujours pleine d'énergie, elle m'épuise ! Mais je l'adore … Et je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux. Petit sourire léger de ma part, probablement pas très convaincant.

- Ça peut attendre encore quelques minutes je crois.

Elle s'installe à mes côtés et m'observe une seconde tandis que je regarde nos invités du jour à quelques mètres de nous. Elle se rapproche encore plus, me donne un petit coup d'épaule amical.

- Je donnerai tout pour connaître tes pensées !

Si tu savais Alice … Je ne la regarde pas, me contente de fixer la scène qui se déroule devant moi et, alors qu'un soupire m'échappe, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, mais sincèrement cette fois.

_**Petit conseil musical : Luke conard, Superhero**_

Ma belle-famille, mon père, mon frère, Edward … Ils s'amusent, ils rient. Mon sourire s'efface et je pince mes lèvres sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Je les fixe toujours mais mes yeux se perdent dans mes souvenirs.

- Tu sais, il y a sept ans, je pensais que ma vie s'était arrêtée avec l'accident. Je me pensais condamnée, je pensais qu'il m'était interdit de sourire.

Alice m'observe maintenant, son sourire s'est effacé également. Elle m'écoute, sans un mot, avec attention, avec égard.

- Et puis Edward est entré dans ma vie … Il a tout bouleversé, tout chamboulé. J'étais censée l'aider, le remettre sur pieds. Je voulais tellement le faire remarcher ! C'était un vrai défi pour moi. Mais c'était égoïste, c'est moi que je cherchais à satisfaire. Comme si faire des miracles pouvait effacer mes erreurs du passé …

- Mais tu as fait des miracles avec lui ! Il ne sera probablement jamais champion de courses à pied mais il est capable de faire quelques pas. Et crois-moi, il n'échangerait sa vie actuelle pour rien au monde, et certainement pas pour ses jambes ! Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, sa chute, ta carrière, tout est lié. Vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer, vous êtes deux âmes sœurs.

Un petit rire, discret, alors que je repense à nos débuts, à nos disputes, à nos combats. Puis notre rapprochement, lent, les liens qui se sont créés, indestructibles. Nous avons appris à nous faire confiance, à nous apprivoiser, à nous aimer, jusqu'à nous souder l'un à l'autre.

Une gorgée de café et je reprends mes confidences, me parlant presque à moi même.

- Les choses ont été difficiles pour moi. Edward a appliqué mes méthodes. Il m'a bousculé, a frappé là où ça faisait mal pour me faire réagir. Il m'a torturé pour mieux me soigner ensuite, pour m'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il m'a poussé dans mes retranchements pour me forcer à voir les choses différemment. Il a détruit mes barrières pour construire quelque chose de plus beau.

Une pause, nécessaire, indispensable même, alors que je repense au jour où il m'a emmené voir ma sœur. Je me revois, accroché à cette tombe comme j'aurais voulu m'accrocher à la vie de Rosalie, la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle parte. J'ai cru mourir une seconde fois, je pensais ne jamais me relever. Revivre ça, c'était insurmontable. Puis j'avais senti ces bras forts et pourtant tremblants, j'avais senti cette étreinte paternelle et aimante, j'avais entendu la voix de mon père, j'avais partagé ces sanglots.

- Il a fait l'impossible pour moi … la vie m'a offert une seconde chance en le mettant sur mon chemin. J'ai un homme merveilleux, j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma famille et j'en ai gagné une nouvelle absolument formidable.

Un soupire de plus et mon sourire, vrai cette fois, un rire même, alors que je repense à une de nos disputes. Après mes trois semaines d'absences, lorsqu'Edward est venu s'installer chez moi, ce jour où il s'est mit en tête de détruire définitivement ma carapace. Je lui avais reproché de vouloir jouer les super-héros. Quel idiote j'ai été. Il a été bien plus que ça.

- Il m'a offert une nouvelle vie et regarde la merveille que l'on a créé ensemble !

Une merveille, c'est peu dire … Notre puce, notre ange qui fête ses trois ans aujourd'hui. Pleine de vie et d'entrain, une boule d'énergie et d'amour, un remède miracle à tous mes maux.

Finalement si, tout a changé …

Comment ne pas sourire ? Comment ne pas rire en regardant cette petite chipie mener son père par le bout du nez, faire courir ses deux grand-pères, enlacer Esmée et prendre la main de Jasper pour sauter sur Emmett afin de ''faire la bagarre'' ? Comment ne pas s'émouvoir et l'imiter en l'entendant rire aux éclats ? Comment ne pas partager ce bonheur simple et vrai ?

Je pleure encore, c'est vrai, mais les larmes de tristesse sont rares désormais, elles ont été remplacées par des larmes de joie. Il suffit d'un mot de ma fille, d'une attention, d'un petit rien … qui aurait cru que je deviendrais émotive ?

Edward m'a appris à lâcher prise, il m'a redonné confiance, m'a permis d'envisager les choses sous un autre angle. C'est étrange de regretter, d'avoir des remords, de culpabiliser pour des faits, tout en se disant qu'on aurait de toute façon pas agi autrement. Je n'aurais pas laissé mes amis partir seuls et ivres morts, je n'aurais pas laissé Rachel conduire. Peu importe ce que ma conscience dira, je n'ai assassiné personne, je n'ai commis aucun meurtre. Je suis à l'origine d'un accident, pas d'un crime. Aussi inacceptables soient-elles, les choses sont ainsi.

Je ne sais pas où j'en serais si cette tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu. Je serais peut-être mariée, j'aurais peut-être un chien, j'aurais peut-être changé de travail pour aménager mon temps afin d'élever les trois enfants que Jacob voulait. Ou peut-être nous serions nous séparés, après tout ce n'était pas l'amour parfait entre nous, nous étions loin d'être incassable. Une chose est sûre, et c'est probablement ce qui fait que l'égoïste en moi ne voudrait surtout pas qu'on lui laisse le choix de revenir en arrière ou non je n'aurais pas connu Edward et je ne serais pas aussi comblée que je le suis maintenant, dans ses bras, dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, aux yeux de mes proches, aux yeux de ceux que j'aime, à mes yeux, je ne suis plus celle qui a causé la mort, je suis celle qui a donné la vie.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela me serait permis de nouveau et je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le redire, mais je suis heureuse. C'est à ça que je pensais Alice, je suis enfin heureuse.

* * *

><p>FIN !<p>

* * *

><p>Cette fois c'est réellement la fin de cette histoire ! Même si ça me fait tout drôle de dire ''au revoir'' à ces personnages, il est temps de les laisser vivre leur vie, ils l'ont bien mérité !<p>

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir suivi malgré les « pauses » plus ou moins longues parfois, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des petits messages, ici ou sur facebook, merci aux anonymes auxquels j'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre. Bref, MERCI A TOUTES !

A très vite j'espère !

Prenez soin de vous !

Emma


End file.
